Shadows and Light
by cdghuntermco
Summary: One operated in the shadows, and the other thrived in the light. One kept her thoughts and emotions closely guarded, and the other wore them on his sleeve. One had more than a few secrets to her name, and the other... was willing to keep them for her. Now why did that only piss her off?
1. Prologue Part 1

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth

 **Shadows and Light – By CDGhuntermMCO**

Prologue Part 1 – Cat Burglar

* * *

Blake was starting to reconsider her decision leaving Adam back on the train all those months ago.

Sure, the White Fang had become extremely militaristic in these later years. Yes, White Fang members had a level of fanaticism rivaling or even surpassing cult worship. And yes, their terrorism and guerrilla warfare tactics have led to the slaughter of hundreds, with little bias as to who was innocent or not.

But damnit if Blake couldn't have been sleeping in an honest to god bed right now, her stomach full of food. Granted very bland and more than likely stale food, but her stomach would be full of it nonetheless. She wouldn't be caught outside in the dead of night, being pelted by fat rain drops that were only a few degrees shy of being sleet. And her stomach wouldn't be constantly reminding of the fact her last meal was sometime around noon two days ago.

Blake sighed and let her head fall back against the tree she was perched up in. She knew striking it out on her own was going to be difficult, but it seemed like the universe was doing everything in its power to make her suffer. Blake was unable to find steady work, although ironically it had nothing to do with her being a Faunus. She had no resume of past experience for the more serious occupations, and when it came to part time jobs there simply weren't enough to go around for all the youth around Vale. Of course Blake would never degrade herself to work as a call-girl or something equally unsavory. Her dreams of being a Huntress were a bust, so there was no reason dwelling on it anymore…

In desperation Blake took to the one skill she'd hoped to avoid using above all others; thievery. Nothing like common street crime though, she was not a mugger. If anything her skills as an infiltrator for the White Fang were more than adequate for sneaking into the homes of society's upper echelon of citizens. Blake only ever stole from those she knew wouldn't be hurting if they suddenly lost a few hundred lien.

Unfortunately Blake hasn't had the chance to exercise her skills for over a week now. She'd had a scare with the White Fang back at the cheap motel in the last place she stayed at. Just some mooks who had started coming around and leaving their organization's insignia around the neighborhood. The logical part of Blake's mind reassured her they probably weren't searching for her specifically, they probably didn't even know she'd been there at all. But Blake also knew Adam, and she never doubted his tenacity for pursuing his goals. So she aired on the side of caution and traveled to a small village on the outskirts of Vale's territory called Ansel, just to stay hidden for a few days.

It was quaint, peaceful. Removed from the pressures of larger society. There were few Faunus way out here, but they seemed to not be discriminated against. They were merely treated as any other resident. A sort of blissful ignorance, although Blake couldn't decide if it showed the humans just weren't vocal with their racism or simply didn't see the difference between them and Faunus. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if the progress toward equality was actually taking root.

It was easy for someone like Blake to hide out in a place like Ansel, removed from society as a whole. But when one wanted to stay hidden, it was also rather difficult to make a living. These people had a sort of communal system, where they worked for each other's benefit. Which in of itself seemed a little strange considering how they were still quite modernized. It was nigh impossible for an outsider to find a job. Any robberies were also out of the question, seeing as how the strange girl from parts unknown would of course be the primary suspect.

Blake shivered in the cold night air, pulling her poofy coat tighter around her slight frame. She normally just stuck to pilfering monetary wealth or small items that could easily be pawned. But she'd made an exception and looted a coat from a rather upscale and snooty clothing store a month ago when the weather had started to dip into colder days and nights. Although at this rate the extra padding was only delaying her inevitable demise.

She was starving, there was only a little drinking water left, she hadn't properly bathed in days, and had not a single lien to her name. Blake had been starting to fear the worst when she'd overhead a couple of townsfolk talking about a family called the Arcs.

Blake could only make out a few words, but apparently the old man and his wife were going on a trip. Intrigued, she decided to scout out their house, seeing as how it was separate from the rest of the village. Scouting the area from the surrounding tree line, she marveled at their mansion of a home. A small mansion to be sure, but nothing a mere commoner could hope to afford. No doubt Mr. Arc was in his old adage, whisking his twenty something trophy wife off to more coastal areas for the winter. It was the perfect mark.

Though it wasn't like Blake had much of a choice. It was either steal what the Arcs had or let herself starve and die. Blake was able to lessen her guilt knowing Mr. Arc wouldn't be ruined financially if she merely took a few lien for herself.

So Blake waited, staying in the cover of the trees to keep hidden. The open courtyards around the mansion were large, almost unnaturally so. Like the closer trees had been cut down due to the owner's paranoia for invaders. Blake silently glowered at her misfortune and tried not to think about the irony of where she found herself now.

The Arcs had left hours ago, but Blake waited patiently. From this distance she had no idea how many people they had for staff. Not to mention if they had kids or not, though Blake doubted it. She didn't dare make her move until it was practically three in the morning, when even the most stubborn of night owls would surely relent to the alluring embrace of sleep.

Blake discarded her overly large coat and hid it beneath a thicket of bushes. It would only slow her down, and Blake needed to be quick and quiet. Her usual clothes were more than up to the task, even if they did little to fight against the cold or hide her figure. Quieter than the night around her, Blake sprinted across the courtyard, thankful that at least the poor weather meant there was no moonlight to give her away. She slid to a halt against the side of the mansion and pressed herself against it, waiting a few moments with baited breath. When she was sure she heard no sign of alarms or alerted denizens, she began to slink around the mansion in search of an opening.

She wasn't so foolish as to use the front door. Blake at least had some self-respect. What looked to be a cellar door looked promising, but it was extremely well chained up. Gambol Shroud could break in with ease but Blake couldn't risk the staff hearing her. Eventually she settled upon a first floor window. It was a simple matter to run up the wall and pull herself up onto the ledge. Blake then expertly used the elastic band attached to Gambol Shroud to snake through the window cracks and undo the locks from the inside.

Agonizingly slow, Blake pushed the window open, wincing at the low scraping sound it made. Once it was fully open she perched on the windowsill, straining her advanced hearing to detect the sounds of alarms or staff woken from their slumber. Again, after a few moments Blake heard nothing and eased herself onto the floor. She then closed the window but left it open a crack, lest she need to make a hasty escape and needed an easy exit.

Blake's amber eyes roved over the room she found herself in, her night vision aiding her immeasurably. It appeared to be a living room, far more homely than what she'd expected. All the books tossed about, useless nick nacks gracing almost every surface, the blankets strewn upon well-worn couches, all suggested people actually lived here. Blake reconsidered the idea of children living here, but ultimately decided it didn't change anything. She needed the money, they didn't.

A quick check over everything allowed Blake to conclude what she'd already expected; nothing worth taking. She briefly checked out the television, seeing how it was a newer model and probably worth some hefty lien, but she decided against it. It was far too large for her to carry back, and Blake wasn't sure she had the strength to lift anything larger than a microwave in her malnourished state.

Quickly and quietly, she moved from room to room on the lower floor. All provided the same result. Lots of junk she had no need of, anything of value was too heavy to carry. She found what appeared to be a study at one point, though it too lacked anything of feasible value. At Mr. Arc's desk she found nothing but expense reports, bills, and memorabilia from a time long forgotten. She quickly ascertained he used to be a Huntsman. He even had his old set of plate and chain mail armor sitting inside a glass container. Again, Blake was sure it could go for a hefty price but there was no way in hell she could possibly carry it out with her.

Another clue to the man's Hunter origins was the dojo she stumbled into. Lots of punching bags and weights, with a spacious open area for sparring. But like everything else in the house, nothing she could profit from taking. Blake was starting to get seriously ticked off at this man. What kind of a person lived in a mansion but refused to furnish it with things of actual value?

Scowling, Blake found her way to what was surely a dining room. Here, the cat ears upon her head finally perked up with interest. The plates and silver ware looked to be rather generic, but the glasses must have surely been expensive crystal. Blake took one in her hand and tested the weight, finding it heavy enough. With a resigned sigh she started stowing them away in the empty bag she'd brought with her. It wasn't exactly a big score, but at least she could make something off of it.

The next room Blake considered not even entering. She'd found the kitchen, and she highly doubted her chances to find something of worth here. But before Blake could walk away, her treacherous body decided to remind her of the fact she hadn't eaten in days, her stomach giving out a loud growl. Scowling once more, Blake decided to make her way to the fridge. Snotty rich people were notorious for never really having their own food, preferring instead to just order out or go to overly expensive restaurants. But maybe they would have something on hand she could-

Blake opened the fridge and her mouth promptly fell open out of shock. Oh they had food alright.

The fridge was goddamn full of it.

Bread products, different kinds of drinks, drawers full of fruit and veggies, plenty of cooking foods like eggs or sauces. You named it, these people had it. There was even what appeared to be wrapped up meals. Almost with a mind of their own, Blake's hands picked up a foil wrapped plate and moved the coverings aside to see what they were hiding. Blake almost whimpered when the sight of leftover chicken greeted her.

Blake did a quick glance around her surroundings, making sure no one was sneaking up on her. Once she was sure she was safe, Blake tentatively pulled off a piece of chicken. It wasn't like she was going to eat all of it, she assured herself. She was hungry, and a little food would go a long way to helping her recover.

She popped the piece of meat in her mouth, and Blake felt her knees go wobbly as an unbidden moan erupted from her throat. The chicken was cold and hard but son of a bitch it was _good_.

Blake couldn't stop herself if she wanted to after realizing just how ravenous she was. She all but slammed the plate on the nearby counter and tore into the deceased fowl with all the grace of a hyena after bringing down a kill.

The chicken was gone before she even knew what happened. It felt amazing to have something in her stomach, but she wanted _more._ Blake could only stare at the plate pitifully, now since all it held was bones.

Something in her snapped, and Blake realized she no longer cared for this family's money. How dare they hoard all this food for themselves? Especially when she was outside in the cold and rain, wasting away to nothing. No, Blake's haul would not consist of items of monetary value. When she left tonight, her bag would be full of life giving sustenance.

Months later, Blake would recall this night and cringe from just how much zeal she had when she threw herself into this new task. She was a mad woman possessed, practically clawing at the fridge and tearing out anything she deemed worthy. Which really surmounted to anything that wouldn't spoil in mere hours. The bread, the fruit, the vegetables, nothing was safe. But Blake didn't stop there. She sprang from cabinet to cabinet, pulling out anything she could take with her. To her utter delight she found boxes of cereal, jars of snack food, and heaps of granola.

Whatever she could get her hands on went into the bag. Blake cared little if anything got crushed, too consumed with making sure she got out with as much as she could. The bag was practically bursting at the seams, but Blake still felt uncertain, like there was something she'd missed. But she made sure to fill up multiple bottles of water, put the perishable foods into protective plastic bags. What else could she be missing?

Despite her better judgment, Blake set her bag back down and did another once over the kitchen. The fridge revealed she'd already taken everything she could, and the cabinets were starting to show same conclusion. Blake was rifling through their pantry, pushing aside a large container of salt when her amber eyes fell upon her greatest weakness.

Tuna.

Whole cans of it.

Her mouth began watering uncontrollably.

With trembling hands she picked up the cans, staring at them with a reverence one would usually save for when faced with the image of the Gods. She caressed the cans softly, tenderly. Blake wanted to weep at the mere sight of them, but she also wanted to scream out her frustrations at the top of her lungs.

Her problem being how the tuna was canned. And she was fairly certain she didn't have a can opener.

Blake eyed the Arc's can opener warily. The rich bastards couldn't bear to use a simple hand held can opener, no sir. They just had to have an electric one installed into the wall. Chose to have a loud, cumbersome machine for the sake of ease when opening cans. It's like they'd purposely designed their house just to piss her off. Blake was starting to wonder if she hated these people.

The logically thinking parts of her mind were screaming at Blake to forget about the Tuna and get the hell out of there. Using the can opener would create unnecessary noise, and Blake would more than likely be found out and have to run for her life.

But another, more treacherous and far hungrier part of her mind screamed at her just as loud. Tuna was a delicacy, it told her, and these people were undeserving of having such a vaunted food in their home. And who deserved it more than Blake? The girl who turned her back on everything she knew when she decided she would no longer be an accomplice to wanton killings. The girl who had nothing left. No friends, no family, no material possessions she could call her own besides Gambol Shroud and the clothes on her back.

Damn the Arcs, damn the White Fang, and the damn the gods forsaken noise. Blake deserved this. Blake deserved _tuna_.

Throwing caution into a burning volcano, Blake grabbed as many cans as she could find and dumped them onto the counter before the can opener. Slowly, carefully, she affixed the first can into the apparatus and made sure it was secure. All she had to do was press the button, and the machine would do all the work for her.

Finger hovering over said button, Blake once more glanced around the kitchen. She even tried to peer down the two entrances the kitchen had, but still she found no one coming her way. So with a silent prayer, her finger surged forward.

Blake grimaced as the sound of grinding metal filled the kitchen. How could it possibly be this loud? She tried using the power of her mind to forcefully make the machine emanate less noise as it did its work. And to make it work faster.

However, after a few more torturous seconds, the lid of the can finally popped off, and Blake let off the activation button. With trembling hands, Blake freed the can from the contraption and carefully lifted the layer of metal away.

The smell hit her first, and Blake's knees buckled as the familiar scent assaulted her nostrils. She chucked the lid away, and she gazed lovingly at the treasure finally freed from its confinement.

Blake wasted no more time and eagerly dug into the can, forgoing the use of a utensil of any kind. She mewled happily as the first bite entered her mouth, her ears twitching in delight. The explosion of flavor across her taste buds spurred her on, and Blake began shoveling the meat into her mouth. Nothing could contain her moans of ecstasy, and Blake cared little for how she was getting juices all over her hands and chin. She sucked on her fingers wantonly, savoring the taste coating her-

"Hello."

Her amber eyes shot open as her entire body went rigid. She bit down painfully on her fingers to keep from screaming in surprise. The blood in her veins ran cold and her now somewhat filled belly started to tie knots into itself.

She couldn't have possibly heard what she thought she heard. There was no way. If she really heard it, then all of Blake's worst fears would come to fruition. So there was no way she'd heard anything, right?

Agonizingly slow, Blake began to turn, as if taking so much time to confirm what she'd heard would magically turn the lie she was telling herself into truth. Half eaten can of tuna in one hand, the other hanging from her mouth, Blake turned her amber gaze toward the source of the sound she may or may not have heard.

All her prayers were for naught, for standing right there in the kitchen doorway was the source of the sound, and Blake could no longer lie to herself about its existence.

It was a little girl, dressed in PJ's and rubbing her eyes. Probably hadn't even reached double digits in age yet. She had fair skin with a smattering of freckles on her cheeks. Short, pale pink hair framing her big, innocent light blue eyes. Under any other circumstances, Blake would have thought her absolutely adorable.

As it stood, she may as well have been the very symbol of lifelong incarceration for Blake.

 _Shit. Shit shit SHIT!_

The little girl innocently pointed to a cupboard and said, "If you're looking for a fork, they're in the shelf right there."

Blake's limbs finally sprang into action. She was dimly aware of the tuna falling from her grasp as Blake turned tail and ran. There was no other thought in her head. Not the girl, not the tuna, not the bag of food she'd worked so hard to acquire. There was only one conscious thought in her mind: _run_.

If they caught her, that was it. There was no way Blake would ever get out. Best case scenario, she rotted away the remainder of her life inside of a cage. Worst case, the White Fang learned of her capture, and they broke her out for their own desires. Blake had no intention of seeing firsthand just how cruel Adam could be when you betrayed him.

So all she could do was pump her legs and run in the opposite direction of the little girl. No the doubt the staff were already looking for the missing girl, and when they found her, they would know about Blake. But she already knew her escape route. Through the doorway, down the hall, through the dining room, into the living room, and out the wind-

The last thing Blake saw before darkness overcame her was a family crest. Two white crescents inside of a bright yellow circle. Some part of Blake's adrenaline hyped mind speculated it looked like a rainbow if all the colors combined into one.

The last thing Blake _felt_ before darkness overcame her was something e _xtremely_ solid colliding with the top of her head.

* * *

 _Author's Note: If you're reading this, then allow me to thank you for trying out my new story **Shadows and Light**. As the tags would suggest, it's a story focusing on a possible romance between Jaune and Blake, partially inspired by One Good Turn Deserves Another by Ceour Al'Aran and Auburn by Super Sayan Cyndaquil. Both are amazing stories you should check out if you enjoy Knightshade and plotlines that differ greatly from the show. However, for Shadows and Light I wanted to try out a romance that still stays within the boundaries of the original RWBY story while only making a few necessary changes. The first and most important of course being Blake meeting the Arc family months before the show actually begins._

 _I also want to apologize in advance in case anyone finds my version of Blake to be a little too out of character for her, what with blatantly stealing from others and taking far more risks seeing as how we know she's smarter than this. My explanation is Blake's suffering from mild starvation and sleep deprivation. No matter how mentally focused you are, those things are still gonna mess with your head and make you do stupid stuff you wouldn't otherwise do if you were at one hundred percent. And like I said, I have to change some stuff if I want to justify the story._

 _Thanks again for taking the time to read this. I promise I'll only ask this once, so please feel free to Follow, Favorite, and Comment if you enjoyed what you read. Cheers!_


	2. Prologue Part 2

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth

Prologue Part 2 – Knight Light

* * *

"Jaune! Wake up big brother!"

"Come on you lazy idiot, get up!"

Two sets of voices assaulted Jaune's dream state simultaneously, and he instantly knew his little sisters were trying to wake him up.

"Guys…" the seventeen year old groaned. It took a herculean effort to crack an eye open even the smallest amount so he could check the bedside alarm clock, only to find it was barely three thirty in the morning. What in the name of the Gods were these girls doing up at such an unholy hour, much less prodding Jaune awake to join them. He'd been having such a nice dream too. There were some really cute girls in it.

"Napier, Eerie," Jaune recited their names as he struggled to get up, his mouth seemingly full of cotton. Jaune found his thirteen and eleven year old sisters crouching by his bed, dressed in green and black nightgowns respectively, both with the exact same anxious expression on their faces. "It has been less than half a day since mom and dad left for their honeymoon. I know I'm supposed to be the man of the house while they're gone, but don't you think you couldn't have waited until tomorrow to start making me do stuff?"

"This can't wait until tomorrow!" Napier practically shouted even though her voice was hushed. "We're all in danger!"

"There's someone in the house!" Eerie added. "And keep your voice down!"

"What?" Jaune asked incredulously. "Like a burglar?"

"Yes!" the two girls answered in unison.

Jaune couldn't help rolling his eyes, the very notion was ridiculous. Why would anyone want to burgle the Arc home? All they had lying around of any real value might be their weapons. Crocea Mors was obviously safe, leaning against his dresser. As Huntresses their older sisters probably had their weapons on them, and they were spread across the globe at the moment. All that left was all the old junk their father kept around because he was too sentimental to get rid of any of it.

A sigh escaped his lips and Jaune rested his hands atop Napier's and Eerie's heads. "Look, girls, it was probably just a bad dream. It's a big house that's pretty old; maybe all you heard was some floor boards settling into place or something."

"We're not making this up!" Napier argued, her cheeks puffed out with annoyance.

"We heard someone walking around and moving stuff downstairs," Eerie calmly explained.

"You need to do something!" Napier implored.

This time he let out a groan, but Jaune relented and made to get up from his nice, soft, warm bed. "Come on girls, let's go back to your rooms. Maybe I'll get you some warm milk or something to calm you down."

"But-!" they simultaneously sputtered.

"No buts!" Jaune chastised. "I know not having dad around must be scary, but he and mom deserve to have some time off every once in a while. Besides, so long as I'm here, you'll have nothing to worry-"

And at that moment, Jaune heard the unmistakable sound of a cabinet being opened in the downstairs kitchen, and his blood ran cold.

All at once five plus years of Huntsman training kicked in and Jaune fully sprang to his feet, his senses on high alert as his initial drowsiness was forgotten. "Did you hear that?"

The resulting twofold glare he received was all Jaune needed as an answer. Trying to keep his footfalls light, Jaune quickly crossed the room to grab Crocea Mors. He then eased his bedroom door open and peeked out, making sure no intruders were immediately present. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Jaune waved his sisters forward.

"We told you," Napier snapped. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"And what are we supposed to do?" Eerie asked with a bit of worry.

"I'll figure it out," Jaune hedged. "Look, I'm going to go confront whoever's downstairs. I want you two to keep quiet, go find Coral, and then take her to Magenta's room. Lock yourselves in and stay there until I come find you again."

"You're just gonna leave us?" Napier asked incredulously.

Jaune sighed again and crouched down next to his little sister to put his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a reassuring look and said, "Napier, you're stronger than you think you are, and you're old enough to start protecting yourself and your sisters now too, remember? Do you still have the training knife Uncle Tiberius gave you?"

Napier nodded and reached around her back to grab the knife, still tucked away in its sheath. In reality it was only half a foot long and maybe sharp enough to cut overly ripe fruit. Perfect for practicing, horrible for just about anything else. "Yeah, I got it. But I don't know if I can…"

"Hopefully you won't even have to use it," Jaune cut her off, trying to keep his words calm and confident. "You protect your sisters up here while I go downstairs and drive out whoever's in the house. They'll never even make it up the stairs. Okay, sound like a plan?" Napier's lower lip still trembled, but she gave him a short nod nonetheless. Eerie clung to one of her arms in a show of support.

Jaune gave her a firm nod and turned back to the door. After another quick sweep, he cautiously eased it open and stepped out. He withdrew Crocea Mors' weighted blade, holding it in a defensive stance, and with a flick of his wrist activated the sheath to expand into its shield form. All three Arc siblings could attest to feeling better at the sight of the tried and true family weapon.

With that the two groups went their separate ways. Jaune made for the stairway on the south side of the house, and his younger sisters went off in search of their two remaining siblings. Jaune silently cursed as he crept through the dark and silent house. Cursed himself for being so caught off guard, cursed whoever saw it fit to rob them, cursed just how big and maze-like their house was. Seriously, the burglar must have gotten lost already like three or four times.

 _Why did this have to happen to me?_ Jaune lamented. He was a good person; loving son and brother, a hard worker in school. Okay, that might have been a bit of a stretch, but it was still true. After four years spent training to be a Huntsman at an intermediary Academy, facing all the horrors his teachers had to throw at him, Jaune thought he deserved a little bit of rest.

Was it really so much to ask for a Winter Vacation that was perfectly peaceful and normal? Jaune didn't think so. Not to mention any last dregs of normality would be thrown out of the window once he started at Beacon in the Spring. This was the last chance he'd get to spend time with his family before going away for a year. He didn't want to spend it helping his younger sisters deal with nightmares of faceless strangers coming to steal them away in the night.

Jaune gripped his sword and shield tightly as he descended the steps of the southern stairwell. Whoever decided robbing their house would be a good idea, Jaune would give them another thing to think about. He may not have been the most skilled student in his class, but Jaune still found waving a solid chunk of edged metal at someone could effectively make them crap their pants.

He only wished he looked as fearsome as he felt right now. In his haste to deal with the intruder, Jaune failed to remember to change out of his light blue onesie pajamas. A boy clad in essentially a fitted sheet was hardly a striking figure. Although it did have the benefit of the padded soles in the feet, which were amazing at muffling his foot falls. His enemy would never hear him coming.

Not that he knew where his enemy was, however. Jaune had reached the bottom of the stairs, and he stood there awkwardly, looking this way and that. He didn't have the mind of a burglar; he didn't instinctively know where to look for the most valuable loot in a house. Again, that may have been because they didn't actually have anything valuable. His father was a staunch believer in getting by with only what you absolutely needed. If not for mom, Jaune feared they might have been forced to live without central heating during the Winter months, or AC during the Summer.

Suddenly Jaune was jarred from his musings when a low sound tore through the quiet house. He strained his hearing, trying to make it out. It sounded like pieces of metal grinding against each other. It sounded like… no, it couldn't be. Was the burglar… using their can opener?

Still in the kitchen then. Silently, Jaune stalked his way through the halls. Through the living room, where the only thing out of place was how the TV was left at an odd angle, like the burglar debated taking it but decided it was too heavy. Then through the dining room, where Jaune noted the crystal glasses were absent. Too bad for the burglar they were fake.

As he crept through the final hallway leading to the kitchen, Jaune could hear them better now. The burglar was doing… something. He heard some kind of scraping sound, and what also sounded like… moaning? Was the burglar eating their food? What kind of sick freak ate the food of the people they stole from? They didn't even have the decency to wait until they were done robbing the place before-

"Hello."

Jaune froze in his tracks and his gut plummeted. He'd completely forgotten about it. The north stairwell right by the kitchen. It had a bad habit of echoing sounds upstairs. But there was only one room close enough to actually receive the noise.

Coral's room.

His nine year old sister was in the kitchen with the burglar.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit!_

Obviously he wasn't the only one aware of that fact. All sound completely stopped in the kitchen, no doubt the burglar had been taken off guard. Maybe he couldn't figure out what to do now since he'd been caught. Jaune didn't want to think about what would happen when the burglar made up his mind.

"If you're looking for a fork, they're in the shelf right there," Coral innocently told the burglar.

The sound of a can clanging to the floor exploded in the still air of the night, and Jaune sprang into action, sprinting down the remainder of the hall. A sudden rage gripped his heart and his vision went red. If they hurt Coral, his precious little sister, he'd make them regret ever stepping foot into the Arc home. He'd tear them apart limb from limb. He'd make their life a living He-

 _ **THUNK.**_

 _Slump._

And just like that, the battle was over before it ever even began.

Jaune wasn't even sure what happened. One moment he was rounding the corner to the kitchen, shield raised before him, ready for an attack. Then he felt something collide against it, followed by the sound of the same something sagging to the floor. Then nothing.

He cautiously glanced over the slab of metal. The kitchen was still dark but Jaune could find no movement within. He peeked further, and on the floor immediately in front of him, Jaune could make out a sizable mass crumpled in a heap on the ground. From what he could tell, the burglar had made a beeline for the hallway he was coming from. Thus leading to an immovable object meeting a very stoppable force.

The burglar was very clearly out cold, like they'd rammed their head against his shield. Did that mean… Jaune had won? He saved the house? He was a hero?

Suddenly the lights in the kitchen flashed on, making Jaune wince from the how bright they were. After getting over the initial shock, Jaune looked back into the kitchen to find Coral standing by the light switch.

"Hello, big brother," she greeted calmly, despite having come so close to meeting an ill fate with a burglar.

"Coral," Jaune sighed with relief, seeing she was safe. "Are you alright?" Jaune inspected the rest of the kitchen, finding it had very clearly been ransacked. There was a tattered backpack on the counter, practically overflowing with pilfered food stuffed into it. He could also see the can that had fallen to the floor. Bits of tuna splattered the white tile from where it had sprayed during the impact. Great, he'd have to clean that up, wouldn't he?

"I'm fine." Coral gestured to the figure on the ground before him. "She's not."

 _She_?

Slowly, Jaune looked back to his defeated opponent, who was now more easily definable in the light. A shapely figure, clad in tight fitting black and white clothing with violet accents. Lean, slender arms. Long, midnight black hair framing her soft facial features.

There was a girl laying on his kitchen floor. Probably not much older than himself.

Jaune had knocked out a girl.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit._

Light foot falls caught his attention, and Jaune looked back down the hallway he'd come from to find his eldest but still younger sister rushing toward him. She looked to be in a near panic.

"Jaune!" Magenta whispered frantically as she came to a stop next him, her long violet hair whipping around her face. "Coral wasn't in her room and I can't find her anywhere!"

"I'm okay!" Coral called from the kitchen.

"She's okay," Jaune reiterated. He collapsed his sheath and stored Crocea Mors away. "Although I think we have bigger problems at the moment."

Magenta's shoulders sagged with relief, but the look of worry remained upon her face. "What bigger problems? I assumed you scared off the burglar and- oh." She'd finally noticed the unconscious girl on the ground. "You knocked her out."

"To be fair, she kinda ran into my shield and knocked herself unconscious," Jaune pointed out. "I don't actually go around clobbering women."

"It was still your shield she knocked herself out on," Coral countered, coming to stand with them by the fallen female burglar.

"You're not helping."

Magenta glanced around the kitchen and asked, "So… she was trying to steal all of our food?"

"As far as I can tell, yeah," Jaune answered. "Not like there's much else worth taking."

"True."

The three siblings lapsed into silence. There was an unconscious girl on their kitchen floor, yet all they did was continue to stare at her.

It was Jaune who broke the silence first. "What do we do now?"

"Should we call the cops?" Magenta asked.

"She only wanted some food," Coral told them, who was in the process of using a napkin to wipe away bits of tuna from the girl's mouth and chin. "She was hungry. She shouldn't go to jail for something like that." Ah, to be young and so pure of soul. Coral would befriend a Grimm if it were possible. Jaune liked that about his little sister, but right now her vast amounts of empathy might be misplaced.

"She also broke into our house and scared us half to death," Magenta pointed out. "Which reminds me; what are you doing up Coral? Why didn't you come find Jaune or me if you heard someone skulking around down stairs?"

The little girl had a placid look on her face as she shrugged her shoulders. "I thought Jaune might have let a girlfriend sneak in, and I wanted to meet her."

The snort of amusement Magenta let out cut a little deeper into Jaune's heart than it should have. He rounded on her with a look of irritation and said, "A strange girl breaks into our house in order to steal our food, and the idea of me having a girlfriend is somehow the most unbelievable part to you."

"Pretty much, yeah."

It was times like this Jaune strongly wanted to smack his sixteen year old sister.

"Oh don't give me that look," Magenta admonished. "Besides, like you said, we have bigger problems right now. We have to figure what to do with- oh gods she's bleeding!"

"What?!" Jaune looked back down, and sure enough Magenta was right. A fine trail of red was trickling down her forehead from her hairline. "Oh crap! Mom will kill us if we get another blood stain on the kitchen floor!"

Magenta was already kneeling down next to her, cradling the unconscious girl's head in her hands to inspect for signs of damage. "Jeeze, Jaune, how hard did you hit her?"

" _I_ didn't hit her!" Jaune defended once more, also kneeling down by the conked out brunette. " _She_ ran head first into my shield, which I only had out for purely self-defensive reasons. I'm the victim here!"

"Oh stow it," Magenta groused. "Listen, Jaune, I need you to take her to your room; lay her on the bed. I need to go get my medical kit and I'll meet you there."

"Why my bed?" Jaune demanded, although Magenta was already dashing away from him into the bowels of the house.

"Because your bed is filthy and needs to be washed anyway!" she called over her shoulder before turning a corner.

"My bed is not… _that_ dirty," he weakly defended. Jaune didn't even know why he tried anymore. He sighed and turned back to the other two women still in the kitchen with him.

"We should still help her," Coral stated once more.

"I know, I know." Jaune reached for the unconscious girl, but hesitated for a moment, uncomfortable with the idea of putting his hands on a woman's body without her permission. However, the flow of blood had yet to cease, inching closer to the floor. Throwing caution to the wind he looped one arm around the girl's shoulders and hooked her long legs over his other arm. Jaune stood up slowly, carrying the girl bridal style. He cradled her head against his shoulder, trying to ignore how the blood smeared slightly into the cotton fabric of his pajamas.

"Alright, I'm going to take her to my room, where Magenta will look after her," Jaune elaborated for Coral's sake. It certainly sounded strange to him though, going through so much effort for the criminal who had tried to rob them blind. "For now, what you can do is go find the rest of your sisters. Let them know we're safe, and then all of you can come back down here to start cleaning up and putting our food back."

"Napier hates cleaning," Alice pointed out.

"Well Napier can suck it up for one night!" Jaune snapped. Coral took a half step back in surprise, and Jaune wanted to kick himself for yelling at his sister. He lowered his voice and said, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I swear I'm not angry with you. It's just… everything, at the moment."

"It's okay, Jaune," she told him sincerely. Another thing he liked about Coral; she could shrug off just about anything. With a small smile she scampered off in search of their remaining sisters, leaving Jaune alone with a girl in his arms. In any other scenario he would have been overjoyed to be in a position like this. But in those scenarios, the girl wasn't out cold and Jaune wasn't on the brink of stabbing someone.

With another sigh he trudged his way back to his room, keeping careful to have a sure grip on the girl in his arms. So close together, Jaune could hear her breathing steadily and deeply, but no matter how much he jostled her around, she made absolutely no other movement. She really was down for the count. Jaune hoped he hadn't seriously hurt her. Well, hoped she hadn't seriously hurt herself that is. By running headlong into his shield. While he'd just been standing in the way really. Because that's what happened.

While they traversed back up the stairs, Jaune took a moment to study her. By all means she was a rather petite girl, but she was still lighter than Jaune would have guessed. She was thin; too thin. Jaune wondered if that can of tuna was the first thing she's eaten in days.

The fact she lived on the streets was quite obvious. Despite her slightly malnourished state, Jaune could tell she was all lean cords of muscle, no fat whatsoever. Her clothes, upon further inspection, were ragged and appeared to be unwashed for quite some time. She smelled of rain and the forest, like she's been stuck outside in the storm for hours. She didn't smell bad though, so Jaune didn't mind.

Not to mention the wicked looking weapon she had strapped to her back. He couldn't see the blade itself, but for some reason the sheath it was stored in looked like it could still double as a rather large and scary looking cleaver. It also appeared as though the handle could mecha-shift into a handgun. Her weapon was clearly one of a kind, and Jaune wondered if she designed it herself, if she'd looted it from a heist, or if she'd killed another person just to get it. The last thought made him shiver, thinking about how she'd been in the same room with Coral.

Jaune also couldn't help noticing just how extremely attractive she was. A small, pointed nose, soft cheeks, plump lips, cream colored skin that looked soft to the touch. Not to mention the killer body and how her clothes left her toned midriff exposed for his viewing pleasure. To his ire Jaune could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and he cursed his luck once more. The first time he's ever held such a beautiful woman in his arms, and she was an unconscious criminal who'd tried to steal from his family.

Sometimes life was really cruel.

Finally they made it back to his bedroom. Gingerly, he placed the mystery girl down upon his bed, making sure to grab an extra pillow to keep her head supported. Jaune confiscated her weapon and placed it aside with Corcea Mors for the time being. He wondered what to do next, but thankfully not a moment later Magenta barged in, medical kit in hand.

"Good, you're here," she huffed as she cleared papers and mementos from his desk to make room for her medical supplies. Jaune grit his teeth but chose not to comment on her blatant disregard for his personal belongings. Magenta tossed him a damp rag and instructed, "Start cleaning her head up. Try to find the wound as well."

"Yes ma'am." Jaune grabbed his desk chair and sat himself down next to the unconscious girl. Again he felt bad for manhandling her without permission, but he reasoned the guilt away knowing he was doing it for her benefit. The blood on her exposed skin was easy enough to wipe away, and thankfully there wasn't a lot of it to clean up.

The hard part was getting at the blood past her hairline. It was sufficiently more difficult trying to wipe at semi dried liquids when they were encrusted around hair follicles. Although that wasn't actually the worst part.

 _Don't think about how soft her hair is… don't think about how soft her hair is… don't think about how soft her hair is…_

This girl was supposed to be some kind of street urchin, how could she possibly be able to keep her hair this silky smooth? Was it natural? The mere thought almost made him swoon, and Jaune had to resist the urge to run his fingers through her dark tresses for the sheer pleasure of it. He needed a distraction while he worked, literally anything would do.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jaune asked his sister.

"What do you mean?" Magenta was in the midst of going through small vials, trying to find a particular one, he reasoned.

"I mean why are we helping her? She tried to steal from us. The cops would have bandaged her up on their own if we'd just called them like we're supposed to."

"It's because you had to go and bash her over the head with your precious shield," Magenta stated as if it were the simplest explanation. She ignored his glare and went on saying, "Word travels fast around Ansel. If people find out the Arcs killed anyone who came into their house without permission, it would absolutely ruin our reputation. We'd be ostracized as the crazy people who took our right to defend ourselves far too seriously. What boy in their right mind would want to go out with me after this?"

Jaune couldn't help rolling his eyes as he continued his work. Of course Magenta was mostly doing this for her own motivations. He wasn't sure why he was even surprised.

"Well I apologize to those poor lads for protecting my family," Jaune told her sarcastically, earning a glare from his sister. "Hey, I think I'm almost done here, and I might have found the wound. But her bow is in the way." The mystery girl had been wearing a dark purple bow for all of the ten minutes they'd known each other. Hers was strange though, the bow looping around the back of her head and forming two tall triangles on the top of her noggin. Jaune brushed it off though, he knew friends back at school who were far more eccentric when it came to their fashion statements.

"Then just take it off!" Magenta ordered.

" _Just take it off_ ," Jaune muttered back to himself snidely. He was starting to remember what a grouch Magenta could be when you interrupted her sleep. Slowly and carefully, Jaune found the ends of the bow and began to pull it apart. Which wasn't an easy task; this girl had put it through some serious loops and ties in order to keep it in place.

Still, within mere moments the thing began to unravel, and Jaune began to pry it off of her to reveal the rest of her dark hair. But something peculiar stood out to him. When Jaune took off the two triangles the bow had formed, he found more hair had actually been inside of the loops. And this hair stood up quite rigidly. And they were concave. And purple on the inside. And twitching.

"Uh, Maggie?" he sputtered, not taking his eyes away from the strange hair lest they disappear from sight if he did.

"Yeah?" she asked, coming up to stand behind him, the supplies she needed in hand.

"Are these… what I think they are?"

Magenta inspected the girl more closely let out a slightly surprised, "Huh. Yes Jaune, I do believe those would be cat ears."

"So that means…"

"She's a Faunus, yes."

Slowly, Jaune turned back to his sister with wide, fearful eyes. "Magenta… by hitting her over the head with a shield hard enough to knock her out, did we just perform a hate crime?"

It took a moment for the implication to register in Magenta's head, and when it did her eyes went equally as wide as her face paled.

"Welp, if we weren't going to call the cops before, there's no way in Hell we're doing it now."

* * *

 _Author's Note: So, I'm sure you've noticed some of the changes I've made to Jaune so far. He's actually had legitimate Huntsman training, and he'll be attending Beacon thanks to passing the Entrance Exam with his own skill. However, that doesn't mean the plotline revolving around Forged Transcripts won't make an appearance! It'll just be some other poor individual/sap who will need to fake their way into Beacon. Who is that person, you might ask? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out (Hint-hint, wink-wink, nudge-nudge)._

 _Regardless, if you've made it this far, then thank you so much for taking the time to try out Shadows and Light. I hope you've enjoyed reading it thus far._


	3. Chapter 1

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth.

Chapter 1 – They Meet

* * *

Blake couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so peacefully. Tucked in with nice, warm covers in a soft bed. The ache in her bones had built up over weeks of constant movement and little sleep, and with one good nap she could feel it all just slip away. For the first time in months Blake felt content, relaxed. She basked in the sunlight warming her face, and the dexterous fingers massaging her feline ears made Blake want to moan with… pure…

Wait… why were there hands on her ears? Blake never let anyone touch her ears. So why was a person massaging them? Come to think of it, where was she? And why was she in a bed-

Her memories flooded back to her all at once, and Blake's amber eyes shot open as she remembered what happened to her.

Upon waking up, Blake was met with the gaze of equally surprised ocean blue eyes.

"AAAH!" The unbidden scream tore from her throat as Blake's instincts kicked in. But they were slow to respond, and her brain could only reload the one thought it had before she'd been knocked unconscious: _Run!_

Her scream startled the person looming over her, making them jump back and tumble out of their seat. All Blake could manage to do was scramble backward, away from them, clawing at the bed while trying – and failing – to disentangle the sheets from her limbs. But before she knew it Blake ran out of mattress, and as her hand grasped at air, she too succumbed to gravity and joined her captor on the floor.

Blake heard the person on the other side of the bed mutter some pained curse, but she paid it no mind as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. But her head was foggy and slow on the uptake. She constantly had to blink rapidly just to get her vision to stay clear. What had these people done to her?

 _First and foremost, always be aware of your surroundings._

Adam's voice floated through her head unheeded, but Blake took the advice nonetheless, inspecting her surroundings. She found herself in a fairly average sized room. Light purple walls, a large window letting in the morning sunshine, only one door, and Blake was fairly certain the other person stood between her and room's exit. There wasn't much else besides the bed, a simple dresser, a night stand with a yellow and pink vase full of flowers, a first aid kit on the bed-

 _Wait, the vase!_

Without stopping to ask herself if this was really a good idea or not, Blake lunged for the nightstand and tore the flowers out of the vase. She then smashed the porcelain into pieces against the wall, scrambling to find the biggest one left. It wasn't exactly the most dangerous weapon available, but a quick check over of her person confirmed Blake's fears that Gambol Shroud had been taken away from her.

"Oh shit…" she heard the other person gasp, and Blake reeled on them, jagged piece of vase held before her like a dagger. Even with her addled mind Blake quickly sized up her opponent, though it wasn't an intimidating sight. It was girl around her own age, maybe just an inch or two shorter. She had fair skin, dark blue eyes, and vivid violet hair wrapped up in a ponytail hanging down just past chin height. She wore a simple light pink sweater and blue jeans.

She looked soft, like the most physically strenuous activity she's ever performed was a slow jog. There was a look of absolute fear on her features as her face paled, staring back at Blake with her weaponized porcelain. Clearly this wasn't the person who had knocked her out. Blake would never let herself get taken out by someone who so clearly avoided violence at all costs.

"Magenta?" they heard someone call from beyond the door, a man's voice this time. No doubt he'd heard the scuffle and the sound of something breaking. Blake had to think fast, or else she might soon be surrounded by the Arcs' staff, and at least one of them had to be a skilled warrior if they'd managed to bring her down.

 _What happened to me?_ Blake wondered. _I remember the kitchen and the little girl, then I was running, and then… nothing._

Had they used some kind of tranquilizer on her? Knock out gas maybe? Or had they simply caught up to Blake and beaten the daylights out of her? Blake was still wobbly on her feet and she could feel a killer migraine coming on, so really any scenario seemed likely.

"Hey there," said the girl, hands raised before in a passive stance. Blake could tell she was trying to keep her words steady, but there was a near manic waver to her voice. "It's alright, it's cool. You're safe, there's no danger. I swear I'm just helping you."

"What did you do to me?" Blake demanded, watching the other girl flinch from the hard set to her words. "Where am I, and why am I here?"

"Well, uh, you, um…" the girl floundered.

But her ramblings were cut off when a new person barged into the room, and just a quick glance at him set Blake even more on edge. He looked remarkably similar to the other girl, with the same fair skin and dark blue eyes. Although he had light blonde hair, far shorter and quite shaggy looking.

Unlike the girl though, he actually appeared to be a threat. He was… intimidating enough, in comparison to the softie next to him. He cut a tall, broad stature, accentuated by the pauldrons and chest plate strapped to his chest and shoulders. He was muscled enough, if a bit lanky. Beneath the armor he wore a fitted black and orange hoodie, thick orange leather gloves, and a pair of worn blue jeans of his own. But what worried Blake the most was how he gripped the sword and sheath magnetically connected to his waist, looking ready to draw at a moment's notice.

Upon seeing Blake with her 'weapon' in hand, the man didn't hesitate to stand between her and the other woman, in a prepared stance ready for combat. To Blake's ire he was still enough in the path to the doorway, so she couldn't simply sprint past him just yet.

"Put it down," he ordered, a harder confidence to his voice the other girl lacked. "We're not trying to hurt you. But if you attack me or my sister, I will put you down."

 _I'd like to see you try._ Despite the bravado he was putting forth, Blake could still tell he was wet behind the ears. Even if he was trained, there wasn't any way he could have been much older than herself, and he hasn't lived through years of combat and bloodshed like Blake has.

Be that as it may, Blake still wanted to avoid fighting him. She was quite a ways from one hundred percent, and he could stall until the more advanced warriors among their staff came to aid him.

So instead, Blake tried to talk her way out, as much as it disagreed with her nature as an introvert. "I don't care about either of you. I just want out of this damn house and away from all of you."

"You can't!" the girl implored. "We think you have a concussion. You'd die out there if we let you go!"

"And whose fault is that?" Blake grit out.

"Well if my idiot brother hadn't bashed you over the head with his shield, then maybe-"

"How many times do I have to say it?" the brother cut in irately. He kept his gaze on Blake, but it was obvious he was talking to his sister. "Once again, I never actually attacked. She sprinted at me full force, and I just happened to have my shield out. It's not my fault she tried to head butt her way past me."

Blake gaped at them. Seriously, this guy? This blonde idiot was the guy who took her out? And by a fluke no less?

"That was you?!" she demanded.

"In my defense, I seriously thought you were about to hurt our little sister. If that had been the case, I don't think anyone could blame me for giving you worse than a throbbing headache."

Well… she could concede to that. In a way she used to look at those around her in the White Fang as her brothers and sisters. If anyone ever hurt them, Blake would make sure they received double the pain in return.

"Fine, I understand what led to me being here," Blake allowed. "But what I don't understand is _why_ I'm still here. Are you just holding me until the police arrive? Or are you planning on doing something else with me?"

At this point the blonde knight finally looked back at his sister, the two of them sharing a guilty look. It was a perfect opening for an attack, but Blake didn't capitalize just yet. She wanted to see how this played out.

"We… felt guilty about what happened to you," the sister answered as the brother turned back to her. "From what we can tell, you were on your last legs when you broke into our house. Judging from the fact you mainly only tried to steal our food, it's clear you were just doing it to survive. Plus after Jaune gave you a concussion, we thought it was only fair to try and help you."

"Plus Coral wouldn't have talked to us for months if we let the cops drag you away," the newly named Jaune added.

"Coral?"

"That's me!" a chillingly familiar voice answered, making all three teenagers jump slightly. They turned to see the next visitor, and Blake's gut plummeted as she recognized the little girl from last night. She had a small, victorious smile, like she wasn't at all perturbed by the Faunus in their house holding up a jagged piece of vase against her two older siblings.

"You two have already met, obviously," Jaune explained. He'd finally relaxed his posture somewhat, probably to avoid looking like he was on the brink of battle in front of his little sister. Though he still kept one hand on the sword at his hip, just in case. "I'm Jaune, and my other sister is Magenta."

"I take it you all are the Arc children, right?" Blake asked, and the three of them nodded. "Well, what were you doing letting your sister walk around in the dead of night? Isn't the staff supposed to be watching her or something?"

"The staff?" Jaune's older sister – Magenta – echoed . "You're looking at the staff! Just how rich do you think we are?"

"But… you live in a mansion," Blake countered, albeit with rapidly waning confidence.

Jaune barked out a laugh. "Yeah, an old, decrepit mansion our father only inherited because he was the last Arc descendant left alive after our jerkbag of a grandfather finally kicked the bucket. He sold all the valuable stuff to settle granddad's expenses and pay for the house renovations. The only reason we live here is because we needed space for everyone."

 _Well, that does explain why they don't have anything worth taking,_ Blake thought glumly. It was seriously just her luck to pick the one mansion in all of Vale that didn't actually have rich people living in it.

"Well then, why were you touching my head?" Blake demanded. At this point she was grasping at straws and Blake knew it, but it would be so much easier to be angry at these Arcs and not at herself.

"Reapplying the bandaging," Magenta replied simply.

As if on cue something floated into Blake's vision, and upon readjusting her eyesight to the far closer object she realized it was a strip of gauze. Using her free hand to trace it back to its source, Blake discovered the area around her left cat ear was wrapped up in more of the medical cloth. Still somewhat loose, given how Magenta and been interrupted in the middle of her work.

"Why do I need gauze?" Blake asked worriedly.

"Like we said, you hit my shield pretty hard," Jaune answered. "It left a cut along the seam where your scalp met your cat ear, and we needed to stop the blood flow. Which lends credence to the fact you probably have a concussion, so what you need is to rest."

Blake took in the boy's words with increasing trepidation. Her Aura should have taken care of any injuries, but feeling around under the gauze made Blake wince slightly as she found a sticky spot around her left cat ear. Was she really so malnourished and physically worn down she couldn't even muster up her own shield of Aura anymore?

Everything these Arcs have told her finally registered in Blake's mind, and the truth hit her like ton of bricks. She was tired, hungry, and dehydrated. It was really no wonder she'd been caught last night. A-Game Blake would have been scolding her right now. And now she really doubted if she had the strength to overpower Jaune Arc and escape. Even if she did, Magenta was right, she probably wouldn't make it day before keeling over and becoming carrion for some passing Grimm.

With a defeated sigh, Blake slumped and dropped her piece of vase to the floor, her posture practically screaming how weak she felt. Cautiously, Jaune stepped forward and kicked the shard away, though he needn't have bothered. Any ideas of fighting back were extremely far from the forefront of Blake's mind at the moment.

The flow of adrenaline finally ceased running, and Blake barely managed to collapse on the bed before her legs gave out from under her. Magenta was by her side in an instant, a flashlight in hand being shined into her face. Famiilar with the age old medical procedure, Blake tried to follow the light as best she could.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked in a clinical tone, a far cry from her earlier squeaks of nervousness and fear. "Dizzy, nauseous, feverish?"

"Just… really tired," Blake allowed. "And a migraine."

"Well that's not surprising. Unfortunately, we can't let you go back to sleep for a little while, just until we're sure you don't have a serious injury like an outer membrane tear." Magenta put her flashlight away and turned to her siblings. "Coral, can you go get some breakfast for our guest? Not too much, and just water, no juice or milk just yet. Jaune, can you clean up the vase?"

Coral saluted with a big grin and scampered off in pursuit of her task. Jaune only nodded, glancing between Blake and his sister, before exiting the room as well.

"I really don't need all that much," Blake murmured weakly. It was still jarring to have these people taking care of her, seeing as how she'd been trying to rob them only a few hours ago.

"I don't want to hear it," Magenta scolded lightly. "What you need is fluids and something solid in your stomach. You were going to steal it anyway, so don't worry so much."

Blake chose not to deign her comment with a response.

Magenta reached halfway toward her head before stopping. "Uh, may I continue?" Blake nodded her assent and the Arc sibling set about finishing her work. She was silent as Magenta did her task, feeling the gauze tighten just enough around her left cat ear. It only took a minute or so before Magenta tied her off and stepped back to admire her work.

"Once your Aura comes back the cut should heal much more quickly, so this'll probably be the last set of gauze you need," Magenta informed her as she stored away the extra medical cloth. "Until then all you can really do is stay here and rest, although don't go to sleep."

"Thanks. Uh, how long was I out for anyway?"

"It's almost nine in the morning, so just a few hours. Normally I'd be worried if letting you sleep for so long meant you were seriously injured, but you're lucid enough at the moment. Probably exhaustion more than anything else."

Blake nodded in understanding, and just then the two other siblings she's met so far returned. Jaune quickly set about sweeping the vase pieces into a dust pan. Coral eagerly presented Blake with a platter of scrambled eggs and buttered toast with a glass of water. Blake allowed her a small smile and a quiet 'thank you' as she took the food.

The room was mostly quiet for a minute while Blake ate. Obviously the chicken and tuna from last night did little to abate her hunger, because Blake dug into her food in record time. Jaune focused on his task, Magenta was shifting through the first aid kit in search of something, and Coral merely sat on the bed and watched Blake while she ate her food. It unnerved her a bit, but Blake figured it probably wasn't terribly often they had guests over, especially Faunus ones.

"Sorry about the vase," she spoke up between mouthfuls. She did genuinely feel bad about breaking it, now since she wasn't hyped up on adrenaline and could look at things objectively.

"Don't worry about it," Jaune answered. "I mean mom will kill us once she finds out it's broken, but we'll just blame it on Coral being hyperactive again."

"Hey!"

"Don't 'Hey' me!" Jaune laughed. "We all know she'll go the easiest on you." With that he finished picking up the vase pieces and left the room in search of a trash bin, leaving the women alone once more.

"Here you go," Magenta offered, a couple of little white pills in her hand. In response to Blake's confused look she elaborated, "It's just a couple of aspirin, for the migraine."

"Thanks," Blake murmured once more, taking the pills on placing them on her plate for now. "So are you a nurse, or something?"

"In training," Magenta amended. With a sigh she sat down on the bed and pulled Coral into her lap, despite the smaller girl's fussing. "Unlike my older siblings, I'm a pacifist and I abhor violence. But they're still family and I love them, so I wanted to do something to support them. Being able to mend the myriad of injuries they always seem to bring home falls in line with that, so nursing seemed like a natural pursuit."

"That's very noble. Though if it were my siblings I might feel I was being pressured into a life I didn't choose."

Magenta shrugged as she played with Coral's hair. "I do actually enjoy being a nurse, though your concern is appreciated. Plus I don't get squeamish at the sight of gore like a lot of my classmates, so I don't foresee having a lot of trouble in my field as I move forward.

"Oh! Before I forget." Magenta reached into her back pocket and produced a length of black ribbon, which Blake immediately recognized as her own. "We had to take this off your head last night while we were treating you. You can't put it back on yet, but I figured it would be better if you hanged onto it instead of me."

"That's very kind of you," Blake told her with a soft smile. With the gauze on her head, it wasn't like Blake could wear it if she didn't want to irritate her wound. So she took the ribbon and twined it around her right forearm, like she usually did with the elastic band of Gambol Shroud.

Speaking of which… "Where's my weapon? I realize you probably can't give it back to me yet, but I'd just like to know it's safe."

"Eerie may have sequestered your weapon for herself," Jaune answered, who'd been leaning on the doorframe. "She's really big into mechanics and the designs of Hunter weapons. You don't have to worry, she'll be extra careful with it."

Jaune stepped into the room and addressed his two sisters. "Can you give me the room with our guest for a minute?" They nodded and Magenta set about packing up her medical supplies. Blake quickly downed her headache meds with some water and gave the plate and cup to Coral since she'd finished eating.

"Just call for me if you need anything else…" Magenta let her sentence trail off, obviously in need of a missing piece of information.

"Blake," the cat Faunus supplied.

"Blake…?"

"Just Blake."

"Alright. Like I said, call me or Coral if you need anything." With that the two young women finally exited, closing the door behind them.

Left alone in the room together, Jaune and Blake were silent for a moment as they stared each other down. Unlike his younger sisters, Jaune has yet to completely lower his guard around the burglar, even if he no longer had his hand on his sword just in case.

"Keeping me here and taking care of me wasn't your idea I'm guessing?" Blake observed.

"No, but after I gave it some thought I agreed," Jaune replied. "As Arcs we were always taught to help others when they're in need, even if we thought they didn't deserve it. You may have been trying to rob us, but you needed help. What kind of people would that make us if we just left you out in the cold to die?"

"Well, I appreciate it," Blake thanked him, wringing her hands in her lap to try and hide her discomfort with accepting help from others. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about trying to rob you. I wasn't thinking straight, and I just figured you were another snobby rich human family with more money than what they knew to do with."

"Apology accepted. I won't ask why you're out on your own and what drove you to this kind of life, but just know for now you have a place to stay, so long as nothing else happens."

Blake didn't miss the way his words hardened toward the end of his sentence. She knew by 'nothing else happening' he actually meant 'so long as you don't do anything stupid.' Not like she could blame him, given the circumstances leading to their meeting. And so long as these Arcs continued to show her kindness, she vowed to be the best house guest she could be.

"You know, you're going through a lot of effort for a woman who's essentially a stranger."

Jaune shrugged shamelessly. "Well, it's like our mom always says; Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Blake snorted to contain her laughter at his youthful optimism. In her experience strangers were usually assassins who'd yet to stick a knife in your back. Of course her way of thinking may have been tainted by Adam's paranoia the least bit.

"Well like I said, I appreciate it. And just know I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible. A day, two at most."

"I don't think so," Jaune frowned. "Magenta says you need rest, a lot more than just a couple of days' worth of it. Our parents will be back next Saturday, so that means you have until Friday, six days from now, to rest and recuperate."

 _We'll see about that._ Blake was grateful to these Arcs for taking her in, but it didn't mean she'd willingly play prisoner forever. As soon as her Aura was strong enough, Blake would make her case and convince the Arcs to let her leave when she felt ready. This time she'd actually have the decency to ask for some food and money to take with her.

But at the moment it looked like Blake would be ready later rather than sooner. Closing her eyes and adopting a slightly meditative state, Blake looked inward, focusing on the well of power she knew emanated from her soul. To her ire Blake found the source of her Aura was still alive and kicking, but it was sputtering, giving off a mere sliver of the energy she knew it could provide. It would take quite a bit of time before her Aura could return to a point where it would regenerate on its own.

The realization made Blake grimace with displeasure. "Something wrong?" Jaune asked, noticing Blake's change in demeanor.

"My Aura. It's weak, and I'm having trouble coaxing it back to life."

"It'll come back on its own eventually, provided you take it easy. And it's not like we're in a rush to kick you out or anything."

"I know, but you should know how it feels to go without Aura after growing comfortable with its presence after so long. I feel almost… naked without it."

"Yeah, I do agree it's not the most pleasant of feelings," Jaune replied with a bit of bashfulness. "Maybe I can help then?"

Blake opened her eyes again and gave the boy a confused look. "How could you help me with something like that?"

As he worked off his gloves, Jaune answered, "I know this one technique my uncle taught me. If your reserves are full enough, you can inject some of your Aura into another person, effectively jump starting their own Aura regeneration. It sort of works the same as unlocking a person's Aura."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Blake frowned, scooting backward on the bed. Unlocking a person's Aura was an extremely intimate affair. Letting someone interact with it was less so, but it still crossed more than a few major personal boundaries for a person like Blake. There was only one person Blake trusted enough to unlock her Aura when she first starting training, and she highly doubted Adam would be as kind now if he were here. She hardly knew anything about Jaune Arc other than the fact he and his sisters were helping her as she recovered.

"I realize what I'm asking of you, and believe me when I say I'm not trying to force you to participate in anything you don't want to," Jaune explained, sensing her hesitance. He looked so earnest while he spoke, completely reassuring of her wellbeing. But Blake promised herself to never fall for another person's sweet and caring words. She's made that mistake once before, and that man betrayed her trust.

Blake's never been a very trusting person. A lifetime of living with the White Fang has taught her humans were nothing but scoundrels, who would never pass up the chance to dupe you and take everything you had. Even among the Fang, when she still thought they were a righteous group working for the betterment of all, Blake mostly kept to herself. Blake once knew a man she thought she could place her faith in, but in the end he still proved her wrong.

"I just want to help," Jaune offered, open hand outstretched.

She stared at him, weighing Jaune Arc and his proposition. On some level he seemed to understand why she hesitated. Even if the two of them came from completely different worlds, Jaune wasn't naïve enough to believe his was the only one worth understanding.

"You're very trusting of a person who threatened your sister with a jagged piece of vase not minutes ago," she remarked.

He only shrugged in response. "I think it's more the fact I know there's no way you could do any serious damage to me. At least, not in the state you're in right now."

Blake had to begrudgingly agree to that point. She could tell his Aura was at full strength, and there was no telling how much of it he had. Even if she had a proper weapon, Blake simply didn't have the strength to do any meaningful damage.

In any other situation Blake's instincts would have been screaming at her to bolt and run, as far and as fast as she could. But when she took a moment to think about her situation logically, if Jaune and the rest of the Arcs were really planning to do something to her, they would have done it while she was unconscious. Blake had to believe Jaune was a man of his word based only on the fact he hadn't gone back on his word yet.

So with a resigned sigh she patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Fine, you can do your special trick. Just don't think this makes us friends or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he drawled back. Jaune detached his sword and let it lean against the wall before hopping onto the mattress with her. Blake smirked a little at the irony of sharing a bed with a young man and not doing anything illicit with him.

Taking the moment while he situated himself to study Jaune Arc, Blake decided he was at least halfway cute. In a sort of 'young man starting to come into himself but wasn't quite there yet' kind of way. Blake knew she could still do better. There wasn't anything particular wrong with him, aesthetics wise, but there wasn't anything particularly outstanding either. Were it not for the light blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he would look quite plain.

After getting comfortable, Jaune looked at her expectantly and motioned toward the base of her head. "Uh, may I?" Blake would give the Arcs one thing, they were a polite family. She nodded and brushed her hair to the opposite side to give him access to the side of her head. Blake didn't miss the way his eyes followed her movements, and how his Adam's Apple bobbed as he gulped. Another little smirk was hidden from his view.

Slowly and carefully, Jaune placed his hand just below her human ear, curling his fingers somewhat around her neck. Blake gasped quietly, unprepared for just how warm his hand was. It… actually felt somewhat pleasant. She remained tensed up because the sensation of someone placing their hands on her body was still quite foreign to her, but the fact Jaune was clearly trying to make this as minimally uncomfortable as possible helped calm her.

Blake watched his eyes close, and a new sensation joined the mix. This one was nostalgic, primal, more emotion than actual physical touch. It was the feeling of experiencing another's Aura wash over your own, simultaneously both electrifying like a rolling thunderstorm and soothing like the calm sea at sunrise.

It was almost overwhelming, the way Jaune's Aura totally eclipsed her own. Blake softly reached out to test his own well of power, and the findings surprised her. His pools of Aura were far larger than her own, even if Blake had been at one hundred percent. While she didn't exactly have a lot of experience studying other people's Aura, she could still tell Jaune's shield of protection was much larger than the average. What did that say about the man himself? Did such a large pool of Aura mean his soul was so much stronger than her own? Did the universe look more favorably upon him than others? Or had he simply gotten lucky with the genes passed onto him by his parents?

She watched as Jaune silently mouthed words on his lips, no doubt reciting the age old mantra of immortality to himself while he did his work. Adam had chanted a similar elegy while he unlocked Blake's Aura all those years ago. Perhaps Jaune didn't feel the need to vocalize his chant though, since all he was doing really only surmounted to an advanced form of medical attention.

At the zenith of his chanting, Blake watched his Aura begin to encompass his body. And yet another surprise, his was white, almost purely so. The color of one's Aura hardly ever mattered beyond pure vanity reasons, but it was still quite rare to meet someone whose was pure white. She watched as the light grew in intensity before shifting. Starting at the hand resting on her head, the white light triggered a reaction on her body, and Blake watched the familiar violet corona begin to spread across her own form, and then she felt it. Blake gasped lightly as Jaune's power seeped out of him and into her. If she hadn't been sitting, Blake was quite certain the feeling would have kicked her off her feet.

There was a centuries old rumor, stating that when you unlocked the Aura of another, freeing their soul essentially, you would leave a small piece of your own soul in theirs. Forever afterward, you would alter who they were and who they would become. Some say it even influences the Semblance that person develops, a combined manifestation of both your souls.

Blake always wondered if it was really true, because that means no matter where she went, she would always have a little piece of Adam Taurus in her soul. A few years ago the thought would have given her comfort. Adam had never been the kindest or most caring of mentors, but back then he had been more altruistic, and Blake looked up to him like a second father. So what piece of Adam's soul resided in her now? That of the man who fought for what was right, who was virtuous and just? Or had his soul always been so twisted, and it was only a matter of time before he revealed his true nature under the right set of circumstances?

Further still, even if he wasn't actually unlocking her Aura, would Blake forever live with a piece of Jaune Arc's soul inside her being? A boy she's known for less than an hour if you really thought about it? She had no way of knowing what kind of man he truly was, whether the kindness he's shown her was spurred by his own morals or if he was only playing the part for ulterior motives. Would the piece of his soul thrust her into a light, forcing Blake to see things she rather would have ignored? Or would it pull Blake further down the path of shadows Adam started her on?

After only a few moments the connection began to diminish, and Blake let herself breathe easy once more now that the power was gone. And then she had to take a few more breaths. The transfer had taken more out of her than she thought it would.

Jaune removed his hand and opened his eyes. "Feeling any better?" he asked, completely composed and not at all winded like she was.

For a moment Blake was silent as she was introspective once more. Blake could feel it, the supply of Aura protecting her body and mending her injuries. It wasn't completely restored, barely back in the yellow she reasoned. But Blake could still feel it growing and regenerating. Jaune's gambit paid off, and this would do wonders to help her mending body.

"Much better actually," Blake finally answered. "I didn't think it would really work. I… don't know how to thank you for something like this."

 _I still don't know how to repay acts of kindness,_ she admitted her herself. In the White Fang you were expected to pull your own weight; they had no need for slackers. Receiving help like this was almost as foreign to Blake as the Grimm.

"Don't think anything of it," Jaune admonished, glancing away and clasping his knees. "The faster you recover while you're here, the less we'll all worry about your wellbeing when you eventually have to leave."

"Well… thank you. Thank you for everything you and your family have done." To her own surprise, Blake actually found she meant it. Maybe the cushy bed and pampering were starting to make her soft…

"Praises for my altruism aside, I'm always happy to help," Jaune smirked while he stood, puffing out his chest. Turning the least bit serious again, he told her, "Now, what Magenta tells me is you're supposed to spend the rest of the day in bed. No walking around, no overly taxing yourself, not even thinking too hard about something. That wouldn't be too difficult for one such as myself, but I do realize not everyone likes to be as lazy as me."

A rush of air through her nose and a roll of her eyes was all Blake allowed at his attempts in humor. Maybe he wasn't as bad of a guy as she first thought he was.

"That all sounds well and good," Blake told him as she began to settled herself under the covers once more. "But I still need something to do if I don't want the boredom to put me to sleep. I don't suppose you have any books you could loan me?"

Before Jaune could answer, there came an excited bout of knocking on the bedroom door. Jaune walked over and opened it to reveal Coral standing there with something in her hands, and Blake suspected the little girl had been staking out the door just waiting for a chance to make herself known again.

"How about these?" Coral asked. She jumped onto the bed and presented a fairly sizeable stack of magazines for Blake's viewing pleasure.

The cat Faunus smiled sympathetically and fought the urge to roll her eyes once more. She'd hoped for some actual literature with stories and characters. Not columns about beauty care and gossip about plastic-y actors and actresses.

Still, it was sweet of the young girl to care so much about her wellbeing. "That's very kind of you, Coral. Let's see what you have here. The Gossiper: A Girl's Best Friend, Paparazzi Weekly: Your Inside Scoop For all things Hollywoo, and… Vale Electorate Today: The Insider's Guide to The Counsel and Intercity Politics?"

"Ooh, dibs!" Coral declared, snatching the magazine and eagerly flipping through pages for a story she liked. Blake could only stare at Coral's wide, enraptured eyes as they devoured articles about public funding and speculation for candidates in the upcoming elections.

Blake gave the older brother an incredulous look, but the way Jaune shook his head seemed to say: _Don't both asking, we haven't figured it out either._

* * *

 _Author's Note: So this pretty much sets the stage for the first dozen or so chapters. Blake hit rock bottom, and now it's up to the Arcs to start building her back up. And Blake staying at the Arc's house for a week gives me the perfect chance to break out my Arc Sisters headcannon._

 _There is a theme going with the sibling, starting with what we know of Jaune himself. Of course we all know Jaune is based off Joan of Arc, the famous French heroine who was instrumental in fighting off the British during the Hundred Year's War between France and Britain. So extending that theme to the entire family, all of Jaune's sisters are loosely based off of famous historical figures who also went up against the British. These individuals range between both real and fictitious, and not all of them necessarily did their fighting on the battlefield. And just like Jaune is the genderbent version of Joan of Arc, the Arc sisters are all based off men as well._

 _Try to see if you can guess who the sisters are all (kind of) based off of as the story goes on and we start to learn a little bit more about them!_


	4. Chapter 2

RWBY is owned and operated Rooster Teeth

Chapter 2 – Late Night Snack

* * *

 **Saturday Evening**

"This is looking good," Magenta observed. Blake sat upon the guest bed provided to her, while Magenta lightly held her head while she inspected the damage. "Barely a day later and you're just about fully healed."

"Well like you said, once my Aura came back it was only a matter of time before the cut closed itself," Blake replied.

"Not completely though," Magenta amended. "It's still a little inflamed, and because you took the hit while your Aura was down you'll still have the scar to remember us by. But with your hair I doubt anyone will ever see it unless they go looking for it."

Blake wove her fingers into her dark hair and felt around her left feline ear. Sure enough, there was a slight ridge of newly mended tissue, and chances are it won't be going away anytime soon. Sometimes if a hit is really powerful, some of the damage can bypass your Aura and deal damage to your body directly. But so long as your shield of Aura wasn't completely broken, your body would eventually heal back to the point where it looked like it hadn't even received a scratch. Blake wasn't so lucky this time, but at least the blemish wouldn't be overtly noticeable.

"So does this mean you can stop watching me like I'm a crystal doll just waiting to fall off the ledge and break?" the cat Faunus asked with a bit of mirth.

Magenta smiled back knowingly. "Seeing as how you haven't had any complications since waking up, I suppose not. I may not have an official medical license, but I'd say you're clear to go back to sleep whenever you want. Just make sure to come find me if something feels wrong."

"Thank the gods," Blake sighed as Magenta set about packing up her medical kit. Coral was a little bundle of energy and excellent at keeping a person occupied, but Blake still felt exhausted for most of the day. A good night's rest is the only thing she wanted right now.

"But before you go to bed," Magenta added, cutting off Blake's hopeful thoughts, "how about you take a shower first? Since you don't need the gauze anymore you're safe to clean yourself up, and I think a wash might benefit more than a few people."

Blake's cheeks flushed and she not so discreetly took a whiff of herself. The fact she hasn't bathed in days was glaringly obvious to her nostrils, and she no longer had the scent of the forest and rainfall to mask her stench.

"That might not be a bad idea," Blake mumbled.

She pointedly ignored Magenta's big shit-eating grin. "Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom."

Standing up from the bed, Blake was thankful to find she was no longer wobbly on her feet. Coral had been accommodating enough to bring both lunch and dinner in bed. Coupled with how Jaune helped to kick start her Aura back to life, having actual meals in her stomach were doing wonders for Blake.

So Blake followed along as Magenta led the way, passively observing their house since she could now do so in the light. It was indeed a nice place, which was to be expected given its origins as a mansion. Lacquered hard wood floors, vaulted ceilings, regal looking pillars built into the walls. But it still felt much homier than Blake would have initially guessed. There was ample lighting to show off the warm and inviting colors of the walls, soft carpeting that varied in design and color pallets, and instead of professionally drawn portraits adorning the walls, Blake could only find framed pictures of children's' drawings and photographs.

"Not too high and mighty looking, is it?" Magenta remarked over her shoulder. Blake nodded as she gazed, and Magenta continued, "Like Jaune said, Dad sold off a lot of stuff when he got the house, including most of the pictures that used to hang these walls. But Mom didn't like leaving them barren, so as the years went by the house basically became our own personal art gallery. Yup, there are drawings of varying artistic degree from all eight Arc children hanging up in this house."

"Wait…" Blake cocked her head to the side as she registered what Magenta just said. "Your parents had _eight_ children? And people accuse the Faunus of overbreeding!"

Magenta only shrugged. "Dad didn't grow up in a big family, only had a younger brother besides his parents. From what little he actually tells us about his childhood, it wasn't exactly the best experience. Mom, however, grew up with five siblings. She wanted a large family of her own, and Dad was more than willing to give it to her. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Jaune mentioned your mother and father left yesterday for a trip. How many people does that leave here now?"

"Five. It's just me, my older brother, and our three little sisters. Coral's the youngest, then Eerie, then Napier, then me, and last and least, Jaune."

They heard the older brother yell "Hey!" from somewhere on the first floor but elected to ignore it. "And your three older siblings?" Blake asked.

"The oldest is Ginger," Magenta explained, "the golden child, if you will. She's off on a mission with some family friends up in Atlas, so she won't be back until next week. Our third oldest sister, the one before Jaune, is Sapphire, and she's currently staying over with her team mates in Vacuo. And the second oldest is Mordant. She's… somewhere in Mistral, last we heard."

Blake noted the way Magenta's tone shifted sadly when talking about this 'Mordant' sister. She sensed more than a bit of tension there, so she decided not to comment on it.

"Seven girls and only one boy," Blake remarked airily. "You all must have made life Hell for Jaune."

Magenta smirked wickedly and an evil gleam passed through her gaze. "You have no idea," she assured.

Finally they arrived at a certain door, and Magenta stepped out of her way to let Blake inside. The cat Faunus marveled at their washroom, stunned from the sheer size of it. It was more like a small communal shower. There was a sort of main area, with a large mirror adorning the wall over the counter with three separate sinks. Obviously this was where they would brush their teeth and apply their makeup. Then the washroom diverged into four separate rooms, three showers and one overly large tub. Each had a fogged glass door to give the users privacy, even when multiple people were getting cleaned up. After learning the Arcs were such a large family, Blake surmised the parents restructured their washroom to accommodate so many different people who had to get ready in the mornings all at once.

As Blake surveyed the Arcs' washroom, she suddenly locked eyes with the room's lone occupant, who was frozen in place with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth while she stared back at Blake. This girl looked younger, but still older at least than Coral. She had midnight black hair, just like Blake, though hers was straighter and a bit shorter. She also had a pair of sterling dark blue eyes, just like Jaune and Magenta. The fact she was getting ready for bed was obvious given the flowing black and grey nightgown she wore.

The girl snapped out of her funk and quickly spit her toothpaste into the sink before near violently washing out her mouth with water. The toothbrush was tossed aside with little care and the girl folded her hands behind her back, staring up at Blake with a timid gaze.

"Uh… hi."

"Hello," Blake greeted back neutrally. Blake wasn't surprised at her reaction, given how the cat Faunus did break into their house. Not every Arc sibling could be as so forgiving as Coral it seemed.

Magenta stepped into main area, big-sisterly smile still in place. "Blake, this is our second youngest sister Eerie," the girl supplied for her. "Eerie, this is our house guest for the week, Blake."

"Oh, Jaune mentioned you earlier," Blake recalled. "He said you were looking after Gambol Shroud."

"I- I was only looking at it!" Eerie yelled, her eyes wide with sudden panic. "I didn't take it apart or anything, I just really like mecha-shift weapons and yours looked really cool so I just wanted to see it and maybe draw some designs but that's really hard to do when you look at the weapon as a whole piece without taking it apart but I didn't want to take it apart because I don't know if you'd be angry or-!"

" _Eerie!_ " the older sister interrupted calmly, cutting off the girl's ranting. "We get it, you were just looking. Blake won't be angry for something that." Magenta turned to Blake with a furrowed brow. "I mean, she won't, right?"

"No, it's really okay," Blake assured the younger sister. Eerie seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as a weight lifted off her small shoulders. "In fact I should probably thank you looking after it while I was busy. So, thank you."

"O-oh, no, that's okay," Eerie muttered, pivoting her heel into the mat on the floor. "Um, I'm going to bed now." Without waiting for an answer the little girl dashed between the two older women and made a beeline for wherever her room was.

Blake watched her go with more than a tinge of guilt, until she turned a corner and was out of sight. "That's… my fault, isn't it?"

"Eerie's always been a little shy," Magenta told her. "Yeah, the whole breaking and entering thing might not have helped, but give her a couple of days and she'll come around."

"Right…" Blake drawled. She should probably go to each Arc sibling and apologize personally. Even if she only planned on staying for another day or so, Blake didn't want her hosts to be constantly on edge because of her presence.

"So, anyways," Magenta continued, "you can go ahead and used my shampoo and body wash for the week, although I did dig out a new loufa for you to use. My stuff is in the middle shower, and you'll know which ones they are because they're color coded to be purple."

"That's very kind of you to-" Blake began, but after taking only a few steps in the washroom she caught sight of herself in the mirror and stopped short.

She looked like shit thrice warmed over. There were dark rings under her eyes, her complexion was somewhat clammy, and her normally bright amber eyes were dulled from exhaustion. Blake's clothes weren't much better. Her black and violet leggings had more than a few tears in them, and her pearly white shorts and blouse were marred with a variety of different stains. The black vest she wore over her blouse was crumpled and frayed quite a bit as well. To Blake herself, she looked like the very epitome of homeless and destitute.

"I'll see if I can scrounge up some spare clothes for you," Magenta decided, picking up on Blake's worries. "Then in the mean time I can see if I can do anything to fix up your clothes during your stay."

"Thanks," Blake told her once more. It still continually surprised just how generous these Arcs were being.

With a genial smile Magenta closed the door to the hallway as she left, leaving Blake with her privacy. Without wasting any more time, Blake began to strip down, starting by unclipping her vest from her leggings and shimmying out of those first. Then she peeled off the long black glove she wore on her left arm and the loose choker she wore around her neck. Next came the white blouse and thigh length shorts, followed closely by her light grey bra and panties. Blake folded everything neatly into a pile and left it on the sink counter, so Magenta could come in later and grab them.

Blake then stepped into the middle shower and closed the fogged door behind her, just in case someone else might come in after her. After a minute of experimenting with the faucet to get the water temperate just right, Blake stepped into the raining water and summarily gasped as the water crashed against her bare skin. The water was almost scalding hot, but Blake could not have cared less. It felt like the first time she's experienced hot water in months, and for a few minutes she did nothing more than stand there and let the steamy water cascade down her body.

After a time she started to run her hands through hair, eyes closed as she smoothed it out and untangled the kinks. Almost blindingly she reached for Magenta's shampoo bottle and squirted more than a fair amount of the gel onto her dark locks. It felt oh so good, massaging the moisturizer into her scalp and hair, wringing out all the dirt and grime that must have accumulated over weeks of poor hygiene. The stall very quickly filled with the scent of evergreen trees, and Blake squirted another dollop of the shampoo into her hair just for good measure.

Once she felt her hair was sufficiently doused and cleaned, she rotated to Magenta's body wash. Grabbing the pink loufa that looked fresher than the rest, she again squirted a more than healthy amount of gel into the cleaning tool before rubbing it in to get the mixture to start bubbling. Once that was accomplished, Blake wasted no time in furiously scrubbing at every available patch of skin she could find, from her face to the soles of her feet and everything in between. Her arms, shoulders and collar received especially vicious scrubbing on account how they were the parts of her body she left most exposed. Blake lathered and scrubbed her body for an inordinately long period of time, until her skin was left red and raw, just to make sure she got as much of the filth on her body as she could.

After what felt to be maybe twenty minutes Blake felt the water cascading down on her begin to cool gradually. Blake felt she'd probably spent enough time in the shower, and she didn't want to waste the Arcs' supplies of hot water, so with great reluctance she shut off the shower. Blake stood in the steam filled room for a few moments longer, soaking up the last vestiges of heat. Skin practically inflamed and lungs full of hot air, Blake felt… good. Very good. One shower and a few warm meals, and this was the best Blake has felt in weeks.

Opening the door and poking her head out to make sure she was alone, Blake stepped out of the shower and grabbed a spare white towel to wrap her naked body with as she air dried. With another towel she set about wringing out her hair while she inspected the new pile of clothes on the counter. She also noted her old clothes were gone, so obviously Magenta had been by while Blake had been showing. In return Blake found a dark blue, loose fitting, long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark grey slacks. Blake skeptically eyed the light blue panties also provided, but an accompanying sticky note from Magenta assured the cat Faunus they were new and hadn't been worn yet.

Deciding beggars couldn't be choosers, Blake donned the gifted set of clothes once she was dry enough. She was using the mirror to help tie her hair in a simple bun for the night when a knock sounded at the door. Blake opened it to find Magenta standing there, her usual friendly smile still in place.

"Hey! How are the clothes fitting?"

"Well enough," Blake replied, tugging at the loose fitting shirt slightly. Obviously it had originally belonged to someone taller than Blake.

"Yeah, I figured Sapphire's wardrobe would be better suited to you than mine." Blake nodded knowingly. She's already noted Magenta was less… developed, in the chest and backside regions, than Blake. No doubt any of Magenta's clothes would have been overly snug on her body. "And since Fire's not here you can go through her clothes whenever you need to during your stay."

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Blake asked. After already receiving so much help from these Arcs, Blake at least wanted to make sure they didn't get into trouble because of her after she left.

Magenta waved off her concerns. "Sapphire's room is a goddamn warzone, she won't notice if a few pieces of clothes are out of place. Just make sure anything you pick out is actually clean before putting it on."

"Duly noted, and I was wondering if…" But whatever question Blake was about to ask, she completely forgot what it was going to be as she caught sight of Jaune strolling down the hall behind his sister. He was engrossed with the magazine he held in one hand, and with the other he snacked on an apple as a sort of late night snack. But those things weren't what left Blake awestruck.

It was what he was _wearing_. Gone were the armor, hoody and jeans, and in their place was a light blue monstrosity. It was a single piece of clothing, covering his entire body, complete with padded sole foot coverings. It even had a hood with bunny ears hanging over the back for Monty's sake!

"What the hell is that?" Blake blurted out before she could stop herself.

Jaune stopped in his tracks and stared at Blake innocently, swallowing his bite of apple. "What, my comic? It's X-Ray and Vav."

"Not the comic, you dunce," Magenta scolded. "She means that blight against humanity you're wearing."

"You mean my sleeping clothes?" Jaune glanced down at his onesie, seemingly finding nothing wrong with the image of a seventeen year old Huntsman in training walking around in a bunny suit. "This is just what I wear to bed."

"I- you- but-" Blake's brain was short circuiting with the image before her. This was the same man who knocked her out last night in defense of his home and family. The same man who was so helpful and supportive of her earlier this morning. How could he possibly turn around and do something like… _this_?

"How on Remnant can you possibly wear that… _thing_ in any conceivable situation?" Blake demanded.

Jaune scoffed. "I will have you know my mother made this for me, and it is SUPER comfortable. It helped me sneak up on you last night, didn't it?"

The face Blake made at him was far from attractive.

"Jaune," Magenta sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You are attending Beacon in the Spring. You are going to have to share a room with three other people. Don't you think wearing the light blue bunny onesie your mother made for you might damage your reputation even the slightest amount? Or entirely?"

"Wait, you're going to Beacon?" Blake asked. It shouldn't have been surprising really. Jaune was obviously a Huntsman in training and Beacon was the premier Hunter school in Vale.

"Well, yeah," Jaune shrugged. "I spent four years training at an intermediary academy near here called Watchtower, and when this year's Entrance Exams came around, I did well enough to get an invitation."

Blake wasn't sure why that piece of information stung so much. Maybe it was because even in her weakened state, Blake still knew she was a far more adept warrior than Jaune, if only for fact her training was actually in the field and in life-or-death situations. While he trained in simulated environments with a safety net to keep him from any serious harm. And yet Jaune had managed to get into one of the most prestigious academies in the world, an accomplishment Blake couldn't say of herself, though not for lack of trying…

"That's a very noteworthy accomplishment," she told the boy, keeping the disappointment out of her voice thanks to years of practice in schooling her emotions. Jaune seemed jarred by the sudden shift in her tone, but he recovered quickly enough.

"Oh, well… thanks. Anyways, I'm glad you're still awake. I usually make breakfast around ten, but you can come down whenever you like to get something to eat."

"You don't have to spend all day cooped up in your room if you don't want to," Magenta added. "The whole house is open to you while you're our guest, barring the few rooms we don't get to go in either."

Blake scratched the side of her head gave them a self-deprecating grin. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I might just spend the whole day just sleeping in tomorrow."

"We'll make sure Coral doesn't bug you before you're awake then," Jaune told her with a smile. "Well, goodnight you two, see you in the morning."

Magenta said goodnight as well and began to follow her brother toward their rooms. Blake watched them go, toweling her hair off some more. Her feline ears instinctually twitched as she dragged the fabric over them, and a sudden thought struck Blake.

"Wait!" she called out to the two siblings, causing Magenta and Jaune to turn back to her with perplexed gazes. Blake wrung the towel in her hands and asked, "You haven't mentioned anything but… do you not care that I'm a Faunus?"

It was the whole reason Blake wore the bow over her ears. No matter where she went there was always someone with a problem toward the Faunus, in one way or another. Some would shout obscenities at Faunus individuals who were just walking down the street, while others would covertly bar Faunus from partaking in their businesses. Blake hid her true identity because she did not want people to only see her as a Faunus and make snap decisions without getting to know the person she truly was.

The two Arc siblings glanced at one another and simultaneously shrugged. Magenta turned back to her and answered, "No, not really."

She blinked owlishly at them, not expecting the almost immediate answer. "I… really?"

"It's not like you being a human would have changed anything about you breaking into our house or us taking care of you," Jaune replied. "Plus Dad was always really vocal about how much he hated racists, which probably comes from being on a team with a wolf Faunus back when he was in Beacon."

"Growing up with a Faunus uncle really helped us understand how Faunus and humans are still different, but not in the ways that really matter," Magenta added. "You're a person, Blake, just like us. The fact you have kitty ears doesn't change that."

"Though Coral does think they're adorable," Jaune pitched in. "Wouldn't shut up about them until I physically removed myself from the room."

Well, this was certainly interesting. Sure, Blake had picked the one mansion in all of Vale without rich people living in it to rob, which ended with her being incapacitated. But then her luck miraculously turned around, meeting the picture perfect family for a Hospitality/Faunus sensitivity ad campaign. It was times like this Blake wondered if some higher power was messing with her life just for the fun of it.

"Oh, well, good," Blake told the siblings. "I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable or anything."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than a pair of cat ears," Magenta droned, not-at-all-subtly gesturing to her brother's sleeping attire.

"You're just mad because Mom didn't make one for you too," Jaune bit back snidely.

"Because she knows I would have set it on fire." Magenta sighed heavily and dragged her hands over her face. "But whatever. Have a good night Blake, we'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Magenta. Goodnight Jaune." Blake let the brother and sister go finally, the two of them bickering all the way back to their rooms. Alone once more, Blake went back to preparing herself for bed.

The Arcs were certainly a strange family. But for now, Blake felt she was in good hands.

* * *

"Hey Jaune, do you have a minute?"

"Well, my Semblance doesn't allow me to take the passing of time and store it into neat little bottles, so… no?"

Over the years Jaune has become intimately familiar with his middle most sister's various different glares. He tends to draw her ire a lot. And at this moment she was currently giving him the one that meant: _I'm being serious, so stop acting like an idiot._

"Fine, fine, what's up?" Jaune placated. Now in his room, Jaune flopped down on his bed, comic propped up on his chest while he looked up at Magenta expectantly.

Still mildly glaring at him, Magenta crossed her arms and said, "I just want to make sure you're going to be on your best behavior while our guest is with us."

"Me?" Jaune sputtered, pointing at himself. "What do I have to watch my behavior for? I'm not the one who broke into a house and tried to steal a family's food!"

"I mean I want you to curtail your actions around our guest because of what she is. And no, I don't mean the fact she's a Faunus."

Jaune narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't follow."

"I'm sure you've noticed Blake is a girl?"

"I might have, yes."

"And she's around our own age?"

"Your powers of observation are truly keen, Maggie."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Then have you noticed just how pretty she is?"

At that Jaune finally glanced away, and despite his best efforts a small amount of heat rose in his cheeks.

Magenta only harrumphed at him. "This should go without saying, but because it's you I'm going to say it anyway; No flirting with our house guest!"

"Flirting?" Jaune asked incredulously. "What on Remnant makes you think I'd want to flirt with Blake?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe all the empirical evidence showing how you try to flirt with _every woman you meet?"_

Jaune only scoffed. "I don't flirt around that much."

"All the girls you ended up being paired up with for projects at Watchtower?"

"Alright, maybe I do have some trouble reading signals. I concede to that. But in my defense, those girls love to flaunt their developing bodies."

Magenta uttered a disgusted sound and went on. "And the friends I make the mistake of inviting over?"

"All of your friends are at least a year and a half younger than me, and I actively try to avoid talking with them," Jaune pointed out. "It's not my fault they get star struck at the image of a handsome, older man paired with the powerful title of Huntsman."

"It's because you're older, huh?" Magenta observed, a dangerous tilt to her voice. She leaned in closer and asked, "Then what about Mrs. Amaranth?"

"That's not my fault and you know it!" Jaune defended; jumping up from his bed because he was so incensed. "Everyone in town knows she likes to play fast and loose with her marriage. I just had the poor circumstances of being in the wrong place at the festival dance last year when she got plastered." He shuddered violently as he tried to repress _that_ particular memory. Those old wrinkly hands as they caressed places they never should have caressed…

"Fine, Jaune, it's never your fault women flirt with you _so_ much!" Magenta told him condescendingly. "But then how do you explain this?" She quickly crossed the room and rifled through his desk draw before pulling out an old, well-worn notebook and presented the title to Jaune.

"Henry's Romance Master Guide," it read on the front, written with somewhat faded marker. A gift bestowed to Jaune from his father some time ago, around the same time he'd been given The Talk. In Henry Arc's own words, it was 'a sure fire way to win the hearts and minds of women from all walks of life.'

Not his own daughter, thankfully. Magenta flipped through pages with barely concealed disgust, reading aloud, "Tip number five: Always have confidence. All women look for in a man is confidence! Gods, reading some of this and you'd think Chivalry was still alive."

"I will agree the information is a bit… dated," Jaune allowed. "But there is some really good info in there! Like how he explains to be kind and courteous without trying to literally bend over backwards in order to get a girl to like you on your dates. That's helpful, right?"

"Maybe…" Magenta hedged. "But some of these are still so horrible. Like the section on pickup lines. 'You've got my heart pounding faster than a pack of Beowolves chasing after me'? Uh, that's so cheesy. 'I used to chase a lot of women, but then I saw you and said _Nevermore_ '? Really, puns? Is our Dad really that shallow? And this one! 'The name's Henry Arc. Short sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!' Jaune, please tell you've never actually used that line on some poor woman."

Instead of answering, Jaune merely glanced away while whistling a jaunty tune to himself.

Magenta rolled her eyes and went back to the book. She flipped through a few more pages, suddenly looking pensive. "And then a whole bunch of these are circled. Like this one: 'When in doubt, use tongue.' How crass. In fact a lot of the dirtier tips are circled. Why did you decide these ones were more important?"

"Those circles were made by Dad, actually. They're the ones that, uh… worked on Mom."

"OH GODS!" Magenta screamed, flinging the book away from her like it was some creepy crawly. She continued to make distressed noises as she wiped off her hands on her sleep pants.

"Just about the same reaction I had," Jaune muttered offhandedly. "So, horrifying realizations about our parents aside, how about we get back on task here?"

"Sure, fine," his sister relented, still fighting off the urge to dry heave. "Look, what I'm saying is most of the times you start getting flirty with a girl, it ends up going badly. So since Blake is going to be spending the week with us, all I ask is that you not try to flirt with her and result in making this week unbearably uncomfortable for everyone involved."

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed rather explosively. "Magenta, at no point did I have the intention of trying to hook up with the Faunus thief who broke into our house, tried to steal all our food, and scared us half to death because we thought she was going to hurt our little sister."

"Do you promise?" Magenta urged.

With a groan Jaune raised his right arm and crooked it at a ninety degree angle, palm open and facing Magenta. With his left hand he made a crossing motion over his heart.

"I promise on my honor as an Arc to not flirt with our house guest," Jauned deadpanned. He then dropped his posture and flopped back down on his bed. "Happy now?"

"Placated, more like." His sister then eyed Jaune in his bed warily. "You remembered to clean that, right?"

"Um… maybe?" If Jaune breathed in real deep he could just about catch the scents of forest leaves and rain water.

"You're disgusting, Jaune."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Didn't super love this chapter. It really surmounted to a bunch of scenes I wanted to write but couldn't fit in anywhere else. In any event, I hope you enjoyed my ramblings!_


	5. Chapter 3

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth.

Chapter 3 – And on the Seventh Day…

* * *

 **Sunday Afternoon**

True to her word, Blake spent the entirety of the morning asleep in bed. At some point she vaguely remembered nibbling on a few pieces of fruit and a blueberry muffin for breakfast. But afterward her head smacked back down on the pillow and refused to leave for several more hours. Blake would have slept in even longer if not for the powerful urge to pee around one in the afternoon.

She stretched leisurely while emerging from one of the half-baths on the second floor, yawning as she did so. Despite how much Blake might have wanted to return to bed, the act of getting up and walking around effectively woke up her body. No doubt Blake would only lie in bed awake, staring up at the ceiling for want of anything better to do.

Blake wasn't sure what she could do, though. A glance out the window revealed the gloomy weather had persisted, the sky grey and overcast while a light but steady rain came down. Certainly the Arc children would all be confined in doors for the day, so the likelihood of running into any of them was all but certain if Blake wanted to wander around in search of something to do.

Her standing with most of the family was still up in the air, as far as Blake knew. Coral was quite taken with her, obviously, so Blake didn't have to worry about getting along with the youngest Arc. Magenta as well seemed genuinely pleased to have another girl around her own age to talk to, so again no trouble there. Jaune was a bit of an imbecile, but that didn't mean he was an idiot. He was still wary if her, if even by only a very slight amount. Jaune seemed to be very protective of his family, so it wasn't like Blake could blame him.

Despite Magenta's reassurances, Eerie still seemed to have a hard time adjusting to Blake's presence. Blake could relate as a naturally skittish person herself. And she's yet to even meet the fifth Arc sibling, Napier, so Blake had no idea how that meeting would turn out.

"So you're Blake, huh?"

 _Speaketh of the Devil…_ Blake turned away from the window to see a young woman standing before her. She looked older than Eerie but only marginally taller, with the same fair skin and dark blue eyes shared with Jaune, Magenta and Eerie. Her hair was a dark evergreen, shorter like Jaune's but slicked back with far more care. The khakis and prim looking jacket she wore over a white blouse matched her hair in shade, adorned with faux silver buttons and silver trimming. And the left breast of her jacket was embroidered with the design of a silver sun, with four rays expanding outward in each of the cardinal directions.

Napier Arc looked up at Blake with crossed arms and her hip jutted to the one side, her gaze more appraising than anything else.

"That I am," Blake responded. "And considering you're the only Arc I haven't met yet, you must be Napier."

The girl smiled warmly at her. "So you can actually keep track of all of us. Most people we meet can hardly remember who's who even after they've known us for weeks or months. Extended family included."

"Really?" said Blake, mirth mixing with genuine surprise. "I find that hard to imagine, considering you must be the most dichotomous family I've ever come across."

Napier shrugged. "Mom's side of the family came from a lot of different places, and us girls take after her more than Dad. Jaune was lucky, getting the Arc blonde hair all to himself." She nodded her head toward the stairway. "Come on, I hear blondie's making lunch today."

"So you don't seem too perturbed with the idea of a thief staying with you for a few days," Blake said almost conversationally while she followed Napier through the house.

"Eh," Napier replied lamely, making a 'so-so' gesture with her hand. "We've had weirder house guests. You should have seen some of the friends our older siblings brought over from Watchtower. I guarantee you have not witnessed 'Freedom of Expression' to its fullest extent until you meet hormone driven teenage Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Blake nodded in understanding. In the White Fang if you didn't go with the standard uniform, it was still sort of an obligation for your outfit of choice to fall in line with what was considered normal, in order to show you were still allied with the cause. Adam adapted easily enough, seeing as how he felt quite comfortable in blacks and reds. Blake herself didn't feel the need to be extravagant, though she did indulge and work some violet accents into her apparel.

Whereas when it came to Hunters, it was almost expected to be as unique as possible from everyone else around you. It was the kind of profession where seeing a warrior decked in full body golden armor, standing next to a monk wearing electric blue robes, next to a swordsman decked in bright red leather straps with a wide assortment of different piercings, was considered completely normal.

Together Blake and Napier descended the stairs and emerged into the kitchen to find Jaune hard at work preparing a varied assortment of meals. Blake was relieved to find he was no longer wearing the bunny suit from last night, instead decked in only his jeans and hoodie, sans the armor and his weapon. Upon sensing a new presence he glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of the two girls.

"Look who's awake!" he announced giddily. "And here I thought you'd take up the chance to be lazy all day and sleep in."

Blake snorted with mild annoyance. "I could have done so, but then I heard you were making lunch. Why would I pass up the chance to have you serve me like some common wench?"

"Oh sure, just go ahead and insult the man preparing your meal. I'm sure there's absolutely no way it could go over badly. I'll just keep working here and pretending your words don't hurt me like a white hot knife being jabbed into my sternum."

"What is on the menu for lunch?" Blake wanted to know.

"The Usual," Napier replied simply. "Us Arcs have remarkably predictable diets." The girl then turned to her brother quizzically. "But then what is Blake gonna eat?"

"I have an idea in mind," Jaune said rather cryptically with a chuckle. "For now why don't you two get your drinks and hang out with the rest of the girls at the table?"

Napier and Blake shared a confused look but nodded nonetheless. Shrugging, Napier pulled a bottle of orange soda pop out of the fridge, and Blake merely poured herself a glass of water. She felt a twinge of guilt as she recognized one of the crystal glasses she tried to pilfer the other night.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Napier wondered aloud as they walked into the dining room. There they found Magenta, Eerie and Coral already seated and waiting for their meals. Magenta again wore her pink sweater and blue jeans, Coral wore a bright orange top with light green shorts, and Eerie wore black khakis with a dark grey sweater that had white and red straps going down the left arm.

"And what would that be?" the eldest sister probed.

"Oh! Blake! Here, sit here!" Coral was very eagerly patting the chair next her, a clear invitation for Blake. Said cat Faunus would have found it extremely cruel to deny the small girl her invitation so she obliged, and then Napier sat down on her other side. Magenta and Eerie sat across from them.

Napier turned to Blake and explained, "The food, I can understand. There's practically nothing else worth taking on the first floor of the house, and making sure you had something to eat seems logical enough."

"Yes, well I have been meaning to apologize for-"

But the green haired girl waved off her concerns. "We're already past that, so you don't have to go apologizing. What I want to know is why you thought taking the glasses would be a good idea." Napier tapped her fork against Blake's glass to accentuate her point.

With a grimace Blake answered, "Well, food is all well and good, but I still needed money. Crystal glasses usually go for a tidy sum of Lien, and they were light enough to carry around."

The haughty laughter that suddenly erupted from Magenta caught Blake off guard. "You would have been so pissed off then if you actually made it out!"

"Come again?"

"Mom really did want to get crystal glasses," Eerie piped in. "But Dad talked her down and we got the fake crystal because it's cheaper. Here, watch."

Eerie then proceeded to grab one of the spare glasses and casually dropped it. And instead of shattering like genuine crystal would, that glass merely bounced on the hardwood floor a few times before coming to rest.

"The glasses were fake," Blake realized.

Magenta nodded with a big grin. "And their resale value…"

"…would have been totally worthless," the cat Faunus finished, slumping down into her chair while her cheeks reddened.

"You know, you kinda suck as a thief," Coral noted, causing all the Arcs to break into a fit of giggles.

The kid was damn lucky she was cute.

"Blake's terribleness at thieving aside, food's ready!" Jaune announced from the kitchen. A moment later he emerged into the dining with an overly large server's platter, adorned with variety of different dishes.

"Alright, for Eerie we have ham, sauerkraut and Tilsiter cheese on pumpernickel," he said, placing the Rueben sandwich before the girl. "And then we have hummus with pita bread and green pepper slices for the filthy heretic."

"The vegetarian," Magenta corrected crossly as Jaune placed her food down.

Without even breaking stride Jaune maneuvered around the table. "Coral gets her fish and chips," he declared, although Blake saw the girl's plate was actually populated with French friends in addition to fried fish bites, so she had no idea where Jaune got 'chips' from. "And frog wings with carrot sticks for Napier!"

"Frog wings?" Blake asked.

"They're actually frog legs, but cooked up the same way as chicken wings," Napier elaborated.

"Frog legs!" Blake exclaimed incredulously. She considered herself to be the kind of person willing to try new things, but seriously? Frog legs?

"Don't knock it 'til you try it!" the girl returned, happily munching on a leg.

Fighting the urge to be queasy, Blake tore herself away from the sight of fried frog and looked to Jaune. "And what will I be eating?"

The evil tilt to his grin should have warned Blake he was about to do something funny. With an extravagant flourish he plucked a plate from the platter and presented it to her.

"Tuna melt!" he declared. "With white cheese on rye bread!"

Blake stared wide eyed at the sandwich. Under normal circumstances she would have been overjoyed to be presented with a meal like this.

But she knew Jaune Arc just enough to know this was his way of poking fun at Blake, and the unfortunate circumstances leading to her capture the other night. So she turned her nose up at the meal and gave him the stink eye instead.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I'm a comedic genius," he claimed with absolutely no shame. "Hey Eerie, why are you making that face? Is something in your sandwich too _Sauer_ for your tastes?"

All four Arc sisters groaned and rolled their eyes in perfect unison. It was actually quite impressive to watch.

"Another thing only Jaune got from Dad, thankfully," Napier whispered to her. "A terrible sense of humor."

Jaune merely laughed off her comment and walked back into the kitchen to retrieve his own meal, and the five women at the table began digging into their meals. Despite the poor joke, it was clear Jaune knew how to keep his family entertained. Blake just hoped he'd be the only idiotic blonde with a penchant for puns she'd have to get along with in her life.

The brother soon returned with what appeared to a turkey sandwich with actual chips on his plate. The dining room was quiet for a few moments as the six occupants dug into their meals. To her slight ire Blake found her sandwich to be quite delicious, and not just because it had tuna. The bread had been toasted just enough and Blake could taste a few different spices in the cheese. Jaune Arc could cook, she'd give him that.

"So why is Jaune the one making all the meals?" Blake asked to no one in particular. While Blake considered herself to be a rather progressive, it was still quite strange to see a man take to a task like cooking, which was typically more of a woman's job throughout history.

"Because the one time Magenta tried to make salads the house almost burned down," Jaune answered in a flat tone.

Blake would have thought it was another of the boy's terrible jokes, but a glance at Magenta stopped her grin in its tracks. The girl's face was bright red, and she was decidedly staring at anything that wasn't another person at the table.

"There were extenuating circumstances," she mumbled off handedly. Blake gaped at her, at a loss for words. Despite her intense urge to know how one started a fire while making salads, Eerie's discreet head shake made Blake bite her tongue and let it go for the time being.

Magenta cleared her throat loudly and addressed the table at large. "So, what's everyone's plans for the week?"

"Absolutely nothing," Jaune answered.

"Training for my entry exam," Napier added.

"Working in the garage," Eerie sounded off.

"Spending time with Blake!" Coral cheered. Magenta gave her sister a pointed stare, like she knew Coral was leaving something out. So Coral slouched and continued, "And reading the books Mrs. Mayflower assigned me. Doesn't mean I'll enjoy it. Those books are for babies."

"Coral, just because you understand terms like popular sovereignty and judicial precedent doesn't mean you fully understand moral values like friendship and sharing," Jaune pointed out.

"Don't you guys have school?" Blake asked them.

Magenta shook her head and said, "Normal schools have the week off. Something about a district wide faculty training session."

"And classes at Watchtower ended last week," Jaune added. "So I pretty much have nowhere to go until March next year. Looks like you'll be stuck with us for the whole week!"

"Goody."

"Besides," Magenta cut in, addressing the table at large, "I seem to recall Coral not being the only one with chores to do this week."

Once again the four remaining Arc siblings groaned and rolled their eyes in unison. Or at least they tried. Jaune was a quarter of a second slower, so it really wasn't as impressive the second time.

Magenta ignored their protests and proceeded to delegate tasks. "Eerie, you have to train for your physical examinations at school next week. That means lifting weights in the gym and doing laps outside."

"But it's cold and wet out!" the girl complained.

"No one's saying you have to start today," Magenta placated. "Your grades are near perfect, Eerie, and we don't want you getting held back by something as silly as not being to run as fast as the other students. Okay?" Eerie nodded and resumed eating her meal in the most petulant way possible. "Alright then. Napier, you still have to work on clearing out the shed in the back."

"Just like I already have been," the green clad girl pointed out. "It's an ongoing process, but I am starting to make some serious headway. I should be done before winter."

"That's what you always say!" Jaune claimed. "You said you'd be done with your application to Watchtower by summer, but then in July Mom and Dad had to scramble to make sure the school actually got it. And last year you promised to get your friend a present before her birthday came up, but lo and behold, guess who got dragged out to the market at two in the morning because you forgot. Napier, you have a serious problem with coming up shor-"

A frog leg collided with Jaune's forehead at near rocket speeds, and the boy let out a wail of anguish as he and his seat toppled backward. Blake saw a blazing fury in Napier's steely gaze, and silently resigned herself to never mention the girl's height under any circumstances.

"Napier's not the only one with a deadline," Magenta reminded him, completely uncaring of his predicament.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune answered, rubbing his forehead while he got back into his seat. "Plan for the going away party, come up with a menu everyone will only minimally complain out, figure out who can and can't come, blah blah blah. You'd think everyone would get sick of trekking all the way back out here after three going away parties."

"You know Mom's brothers and sisters love to take their kids up here whenever they can. The non-city air is good for them." Magenta then broke out into a sickly sweet smile that sent a shiver down Blake's spine. "Besides, this time around, maybe Mr. and Mrs. Amaranth will be able to attend."

Blake watched Jaune shiver violently, and the boy dug into his meal with gusto while his face reddened. Yet another story Blake felt it best to simply let be.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad let Sapphire get away with spending the break with her friends," Napier whined. She chomped off a piece of carrot with a bit more force than necessary. "There's stuff over here she should be helping with too!"

"You know Sapphire always wins out because of her condition," Eerie reminded her sister calmly.

"Mmm?" Blake sounded around a mouthful of tuna. She quickly swallowed her bite of food and wiped her mouth off before asking, "What kind of condition?"

It might have been too personal of a question, but Blake was still in the process of figuring out her hosts. 'Condition' covered a wide variety of different ailments. If they meant something psychological, what if it was something that ran in the family?

"It isn't anything serious," Magenta reassured her. "Sapphire has this thing where she can't breathe properly if she spends too much time in humid and moist environments. As I'm sure you well know; it tends to rain a lot up here in the northern reaches of Vale."

Blake need only glance out the window in their dining room. The sky was still dark as rain pelted the glass unrelentingly, and a peel of thunder could be heard off in the distance.

Vale overall was a very temperate zone. Even the most northern areas didn't commonly receive truly punishing snowfalls. Summers could reach staggering heats, but more because of the mugginess in the air rather than the actual temperature. So any precipitation continued to hang around in the air, since it didn't freeze often enough in the winter and didn't evaporate fully in the summer.

"On the other hand," Jaune interjected, "over in Vacuo, rain falls from the sky about as often as Atlas supports freedom of speech laws. The whole place is a desert, with the heat and dryness to back it up. It's why Fire was so keen on attending Shade Academy over there. Thankfully Sapphire takes to the heat a lot better than the rest of us."

It made Blake imagine Vacuo's sandy beaches, and the thought made her sigh wistfully. The cat Faunus could also admit to enjoying heated areas much more than cooler places. She wondered why Adam couldn't have targeted a train passing traveling through Vacuo instead of Vale. At least she would have been more comfortable while she was homeless.

"Well lucky her then," she remarked. "I guess it pays to be the favorite child."

Blake then jumped in her seat as all five Arc siblings burst into uncontrollable laughter. Wide amber eyes stared at them as some clutched their stomachs and other pressed napkins to their mouths to keep food from flying everywhere.

"Please!" Napier wheezed, her face red from laughing so hard. "Sapphire has sympathy points, but she is _not_ the favorite!"

"Wait… your parents actually have a favorite child?"

"While our parents would vehemently deny, they most certainly do," Jaune confirmed. "And that would be none other than the firstborn, Ginger Arc."

"Little miss 'Never Tells a Lie!'" Magenta added, making exaggerated hand waving motions.

"Miss 'Never gets in Trouble because I can do Nothing Wrong!'" Eerie threw in.

"Well you guys don't sound bitter at all," Blake muttered. Did that come off as sarcastic? It sounded like it came off as sarcastic.

Jaune wiped a tear from his eye and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Believe me; we do love our sister Ginger. But she seriously never got in trouble, no matter what she did. The rest of us couldn't so much as breathe too heavily on the furniture without getting a ten minute long lecture."

"You know we have a few cherry trees growing out back?" Magenta said to Blake, leaning in close like she was revealing some vaunted secret. "Well Ginger loves cherries, and one time, just after Napier was born, Ginger went out to pick some cherries for herself while Mom and Dad weren't watching her. But after Ginger picked all the ones off the lower branches, she couldn't reach all the ones higher up anymore. You wanna what her solution was? To go grab Dad's hatchet and cut a tree down! Just so she could get at the rest of the cherries!"

"She chopped down an entire tree?" Was there any Arc sibling that wasn't eccentric to the extreme?

"You betcha'," Jaune affirmed. "You should have seen how stark raving mad Dad was when he found the tree on the ground. And I remember thinking to myself, 'This is it! This is where Ginger finally gets what's coming to her!'"

"I take it things went differently though," Blake predicted.

Both Jaune and Magenta slumped in their seats as the memory came back to them. "Just when I thought Ginger would be grounded for years, she walks up to Dad and says, 'I cannot tell a lie. I was the one who felled the tree for my own selfish reasons, and I'm sorry.' So you know what Dad does? He hugs Ginger and praises her for being honest. She got off with barely a week's worth of extra chores."

"I barely remember anything from around that time, since I was only like three," Magenta recounted with a smile. "But one thing I will always remember is watching Sapphire absolutely losing her head when she realized Ginger would get to walk away with little more than a smack on the wrist. The temper tantrum she threw actually landed her with a month's worth of grounding."

"It kind of set a precedent," Napier added. "Ginger would play the perfect child routine to skim the worst of the punishments, Sapphire would complain about the injustice of it all, somehow one or more of the rest of us would get dragged into the debate, and things would spiral out of control from there."

"You all… are one of the strangest families I have ever met," Blake concluded.

"We're the weirdest people Blake has ever met guys!" Jaune cheered. "Mission accomplished!"

The Arc family all raised their glasses and let out a round of 'huzzah!' like it was actually an accomplishment. Blake couldn't help rolling her eyes and smiling affectionately as they chugged their drinks like drunken warriors.

Yes, the Arcs were certainly a little strange. But Blake could also privately admit they were just about the nicest people she's ever met too.

Once they calmed down Coral asked her, "So what do you wanna do Blake?"

The cat Faunus shrugged as she took a drink of her water. "I know Magenta thinks I should spend my time resting. A few good books should help me pass the time."

"We have lots of book in the living room," Eerie offered. "You can read however many of those as you like."

"I appreciate it. And maybe I could help out a little around the house? You know, sort of as repayment for letting me stay here while I recover."

"You can help Napier with the shed then," Jaune decided. "Maybe that way she'll actually be done with it before the snow really starts coming in." No one failed to notice the look of scorn Jaune received from the green clad girl.

"Actually, I had a thought about Napier's chore," Blake told him. "Magenta says Eerie needs to build up some muscle before school starts back up, so why not just have Eerie help out Napier with the shed? Even if Eerie only helps with carrying the lighter stuff, it'll still go a long way to helping her train. I can even supervise to make sure both she and Napier stay safe."

All five Arc children stopped what they were doing and shared a variety of perplexed stares as absolute silence descended upon the dining room. You'd have thought it was the first time someone suggested the idea they slice their bread.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Magenta murmured.

 _This freaking family…_

* * *

Eerie wasn't kidding when she said they had a lot of books. They had an entire shelving unit in the living room devoted to nothing but books, with a wide variety of genres to choose from. Adventure stories, romance novels, biographies, there was enough here to keep Blake occupied for months, maybe even years. Too bad she only planned on staying another day or so…

"Find anything good?" a masculine voice asked, and Blake turned around to see Jaune walk in the living room and flop himself down onto the couch. He grabbed a remote and proceeded to find something suitable to watch on TV while he waited for Blake's evaluation.

"I feel like I can hardly decide," Blake answered. It was at least halfway true. She didn't want to pick something short that wouldn't hold her attention for long enough, but then again she shied away from picking a full length story for fear of having to drop it somewhere in the middle when she had to leave.

She slipped one such book out of its place. "This one looks interesting though. 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jonquil and Mr. Hyde.' Have you read it?"

"I have, although only because Ginger wouldn't stop nagging me until I did. It's a story about a man trying to cure mankind of its evil nature, but after experimenting himself, he winds up with two different personalities. It focuses on how the two sides of his soul are at war with each other, and whether or not a person's good or evil nature will finally win out in the end."

Blake hummed thoughtfully as she skimmed through the pages. It was certainly an interesting concept, one Blake's heard of but not very often read about. And it looked to be on the shorter side for a novel, only a couple hundreds of pages. Without too many distractions she could power read it in about a day or so.

 _At least it doesn't have a silly name like 'The Man with Two Souls.' Or worse, a sequel called 'The Man with Four Souls.'_

Her musings were cut short when Blake noticed something she overlooked in the first few minutes she'd been browsing. It was a framed picture, not much larger than the book in her hand, with an assortment of people in it. Upon closer inspection, Blake could count ten people total.

The group consisted of two adults, a man and a woman, and eight children all standing close to one another, as per how family portraits were normally conducted. They were standing in front of a shimmering lake. Blake immediately recognized Jaune by his messy mop of blonde hair. The picture must have been taken quite some time ago, because Jaune didn't look much older than Eerie did now.

At the same time Coral couldn't have been much more than three years old. Jaune held onto her tiny hands to help her stand upright while they smiled for the photographer. The younger versions of Magenta, Napier and Eerie stood close by their older brother.

It was obvious the man and the woman with their arms around one another were Mr. and Mrs. Arc, the parents. Jaune had clearly taken after his father in the looks department. The senior Arc's bright blonde hair was longer and there was a bit more wear and tear on his wizened face, but for the most part he and Jaune were mirror images of one another. And despite having pumped out eight separate children, Mrs. Arc was still a stunningly beautiful woman with a figure most women would have killed for. She had more of an olive complexion, with violet hair like Magenta and light blue eyes like Coral.

The three other girls Blake didn't recognize, so she deduced they were the older sisters who weren't currently home. The oldest looking of the three had hair so white she could have been mistaken for a Schnee, done up so it curled into tubular buns on either side of her head. She had her father's lighter complexion and her mother's light blue eyes. The next two both had their mother's olive skin. One had dark blue hair tied into pigtails and light blue eyes, while the other had blood red hair braided over her shoulder and her father's dark blue eyes. Blake also noted the red head was the only person in the photo not smiling.

"Is this the whole family?" Blake asked, turning back to Jaune. The boy muted the TV as he got up and walked over to her to see what Blake was talking about.

"Yup, that's us," he confirmed with a smile. Jaune picked up the photo so they could inspect it more carefully. "If memory serves, this was taken at a lake a few miles west of here, I want to say six years ago. Ginger had just gotten her invitation from Beacon, so Mom and Dad took us all out there to celebrate for her."

"It certainly seems like a nice place," Blake murmured. If she really strained her memory, Blake could recall moments like this in her own life. Memories of a time when Blake felt safe, and she had no reason to feel otherwise. When she still had a family…

Blake quickly shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. It's been over a decade since that life ended. She's wallowed about it before, and wallowing about it now would yield absolutely no difference.

"Ginger is the oldest sibling, right?" Blake queried before Jaune could notice her lapse into nostalgia fueled silence. "Which one is she?"

"Ginger's right there," said Jaune, pointing to the white haired girl in the picture. "Believe it or not she actually used to be blonde like Dad and I, but the color drained out when she was just a few years old. Ginger used to agonize about it for a long time, but then she went to Watchtower and realized just how much having white hair helped her stand out. Dad had to chase away a lot of boys who followed her home."

"White hair helps to give an air of regality," Blake agreed, her teeth only slightly gritted. The Schnees usually love to flaunt their snow white locks as a testament to their pure family line. To Blake white hair was almost synonymous with the term 'enemy.' But that wasn't fair to Ginger Arc, a person she hardly knew. From what Blake's gleaned from her siblings, Ginger appeared to be a very respectful and caring person, which were rather un-Schnee like qualities.

"And I take it the girl with the blue themed hair and clothing is Sapphire," Blake guessed without much effort.

Jaune chuckled and nodded. "Yes she is. Although if you actually knew her, you could pick out Sapphire by sound alone. She was always the most rambunctious and the loudest; a party girl, through and through. We were actually kind of surprised when Fire said she wanted to be Huntress and not a DJ or something like that."

"Of course." Blake looked at Jaune askance, unsure if she should go ahead and fill in the missing pieces. "So then by process of elimination, the red haired girl must be Mordant."

"Yeah…" It was more of a defeated sigh than it was an answer, and Blake watched the previously carefree grin sink into a frown. Jaune set the picture down and asked, "Did Magenta tell you about her?"

"Just her name and that she's somewhere in Mystral," Blake supplied. "I got the feeling talking about Mordant was a bit of a sore spot, so I didn't want to press."

"You would have been fine asking, it's not like there's some terrible family secret," Jaune told her. Hands in his pockets, Jaune strolled back to the couch and sunk down onto one of the cushions, staring off into space with lidded eyes. After a moment's hesitation, Blake went and joined him.

"Mordant had just about the worst case of 'Middle Child Syndrome' as you can imagine," Jaune went on saying. "Like we said, Ginger was always sort of the favorite, and after Sapphire was born there was a constant stream of younger siblings for our parents to dote over. As a consequence Mordant didn't exactly get as much attention as the rest of us, though not for lack of trying on our parent's part. As soon as Mordant realized what was happening, she started to pull away from the rest of us. She preferred being off on her own, doing her own thing.

"So when it came time to apply to higher level academies, none of us were surprised when she wanted to go to Haven, which is about as far from Vale as you can get." Jaune paused for a moment, rubbing his forehead as the memories came back to him. For her part Blake kept her hands folded over the book in her lap, patiently waiting for Jaune to continue.

"What we didn't expect was for Mordant to never come back."

Blake felt her brow furrow with confusion. "Never? But what about the breaks in between schooling years?"

"Maybe she just stayed over with her team mates who lived in Mystral," Jaune guessed. "Maybe she got a side job and bought her own apartment. I don't know, because she never told us. All I do remember is the fall after she graduated from her first year, Mordant called our parents and basically said she was never coming back. Nothing we could say would change her mind. And after that we hardly ever heard from her anymore."

"That's so strange," Blake frowned. Well, Blake really wanted to say it was an awful thing to abandon one's family so casually. But Blake couldn't ignore the fact she herself ran away from two separate families, one by blood, one metaphorical, and the hypocrisy would have tasted bitter in her mouth.

But at least Blake had her reasons. At first it was to continue being an agent of change and equality. Then later for no longer wanting to be an accomplice to wanton murders. "So she just left? For no reason other than the fact she didn't quite fit in?"

"Well, that's not the entire truth," Jaune hedged. "There was an incident about a year before Mordant left, and it really drove a wedge between our Dad and her."

Blake cocked her head at him, curiosity winning out over her desire to be respectful. Jaune leaned forward in his seat and went on explaining, "Mordant wasn't unpopular at Watchtower, but she didn't make a habit of surrounding herself with friends. There was one girl though, Magnolia, and she and Mordant were nigh inseparable. Magnolia wasn't a bad student really, but she had a bad habit of getting into trouble because of all the antics she got up to. And then she'd drag Mordant into her messes because the two of them practically did everything together.

"Mordant's grades were suffering and none of the teachers were willing to her help her because of all the time she spent with Magnolia. Needless to say, our parents did not like her. Dad and Mordant would get into fights a lot because of it. He was worried Magnolia would drag her down and Mordant wouldn't be able to pass. Mordant accused him of not liking Magnolia just because she was one of the few things he couldn't control about Mordant's life. They were both kind of right, but they never found any middle ground because they spent too much time in their shouting matches.

"Then the last time Magnolia and Mordant got into trouble, Dad finally had enough. He ended up pulling a few strings, and thanks to his influence around the area, Magnolia was expelled from Watchtower. Her family sent a s _trongly_ worded message to ours before they left for Vale proper so Magnolia could finish her education at Signal academy. They haven't been back since."

The living room was deathly quiet for a few moments while Jaune paused. Blake couldn't quite believe what she heard. It was one thing not to like the people your children hung out with, but actively sabotaging their careers just because they might be a bad influence? She'd expect something like that from Adam, not a devoted husband and father.

"And how did Mordant take it?" she asked quietly.

Another sighed escaped his lips as Jaune scratched the back of his head. "The yelling matches stopped, for one thing. But after Magnolia left Mordant just… stopped caring. She rarely talked to our parents, and if she did it sounded more like she was talking to complete strangers at the bus stop or something. Slowly but surely she just started cutting all of us off from her life. The one person who could actually hold a conversation with her was Eerie, and even then you could tell Mordant only did it because Eerie was just about the only sibling she could actually stand to be around.

"When Mordant announced she was accepting the invitation to Haven academy, our parents didn't fight her on it. They figured some time away from home would help Mordant get her life straightened out, and they knew she'd never agree to staying close to home and going to Beacon. Then she left, and we never saw her again."

Jaune fiddled with the TV remote, like he wanted to find some light hearted program he could lose himself in. Something to keep him distracted from thinking about his own family. But the drive just wasn't there, so he settled for just tossing to remote back on the couch while the TV was still muted.

"Every couple of months or so one of us will trade a few messages with her, usually Eerie. Nothing too personal, just what we're doing at the moment and if anything exciting's been happening. She graduated last year, so those messages are all we have left to tell if she's even still alive anymore."

The pair sat in silence as Jaune finished his story. Despite having only known for the boy for a few short days, Blake liked to think she could get a good read on people after meeting them in short spans of time.

Jaune Arc was the kind of man who operated on emotion, if that made sense. His decisions and actions are determined by what he _feels_ to be right, rather than arriving at answers through logic and critical thinking. When faced with a problem, he will seek out the solution he believes to be best, even if it is not actually the best from a subjective standpoint.

Men like that were typically easy to manipulate, usually by manipulating their fears and aspirations. By the same token, if they took up a position on any topic, be it morality or politics or preference, then getting them to waver from their decision would be nigh impossible. A man fueled by beliefs and individual resolve could not simply be bought out.

And Blake knew what Jaune Arc would always stand by: Family. Despite his protests and grumblings, Jaune thrived best when surrounded by the love only his family could provide. They supported him, and in turn he found satisfaction by supporting them as well. If anything ever threatens his familial unit, he would more than likely defend it until his dying breath.

Which is why Mordant's absence weighed so heavily upon him. Blake could guess she and Jaune's second oldest sister were similar enough in that they were both analytical people. The kind of people who used logic and facts to support their decisions, who didn't have the time or the inclination to let things like emotions hold them back.

So what did this kind of person do if they were presented with a scenario where they are bogged down by things they don't deem necessary? Simple: they cut out the fat. To a person like Mordant, family was only the set of people you considered yourself related to. If they did not share the same set of views as you, then they might as well have only been strangers who shared the same blood. So instead of letting these strangers hold her back, Mordant cut them out of her life because she had no use for them. The same way Blake did almost five years ago…

Jaune could never come to the same conclusion, unfortunately. He could never fully understand why Mordant drifted away, why she willingly made his family weaker by leaving it. Blake wouldn't have surprised if Jaune repeatedly asked him if he'd done something wrong, if there was something he could have done to make Mordant stay. It was a spiraling cycle of questioning and self blame Blake has been down before. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

Blake and Jaune weren't friends. They've barely known each other for three days, and despite the fact he opened up his home to her, Blake knew he did it out of moral obligation. They were merely acquaintances brought together by circumstances not entirely in their control.

That wasn't say there weren't aspects Blake liked about him. He was kind, and not just for the sake of being viewed as a nice person. He was loyal to what he believed in and those he cared for. And he was funny. A stupid kind of funny, but funny nonetheless. And even if taking Blake in wasn't his initial idea, he still welcomed Blake with open arms.

Plus Blake was still the idiot who tried to steal from his family. So as his guest, it was really her job to make sure he didn't fall into such depressive cycles.

"This Magnolia person sounds like an idiot."

The words seemingly slapped Jaune out of his reverie, and he blinked at her several times. "Pardon?"

"Mordant's friend, Magnolia, sounds like an idiot," she explained with a smirk. "From what you've told me about what happened, it sounds like everything is Magnolia's fault. If it weren't for her, Mordant would probably be here now, and you'd have no reason to be so mopey about her."

Logical fallacies notwithstanding, if there was one thing Blake learned from the White Fang, it was to give the people the right kind of enemy. It was always so much easier to rally against a sort of faceless entity, rather than face the fact the problems were caused by dozens of little things from both sides. Blake knew if Mordant wanted to leave, then it was only a matter of time, despite the circumstances. But she could still let Jaune believe it was doing of an outside party, an entity he understood her had no control over. That way he could believe it wasn't his fault.

"She certainly wasn't the nicest person I'd ever met," Jaune agreed. A wide grin spread over his face. "She was really cute though."

"Ugh, gross!" cried a tiny voice.

The two of them peered over the couch to Coral coming their way. The youngest Arc vaulted over the back rest and snuggled herself in between the two teenagers.

"Magnolia was a big meanie!" she declared petulantly. "I never liked her."

"You barely even knew her," Jaune consoled. "Besides, I could forgive a girlfriend for being mean if she had the looks to back it up. You'll understand when you're older."

Coral stuck out her tongue like she tasted something nasty, and Blake gave the boy an evil grin.

"Well Jaune, I would have never pegged you for a Submissive," she teased.

Blake wished she had a camera to capture the deep red color his face turned while he sputtered at her hopelessly.

"I'm not- that's not what- you don't- so hey Coral what's up?!"

Thankfully Blake's joke went way over Coral's head, judging from the girl's confused expression. Blake _did not_ want to have to explain to Magenta why Coral was suddenly talking about Subs and Doms. "I wanted to play Grimm Eclipse, but I didn't want to play by myself. Do you wanna play with me Blake?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at video games," Blake told her, to which Coral responded with a pout. "But I wouldn't mind watching if you played with Jaune."

The girl turned a set of overly large and innocent eyes on her brother, and Jaune relented within mere microseconds. "Alright, alright, I'll get the game set up."

Blake couldn't help quietly giggling as she watched Jaune being cowed to his sister's whims. Completely gone was the sad disposition when thinking about the sister no longer here. No, he was too busy paying attention to the ones still by his side.

And as she watched them, Blake recalled a family from long ago who weren't so different from the Arcs.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Just to put some things in perspective regarding all the Arc children:_

 _Ginger – Age 23. Full-fledged Huntress who graduated at Beacon over two years prior to Shadows and Light._

 _Mordant – Age 22. Also a licensed Huntress who graduated from Haven Academy a year prior. Whereabouts currently unknown._

 _Sapphire – Age 19. A Huntress in training currently attending Shade Academy. She'll be going into her third year when Jaune starts at Beacon._

 _Jaune – Age 17. Protagonist. Family Man. Musical arts enthusiast._

 _Magenta – Age 16. A nurse in training who shies away from physical violence but still has nerves of steel._

 _Napier – Age 13. Short girl with a shorter temper who will be starting her Huntress training when Jaune arrives at Beacon._

 _Eerie – Age 11. A shy but polite girl with an enthusiasm for all things mechanical and automotive._

 _Coral – Age 9. A deceptively sweet girl whose intelligence you should never underestimate._

 _So now we have a lot more information about the Arc sisters! And since I think everyone might have some trouble trying to figure out every sister's inspiration, I'll go ahead and give you a freebie:_

 _Coral is based off of Michael Collins, an Irish political leader who lived from 1890 to 1922. In the early twentieth century, Collins became fed up with the British government ruling over Ireland after a series of events that suppressed Irish citizens and their rights. So Collins fought back by leading a revolutionary force aimed at forcing out the British and establishing Ireland as its own nation, a cause which eventually led to his own death during an ambush while he was traveling through the countryside. Collins was directly responsible for helping to establish the Irish Republican Army, which operated well into the later twentieth century._

 _Thanks again for reading!_


	6. Chapter 4

_Pre-Author's Note: Let's all give a big hand to users 'The Immortal Doctor Reid' and 'minxan'! They were able to accurately guess three of the inspirations for the Arc sisters. In case anyone else was wondering, here they are now:_

 _Ginger – Based upon George Washington, the famous military and political leader of a group of British colonies who rebelled against the British Empire during the late eighteenth century. He also went on to become the first president of said colonies after they won their freedom, which are now known as The United States of America._

 _Mordant – Based upon Mordred from the legends of King Arthur. Mordred used to be a close ally to King Arthur, but due to circumstances that vary depending upon which interpretation you're following, he eventually betrays King Arthur and attempts to vest the throne for himself. The pair mortally wounded one another on the battlefield._

 _Magenta – Based upon Mahatma Gandhi. Throughout the early and mid-twentieth century, Mahatma Gandhi organized a series of nonviolent protests throughout South Africa and India in order to garner more rights for natives living under British rule._

 _And now for some hints as to the remaining sisters!_

 _Napier – The man she is based upon is a famous French figure._

 _Eerie – The man she is based upon was a famous general in the Second World War._

 _Sapphire – The man she is based upon lived in Southern Africa in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries._

 _I also apologize for the delay between chapters. I had to wrap up finals for college, and since then it feels like my family have been trying to take up as much of my free time as possible._

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth

Chapter 4 – Cast and Crew

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

Ever the polite person when she wasn't trying to rob people blind, Blake knocked on the door to the garage instead of just letting herself in. Not a moment passed before a feminine voice called, "Come in!" from the other side, so Blake did just that.

A usual feature accompanying mansions was to have an overly large garage, so the owner may have ample space to store all of their expensive and flashy vehicles. However, in line with the running theme of the Arc family, Blake wasn't surprised to discover the garage was almost in no way used for its intended purpose. The Arc family only owned two rather plain cars, one for each parent. One of which was gone obviously, since the Arc parents were on their honeymoon. Against the far wall Blake could spy a long rack of color coded bikes, one for each family member. Probably just for traveling to the main village and back, so the need for automobiles was in even less demand.

What did catch Blake off guard however was how all the excess space was being used. A large work bench had been installed against the back wall, across from the garage doors, but Blake couldn't even tell you what color the wood finish was. Everywhere she looked, every available surface was covered with spare wiring, engine parts, scrap metal, and pieces of tech Blake couldn't make heads or tails of.

And in the center of it all was Eerie Arc, wearing a small blacksmith's apron and thick goggles. She was sat on a stool, hunched over the table while she worked on some kind of circuit board. Blake watched as she applied a small welding arc to a piece of circuitry, a slight waft of smoke rising from the board after she was done.

Satisfied for the moment, Eerie leaned back in her seat and shifted the goggles to the top of her head to properly see who her visitor was. "Hello Blake. Is there something you need?"

"I was looking for my weapon, actually. I wanted to do some maintenance on it since I have the time to do so."

A nod, and Eerie hopped off her stool, motioning for Blake to follow. She was led to a smaller table off to the side, and Blake discovered her weapon had been placed inside a large clear box, like their father's armor had been. Unlike the father's pristine case however, Eerie's was littered with splotches of grease and trails of soot. She realized Eerie had put Gambol Shroud in it in order to make sure the weapon wasn't covered in grime while it was in her possession. Another wave of gratefulness for the Arc's unexpected kindness socked her full in the gut.

Eerie opened the case, retrieved the weapon and presented it to Blake with a grin. "Here you go. I tried to keep it just the way I found it. Although I did take out the ammo cartridge to take out the bullets, but I didn't find any in there, or in the chamber."

"I actually had to sell those some time ago," Blake informed the girl as she took her weapon. While out on her own she wanted to avoid violence as much as possible, even though Blake was more than capable of handling herself in a fight.

Bullets were effective at putting a combatant down, but Blake could not control them the same way she could control sword strikes or kusarigama slashes. After a bullet was fired, no matter how precisely aimed it was, the user could no longer influence where the bullet went. Blake considered herself to be an excellent shot, but she always feared a stray bullet hitting some poor passerby. Besides, selling the ammunition had kept her fed a few more days, so the tradeoff was worth it.

"This is quite the set up you have here," Blake observed, nodding to the work table Eerie had previously been sitting at. "I don't think I've ever seen so much tech in one place, barring convenience stores."

Blake could have sworn she saw Eerie grin with pride before she turned away. "It's not like there's anything really expensive or high end. There's a scrap yard near here, and every couple of months Mom or Dad will take me there and the workers will let me see if there's anything still operable enough for me to work with."

"One man's trash is another girl's treasure I suppose." Looking over the table's contents, Blake caught sight of a machine that looked to be much more intact than the rest of the scrap around her. "What are you working on now?"

Eerie picked it up and offered it to Blake so she could inspect it more closely. It was certainly hefty, although Blake noted the outer hull appeared to be made of dark grey and black plastics. The real mechanical parts must have been housed inside. It sort of looked like a toy helicopter, but it had four propellers mounted on struts that fanned out from the center piece at ninety degree angles.

"It's a remote controlled aerial reconnaissance device," Eerie analytically explained. "In theory, you can install it with a camera that has Extranet capabilities. Then you fly it over the area you want monitored, and the camera should give you real time video feed."

"Really?" Blake was honestly astonished. Atlas already had machines like these, but they were nowhere near as small as the one she held in her hands. "Does it work?"

The girl's nose wrinkled with slight frustration. "The camera and video feed work fine, but it's a challenge to find motor parts capable of supporting the drone's weight while in flight. The range it can still be operated at is limited. Plus the fine motor controls still need tuning." She gestured to the spot she'd been working at, and along with the circuit board Blake spied a gutted video game controller.

"Even if it isn't quite finished yet, this is an amazing accomplishment," Blake told her honestly. "People would pay a lot of money for a patent like this."

The applications were truly boundless. Like being able to spy on one's enemies without having to shell out for Atlas' expensive tech, or tracking Grimm movements without having to put a Human or Faunus in harm's way. And all because of a little girl in a garage who liked to tinker around with circuit boards and motor parts.

Eerie wrung her hands together and looked away to try and hide her bashful smile. "Thanks. It-it's why I like studying Hunter weapons. Lots of them can mecha-shift nowadays, and seeing how all the different parts shift together sometimes helps me discover breakthroughs."

Blake hummed thoughtfully, glancing down at Gambol Shroud in her hands, then back at Eerie Arc. Suddenly, Blake had the perfect idea to repay the girl for her kindness.

"Do you think you could take a break from your project?" Blake asked her. Eerie cocked her head with confusion, but nodded all the same. Blake gestured to the table, and Eerie pushed her things to the side for the moment before pulling out a second stool for Blake to sit on.

The pair sat down together and Blake drew Gambol from its sheath and placed it on the workbench before them. With an ease that came from years of practice, Blake began to deconstruct her weapon, just like she always would when cleaning her weapon.

"So by pulling back this latch here, I can detach the bladed parts from the firearm parts," Blake explained with an easy smile. Eerie nodded eagerly, eyes wide as she watched the Faunus girl do her work. "And then by taking out this pin I can remove the slide from the rest of the pistol…"

* * *

 **Monday Late-Morning**

Blake had been strolling by the dojo when the sounds of combat reached her ears. Nothing too gruesome thankfully, like the sounds of flesh being sliced open or the dying calling out for their parents. Just repeated clanks of metal hitting wood interspersed with small grunts of exertion.

Peeking into the dojo, Blake found its only occupant was Napier Arc. In a combative stance, the young girl stood before a training dummy. The kind where it was a simple medium height totem with several arms sticking out at various heights and degrees. It sat on a swivel, so that whenever you batted at one arm, another would swing at you because of the momentum you inflicted on the practice dummy. The totem and its arms were covered in the kind of red leather padding so thick even bladed weapons had a hard time piercing it.

Napier seemed to be very familiar with how the dummy worked. Holding the knife in a reverse grip, she slashed at a higher arm to send it spinning in a clockwise motion. Another arm level with her chest came swinging toward her, but without missing a beat Napier twisted around and smacked the oncoming arm with her open palm. The dummy jittered to a crawl after its momentum was halted, and Napier took the opportunity to strike a lower arm with her heel.

The dummy swung counterclockwise now, the higher arm aimed at Napier's head. The girl was quicker though, opting to seamlessly duck under the plank of wood rather than attack it back. Another mid-level arm was still coming her way however, and Napier was forced to two hand the knife as she slashed it back. The high arm swung back at her again, clockwise this time, and again Napier was forced to slash upward just to avoid being clocked in the head. This time she was able to use her momentum from the slash and pirouette around the mid-level before it could crack in the ribs.

Blake was impressed with the display of acrobatics and dodging, for all of a second anyway. Then a lower arm Napier hadn't seen coming snagged her in the foot and sent the girl tumbling to the ground.

She landed in a heap on the floor, letting out a growl born of frustration more than pain. Napier picked herself up into a sitting position while she rubbed her shin. While Blake didn't go to an intermediary academy for her training, she knew it was still illegal to unlock a child's Aura if they were not actively enrolled in a combat school, or under dire circumstances. No doubt Napier still didn't have her Aura unlocked, so for now, each bruise and cut earned would stick around for a while to remind Napier of her mistakes.

And still she forged on. The girl picked herself up, dusted herself off, and went right back to slashing at the dummy with her knife. Leaning on the doorway, Blake was content to watch and observe for a few minutes. The girl had good form, knowing how to pitch her body into her strikes to make up for her lack of muscular strength. Napier had excellent reaction time for a girl her age, with the speed and flexibility to dodge a variety of different strikes.

Most of them anyway. After one particularly vicious slash Napier set herself off balance, and the only way to prevent a medium height arm from cracking her across the face was to block it with her forearm. Blake was certain it was nowhere near strong enough to cause any serious damage, but nonetheless Napier backed off for the moment to cradle to her bruised arm, a breath of air hissing between her teeth.

"Messing up never feels good, does it?" Blake remarked. Napier's head snapped up, but upon catching sight of Blake the girl only shrugged and turned her attention back to her arm.

"Well, I hear failing in the beginning makes the victory in the end all that much sweeter," Napier postulated. "I just wasn't expecting I'd be failing so much."

"Some would say training is nothing but failing over and over again," Blake told her as she crossed the dojo. She nodded to Napier's weapon tucked in its sheath on her hip. "So do you specialize in knives?"

"Sort of, I guess." Napier flexed the hand on her sore arm a few times before drawing forth her weapon. "To be honest I don't really know what kind of weapon I want to use. One of our uncles gave this to me so I could have something to practice with before I start at Watchtower next year."

"May I?" Blake offered, holding out her hand. Napier handed it over so Blake could inspect it. She couldn't find anything particular wrong with the pseudo weapon, but the fact it was only meant for practicing without cutting yourself to bloody ribbons was obvious.

"Daggers by themselves can make good weapons," Blake told the girl, speaking from her own experience. "They're fast, lightweight, easy to use, and a safer option in close quarters. That being said, if you don't have the advantage of surprise and can't take your opponent down in less than a few seconds, you won't last very long in a straight up fight. Daggers lack reach, they're not much good for blocking or deflecting attacks, and any slashes you do land are only going to be surface cuts at best, unless you get lucky."

Blake handed the dagger back to her, and Napier had an anxious but thoughtful expression as she stored it away. "So then… what do you think is best?"

She considered the question for a moment, pursing her lips in thought. "There's no combination of armaments that's best for everyone, just what's best for each individual. For example, my Semblance helps me to evade attacks, so using something defensive would be redundant and only weigh me down. At the same time I can't take too many hits, so I have to focus on taking my opponents down quickly while also staying out of their range. To that end I can affix my elastic band to Gambol Shroud and attack from mid-range with a Kurisigama technique. Then if I close the distance, I can dual wield my weapons to strike multiple times at a quick pace to keep my opponents off their balance."

Napier nodded slowly as she digested the information Blake was giving her. "And I'm guessing you didn't figure out what worked best for you until after years of training."

"Precisely. But that doesn't mean I figured it out all on my own." Blake walked back over to the dummy, and Napier followed along looking confused but open minded. Crossing to the opposite side of it, she took ahold of the dummy and instructed, "Get into a combat stance."

Again the girl looked taken aback but still complied. Once she was ready, Blake jerked the dummy to the right, aiming a medium height arm at Napier. True to form the girl reacted quickly, using an underhand slash to block the 'attack' with relative ease.

But Blake wouldn't allow her to get off so easy. Barely a half second passed before Blake jerked the dummy in the opposite direction. Napier swiveled herself, already anticipating the maneuver from hours already practicing with the dummy.

What she wasn't expecting was the speed Blake was putting behind the strike. Napier barely had enough time to raise her knife in a defensive stance before the hit connected. Even then there was no way Napier could prepare for the force Blake was laying on her, and as the dummy's arm smacked into her, Napier was once again thrown to the ground. By a sheer miracle the training knife somehow stayed in her hand despite being knocked aside from the strike.

Napier propped herself up on her elbows and snarled at her instructor. "The heck was that?"

Blake only shrugged innocently. "That would be a taste of fighting something with an actual brain." She patted the dummy. "Come on, let's try again."

Napier muttered something under her breath a Human with normal hearing probably would have missed. Obviously she must have misjudged Blake's feline hearing, because the cat Faunus was fairly certain she heard Napier say, "Freakin' sadist."

 _You should consider yourself lucky, my old teacher wouldn't have hesitated to belt me upside the head if I didn't keep up._ Blake wanted to say it aloud, but Adam was hardly an upstanding example for comparison.

Despite her grumblings, Napier picked herself back up and got ready once more. She definitely got points for steadfastness.

They went a couple more rounds, with Blake on the dummy and Napier doing her best to deflect its strikes. For another point in her favor, Napier adapted quickly from fighting a lifeless target to a target being manipulated by a puppeteer. But Blake never held up, switching up the speeds at which she attacked and with which arms she did so.

During their fourth spar Napier almost lasted a full minute before a high arm caught her in the shoulder and forced her to back off. Blake decided the girl had been through enough abuse, steadying the dummy before stepping away from it. She took note of Napier's condition, seeing how the girl was breathing heavily while sweat dripped down her brow.

"Feeling pretty winded, huh?" Blake noted.

Napier could only nod as she wiped off her brow. "I know you said daggers are supposed to be fast and lightweight, but it's a pain to try and block so many quick attacks."

"I wouldn't say it's your opponent wearing you down, but you yourself." Napier cocked her head with confusion, so Blake elaborated, "You have the reflexes and the speed to keep up with your opponent, but the major disadvantage you and most other kids your age have is the fact you're so small."

"I'm not short, I'm a late bloomer." The argument came out so quickly it almost sounded like an automated response.

Side stepping the girl's insecurities, Blake took ahold of Napier's arm, placed the knife in her hand, and outstretched it to its full length. Even with the knife, Napier's reach only extended to a little less than three feet if you included the length of the knife. Walking around Napier while unslinging her own weapon, Blake stood in front of Napier and mirrored the girl's stance. By contrast, Blake's total reach was well over four and a half feet when she held Gambol Shroud away from her.

Napier let out a low whistle as she realized the disparity between the two of them. "So then the reason I always end up so winded during training is because I don't have the reach to cover a wider area around myself. So when attacks come from opposite directions, I have to waste more time and energy just to turn and meet them."

"Exactly right," Blake nodded, impressed with how quickly the Arc sibling caught on.

With a pensive look Napier relaxed her stance, placing a hand on her hip while she studied the training dummy. "So then what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can will my arms to grow longer on a whim, and the only other weapon we have is Crocea Mors. I know Jaune will let me use it if I ask, but I can't use the sword properly because of how heavy it is."

Blake cupped her chin while she thought. She wasn't exactly familiar with Jaune's weapon, given how she'd only seen him with it for a few minutes, and even then Jaune never actually pulled it from its sheath. Still, Napier had a point. From what best she could tell Jaune used a long sword, and those usually required to be quite weighty in order to put more power behind their strikes.

She was familiar with swords, but more of the Eastern variety. Katana were typically lighter in comparison to their Western counterparts, allowing the user to rely upon quicker slashes. The katana portion of Gambol Shroud was even lighter than the norm, since Blake used a special alloy that wasn't as heavy as steel at the cost of being less durable. It had to be on the lighter side, or else Blake wouldn't be able to manipulate the weapon while attacking with her Kurisigama technique.

"I might have an idea," Blake finally decided, seeing Napier perk up with interest. She withdrew her katana from its sheath before slinging the cleaver portion of her weapon to her back once more.

Before handing the weapon over, Blake fixed the young girl with a stern look. "If I let you practice with Gambol Shroud, you have to promise me Jaune and Magenta will hear _nothing_ about this. I do not want you siblings catching wind that I'm letting you swing around an actual weapon fully capable of lopping your arm off."

Napier nodded in understanding, a tinge of worry in her gaze that was far outweighed by eagerness. Nodding back, Blake presented the weapon to her handle first. When she pulled back, Napier titled somewhat as the weapon's weight took her off guard, but she recovered quickly.

Backing up so as to make sure no one was immediately around her, Napier took a few practice swings to get a feel for the weapon in her hands. Blake watched her carefully, ready to jump in at a moment's notice in case Napier lost her handling. But Napier had excellent form, relying upon her pinky and index fingers to secure the handle like a proper swordswoman should.

"It feels pretty good," Napier eventually remarked. "It's still heavy, but not as heavy as I would have guessed."

"I designed Gambol Shroud myself, and just like you, I don't rely upon physically strength. So I designed my weapon to be fast and elegant to make better use of my speed."

"Wow. Eerie must have had a field day studying your weapon before you went and got it."

Blake smiled, remembering the never ending onslaught of questions Eerie had while they'd been cleaning her weapon just over an hour ago.

The cat Faunus strolled over to the dummy and assumed her position from before. Getting the idea, Napier joined her and fell back into a combat stance. Blake noted she did look marginally more threatening using an actual weapon and not a poor excuse for a kitchen utensil.

Same as before, Blake jerked the dummy to aim a medium height arm at Napier, and the girl blocked it with an upward slash with relative ease. And again mimicking their first bout, Blake jerked the dummy in the opposite direction with as much force as she could.

The difference this time was that Napier was able to use the circular momentum of her first strike to perform a downward slash on the incoming arm. The movement her body had to perform for this action was quite minimal compared to when she was using the dagger.

The middle arm came circling back for her, but Napier efficiently readjusted her stance and jabbed at the arm with a thrust attack. She then ducked under a higher arm as it sailed for her head, and on her way back up Napier swung the sword in a counterclockwise motion to knock aside a lower arm before it could impact her shins.

Instead of continuing for the moment, Blake steadied the dummy and rested her hands on it. "So how did that feel?" she asked the green clad girl.

To any random spectator it was easy to see the change in Napier's demeanor. The girl wasn't nearly as winded as she would have been if she'd been using the dagger, and she held herself a little taller with newfound confidence (just a little).

But Blake could still see the more subtle changes. While Napier stared at the weapon in her hands, Blake could see the fire behind her light blue gaze. A newfound understanding had been borne inside the young girl's mind. The rush of discovering something new and seeing how much it can aid you. Blake wouldn't have been surprised if this was the first time Napier truly felt she was starting to make some serious headway in her training.

"It felt… really good actually," Napier answered. "It feels like this is the first time my training is more than just going through a bunch of repetitive exercises."

"That's the feeling of knowing you're dangerous," Blake told her, her smile toothy and feral. "The feeling of knowing you're more than just some scared little girl who doesn't know what they're doing. That feeling only gets stronger the more you train and the better you become."

Blake picked herself up and patted the dummy. "So, ready to go again?"

Napier fixed her with a big, confidant grin as she prepared herself. "You bet."

* * *

 _Author's Note: This was originally going to be a longer chapter, but after a solid month without updates I wanted to post SOMETHING to show I'm not dead yet. Fairly straightforward, this chapter and the next are all about showcasing the Arc Sisters individually and seeing what kind of people they are._

 _And once again, a big 'Thank You' to everyone who's been reading my story. It means a lot!_


	7. Chapter 5

_Pre-Author's Note – Yeesh, that must have been a long wait. I'm sorry about that. On top of getting a new job, Summer was kind of crazy for me. Plus, the scene with Magenta had to go through a lot of iterations before I was truly happy with the result. Again I apologize for making you, the readers, wait so long for an update. But one of my main goals as a writer is to provide quality in the work I do. If that takes a little more time and effort, then there's really nothing I can do to speed things up._

 _Also, congratulations to everyone who was able to figure out the inspirations for Napier and Eerie in the Reviews! For everyone else, here they are now:_

 _Eerie – Based upon Erwin Rommel, AKA The Desert Fox. He a was general in the German army during the Second World War, renowned for his brilliant tactical use of mechanized divisions in Europe and Northern Africa. After being discovered as part of the conspiracy to assassinate Adolf Hitler, Rommel was coerced into committing suicide in 1944, with the Nazi Party saying he died from battlefield wounds in order to keep using his image in their propaganda._

 _Napier – Based upon Napoleon Bonaparte. In the wake of the bloody French Revolution in the early nineteenth century, Napoleon rose to power and led a series of mostly successful military campaigns all across the world. After his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo in 1815, Napoleon was captured and exiled to the island of Saint Helena until his death._

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth

Chapter 5 – Crew and Cast

* * *

 **Monday – Noon**

Blake didn't need her growling stomach to remind her how hungry she was. After training with Napier for an hour or so Blake had most certainly worked up an appetite, so she was looking forward to whatever Jaune had in store for lunch today.

"-and then later we can watch a movie and eats lots of popcorn and gummy worms!" Coral prattled on while she skipped around Blake.

To say the youngest Arc sibling was enamored with Blake would be putting it mildly. Apparently the only reason Blake was relieved of the young girl's presence for the morning was because Coral had promised to do most of her schoolwork before lunch. That way she was off the hook to pretty much do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day.

Primarily trying to get Blake to spend time with her for most of it.

Blake merely nodded along to Coral's itinerary. It was bizarre to have a person shower her with so much attention, mostly because she's always tried to stick to the background and away from inquisitive eyes. But to Coral, Blake might as well have been sitting up on a pedestal with a Grand-Prize ribbon hanging off her shoulders.

It was understandable really. The Arcs didn't appear to have any pets, and Coral seemed to be stuck in the unfortunate middle ground where she was too mature for other kids her age and but not old enough to really keep up with people older than her. Which is why Blake's presence came as such a blessing, because here was a person with a blank slate and a willingness to make up for her mistakes by kissing up to her hosts.

She didn't mind playing along and placating Coral's interests. Blake just wished the girl wouldn't tire her out so quickly. They hadn't even _done_ anything on Coral's schedule yet and she already felt exhausted.

Thankfully now was lunch time in the Arc household, giving Blake a reprieve from Coral's physical antics. Not to mention Jaune's cooking did wonders to lighten one's mood. The pasta with tomato sauce and basil seasoning he made last night had been one of the best meals Blake's had in a long time.

Speaking of the chef, Blake and Coral strolled into the kitchen to find Jaune hard at work preparing all their lunches. It all appeared to be the same dishes as yesterday, and Blake could see he was flipping the frog wings in their frying pan.

Her upper lip involuntarily curled with disgust. What Napier saw in the grilled amphibian legs she would never know.

"Hey guys," the blonde greeted over his shoulder while he worked. "Lunch won't be ready for a few more minutes, so you'll just have to get comfortable and hang tight."

"That won't be a problem," Blake replied. She wanted to have some tea with her meal, and it would take a few minutes for the water to boil and for her to prepare a cup.

"Well then I want a snack," said Coral. While she filled up their electric pitcher, Blake watched as Coral stood on her tip toes to reach over the counter and grab at a bright red box with cartoon animals on the side.

"No cookies until after your meal," Jaune chastised lightly, snatching the box from Coral's grip and placing it on top of the fridge. "You don't want to ruin your appetite."

Coral crossed her arms behind her back and gave Jaune a big, bright smile. "Okay big brother!" Jaune smiled at her briefly before going back to the food.

Jaune missed it, but Blake didn't; the way Coral's fists clenched behind her back.

After a few minutes the pitcher clicked, indicating the water had boiled, so Blake set about finding a mug and a tea bag of English Breakfast. Meanwhile Coral continued to hover around Jaune and watch him work.

"Is there anything I can help with?" she asked him.

Jaune looked temporarily taken aback. Maybe the prospect of his sisters helping with preparing meals was a rare occasion.

"Sure, you can get out all the stuff for mine and Eerie's sandwiches," he offered. Coral nodded and made her way over to the fridge. And while passing by her, Coral threw a cryptic wink over to Blake.

A dark feeling passed through Blake's gut, but she chose not to act on it. She didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was brewing.

While Blake's tea steeped, Coral got out the various breads, meats, and cheeses for the sandwiches, as well a small jar of mayonnaise. Then, after making sure Jaune wasn't paying attention, too busy frying up a few pieces of fish, Coral got down on her hands and knees. She then reached into the crevice between the fridge and the lower cupboards with a single slender arm. Feeling around for a few seconds, Coral pulled out what appeared to be a second jar of mayo, this one nearly empty. She paid special attention to keeping it out of Jaune's sight.

Satisfied the food was thoroughly cooked for the moment, Jaune set the stovetop burners on low and took out a few plates. He then set about preparing the sandwiches they'd be eating soon. Coral stood close by, handing ingredients to Jaune whenever he asked for them so he didn't have to waste time getting them himself.

When Jaune asked for some mayo to add to his sandwich, Coral made a convincing display of making it look like she scooped some out of the freshly opened jar. Convincing enough to fool Jaune at least, who hadn't been paying attention. In reality, Blake saw the old jar nestled in the crook of Coral's arm, and she watched the girl use a butter knife to scoop out whatever was left at the bottom.

Blake watched this all progress in silence, too afraid of what may befall her if she spoke up. And so she could only watch as Jaune obliviously smeared the older mayo on his turkey sandwich.

The evil grin she saw on Coral's face would haunt her for months to come.

"Do you mind helping take some plates out, Blake?" Jaune spoke up. Blake snapped out of her thoughts, noting Jaune was done making their meals. She nodded, grabbing her tuna melt and Eerie's Reuben sandwich, before following after Jaune and Coral into the dining room.

On the way she subtly checked over the two meals in her hands. From what she watched Blake was fairly certain Coral only messed with Jaune's lunch, but she wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any collateral damage.

In due time everyone got their food and sat down to eat, all in the same seats as yesterday. Blake carefully watched Jaune out of the corner of her eye, waiting to see the result of whatever Coral had done to his food. But as the boy took his first few bites, Jaune made no outward reactions. He merely continued chewing and swallowing, completely unaware of any changes in his meal.

Despite Blake's inner turmoil and worry, the lunch progressed in a mostly normal fashion. There was idle chatter around mouthfuls of food, some stifled laughs and giggles. Eerie gushed to Magenta about how Blake let the girl see her weapon in more intricate detail. Napier discussed the pros and cons of various different swords with Jaune. Coral told Blake all about the activities they could do outside once the weather finally cleared up.

At one point Magenta cleared her throat and wiped a napkin over her mouth. "Oh, Jaune, I almost forgot. I wanted to thank you for finishing up the mayo and cleaning out the jar."

Jaune paused mid chew, giving his eldest younger sister a weird look. "Huh?"

"The mayonnaise," Magenta clarified. "I noticed you finished it last week and actually took the time to wash out the jar once it was empty. Normally you just let it sit festering on the counter until someone else has to clean it up. It was probably going to go bad soon anyway. So thanks for not being a lazy fool for once in your life."

"But… I never finished the old mayo jar," Jaune clarified with a frown. "I assumed someone else finished it and you cleaned it out."

Magenta cocked her head quizzically and turned to the girl sitting on Blake's left. "Napier?"

"Don't look at me, I hate mayo."

"Eerie?"

The brunette only shook her head. "Not me."

"The mayo was switched out last week, so that obviously rules out Blake. All that leaves is-"

 _Burbleburbleburble._

A sick and bubbly sound interrupted Magenta's train of thought, and five sets of eyes turned to the only man in the room. Jaune's complexion had taken on a rather green pallor, and he was gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. His gaze locked onto the girl sitting to Blake's right, stone cold realization in his dark blue eyes.

"Coral…"

She held his stare unflinchingly, her words dripping with venom. "Is something wrong big brother?"

 _Burbleburbleburble._

His chair tumbled to the floor as the blonde shot out of it, Jaune holding both his stomach and his mouth as he sprinted to the kitchen. Not a moment after he was gone did Blake hear the boy heave, followed by the sounds of something wet and viscous being dropped. She could only hope Jaune made it to sink before he violently emptied his stomach.

Blake turned to those still gathered at the table, to see if there were going to be any repercussions for something like this. But she could only rapidly blink in shock, finding everyone had resumed their meals without a care.

"This happens more often than you might think," Magenta informed her, patently ignoring her brother's retching coming from the kitchen.

Something rustling caught her attention, and Blake turned to her right to find an open, bright red box with cartoon animals on the side being presented to her. Meanwhile Coral gave her a perfectly innocent look while she munched on the head of a giraffe.

"Animal cracker?"

* * *

 **Monday Afternoon**

Blake smoothed her hands down the sides of her leggings, relishing the familiar feel of her tried and true outfit covering her body once more.

"It looks absolutely amazing!" she gushed whilst admiring herself in the mirror in Magenta's room. Blake had almost forgotten how pristinely white her shorts and undershirt could be when not covered in filth. At the same time her black leggings, vest, choker and arm sleeve looked incredibly sleek without the myriad of tears and scuff marks.

"I'm glad you like it." Blake turned back to Magenta, who was still sitting on her bed. She spent most of the day yesterday restoring Blake's combat outfit to its former glory. Magenta had sewn up the tears, washed out the grime, ironed out the wrinkles, and trimmed the frayed edges. Blake's outfit looked nearly as good as the day she first put it on.

"I love it," Blake emphasized. "And I can't thank you enough for doing this. For everything you've done for me since I've been here."

"You sound like a broken record," Magenta joked as she stood up from her bed. "We're more than happy to help out someone in need. Besides, in return you've acted as an excellent syphon for most of Coral's constant energy."

Blake chuckled lightly and nodded. She'd only gotten away from the youngest sister's gravitational pull because Napier promised to keep her distracted for a short time.

Just then Magenta's brow furrowed while she cupped her chin, giving Blake's attire an appraising look. "Hmmmmm… I think there's something missing."

"Really?" Blake checked over her person, trying to see if she was missing anything. "I'm pretty sure you gave everything back to me."

"I know I did, but I can't figure out why it still doesn't- wait!" Magenta snapped her fingers and pointed at Blake's head. "Your bow! I remember you were wearing it the first time I saw you on our kitchen floor."

"Oh, right." Blake toyed with the soft band of fabric adorning her right arm, her expression thoughtful. This might actually have been the longest Blake has gone without wearing her bow for quite some time. "I guess I didn't think of it, considering I don't have to wear it around the house if I don't want to. You all know I'm Faunus already, so what would be the point in hiding it?"

Magenta hugged her stomach and asked, "Do you do that sort of thing a lot? Hide the fact you're a Faunus, I mean."

"Yes," she answered rather sadly. "Most people have a habit of making snap judgments the moment they see my second set of ears. They instantly assume I'm some sort of scoundrel whose only goal to snatch their purse or wallet."

Magenta glanced from side to side nervously. "Um…"

Blake sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, already knowing what Magenta was getting at. "Yes, I am fully aware of the hypocrisy of what I just said considering where I am in life at the moment. But my point still stands; with the bow people only see me as a normal human girl, and they don't write me off the moment they meet me."

"I can't really say I understand since I'm not a Faunus," Magenta said with a frown, "but I do sort of get where you're coming from. Like I mentioned the other night, we grew up with a Faunus for an uncle. He had to grow up with a lot of that stuff trying to tear him down. Plus we do watch the news enough to know relations between humans and Faunus are a lot more tense down in the city than up here in the country."

"The news only ever scratches the surface," Blake said ruthfully. "The most they might ever cover is the occasional riot, or interviews with humans complaining about how the Faunus are stealing their jobs. What they don't tell you about are the Faunus beaten to near death in dark alleys, or how businesses use legal loopholes to make sure Faunus don't get enough wages to support themselves and their families."

It was difficult not to sound bitter when talking and human and Faunus relations. An unfortunate habit she'd picked up from Adam while he trained her.

" _Why should we sugarcoat the hatred they show us?"_ he used to say. _"If all they can show us is their anger, then we can only respond with anger of our own."_

"Yeah…" Magenta looked away, her expression downcast. Blake hated how conversations always had a way of turning sour when she was around. But before she could try to apologize for her remarks, Magenta crossed the room and sat down on her bed again, giving Blake a thoughtful look. "Blake, can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Of course." She wasn't sure why Magenta felt she had to ask for permission first, but after everything her family has done for her, Blake figured answering a few questions would be fair.

"Alright… Were you a part of the White Fang?"

…even if they were questions like that, apparently.

While Blake was fairly certain she hadn't actually said anything, the expression her face pulled must have been more than enough of an answer for Magenta.

"It just seems like the most logical explanation," Magenta went on saying. "Your Aura is unlocked, you have advanced training, as well as a mecha shifting weapon. You don't just find those kinds of things out on the streets. But at the same time you're living like a common thief, and those kinds of people don't come all the way out to small towns like ours just to find someone to rob. Not unless they're running from something."

Blake could only blink several times, stunned by how accurately Magenta just described the last few months of her life.

"Would it change anything if I was?" she asked the girl.

Magenta shrugged lamely. "Not really. The thought occurred to me yesterday, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. At first it worried me, the realization of a White Fang member being in our house. But then I figured you had every chance to sneakily find your weapon and get the jump on us over the last couple days, and not once did you actually take advantage of that. So the only conclusion I come to is you're nothing like the White Fang members we're warned about on the news, and you're on the run from your old life."

"You are incredibly perceptive," Blake said with a bit of awe. "To figure all of this out after only knowing someone for a couple of days."

"What can I say? Sometimes I get a little OCD about trying to figure stuff out."

Blake nodded in understanding. Inwardly she was fighting off the urge to simply leave Magenta hanging and go off in search of another Arc sibling to occupy herself with, one who wouldn't question her past with such fervor. Of course that would only be the coward's way out, and if she ran then she'd only confirm what Magenta already suspected.

Instead, Blake slowly crossed the room to sit down on the bed next to Magenta. To her silent relief the violet haired girl didn't recoil from her presence, only patiently waiting for Blake's reply.

"I was a part of the White Fang," Blake confirmed quietly, wringing her hands in her lap. "For so long that I was practically born into it. And up until a few months ago, the White Fang was pretty much the only family I had."

"Up until you left," Magenta inferred. "You must have been with them long enough to have seen what they were like before they turned to extremism."

Blake nodded and said, "Everyone knows how the White Fang started out. How after The Revolution they were created as an organization to help bridge the gap between human and Faunus kind, to foster unity. As a little girl looking for acceptance and a way to make the world better, I couldn't help being pulled in."

"There's nothing wrong with goals like those," Magenta told her with a sympathetic smile. It only had the opposite effect, causing Blake to glance away because of her disgust with herself. Yes, they started out as such noble goals. And look at how easily perverted they were over time…

"It wasn't working," Blake confessed, not unkindly but with a hard edge to her words. "Our end goal was equality for all, but none of our means were effective. Not the protests, or the rallies, or the boycotts; none of it. The humans still treated us like dirt and there was nothing we could do to stop them. But then five years ago, our old leader stepped down, making way for a new leader with a new mentality."

And oh how she yelled in that old leader's face, accused him of being a coward and an old fool. He just sat there and took it, enduring the verbal abuse from one of the only two people in the world who could talk to him in such a manner.

Recalling that memory, remembering the man's face as she insulted him, filled Blake with such self-revulsion it almost made her want to throw up.

"Shortly afterward, every able bodied White Fang member began training," Blake continued, more to distract herself than anything. "For most it was typical military style training and tactics. For others, like me, we started with an advanced regimen focused on fine honing our Semblances and training with specialized weaponry. The sorts of things you'd expect to learn if you were a Hunter in training."

"I remember hearing about the change in leadership all those years ago," Magenta recalled, idly swinging her feet. "Believe it or not I actually supported the White Fang, before they changed. I admired the Faunus for trying to change the world without having to resort to violence. But I could never understand why Uncle Tiberius didn't want to join. All he'd ever say was, 'Movements like those always go down the wrong paths.'"

"Then your uncle was quite prophetic," Blake observed. "Because after our new leader came to power, we didn't hold protests or peaceful gatherings anymore. Instead we organized attacks on businesses that discriminated the Faunus, or looted trains belonging to companies that exploited Faunus workers. Our peace movement turned into a war, and we were more than willing to make up for our past mistakes."

"But violence only begets violence," Magenta argued crossly. "Surely they understood by lashing out so aggressively all they'd end up doing was damaging their own movement's reputation?"

"Then how do you explain the fact that it worked?" Blake asked her. Magenta only looked away, silently fuming because she knew Blake was right. "In a very short time the standing for Faunus everywhere began to rise. We were openly mocked in the streets less and less. Businesses started opening up their doors to us more and more. The humans began to finally treat us with respect. But it wasn't because they respected us; it was because they feared us."

Blake stared at the purple carpeting between her feet. Talking about this made bile rise up in the back of her throat. She used to talk about the White Fang with pride. Now it only left a rancid feeling in her gut.

"It's why I stayed for so long after the changes," she continued solemnly. "How I reasoned away the guilt. Why worry over a few people being roughed up or a few windows broken if it meant the humans would stop treating us so badly."

"The end justifies the means if the means really aren't all that bad," Magenta inferred. While the tone of her voice certainly indicated she didn't agree with Blake's viewpoint, it wasn't beyond comprehension for her. "But at what point does the end stop being enough justification?"

"When you finally realize you've crossed the line from freedom fighter to terrorist," Blake answered. "In the beginning, casualties were supposed to be kept to a minimum. Never hesitate to defend yourself, but try to avoid killing anyone because we're not mindless butchers. But over time those restrictions mattered less and less. Other members I once called my friends stopped caring about the lives they took, because they simply thought it was easier to kill guards than to knock them out.

"Once I started to realize how low we'd fallen in that regard, I also started to see how everything else was escalating too. Shops weren't just ransacked anymore; they were burned to the ground. We went from looting Schnee Dust shipments to altogether blowing them up, damn whatever or whoever else got caught in the explosion. I looked back on everything we built, and I realized I was standing on nothing more than a mountain of ash and bodies."

A slender hand gripped hers suddenly, quelling the trembling Blake hadn't even realized had taken hold of her limbs. Slowly she eased the tension in her hands, so her nails wouldn't dig into her palms anymore. Blake looked to Magenta, seeing nothing but resolve in the girl's gaze.

"But you left," Magenta repeated once more. "You realized how horrible it had all become, so you decided to be better than it. You didn't let the murderers and terrorists drag you down to their level, and now you're better than they'll ever be."

"Am I though?" Blake asked balefully. "I saw the way the White Fang degraded over the years, but I didn't try to fix what I'd help create from within. No, instead I ran because I couldn't face them anymore. I ran with the hopes of finding a new path that would help me repair the damage I'd done. But all I've accomplished since then was feed into the stereotypes that make the humans hate us, which in turn only fuels the fires that created the White Fang."

"Could you please stop talking like that?" her friend asked, her brow knitted together with anguish. "Please, with how you're talking you make it sound like you hate yourself more than the terrorist organization." Blake didn't answer, only staring at the hand resting atop her own.

Did she really hate herself? Blake wondered if the fact she couldn't instantaneously come up with a 'no' answer was telling enough. She certainly wasn't happy with herself, that was for damn sure.

First she turned her back on the people who raised her, chose a guerrilla force over her own family. Then she turned her back on them too, the Faunus who did horrible things to humans as a means of getting even.

After that she preyed upon others like a criminal in order to keep herself alive. Roped good people like the Arcs into her problems. For the last few months she has done absolutely nothing but leech off of society without giving anything back. Why shouldn't she hate herself then? Why shouldn't Blake be disgusted with everything she's done?

The bed shifted as Magenta sidled closer, looping her arm around Blake's shoulder. For her part Blake didn't shy away, nor did she lean into what was supposed to be a comforting embrace. Blake wasn't sure she even wanted the comfort.

"Look, I won't lie and say I have all the answers," Magenta told her. "But even I know all this wallowing won't help anything."

"I'm not trying to wallow," Blake countered weakly. "Personally I'd have preferred you never realized my past during my stay. It's painful to dredge up old memories."

"I can imagine. But like you said, they're memories; as in what happened in the past is going to stay there. Nothing can change it, but nothing it can do can change what's happening now."

"And what is happening now?" Blake wanted to know.

Magenta pondered the implications for a moment. "Well, what I see is a girl with a good heart but a less than ideal dice roll in the great game of life. But you don't have to let that define you. With all the skills you know, there's all kinds of careers you can work toward! Have you ever thought about being a Huntress?"

It wasn't hard to notice the way Blake winced. "I have, but that path isn't open to me anymore. Doubly so for anything in the military or private contractors. They'd sooner lock me in a cell if they found out who I used to work with."

Before Magenta could suggest another idea, Blake sighed loudly and pushed herself off the bed. She turned back to the girl and said, "Look, Magenta, I get what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. But the fact of the matter is there really isn't much you can do to help me. You aren't going to have some grand realization that I haven't already thought of. More importantly, it isn't your job to worry some runaway Faunus."

"It's my job to worry about anyone who's in trouble," Magenta countered. "It should be everyone's problem! None of the problems we have today would have ever even gotten started if everyone just knew to respect one another and look out for each other."

"While you have quite the altruistic outlook on the world, it's a woefully naïve one that would never come to pass." The words stung and she knew it, but Blake had no other way to break the news to Magenta. "You and your siblings might have had exceptional parents who taught you the difference between right and wrong, but not everyone else had that as well. Some are born into poverty, and they grow up to hate the society pushing them down. Some are born into great wealth, but their fortune makes them callous and indifferent to the plights of other. And some are just like you, born into a loving family, but no amount of familial warmth can change the fact they're just cold inside."

Magenta gave her a sharp look, obviously wondering if Blake was talking about the sister she thought she was talking about.

"The how do we change that?" the girl asked seriously. "How do we teach the world to let go of its angers and begin moving past them?"

Despite how much she didn't want it to, a memory of Adam Taurus floated through her mind. She remembered the way he held himself, the way he always seemed to be coiled, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. And she knew why. He always expected some human assassin to be waiting just around the corner, or hiding in the bushes. The paranoia led him to believe Atlas soldiers could always make a surprise attack at any time.

He never told her why he hated humans so much. Sure, he'd give the same kinds of spiels the White Fang recruiters did about how the humans repressed them, but Blake knew he never told her the full story. What it was they did to him that left him so deeply disturbed. What happened to him before they met so many years ago.

Adam didn't just hate the Schnees, or the Atlas military, or the governments of the cities. He hated humanity. He hated anyone and everyone who didn't have a second set of ears, or claws on their hands, or tails. If he saw a human, Adam could feel nothing but anger and resentment toward them for the sheer reason of even existing.

How could you fix someone like Adam? How could you tell someone whose anger was a part of their very being to simply put it aside and start making peace with the people they warred against for long? How did you explain to someone their goals and behaviors were inherently self-destructive, and the only way to save themselves was to… defy their very nature?

She's thought long and hard about these questions, before and after she left the Fang. And every time Blake thought she was close to an answer, she need only remember Adam and his anger.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. She doubted she could come up with an answer even if given a thousand years to contemplate the question.

Magenta's head hung low, mulling over the info-bomb Blake just dropped on her.

"I'm sorry," Blake offered. "I didn't mean to drag you into such a depressing conversation."

"No, please, you're fine." The girl flashed her a grin, albeit one that was a little forced. "I'm the one who asked you first. Besides, we got off topic anyway. The fact of the matter is you were in the White Fang but you left a long time before ever coming to our house. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you going to tell Jaune, or any of your sisters?"

"Only if they ask. It's not that big of a deal. My sisters are head over heels for you so I doubt they'd care. Jaune might worry, but he'd come around if you tell him what you told me."

Blake breathed a silent sigh of relief. No matter how long her stay might be, it would doubtless be so much more awkward if her hosts were constantly watching their backs while she was around.

If the conversation had anywhere else to go, they unfortunately never got to see it. Not with a young voice calling out, "Blaaa-aaaake!"

The two girls both huffed a small laugh, recognizing Coral's voice calling out for her new best friend. Obviously Napier's diversion tactics could only last for so long.

"I should probably go to her before she tears down the house looking for me," Blake suggested, earning another laugh from Magenta. "Look, I know I said some stuff you really don't agree with. If there's anything I can do or…"

"You don't have to worry about me." She watched as the girl sprawled herself over her bed, hands folded behind her head as she stared at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on her face. "These problems have been around for a long time. It's like you said; a couple of teenage girls aren't going to suddenly come up with the answer to fix everything. I think I wanna just, ya'know, be alone and think for a while."

"Alright, but just remember I'll be around if you need anything."

Magenta hummed a noncommittal answer, so Blake took it as her cue to leave the girl alone. Stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind her, it only took a moment for Coral to spot the Faunus and hone in on her.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, skipping over to Blake. "Wow, you look really pretty when your clothes are all cleaned up."

"Well aren't you sweet," Blake said with a saccharine smile. _If a little bit of a suck up._

Coral paused, practically mirroring her older sister from earlier as she gave Blake's attire an appraising look. "I think there's something missing."

"My bow?" Blake guessed.

"No, your bow looked dumb," Coral stated as if it were a cold hard fact. After a moment the little girl shrugged in indifference. "Eh, it's not that important. Come on, I want to show you my autograph book. It has all the signatures from our local council members!"

"Uh, okay?" She could do little more than agree and allow herself to be dragged through the house by a child only half her size.

As they went, Blake cast one more glance back at Magenta's room. She hoped she hadn't seriously bruised the pacifist's pride by telling her the truth. But something told Blake the girl was stronger than she looked, so she was confidant Magenta wouldn't let anything drag down her moral aspirations.

* * *

 **Monday Evening**

The girl in the photo had olive toned skin, light blue eyes, and dark blue hair cut short at ear height. She looked tall for a woman, as well as being stacked with muscle.

She only wore armor in the sense that she had clothes covering the more sensitive areas of her body. Sandals adorned her feet, and brown leather pads were attached to her shins. The skirt she wore consisted of straps of blue cloth that flowed down from the waist band and a rounded triangular piece of navy dyed leather hanging down from her midriff. Blake guessed it served more to protect the girl's modesty than her person. Above that all she wore was a simple tube top covering her chest, adorned with some sort of faux animal fur. Despite the lack of physical protection, the outfit did wonders to show off her rippling abs and bulging biceps. And on her head she wore a tiara that had a single, tall, white with blue stripes feather pointing upward before curving back toward her head.

In her hands she held two pieces of gear. The right gripped an Iklwa style spear. Though mechanized, it was an older model devoid of any firearm capabilities. The handle frame consisted of blue and black parts, while the steel bladed parts at the end glinted in the sunlight. In the woman's left hand she held a small buckler shield, which followed the same color scheme as her weapon. Blake could see the shield was also mechanized, so she theorized it could actually expand its shape to cover more area.

"So this is Sapphire, huh?" Blake asked as she put the framed picture back on the living room shelf where she found it. The woman presented quite the intimidating figure, even if it was only through a camera lens.

"Yeah," Coral muttered offhandedly, who was crouched down as she perused the selection of videos on the lowest shelf. Apparently all the siblings had agreed Monday night would be Movie Night, so Coral and Blake were searching through the Arc's video collection for a suitable selection.

Coral glanced up at the picture before going back to her work. "That picture was taken earlier this year, while Sapphire was back home for summer break."

"It certainly looks like all that training has paid off for her," Blake commented. "I wouldn't want to face her on the battlefield." Guards and Atlas mechs were one thing, as they were usually rather simple to deal with. Trained Hunters were far more troublesome to simply escape from, much less actually fight.

"That would make two of us," a masculine voice responded, and Blake didn't have to turn around to know Jaune had joined them. He came up to the shelf and went on, "Find anything good yet?"

"I'm afraid I don't watch a lot of movies," Blake confessed. "They're usually too flashy for me, so I just tend to stick to books."

"Would you be open to one of those movies that's based off of a book?" Jaune offered. "Or are you one of those snobs who'll just complain about all the stuff they changed or cut out?"

The look he received was all Jaune needed as an answer.

"How about this one?" Coral asked, holding up one such video in its case.

Not turning away from the shelf, Jaune answered, "We are not watching _The Four Kingdoms: Building a Global Economy_ documentary again."

"You didn't even look at what I picked!"

"Is it _The Four Kingdoms: Building a Global Economy_?"

"…no." The way she said the answer very clearly conveyed an opposite sentiment.

"Well just pick something!" Magenta complained as she entered the room, followed by Napier and Eerie, all of whom brought with them an assortment of snacks and drinks. "The popcorn's still warm and I don't want to waste time picking a movie."

 _Nice to see she's back to normal,_ Blake noted wryly.

"Don't worry, I had a plan for this," Jaune assured everyone. Judging from their collective looks, the sisters didn't look very reassured.

Tapping video cases as he search, Jaune rattled off, "There needs to be a minimum of violence so Magenta doesn't get cross. The humor needs to be more than fart jokes and puns because Napier's so sophisticated. It can't get any information about computers or machines wrong or else Eerie won't shut up about it for the entire movie. It can't be animated or else Coral will complain that we're trying to force childhish stereotypes onto her and threaten to bring in lawyers. Plus I'm assuming Blake doesn't want to watch flic where they use a Faunus as a bad guy."

"Sure, why not," Blake acquiesced. She actually didn't mind if Faunus characters were portrayed as being antagonists in some way, but only if it was done well. Which it usually wasn't.

"And I of course have my love my happy endings where the nice guy gets the cute girl," Jaune concluded. "Which essentially only leaves us with one option!" With far more flourish than what was necessary, Jaune whipped out a movie and presented it to them all.

" _Mean Girls_?" Blake read the title aloud.

"Of course! It's funny but in the kind of way that pokes fun at common stereotypes and sort of gets the audience to laugh at itself. But it's also relatable and provides several relevant lessons that the viewer can walk away with and apply to their own lives. All provided through a well written story with Grade A actors and actresses."

"You only like this movie because it had Lilac Lohan while she was still hot," Magenta accused.

"You won't see me denying it."

Several verbal slings and eye rolls later, everyone finally settled in to watch the movie as it began to play. Blake got one end of the couch, with Coral snuggled into her side while she munched on gummy bears. Magenta and Eerie joined them on the couch, both wrapped up in blankets. Jaune took the lounge chair, though he was forced to share it as Napier draped herself across his lap, using a pillow to prop herself up on the hand rest. Given the way Jaune squirmed and Napier grinned, the girl knew full well she was being a nuisance to her older brother and couldn't care in the slightest.

It was the quintessential familial scene. A gaggle of siblings and their house guest, wrapped up in covers, surrounded by unhealthy foods, all together watching a story where all of life's major problems could be wrapped up in a two hour time table. Blake hugged Coral closer, relishing the feeling of bliss and homely comfort.

Such a nice feeling, not having to constantly be on the run or agonizing over how much longer you could last on the money you have left.

Too bad she'd have to leave tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 6

RWBY is owned and operated by Rooster Teeth

Chapter 6 – It's a Brawl in the Family

* * *

 _Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong._

 _She didn't know where she was. She wasn't sure if a place like this should actually exist. There was just… darkness, everywhere. No matter which way she turned, all Blake could see was vast expanses of darkness. She could just barely make out shapes, but it seemed like they were nothing more than mirages in this vast blackened desert._

 _There was a path, or at least what she thought was a path. Really it was the only area she could find not choked by dead and decaying trees. Blake followed down its winding turns for lack of anything else to do or anywhere else to go. She couldn't go back, because it seemed the trees continually closed in behind her._

 _The entire scene felt wrong on every level. Her hair stood on end, and an icy chill sunk down deep to her bones. Blake's amber eyes darted to and fro, her terror spiked mind on high alert for any sign of an attack._

 _But there were no sounds to give heed of ambushes. Nothing even her advanced hearing could locate. It did not abate the heavy sense of dread in her chest._

 _Blake tried to remember why she was here. How she came to be in such a horrible place. But she could not recall her reasons. Why would anyone willingly take themselves to a place such as this?_

 _And then in an instant, there was a pinprick of light. Blake rounded a bend, and as she could see the path straighten out ahead, there at the end was a vivid red light, flickering in the distance._

 _It should have made her feel better, to find a source of warmth in the sea of cold and darkness. But Blake knew something was wrong. She knew the light was not supposed to exist. She knew it could only herald worse things to come._

 _And despite all of her instincts screaming at her to turn tail and flee, she ran forward. Almost in slow motion her feet practically dragged her down the remainder of the path. As she ran the trees crowded closer and closer on either side of her, their branches like claws swiping at her face and arms._

 _Blake slowly but surely closed the distance between her and the light. As she grew nearer, the light began to grow in size. She could better see it now, noticing the way flares of red would splinter off the source and race toward the dark sky._

 _Suddenly there was no more need to run. Blake broke free of the grasping trees and emerged into a clearing. And only then could Blake truly see the light in its entire terrible splendor._

 _Inferno. Great, roaring, all consuming fire. Blake could just barely see a house beneath the waves of flames. A large house, a home, once full of life and happiness. Now nothing more than kindling for a force that destroyed all in its wake in its bid to sustain itself. The red flames ate away at the foundation and walls as they raced upward, heedless of the damage it was causing._

 _It was all her fault. She may not have poured the gasoline or struck the match, but somehow Blake knew this was her fault. By merely existing she had caused all this destruction._

 _She spent so long staring at the flames and the crumbling house she almost missed them. The five stones standing in front of the house, casting long shadows that cut through the light of the flames._

" _No…" Blake fell to her knees, tears stinging the corners of her eyes._

 _Resting on the middle stone, the tallest of the five, sat the handle of a sword. The remnants of its blade littered the ground, any of the blade's former glory now forgotten as its shards were little more than trash. And above them, engraved in the stone, read one sentence._

 _ **Here lie the Arcs.**_

 _She never wanted this. She never meant for any of this to happen. Everything was so terribly, horribly wrong._

" _And it's all your fault," a deep voice spoke behind her._

 _Blake whirled around, but all other actions died as soon as she locked gazes with the man towering over her. Black horns, blood red hair, a bone white mask. And beneath all that, evil eyes that glared hatred into her soul._

 _All she saw was the blade being raised, and a flash of red as it came back down for her._

"No!" Blaked screamed as she shot up in bed.

For a few minutes there was only silence. The guest bedroom she'd woken up in offered up no echoing sounds or creaking floorboards. Even the storm outside had since calmed, no more clattering rain or peels of thunder.

All that could be heard were the labored breaths of a Faunus girl ripped from slumber by awful premonitions. The bed sheet crumbled in her clenching hands, and a few dribbles of sweat fell from her chin to land in her lap.

Blake could only stare at the covers, her amber eyes wide and pupils dilated, like an animal on the brink of death. It took far more effort than it should have to calm her ragged breathing. Or to convince her body it was not actually in danger. That _he_ was not actually here.

 _It's only a matter of time,_ a treacherous voice in her head whispered.

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose and keeping the air trapped in her lungs. It finally had the desired effect of quelling the trembling running through her chest and stomach. After a moment she let it all out in one explosive sigh, and already she was starting to feel a little bit better.

Nightmares weren't new to her. Blake had once been a child just like everyone else, afraid of silly things like monsters under the bed. But what was strange was the fact she'd actually had one. A long time ago she stopped dreaming altogether. In the White Fang you lived with the constant threat of coming under attack, or being called away for a mission at a moment's notice. Dreams only ever came with deep slumber, and Blake couldn't afford to be so disconnected form the world around her. Dreams were a rare occurrence for Blake, fleeting images she could never recall the morning after because she had to get up and get going.

Not like this though. Nothing ever this _vivid_. Blake could have sworn she could taste the soot in her mouth. Could have sworn it was really Adam looming over her.

That it was really the bite of his steel digging into her chest.

Blake shivered, rubbing her arms to try and beat back the goose bumps. By sheer instinct she always kept the door closed, so the house's central heating wasn't able to reach her as effectively. But despite her extreme distaste for it, for once Blake did not mind the chill. It helped to wake her up.

She didn't believe in the sorts of tales involving magic or voodoo. To think a dream could actually foretell the future was preposterous. But it did unfortunately bring about a sneaking fear Blake has been trying to ignore until now.

No matter where she went or how hard she hid, Adam and the White Fang would eventually find her.

And anyone she was found with would pay the price as well.

If she had anymore reservations about leaving today, this erased them. The Arcs were a wonderful family, and Blake would be forever grateful to how much they've helped her over the past few days. They did not deserve to suffer for her mistakes. Even if they protested her leaving so soon, Blake knew it was far better outcome to be miffed than to be dead.

Having decided, Blake tossed the sheets away and jumped up from the bed. Eyeing the bedside alarm clock Magenta had loaned her as she began to strip her sleeping clothes, Blake saw it was almost seven in the morning. Perhaps she could even make it out before the younger siblings would awake. Leaving would be so much easier without having to see whatever distraught expression Coral would pull on her.

Because the sooner Blake could get out, the sooner she could leave the Arcs behind and never have to see them again.

* * *

 **Tuesday Morning**

It is with a heavy heart we find Jaune this morning, on his way to the guest bedroom where Blake was staying. He wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation, despite its necessity. He didn't want to tell her off, per se, but he wanted to be stern with her. Make her understand what was wrong.

Jaune wasn't sure why it had taken him so long to think to check on his father's study. During her late night escapades the morning when Blake first showed up, she must have traversed through most every room on the first floor looking for something to keep her alive for a little bit longer. That no doubt included his father's room. It was this realization which made him wake up this morning with a queasy feeling.

In a household filled with a husband, a wife, and their eight children, the thought of 'privacy' was an almost unthinkable notion. They were all lucky to have their own bedrooms.

Which was why dad had sequestered grandpa's old study room for himself after acquiring the old mansion following the senior's death. Henry Arc fully intended to give his wife, formerly known as June Shimmer before the marriage, the large family she desired. But in turn, Jaune's father knew he would need a small slice of life to call his own. Ergo, the study became his personal sanctuary, and no others could enter without express authorization.

Naturally, at one point or another, each of the Arc siblings eventually became curious and decided to poke around inside the study when their father wasn't around. Naturally, they were always caught. Partially because the older siblings would rat them out in order to watch the ensuing series of events with a somewhat perverted pleasure.

Henry Arc never yelled at them, merely sat them down and had a stern talk with them. He always came across as if he was angry with their actions even though he wasn't actually angry with them, but somehow that made them feel so much worse than if he'd simply yell. Needless to say, Jaune and his sisters knew perfectly well to leave their father's things alone.

Blake, obviously, was not aware of this. So it came as no surprise when Jaune went to the study and found the door slightly ajar, even though he knew his father always firmly shut it after leaving. Never locked it, but made sure it was closed.

Peering around inside, Jaune quickly deduced nothing was missing. Again, mostly because there wasn't anything actually worth taking. But the signs someone had been in there before him were plain to see. Like the little spots on shelves not covered in dust because the knick-knack formerly covering it had been moved. Or the slight finger print smudges on the glass case Henry stored his armor in.

It only took Jaune a few minutes to clean and dust everything. It would be a plausible enough explanation for his dad when he came back. Well, it might be plausible enough to say Magenta cleaned the room. That would make much more sense.

Jaune wasn't worried about a repeat burglary (could it even be considered breaking in if the person was already in the house?). He just wanted to make sure Blake knew her boundaries.

…which seemed a little racist considering her feline heritage. He idly wondered how she'd react if he told her she couldn't jump up onto the kitchen counter.

Pushing the thought aside, Jaune came upon Blake's door and knocked. Lightly though, he had no idea what kind of sleeper Blake was, but he was loath to find out if she was the kind of person who was incredibly cranky after being woken up in the early hours of the morning.

So it came as a bit of surprise when he heard her rather clearly call out, "Come in!" without a second's hesitation. Jaune couldn't be quite sure, but despite it only being a quarter past seven, Blake sounded to already be wide awake.

And after pushing the door open, it was only all the more vexing to see the bed had already been made. All of the clothes she's borrowed throughout the week were tossed into a hamper, ready to be washed.

Blake herself was on her feet, clad in the form fitting black, white and violet attire she'd worn the first night they'd met. She was just finishing up slinging her weapon to her back with its elastic band when Jaune walked in. Most curious of all was her bow, back atop her head and covering her cat ears. There was a hard look to her gaze, and while Jaune wasn't sure what made her to be so serious, it was obvious she was decided upon something.

"Blake?" he probed warily, unsettled by the fact she looked ready for a fight. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm ready to leave."

He blinked at her like a deer caught in headlights. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm ready to leave," Blake repeated calmly. "I'm rested, my Aura is at full strength, and I am not on the brink of starvation or dehydration. Therefore you no longer need to look after me. So I'll be on my way, and you won't have to worry over me ever again."

Was she… being serious? From the few days she's been here Jaune quickly figured out Blake loved her sarcastic remarks. But she never struck him as the kind of person to idly joke around. It seemed beneath her.

Deciding to be tactful, Jaune stepped into her room and closed the door behind him, so no one could accidentally eavesdrop. "I thought we agreed you'd be staying here until Friday?" he asked her.

"You and Magenta suggested the idea I stay until then," Blake reminded him. "I never actually agreed."

Well, she had a point. Apparently when Blake wasn't being a thief she moonlighted as a lawyer.

"Even so, I don't know why you're suddenly so keen on shipping out," Jaune explained. "Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?"

For the first time since entering Jaune finally saw Blake's determination waver the slightest amount as she glanced away. "It's nothing you did. I just… I feel I've overstayed my welcome."

"I wouldn't think so," Jaune countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Eerie, Napier and Coral seem to be over the moon for you, and Magenta and I really don't mind having you. It's okay if you want to stay longer, Blake."

"I don't," she stated crossly, turning back to him with a glare. "Look, Jaune, I get you're worried about me, but I'm _fine._ So thank you for helping me, and let me be on my way."

She began to step toward the door, but without even thinking Jaune stepped into her path. Blake's glare only increased in strength as she stared up at him, daring him to actually try and stop her.

 _What are you doing, Jaune?_ he demanded of himself. _So she wants to leave, hooray! I thought that's what you wanted to begin with?_

"So that it's then?" Jaune asked her, despite his inner voice trying to stop him. "Just play house for a couple days and skip out without so much as a goodbye?"

"Goodbyes are messy and only foster ill-feelings," she said with a voice tinged with experience. "I'd rather spare the girls from having to deal with that."

"Oh sure, spare my sisters a goodbye and let them wake up to find you're gone without a trace," Jaune bit back. "I'm sure that won't go over horribly at all."

"They're big girls, they'll get over it."

"You practically spent the entire day with them yesterday," Jaune pointed out sternly. "Listening to Eerie about her work, helping Napier with training, spending time with Coral. No one said you had to do any of those things, but you went and did it anyway."

That finally got her to pause, glancing down at her shuffling feet. "Well, that wasn't-"

"And now you expect me to believe you don't care about them at all?"

"I don't- that's _not_ what I meant!"

"It sure seems like you don't if you're willing to leave without a trace," he accused. "If you care about us so much then why can't you stay?"

"Because the longer I'm here the more you'll all be in danger!"

Blake only realized what she let slip after it was out, given the way her wide amber eyes snapped to his. Then the girl cursed herself and turned away from him, stamping a few feet away with her fists clenched at her sides.

Jaune gaped at her back, stunned for the moment by her outburst. Confusion mixed with anger in his gut, and Jaune's feet felt like lead where he stood.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice deadly serious. "Why would my family be in danger, Blake?"

The girl let her head fall, sighing explosively. She half turned, fixing a single amber orb on him for a brief second before she faced the window once more.

"I'm on the run from the White Fang," she confessed quietly.

Well if _that_ didn't make him feel any worse. Jaune paced behind her, dragging his hands through his hair while he tried to process this newest piece of information.

Of course it made sense. A Faunus girl, on her own, in the outskirts of civilization, doing her best to stay hidden and out of sight. Of course she had to be on the run from something. But the White Fang? The Faunus terrorist group renowned for its hatred of humanity?

"And you didn't think to tell any of us this a few days ago?" he demanded.

"Magenta already knows!" Blake sniped, rounding on him. "And she said she's fine with it. Besides, the Fang hardly even matters. They have no idea where I am."

"You just said my family is in danger if they do find you!" Jaune exclaimed whilst throwing his hands to the air.

"There is an infinitesimally small chance of that happening," Blake quickly asserted. "I was one of the best operatives they had. I've been running for a long time now, and I know how to cover my tracks. They aren't just going stumble upon your town and find me here."

"And you're sure of that?" Jaune wanted to know.

Blake winced, hesitating before she answered. "There's always the chance, no matter how small it is. I take precautions, but I can't account for every single variable. And I always had the lingering doubt following me wherever I went on my own."

"Because you had no one to watch your back," Jaune inferred, suddenly feeling embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Despite her misgivings, Blake obviously knew far better than him what it was like to live out in the real world without the familial net to keep you safe. "But for the most part you're certain the White Fang would never find out you were here?"

"I swear it," she assured him, and funnily enough he actually believed her. "The most they'd ever be able to narrow down was the fact I came to this town. Not when I arrived and left, or how long I stayed, and certainly not who I stayed with. I swear to the best of my abilities your family will never be put in danger because of me."

"Then I don't see what the problem is," Jaune argued. "It should be perfectly fine if you stayed a few more days."

"What?" She reeled back, giving him a perplexed stare. "Were you not just listening to anything I was saying?"

"I heard you well enough," he said easily. "You're on the run from people who would do you harm. But they have no idea you're here, and the longer you stay means the longer you won't have to worry about watching over your shoulder."

If anything the glare only returned with increased magnitude. "You can't just cherry pick what I say in order to justify yourself."

"Or maybe you just don't like it when people turn your own words back on you," Jaune teased with a grin.

No one could have missed the flash of annoyance that passed through her amber gaze. Obviously some people didn't like it when their words games were turned back on them.

 _What the hell are you doing, Jaune?_ his conscious pleaded once more. In truth he wasn't sure how to answer that question. He normally wasn't this combative with most people. Jaune worried too much if they'd form a bad opinion about him and hold it against him later on.

Then again, Blake wasn't most people. She didn't have the patience for people to flower up their words around her. It actually sort of made it easier to talk to her. You weren't expected to bead around the bush and be polite, just get to the point.

Of course however easier that made to talk to Blake, her stubbornness effectively nullified it.

"I'm leaving," she stated once more. "You can't stop me."

"I think I had a rather easy time stopping you the other night," Jaune pointed out.

Blake rolled her eyes. "That was a fluke and you know it. In an actual fight I could tear through you with ease."

"Oh really?" Jaune grinned. "Little Miss Stringbean thinks she can overpower me?"

"Look who's talking!" Blake complained. "I've never met a Huntsman who mistook noodles for arms."

 _That didn't sting, my ego is not bruised, I am the bigger person here, both metaphorically and literally._

"I'll have you know this is nothing but pure Arc muscle!" Jaune boasted, puffing his chest out and pointing a thumb at himself. "I could cleave an Ursa's head clean off with a single swing if I wanted to!"

 _Provided I don't crap myself first_ , he silently added. Watchtower only ever let the students fight against the rather small varieties of Grimm. His dad wouldn't let him come along on missions yet, so Jaune has yet to actually meet a fully grown and fully dangerous Grimm. Not that Blake had to know that.

"Oh, you can kill a Grimm, how special!" Blake retorted condescendingly. She stepped up to him, meeting his gaze with a fierce look of her own. "You're a boy playing at hero, Jaune Arc. You're nowhere near ready to face a real fighter."

"And you really think you're that fighter?" Jaune replied, not backing down.

"I know I am."

"Ooooooh!"

Two sets of brows furrowed simultaneously. Blake hadn't made that sound, nor did she seem the like the kind of person to make such a silly noise. Jaune might be that kind of person, but he was fairly certain he hadn't said anything either.

It was when another voice shushed the first was the attention of the two teenagers drawn to the door. Sharing a knowing look with Blake, Jaune stepped over and tugged on the handle, revealing the eavesdroppers.

Three sets of blue eyes canted upward to meet Jaune's. Eerie kneeled on the floor, hand cupped to her ear in the general area of where the door used to be. Napier stood over her, hands on the brunette's shoulders so she could lean her ear in closer. And Coral hung around the green haired girl's neck, looking to be desperately trying to get in on the action as well.

"Uh, hey Jaune!" Napier started nonchalantly. "Lovely morning, amirite?"

"Quite," he agreed curtly. "How long have you three been there?"

The three glanced at one another, each quietly pleading to others to be the one to confess.

"About a minute, I guess," Eerie finally answered. The three finally decided to finally pick themselves up and stand up straight like normal human beings. "We heard yelling and came over to see if anything was wrong."

"As much as I appreciate any conversation where people speculate about how much they could beat each other up," Napier added, "don't you think you could have waited until it wasn't morning? Ya'know, when people are actually awake?"

Jaune shared a quick look with Blake, seeing the older girl coming to the same realization he had. Judging from the fact Coral wasn't bawling her eyes out, the girls had only caught the latter part of their conversation. They didn't yet know Blake's desire to vacate the premises. Only that she felt she could beat him in a fight.

It was a little devious, but Jaune could use this to his advantage. He was only afraid of how much it might hurt in the end.

"Well can you blame me?" Jaune addressed his sisters with the big grin they knew to be his cocky expression. "Blake here thinks she can beat me in a spar no problem. Now can you believe that?"

"Yes," all three answered simultaneously.

His shoulders sagged so hard Jaune was sure he'd heard something pop.

"Can't you just feel the love?" Blake commented sarcastically.

"Y-You guys have seen me fight!" Jaune tried again, albeit a little hysterically. "You know what I'm capable of. Surely I could hold my own against Blake, right?"

"No," all three answered simultaneously.

Bit by bit, he could surely feel his self-confidence slowly dying.

Blake sighed loudly and stepped forward. "While I appreciate the faith, you probably shouldn't count Jaune out yet. You've never seen me fight, and I've never seen Jaune fight, so there's no telling what would happen if we actually fought."

"Well then why don't we find out?" Napier suggested. "Weather's cleared up and it's a perfect day for a brawl."

The cat Faunus turned to him, gauging his reaction. "I've got nothing pressing today," he assured her. "Might actually be fun to go a bout or two."

She narrowed her eyes at him, obviously catching on to his plan. Not like it was a subtle one. She could have maneuvered herself out of it easily enough if she wanted to.

"Fine with me," she decided, calling his bluff. Jaune only slightly smirked at her, meeting Blake's stern gaze. "Let's see if this blonde knight can actually back up his words."

It was going to interesting, at the very least. Like Blake said, both of them could only really guess at how the other fought. But Jaune had the home field advantage, along with his family to cheer him on.

"Yay!" Coral cheered. "We get to watch Blake beat up Jaune!"

… _I love my family,_ he had to remind himself. _Even if they do love a thief more than their own brother…_

* * *

 **Tuesday Mid-Morning**

"It's a nice day," Blake decided.

The air was brisk, the cool wind nipping at her arms. But the sun was out at least. The ground was still soggy from all the rain the past few days though. It might be a little difficult for her to fight on mud and grass wearing her heeled boots, but Blake figured she'd be fine. She's fought in far worse conditions than this.

Apparently Hunter brawls at the Arc household were bit of a regular occurrence, because after trekking down into the basement, the Arc siblings all reemerged with large clear barrier walls. Bullet proof, judging from the myriad cracks and rents caused from bullets and explosions. They had handles on the one side so they could be carried more easily, along with long spikes on the bottom edge to drive into the ground, so they could be anchored against powerful hits.

Blake admitted her Semblance wasn't that violent in nature to garner such protection and she'd done away with her ammunition a long time ago, but she still appreciated the level of care the Arcs were putting into a simple fight. They obviously knew just how chaotic some fights could get and went the extra mile to make sure the spectators would be safe while they watched.

Eerie also took the liberty of setting up a couple of stands with monitors. She explained how each one would be synced with their Auras, so both fighters could check to see where their defense levels were at without having to pull out a scroll.

"So tournament style rules?" Jaune asked from a few feet away. They'd decided to fight in the backyard, in order to allow for ease of movement. The dojo might have worked as well, but Blake was too wary of causing damage to anything.

"First one to drop below fifteen percent or tap out loses," Blake called back in affirmation. It wasn't like either of them could be forced out of bounds, considering they practically had the whole estate to themselves. Which meant one had to wear down the other in order to claim victory.

She had to admit, the plan was rather clever, especially since it came from Jaune of all people. Blake knew what he was aiming for; to prove to her that she wasn't ready to venture back out into the world yet. And if she was still too weak to overpower this blonde fool, then he would surely be right.

Blake would be more than happy to prove him wrong.

Even though his sisters were some distance away, Blake still lowered her voice just to be safe. "I assume we both understand what the stakes are."

He nodded in understanding. "If you win, you can leave, and I won't do anything to try and stop you."

"And if you win, I'll concede that I'm not ready and stay a few days more."

"Honestly it sounds like you win either way," Jaune suggested cheekily.

"Maybe," she allowed. "But I'd rather take the outcome where you lose."

Jaune laughed but otherwise didn't respond, and somehow that pissed her off more than if he simply taunted her back. Maybe Jaune wasn't as easy to peg as she first hypothesized. One moment he could be glaring you down like a parent because he didn't approve of what you were doing, and the next he could be a blathering idiot without an iota of sense.

Blake remembered how her glares could send newer recruits in the White Fang scampering off with their tails between their legs, oftentimes literally. And yet this boy merely laughed off her threats.

Still, it wasn't too late for him to learn just how serious her threats could be.

"Are you two ready?" Napier called over, deciding their peanut gallery had been waiting long enough.

With a couple of nods, both combatants took a few paces back. Blake unslung Gambol and Shroud, preferring to keep the two blades combined to start off. She two handed the weapon, raising it above her head with the flat tip pointed downward.

Jaune drew his longsword from the sheath on his hip, two handing the blade like she did. Only he kept it level with his chest, the blade held horizontally in more of a defensive stance. He had good form, she decided. Feet shoulder width apart, knees bent slightly, back straight but leaned forward. What would be the point of going to a school for Hunters if they didn't at least teach you the basics?

"Kick his butt!" they heard Coral yell from behind the barrier.

"Fight well!" called Eerie, clapping along.

"I still disapprove of this!" Magenta added, her arms crossed in silent protest. Her medkit sat nearby, in case someone went a little too far and they had an actual injury on their hands.

"And… BEGIN!" Napier cheered.

To her surprise he didn't make the first move. They both went rigid in preparation to strike, but neither immediately moved from where they stood. Jaune stared her down, his blue eyes never straying from her amber ones. He stood tall, challenging her to strike first.

Blake was happy to oblige.

To say she physically moved would be wholly wrong. It would be more accurate to say she blinked out of existence, ceasing to exist in the material world for the briefest of moments.

It was one of the facets of her Shadow semblance. Dark, wispy contrails flowed past Blake as she surged forward on her own private separate plane of reality. While the spectral forces propelling her couldn't last more than microseconds, the boost of speed they did yield allowed her to cover a good portion of distance in only a fraction of the time.

Say, to teleport across a field and into her opponent's guard before he even had time to blink.

Jaune's eyes bulged as she was suddenly upon him, her cleaver aimed at his head in a downward strike. He at least had passable reflexes, managing to bring his sword up and block the strike before she had time to slice his scalp in half.

But Blake had been counting on this. Purposefully easing up on the power behind her swing, the two blades skittered harmlessly past one another. Pushing further into his guard, Blake quickly reversed her grip and slashed the cleaver diagonally across his chest. Jaune react quickly enough this time, letting out a grunt of pain as his Aura and armor took the full brunt of her attack. Not letting up, Blake used the momentum of the swing and spun on the spot, crouching down and delivering a brutal kick to the boy's gut that sent him flying a few paces back.

Cheers rang out as Blake picked herself up, body coiled and ready for the next move. She quickly glanced at the Aura monitors to gauge how much damage she was able to inflict. While hers still read ninety nine percent, because of her slight Semblance use, to her ire she found Jaune had only dropped down to ninety two percent.

She already knew the blonde had a large Aura pool, but the strikes she just delivered would have taken out a good fifth of the Aura of most normal fighters. Confirming what she already suspected, Blake couldn't finish this fight with just a few well placed hits.

In the small space of time Blake allowed him Jaune had already sprung back to his feet, a blue fire in his eyes. Unlike their first engagement, Jaune was the first to move, charging at her with a growl and his sword raised high. The move was blatantly telegraphed and it was far too easy for Blake to simply sidestep the downward strike to his left, preparing a slash of her own to punish Jaune's mistake.

Less expected was how he let go of the blade and caught it again midair, catching the handle in a reverse grip. Almost like throwing a punch Jaune brought his blade back up without even really checking to see where his target was. Taking off guard by the sudden change, Blake barely had time to brace her left hand against the flat side of her cleaver to block the upward strike. The force of it still sent jolts down her arms and Blake was forced to back away a few steps.

She glared at him, her weapon raised before her in a defensive stance, while he righted his blade once more. It wasn't the fact he almost got a hit in that pissed her off. Somehow he predicted how she'd react to his first attack, despite the fact they've never seen each other fight before. It suggested the idea Jaune was actually capable of using his head in a fight. An opponent who planned their strikes was far more dangerous than one who swung wildly and hoped for the best.

Blake would have to keep him off balance then. Situating her weapon at her side like Adam would have, Blake simultaneously charged at Jaune and thumbed the release on the handle. With her right hand she lashed out with her katana fully extended. Jaune was able to deflect the first attack easily enough with his sword, but he was less prepared for was her left hand swinging her cleaver upward as well. He had to take a step back and bear the brunt of her strike.

Both hands on the hilt of his sword, the two weapons connected, the combatants locked into a pushing contest. While Blake was by no means a weakling, her attack had forced her into a less than ideal standing position and Jaune had the height advantage on her. And with only one hand on the cleaver, she would most assuredly lose this battle of strength.

Which was why her free hand lashed back out with her katana. Jaune was forced to jump away if he didn't want to take a slash to the arm or gut again. Blake pressed her advantage, stepping forward and alternating her weapons in different strikes. For the most part Jaune was able to keep up, blocking or deflecting her attacks. But every now and again she could get a few nicks in, and Jaune was still being forced to move backward, for if Blake got too close then she could really do some damage.

But Jaune would have to make a mistake eventually.

Like, say, backing up into the barrier separating them from the spectators.

Jaune's eyes grew wide as he felt his back press into reinforced plastic, and Blake smirked. He had nowhere to go, and Blake made ample use of that fact. She increased the speed of her attacks, putting even more force behind them. It might have been a risk committing to her strikes so much, but Jaune was so preoccupied blocking what he could he didn't have a chance to strike back.

He was able to stop a few of the strikes from connecting, but the length advantage of Jaune's weapon wasn't doing him any favors with Blake so close. If he parried her katana, Blake's cleaver raked down his chest. If he blocked Shroud, Gambol would snake out and slice his thigh. With almost animal like hunger Blake could feel his Aura dipping with each blow, and she was eager for the kill.

His sword connected with her katana in the middle of a downward slash, and Blake decided to switch things up and deliver a kick to his side for leaving his flank open. The blow made him crumple, and Blake only pushed him even further by bring her cleaver down on his shoulder, driving Jaune to his knee. Starting from on high, Blake brought her katana down in for a slash aimed at his face with the hopes of putting him down for-

 _Clang!_

Her weapon bounced harmlessly backward, wobbling in her hand, and Blake's wide eyes beheld a familiar sight. She noticed his left hand latch out to his scabbard when he toppled but had ignored it at the time, too focused on ending the match. But now a wall of triangular metal stood between her and the Arc, with at its center a pair of golden yellow crescents, like rainbows if all the colors merged into one.

 _Oh right… shield._

In a crude reminder of their first meeting, the slab of steel rocketed toward her, and Blake was too stunned and too close to get out of the way. Once more the shield made itself acquainted with her face, and with a cry of pain Blake was launched backward several feet and onto her back. The blow drove the air out of her lungs, and Blake coughed fitfully as she rolled over on the grass and away from her opponent.

A chorus of grimacing 'oooh's accompanied Blake as she picked herself up. Her gaze was full of malice, aimed directly at the boy who stood in her way. Jaune had his sword and shield raised before him, slowly circling Blake so he was no longer backed up against the viewing barrier.

Blake cursed her own stupidity. She remembered the siblings mentioning he had a shield, but when she saw Jaune walk out with only a sword and its sheath she assumed that was all he actually fought with. She figured the shield was something his father used, and it was the first thing he grabbed the night of her attempted robbery. So it came as a bit of a surprise to find out the sheath actually expanded into such a large heater shield.

Who used a shield anymore anyway!? Especially ones as large the shield he had now. Nowadays Hunters everywhere focused more on being agile and striking quickly. Why worry about blocking Grimm claws when you could slice or shoot them down before they could attack? Anything larger than a buckler would be overly cumbersome.

She supposed it made sense though, considering her opponent. Thus far Jaune hasn't been terribly mobile in their fight. Coupled with his large Aura he probably excelled at tanking hits and shrugging them off.

Speaking of which, Blake glanced at the Aura monitors as the two caught their breaths. Sure enough, despite the amount of abuse he just withstood, Jaune's Aura was still reading at a fairly strong fifty two percent.

Whereas a single good blow landed on Blake drove her down to eighty four percent. With some reluctance Blake could admit her pool of Aura was lower than the average. It was why she focused on stealth, landing quick attacks, and disengaging as soon as possible. She couldn't last nearly as long in a straight up fight like many other Aura users could.

Standing up straight up, Blake almost charged in for another round when she realized something was amiss. While she still had Gambol in her right hand, her left clenched only at air. Looking around, she discovered her cleaver had fallen from her grasp when Jaune batted her aside.

The weapon had only fallen a few feet away to her left, but unfortunately for her, Blake hadn't been the only one to realize her predicament. Jaune was circling to her left, very clearly aiming to place himself between Blake and her weapon. No doubt he thought he'd have the advantage now if he could cut off one of her means of attacking.

While Blake wouldn't be quite as happy anymore, she'd still prove him wrong.

With a hand motion almost imperceptible to outside viewers, Blake mechashifted the katana into its half-scythe form. She then began to pirouette in place, twirling the weapon around so that the elastic band attached to it would unwind from her arm. The little show had the desired effect of capturing Jaune's attention, and she watched as the blonde vainly tried to follow the movement of her weapon, succeeding in only making himself dizzy.

Then with the speed of a viper once she had enough banding to spare, Blake swung the half-scythe overhead in a wide arc, bringing it down upon his head like a guillotine. Jaune let out a most un-manly yelp of fear, just barely raising his shield upward in time to block the strike.

Conserving her momentum, Blake spun and redirected the weapon at his midsection. Unfortunately Jaune was able to block that one with his shield too, although he had to do a little girly hop to give himself enough room before the hit connected. Blake scowled at her misfortune. Normally her attacks were much faster and an opponent the likes of Jaune could never hope to block them quickly enough. The thing was she usually had ammunition, which could be fired the in the opposite direction to give her weapon a boost of speed. She'd have to suffer through and make do without it.

Blake didn't let up with her assault, continually twirling and lashing out with her weapon at all possible angles. Like before Blake's barrage of attacks were relentless, and Jaune was forced onto the defensive. Unlike before, however, he now had an impenetrable wall of steel to block her strikes. Sure, the force of her hits still transferred to his blocking arm whenever her weapon connected with his shield, which would do damage. But that was measly bread crumbs compared to actually getting hits past his shield.

Still, Blake edged forward, closing the distance not just between her and Jaune, but between Blake and her secondary weapon. It was easy to block strikes when your opponent only had one weapon. Less so when they had two.

But that wasn't to say Blake was helpless if she only had the one. In a downward slash the hooked tip of her half-scythe caught the edge of Jaune's shield. With a hard yank, she jerked the weapon away, and the tip stayed in place just long enough to drag the shield with it. While it was too much to hope Jaune's defense was wrenched from his grasp, she did succeed in playing hell with his balance and Jaune was forced to take a few shaky steps in order to avoid toppling over.

Not wasting a second, Blake spun once more and aimed Gambol at his right shoulder. And just like she predicted, since his shield was too displaced to be of help in time, Jaune settled for swatting her weapon away with his sword.

 _Perfect._

With a flick of her wrist, Blake steered her elastic band to loop in the middle, right over the tip of Jaune's sword. Grabbing the ribbon with both hands Blake gave it a hard pull, effectively lassoing Jaune's weapon. The force was too much for one hand to hold, and the hilt was ripped from his grasp. With another flick of her wrist Blake released the weapon while it sailed overhead, and a moment later she heard the steel blade sink into the ground behind her.

Jaune met her victorious grin with a stupefied look, his hand still grasping at the space his sword once occupied.

"Bollocks," he muttered succinctly.

Gambol snapped back into its Katana state and Blake teleported once more, appearing above him this time, both hands on her weapon and pointing it downward with the hopes of skewering him. Jaune recovered quickly enough to bring up his shield and block the strike, the blade shooting off sparks as it raked down its flank. Blake landed in a crouch directly next to him, and she pivoted on her hands to sweep her legs across his unprotected knees.

With a yell Jaune fell to the ground, landing on his back. Still caught in her spin, Blake raised her leg up before bringing her heel down toward his chest. The knight spotted it however, and with a curse he rolled out of the way, leaving her heel to sink harmlessly into the soft mud.

Both fighters scrambled to their feet, but Blake wouldn't give him the chance to recover this time. She was upon him once more with a flurry of slashes. Her limited reach wasn't able to overcome the large area of protection gifted by his shield, but Blake purposefully kept her strikes weak, more probing in nature. No defense was impenetrable, a chink in the armor could always be found.

With a sudden leap Blake jumped backward, unloosing her band once more to strike downward with Gambol from a distance. Once again Jaune blocked the strike, his shield angled upward, just like she planned. Still mid-flight, Blake teleported above Jaune once more. Using his shield as a spring board, Blake kicked off of him and launched herself over his head.

Blake tucked and rolled after landing on the ground. Without even having to look, her free hand latched out and clenched around a familiar feeling of steel. Spinning and crouching before her opponent, Blake had both of her weapons crossed before her. Meanwhile Jaune was only just recovering from someone using him like a diving board, and without a weapon he spun to face her.

She could see the waver in his stance, the hesitance in his gaze, the realization as it finally dawned upon him. The cat Faunus he thought needed taking care of wasn't just a silly little girl. Like so many before him, Jaune finally discovered Blake wasn't someone you could force into submission. She was someone who fought back, someone who could and would put you down.

Blake was a dangerous woman, and Jaune was a fool just learning how truly fucked he was.

* * *

 _I'm truly fucked_ , Jaune thought forlornly as Blake surged forward.

To be fair, he always knew Blake really wasn't someone you should mess with. It didn't take a genius to figure out she looked like the kind of person who's lived through some scary shit and came out stronger for having survived it. However, his naivety led him to believe Blake was a terror for those already unprepared to fight Aura users, like security guards or street thugs. He assumed his legitimate training as a Huntsman would give him an edge Blake wouldn't be prepared for.

How wrong he'd been. Jaune let off a litany of increasingly colorful curses each time one of her blades impacted his shield. There wasn't much he could do besides block her strikes. Despite the speed and severity of her attacks, the shield of Crocea Mors was proving indispensable in this fight. Without his sword, Jaune could only tank her hits and hope for an opening of some kind. Maybe she'd get tired eventually?

In between her attacks Jaune spied where his weapon had fallen. It was standing up at an angle, its blade sunken into the ground. Crocea Mors was only a few feet away to his right, but with a crazy cat girl dogging his steps it might as well have been miles.

The one second he spent looking for his weapon was one second too much. Blake capitalized, slamming her cleaver into his shield to drive it downward before doing a flying spin kick. Jaune thought he had fairly good reflexes, but no one could keep up with someone like Blake. Which was why he was forced to take a muddied boot to the side of his head with all the pain one would expect from such a blow.

The kick staggered him, throwing Jaune off his balance, and Blake took the opportunity to lash out with her pesky katana and score a hit on his unprotected back. Jaune let out a pained groan before swiveling on the spot, his shield held wide. While he didn't hit anything, he at least forced Blake back off for a moment and give him some breathing room.

He hated the smug grin on her face as he turned to face her. This fight was not going the way he planned it to, and Blake was more than aware of that fact. She was unlike anything he's ever fought before. Blake fought with absolute confidence in herself, holding nothing back when she struck. She could think on her feet and had the skills to back up her inspired plans.

That didn't mean she was invincible though. He's seen firsthand that it was possible to catch her off guard, which was why he's only doled out his arsenal piece mail so far. And then if you could land a few hits in, her smaller Aura reserves could crumble easily.

The problem was actually getting those hits in. She was just so slippery! And gods he had to fight back the mental image of a wet and moist Blake, with her damp clothes sticking to every single curve of her body and her white garments becoming see-through. Fighting whilst aroused never ended well for Jaune.

Perversions aside, Blake was a skilled fighter who relied upon her offense being her best defense. But every set of armor had its chinks. It was only a matter of finding them.

He and Blake stared each other down, and out of the corner of his eye Jaune noted his weapon just a little ways to his right. It would only take a few bounding steps to reach it, and then the playing field would become somewhat even again. But Jaune could see it in those calculating amber eyes. Blake wanted him to go for the sword and make it all the easier for her to ambush him again.

So instead he charged. Jaune saw her eyes narrow at him, slightly pleased that he called her bluff. To start he thrust his shield out, seeing as how the big slab of metal could just as easily be used for offense just as defense. Blake did a little backwards hop to avoid the blow before rushing back in, her storm of swords back in full force.

Rather than let her have the advantage this time, Jaune steadily pushed forward whilst blocking her attacks. Blake tried to get around him by parrying to his right, but a quick back step was all Jaune needed to swivel his body and intercept her katana with his shield. He could see the lines form on her face as Blake's eyes narrowed with frustration. For all her skills, Blake still struggled to overcome something as simple as a shield.

Jaune was counting on that frustration, ducking his head before her cleaver could lop it off. Angry people made mistakes, something even he could admit of falling victim to. And boy, was Blake _angry_ , considering how hard she slammed her foot into his shield to send him stumbling backward. If Jaune could survive for long enough, he could study her moves and wait for an opening, just like…

 _There!_ Jaune angled his shield to block her cleaver head on. Normally he held his shield slightly askew so blows would skitter off to one side. Tanking them perpendicularly would put more pressure on his arm and end up doing more damage in the long run. For this instance though, Jaune was willing to take the jolt of pain that traveled up to his shoulder, just so he could effectively lock Blake's weapon in place for the barest of seconds.

It proved to be enough. Jaune's free hand rocketed toward where steel met steel, and his fingers managed to clench around Blake's slender wrist. He saw the cat girl's eyes widen, and Jaune grinned in response. With a primal yell Jaune pulled with all his might, and Blake was too small to fight against his hold while gravity shifted around her.

End over end, Blake sailed above him, and in a wide arc Jaune hoisted the girl back to the ground behind him. Blake's back hit the dirt with astounding force and she let out a pained cry as mud splashed around her. Not letting up, Jaune held her arm in place while he raised his shield high. Blake could only let out a whimper as she watched him slam the edge of his shield upon her.

Jaune wasn't prepared for what happened next.

He expected to see her Aura flare up, straining to protect her squishier body whilst repelling his shield. Instead her Aura never even appeared. Jaune could only watch as his shield slammed into her chest, driving the air out of her lungs. But the unrelenting steel pressed onward, compressing her chest inwards, and Jaune swore he could hear the crack of bone as her ribs were bent past their breaking points. Blake's eyes bulged and her gazed locked onto his own, begging him why he'd crushed her body.

For a split second Jaune couldn't believe what he'd done. He never wanted to kill her, much less hurt her so badly! Jaune just wanted to show her she was wrong, that she still needed help! She was really going to need help now if he caved in her rib cage and shredded her lungs.

But suddenly the entirety of Blake's body was wrapped in dark, wispy fog, and only one word registered itself in Jaune's mind:

 _Shadow_.

He was already flinging himself aside when Blake's "body" exploded into a fine black mist. And as he tucked and rolled, Jaune could hear the telltale whine of a blade slicing through air, right about where his head had been only a half second ago.

Not even waiting to see what happened, Jaune launched himself from his rolling crouch and sprinted to where his weapon had fallen. Grabbing the handle he wrenched it from the ground whilst simultaneously spinning, sword and shield raised before him in preparation for whatever attack Blake aimed at his unprotected back.

His paranoia proved unwarranted. Blake still stood where he left her, katana still raised in the air, staring at the spot where he was supposed to have been with a confused expression. Her eyes snapped up to him with accusation in its glare, and Jaune could confidently guess where her confusion stemmed from.

Semblances were still an enigma despite Hunters having existed for centuries, and Dust for even longer. Each one was just as unique as the person who wielded it, and it was a fool's dream to try and classify every single Semblance into differing categories.

But that wasn't to say you couldn't find similarities between the Semblances of two different people. Jaune was familiar with those who could harness a separate, darker plane of reality. How they could travel in it for short distances to avoid damage.

Jaune already had his suspicions when Blake teleported when their fight first began. Aided movement and brief invisibility were facets of the Shadow Semblance. Since then he's been trying to see if Blake could leave copies of herself to take damage for her, but the Shadow normally didn't react to wide-area blunt force trauma attacks, like when he smacked her with the flat side of his shield. But it did respond to attacks where the force was focused much more narrowly, like a bullet or a blade… or the edge of his shield.

So Blake had a Shadow Semblance. And unfortunately for her, Jaune's already had plenty of experience with that sort of thing.

The two stared each other down, and Jaune could see Blake's chest heaving with labored breaths (but not in a creepy sexual way). Based on what he knew about her fighting style, it was obvious Blake wasn't used to drag out brawls like the one they were in now. She focused more on taking down her opponents quickly with as few strikes as possibly needed. Fighting someone like Jaune might as well have been the antithesis of her training.

The effects of their drawn out engagement showed. Blake's face was practically covered in sweat. Mud stained her clothes and matted her hair. Jaune figured he probably didn't look much better. For some reason they both had an obsession with making the other experience the taste of mud.

But while on the outside they seemed to be on similar ground, Jaune knew below the surface she was winning. Spying the Aura monitors, he did not like what he saw. In Jaune's retrospectively foolish bid to see just how much damage Blake could output, she let him shred through his Aura, and now he only stood at forty one percent.

For his part Jaune had been able to land a couple of good hits on Blake, and her lower overall Aura paid the price for them. But even then he's only driven her down to seventy nine percent.

It was decided then. Jaune couldn't let her keep him on the defensive anymore, because however much damage he could block, she would always deal more than he could return in kind. Luckily he had one more trump card up his non-existent sleeve to play.

He saw her gaze sharpen the same moment his body tensed, and with animalistic yells the two warriors charged at one another. Jaune swung low and Blake swung high, their swords meeting in the middle as their bladed edges shot off sparks.

Blake dissolved into Shadow and sped around his right side, aiming her cleaver at his calf. Jaune twirled his sword downward and blocked the strike before it could hit.

Jaune swiveled, bashing her katana away with his shield before slashing at her horizontally. He succeeded in bisecting a Shadow Clone at the waist before having to duck under her cleaver.

Blake's hand clutched his shoulder and she vaulted over him, spinning midair to launch her half-scythe at his back. Jaune swiveled to his left and the weapon bounced harmlessly off his shield.

The girl landed in a crouch and Jaune leaped, bringing his sword down like a guillotine. It connected only with dirt, and Jaune looked up to see Blake swinging both of her weapons at him. His shield was positioned behind him so Jaune could perform his jumping attack unheeded, and he knew he'd never bring it up in time.

In a split second the world around him almost seemed to dim, and Blake only realized something was wrong when it was already too late. Her katana and cleaver rocketed toward his head, and if Jaune didn't do something he could be in serious trouble.

Blake's weapons were stopped a full inch from their target, and Jaune never even moved.

She could only stare in horror at the wall that was suddenly between them. It was translucent and they could still see one another, but it glowed a brilliant golden color, and its entire frame was composed of dozens of interlocking hexagons.

Jaune only smirked as he swung his sword in an uppercut and the golden hexagons moved out of the way for him.

The blade struck Blake on the forearm and the girl hissed with displeasure as she jumped away. Jaune stood up slowly, letting the wall fade away one hexagon at a time until there was nothing left. Blake's brow furrowed as she studied Jaune and the dissipating barrier.

Gone was the cocky look she'd given him. Blake taught him earlier that she wasn't the kind of person you should mess with. Now it was her turn to learn.

Once more he charged, shield raised while he swiped at her. Blake countered the attack with her cleaver, knocking his sword to the side before jabbing at his head with her katana. His shield blocked it easily enough, but when Jaune peeked his head over it again, Blake wasn't there anymore.

The light shining past his head and shoulders intensified, and Jaune heard the familiar reverberation as Blake's weapon was prevented from striking his exposed back. Jaune gritted his teeth as he focused his mind, and the wall behind him exploded in a bang and a flash of white light.

Through the ringing in his ears Jaune could just about hear Blake wail out in surprise. He jerked his shield arm backward, grinning as he felt the edge of his shield connect with something solid. Shaking his head somewhat to try and dispel the bells in his head, Jaune turned back around to face the cat girl who was now sprawled out on the ground.

Blake wobbled horribly as she got back on her feet, and Jaune could see the feline ears beneath her bow twitching a mile a minute. While that particular trick didn't produce as much acoustic force as an actual flashbang could, it was still gods awful loud. Which was probably even worse for someone with sensitive animal hearing.

He took the advantage and pressed forward, swinging his blade diagonally at her. Blake still at least had enough sense to block it with her katana, but Jaune quickly centered his sword in a fencing pose before jabbing.

The blade stabbed through her gut, and Blake's clone dissipated as the girl leaped backward. Likely trying to bide her time whilst her senses returned to her fully.

Still Jaune pressed, forcing Blake onto the defensive for a change. Where Jaune was better at shrugging off attacks with his shield and armor, Blake excelled at simply avoiding being hit altogether. If she didn't parry his sword then she could contort her body in frankly unthinkable way to avoid his strikes. Jaune simply couldn't swing fast enough to overcome her better agility.

At the same time none of Blake's retaliatory swipes were of any help to her. Jaune's shield was always there to cut her off, followed closely by his sword snaking out to try and punish the gaps she left open in her attacks.

Jaune ducked low, slashing a wide arc at her abdomen. Blake was forced to jump back to avoid being hit, and Jaune swung his shield in an uppercut to force her even further backward.

Only Blake couldn't traverse any further when her back pressed against something solid.

Blake gasped as the wall of golden hexagons pushed against her, closing off any hopes of escape. And with a hard place to her back, Jaune was more than willing to act as her rock.

He stepped forward and slashed at her left. Blake ducked and tried to sidestep to her right. Jaune was prepared though, following her movements and punching with his shield to knock Blake back into the wall behind her.

 _Turnabout's a bitch, isn't it?_ he gloated in his mind. No matter what she did to try and escape, Jaune was there to cut her off either with his shield or a secondary wall of light.

Payback was oh so sweet. Without anywhere to go Blake was forced to try blocking his attacks, which was far more difficult when you only had narrow blades to defend yourself with. Jaune didn't relent, chopping at her with his sword and putting us much strength behind it as he could muster. He could see Blake's Aura straining to repel his sword where it connected with her thigh or shoulder. Because of her smaller than average Aura, Jaune was only a few good swipes away from the victory he yearned for.

That is, until Blake dropped both her weapons and grabbed onto his arm.

Jaune was so stunned by the turn of events he didn't think to stop Blake from climbing up his arm, perching herself on his chest, and sinking her teeth into his neck.

Off to the side the spectators all visibly cringed as Jaune let out a long wail of surprise and agony. Back on the battlefield the blonde knight was struggling to get the cat girl off of him, dropping his shield and sword in his panic. Jaune twisted to and fro, trying to shake her off whilst batting at her with his fists.

For her part Blake showed no signs of letting go. With one hand practically ripping out his hair and the other with its claws sunk into his hoodie, Blake wasn't going anywhere while she tried to gnaw off his head.

Finally Jaune had enough and grabbed ahold of Blake's hair, giving it a hard yank. Blake's mouth at last gave way so the girl could cry out in pain. The Faunus perched her legs on his breast plate and kicked off, sending Jaune staggering back after finally letting go of her hair. She landed on unsteady feet as Jaune tried to work himself through his daze.

"What the hell?" Jaune gasped, patting the side of his neck and checking his palm just to make sure she hadn't actually opened up his jugular or anything. "I thought you were part cat, not vampire!"

"Even if I was I'd never settle for drinking your blood." Blake spat out a wad of saliva as she tried to get the taste of him out of her mouth. "You taste disgusting."

"I'm sorry?" he tried. Should he really be apologizing to the woman who just _bit his freaking neck?_

The answer was probably no, considering how she charged at him again. Blake leapt and swung her leg at him. By sheer instinct Jaune brought up his left arm to block the kick, and it wasn't until after her shin connected with his forearm he realized he didn't actually have his shield anymore.

Backing off and cradling his arm, Jaune discovered his gear was still on the ground a few feet away. _Oh right, I dropped it when a lunatic jumped on me and tried to feast on my neck like a feral puma._ On the bright side he saw Blake's weapons lay next to his, so at least both of them were unarmed.

Hand to hand then, he decided. Jaune figured he had the advantage. He was bigger and had wider reach, plus he was pretty certain he was stronger given how his gear was heavier than hers. But Blake was craftier and could probably throw her punches a lot faster than he could, so Jaune would have to be careful.

He mirrored her stance, sort of a boxer's pose, and inched forward. Experimentally he jabbed with his left fist, not surprised to see Blake duck away from it with ease. She responded by trying to uppercut his chin, but Jaune merely batted her fist away.

Next she aimed a fist at his temple, which again Jaune blocked, but that distracted him from seeing her leg lash out and strike the side of his knee. The pain and the lack of support drove him down to his other knee, but Jaune was still cognizant enough to see her right arm swinging at him for a haymaker. Jaune screwed his eyes shut to block out the light that formed in front of his face, and he heard the sickening crack of Blake's knuckles as they collided with a solid barrier.

"Fuck!" the cat girl hissed, and Jaune opened his eyes to find her cradling her bruised hand. With a yell Jaune used his one good leg to spring off the ground and collide with Blake in her gut. He wrapped his arms around her as he drove the air out of her lungs once more and tackled her to the ground.

Blake kept their momentum going however. He wasn't sure how she did it, but somehow after hitting the ground she managed to roll backward, dragging Jaune along with her. They ended up with Jaune flat on his back and Blake straddling his chest.

Normally being caught with a beautiful girl in a situation like this would have sent Jaune's heart a-flutter. Instead he could only feel the icy grip of terror on his heart as he stared up at Blake's feral snarl and wild glaring eyes.

With her bruised right hand she pressed down on his collar, keeping Jaune from going anywhere, and with her left she laid the smackdown on poor Jaune. They boy was at least able to keep his arms up to try and protect his face. But Blake was relentless, her fist coming down again and again and again as she beat him into the dirt.

Jaune's right arm fell to one side, and Blake used the opening to clock him on the cheek. At the same time Jaune gripped at whatever he could get ahold of, feeling damp mud ooze between his fingers. Down to his last resort, Jaune flung his clenched fist upward, smacking Blake in the face with a handful of mud and sod.

"Bleugh!" the girl cried, finally rolling off of him. Crawling more than anything else, Jaune scrambled away from the psycho trying to kill him while Blake wiped off her face. He couldn't believe any of this, how everything had devolved so rapidly. This wasn't a fight anymore! It was chaos!

He heard the girl growl behind him, and by instinct Jaune braced his right arm and jabbed it backward, driving his elbow into Blake's chest.

Jaune turned around in time to see Blake grab his shoulders before kneeing him in the gut.

Blake looked up in time to see Jaune grab the side the side of her face and ram his skull into her forehead.

Both combatants staggered back a few steps, wobbling on their feet. Jaune shook his head, trying to clear his vision of the stars circling around him. Both of them were breathing heavily, and Jaune felt just about ready to keel over.

"How aren't you dead yet?" Blake accused between gasps for air while rubbing her head. Jaune focused on her, trying to ascertain whether the multiple Blakes in front of him were clones or head trauma.

"Jaune's Aura stands at twenty two percent!" Napier called over helpfully. "Blake's Aura stands at thirty one percent!"

"I really think you two should stop now!" Magenta added, the worry evident in her voice.

Jaune's blue eyes met Blake's amber ones, and he knew she'd never back down. And neither would he. He's come too far to just let her have the win. If Blake wanted him to believe that she didn't need any help, then she'd have to earn it.

 _Twenty two against thirty one,_ he mused. That roughly put them on even footing, with one or two more good sword strikes being enough to take them out completely. Not for the first time Jaune cursed just how much his Semblance, Hard Light Barrier, used up his Aura when he activated it. It had been a gamble, but now victory was at least within reach rather than being a far off pipe dream.

And so Jaune trudged forward, fighting through his fatigue. Blake had fancy moves but he could throw a punch harder. If he was careful, he might just actually win this fight.

In hindsight the haymaker he sent out probably wasn't the best opening move. Blake grabbed hold of his arm, using his own momentum to spin around and hoist Jaune's limb, along with Jaune himself, over her shoulder. Yet again Jaune found himself landing on his back. He didn't have the energy anymore to even groan with pain.

This time Blake didn't mount him, settling for a pitiful kick to his shoulder before half-running, half-limping away. Following her movements, Jaune rolled over on his side to see Blake collapse to her knees, scooping up her katana and searching for her cleaver. Apparently they ended up back where they left their weapons.

Light glinted off to his side, and Jaune looked over to realize Crocea Mors was lying right next to him. How fortuitous. Slowly Jaune picked himself up and grabbed his gear, but the steel was weighty in his hands. The sword was heavy enough as is; he wasn't sure if the shield's bulky weight would actually help in the last leg of this fight.

So instead Jaune gripped the edge of the shield and stood up to find Blake picking her cleaver up off the ground. With the kind of strength borne only out of a miracle, because he sure as hell didn't have it in him right now, Jaune tossed the shield at her like a Frisbee, completely without aim and only hoping for the best.

Even more miraculous still was how the shield actually hit its target! The shield clanged against the cleaver, knocking it out of Blake's hand and sending it flying away. Blake whirled on him, her expression surprised more than anything. A sentiment he could share in, considering he just sacrificed one of his best means of defending himself. But Jaune couldn't think about that right now. He had a fight to finish.

Jaune charged and Blake readied herself. He vertically slashed at her left and Blake parried the strike. Blake aimed a stab at his center chest and Jaune retracted his arms to block the attack. He batted her shoulder with the pommel of his sword because it was quicker than a slash. She smacked his chest to stumble him and swipe at his head, which Jaune only dodged by a hair width.

It went on like that for about a minute. Another swipe, another block, another dodge. Swordplay-wise, without their other weapons and gear to mix things up, Jaune and Blake were about even. Blake was faster and had more offensive skill, but Jaune was better at blocking and retaliatory strikes.

At one point Jaune slashed diagonally at her left. Blake leant to one side to avoid his blow completely, and like he predicted she swung at his midsection. Jaune raised his free hand, a small Hard Light Barrier forming over his fist like a buckler. With it he blocked Blake's katana, and the opening that left him allowed Jaune to stab at her thigh.

Blake was already gone before he could make it, not even bothering to leave a clone as she vanished. With a curse he just managed to swing his impromptu shield and block her sword before she could get him in the back. Jaune backed off and swung wide to give himself some breathing room, letting his Barrier fade before it syphoned off too much Aura.

Somehow Blake had managed to anticipate his plan. Even after all the physical trauma and conks to the head she was able to think multiple moves ahead, as if they were playing chess. He'd only be making things harder for himself if Jaune kept being so predictable.

Before him Jaune waved his free hand, a line of golden hexagons forming in its wake. Blake vanished from sight, no doubt thinking it to be some sort of attack. She was kind of correct, given the way he commanded all the glyphs to explode in a shower of light. So brilliant in fact, its light could pierce beyond reality…

He saw her then, the rays of his discharged Semblance revealing Blake just enough to appear as a dark incorporeal mirage. She was speeding around his right, head cleverly turned away to avoid being blinded. Blake two handed her weapon, aiming to skewer him in the side with what would have most assuredly been the last blow of the match.

It was almost pitifully easy to counter Blake's attacks when you could see them coming from a mile away. He simply brought his sword up, deflecting her blade upward before it could do any damage. With her momentum thrown out of whack, Blake came out of her Shadow tripping over herself. There was nothing she could do when Jaune reversed his swing.

Crocea Mors caught her in the neck, being stuck only briefly before gouging its way through her clone's chest. Even if it technically wasn't a direct hit, Jaune knew the girl's Aura took some damage from it. Although not enough to take her out of the game yet, since Napier hadn't called a winner.

Blake appeared a few meters away in front of him, spinning and letting loose her black band of twirly-wirly death. By sheer instinct Jaune threw himself to the ground, narrowly avoiding her half-scythe as it sailed overhead. At this point Blake couldn't afford to take any more hits and they both knew it. It was only logical she'd try to finish him off from mid-range.

Jaune kicked off the ground and sprinted at her, knowing full well he didn't stand a chance at anything beyond short range. His opponent back stepped whilst keeping up her assault. Without his shield to block or deflect her attacks, Jaune was forced to dodge her half-scythe as best he could or sap away what precious little Aura he had left to form a Barrier.

Just as he was almost upon her, Blake re-angled her attack and brought down her weapon on his top right. Jaune simply didn't have enough time to move out of the way or enough Aura to waste on a Barrier, so he settled for swinging at it with his sword.

Once again he saw Blake's ribbon bend mid-air and wrap around his weapon, and if she could disarm him again then the battle was surely lost. But Jaune was ready this time, twisting his hand downward so Blake's weapon wasn't as easy to pull back as before. And since he didn't have his shield, Jaune's left hand was free to grab onto the ribbon.

To call it a Tug-of-War would be generous. Jaune had the superior upper body strength and the superior height. All it took was one hard pull and Blake was jerked off her feet.

What he wasn't expecting was for Blake to use the momentum he provided for her and leverage both of her legs into his side. Jaune gasped with pain as he staggered back, but for some reason he had the presence of mind to reach out and grab Blake by the arm so she couldn't just spirit away out of range again.

It proved to be the only thing that kept him from falling over altogether. Struggling against his hold, Blake grabbed both of his wrists and twisted. With a grimace Jaune was forced to let go of both her and his sword. Deprived of his weapon and any breathing room, Jaune could only watch as Blake reared her arm back and curled her fist.

His hand grabbed blindly at anything that could help him. When his fingers grasped something solid he didn't even think, clenching it tightly and swinging his hand with all of his panicked might. Whatever it was smacked Blake in the face with its flat side, disrupting her focus and giving Jaune the opportunity to get the Hell out of dodge.

After staggering back a few steps did Jaune finally take stock his newly acquired weapon, realizing it was none other than Blake's katana, still in its half-scythe form. The black ribbon attached to it hung loosely over his shoulder, and Jaune figured he must have gotten the weapon tangled up around him when Blake tried to lasso his sword.

But he didn't have any time to dwell on that. Blake crouched low, picking up his own weapon from where it had fallen. Even he could tell it looked unwieldy in her hands, but it wasn't like she had many other options.

Jaune backed up a few paces, fiddling with the weapon in his hands. He had no idea how to fight with a half-scythe, so it would have been worse than useless if he tried to fight with it. Blake followed, stalking after him slowly before picking up speed.

He wasn't sure what he did but somehow it snapped back into its katana state, making Jaune yelp with surprise when it almost impaled his face. After years of swinging Crocea Mors around, this weapon felt far too light in his hands, like he could snap it in two if he wanted. Which he didn't and wouldn't, because the gods above only knew just how much pain Blake would put him through if he broke her weapon.

Instead Jaune held it high, squared his shoulders and stood his ground. Blake paused, resolutely meeting his stare with steel in her gaze.

Just one more attack, he could feel it. Whoever could get in on more strike would win the fight. Jaune knew, and Blake knew it too.

For a few moments nothing happened. Neither combatant moved, bodies and temporary weapons poised and ready. The air around them was still, and no noise could be heard for miles around. Napier and the rest of her sisters watched with baited breath, one eye on the fighters and one eye on their Aura reading, both just a sliver of energy away from being knocked out.

For Jaune and Blake, there was nothing else in the world besides them and their opponent.

Jaune charged with a yell. Blake charged with a growl.

Jaune swung low. Blake swung high.

Both swords met their marks.

Now, in the kinds of movies Jaune liked to watch when Magenta wasn't around to nag him, these kinds of fights would be fought between two old and grizzled warriors. The two would be veritable masters of their craft, and entire country sides would be leveled in their battle. In the end, the two would face each other down, swords raised and standing perfectly still. The music would swell, the camera would jump between their faces quicker and quicker, and at the crescendo of the musical score, they would both disappear in a flash of light and screeching metal.

Then they would reappear behind each other, facing away from their opponent and weapons held like they'd just completed their swing, even if the audience didn't see it due to camera trickery. Again they would remain motionless, and all would be deathly quiet, the audience gripped with silent tension as they waited to see who delivered the death knell strike.

And then, finally, a spot of red would form on the tunic of one of the warriors. As the red spot grew larger, they would likely grip their heart as they realized death was upon them; maybe look up at the sky one last time for good measure. And as they fell, the victor would slowly stand up straight before sheathing their sword. Or maybe they drop it because it's not actually their sword and can no longer bear to use it because of their honor or some bullshit. Though battered and bloody, the victor stands tall, and they walk off into the sunset as a beautifully sad melody sees them out.

That did not happen here. Despite Jaune's and Blake's claims otherwise, they were brash and impulsive children. Neither stood tall once the fight was over. Their final attacks were akin more to chubby, dopy corgi puppies running at full speed, turning the same corner at the same time, and colliding with each other in a tangled mess of fur and stubby limbs.

Jaune caught Blake in the shoulder, Blake slashed him in the gut, and both went down. Hard. And here we find them now, with Jaune flat on his back and Blake curled up next to him.

"Time!" Napier shouted. "We have a winner!"

A pair of groans was all the acknowledgement she was going to get. Jaune couldn't speak for Blake, but he for sure knew he couldn't bring himself to fight anymore. His body ached, his head was throbbing, and his muscles screamed at him for being put through so much exertion. Not to mention both of their wardrobes were a muddied mess.

"Owie," he surmised rather eloquently.

"Ugh," was Blake's well thought out reply. The girl rolled over so she was one her back as well, and Jaune noted their heads were only about a foot apart, although their bodies were displayed in opposite directions.

"So was that as good for you as it was for me?" he joked.

Blake snorted derisively, likely the only thing she could manage to do, and canted her head to appraise him with her amber eyes. "I will admit, you were far less of a pushover than I thought you'd be."

"And you were far scarier than I thought you'd be," Jaune said with a weak chuckle. "I don't think I've ever been in a fight as intense as that."

"I would hate to disappoint," Blake drawled. Moaning as she did so, Blake slowly propped herself up on her elbows. Jaune did the same, and looked up to find his sisters rushing toward them.

"That was so cool!" Coral gushed. "You guys were all like 'Bam!' and 'Pow!' Your fight was so awesome!" Jaune smiled, taking a little bit of solace in the fact that Coral was praising them both.

"You guy's wanna know the outcome?" Napier asked them. Jaune shared a look with Blake before they both turned to her and nodded. "Alright, sorry to say Jaune but you lost when Blake's last hit drove you down to thirteen percent."

Jaune sighed and let his head hang back. He already suspected as much. If there was one thing he couldn't deny, it was that Blake was an amazing fighter. He probably could have fought a little smarter, conserved his energy a little more, but there wasn't anything he could do to fix that now.

"It was close though," Napier continued. "Blake won, but her Aura teetered on the edge of sixteen percent after that last exchange."

And damn if that wasn't rubbing salt into the wound. Jaune looked at her then, seeing the curious way Blake was staring back at him. She probably wasn't accustomed to winning so narrowly. Even if she won their secret wager, the results of their fight still proved Blake wasn't quite as adept as she thought she was.

Still, Jaune couldn't bring himself to feel bad. Sure, he lost, and now the woman who befriended his family was now about to venture back out into a world that was trying to kill her. But… it had been a damn good fight. Jaune would be lying if he said it hadn't been fun.

So Jaune held out his hand, palm open. "Good fight," he offered simply.

The Faunus girl eyed his hand skeptically. With his eyes Jaune tried to convey he genuinely meant it. If anything he didn't want any bad blood between them for whatever time Blake remained. She seemed to get the message, given the tiny smirk that graced her lips as she reached out and shook his hand.

"Good fight," she agreed. "You definitely aren't as much of a softie as I first thought you were."

First he snickered. Then he chortled. Then his mouth split wide as Jaune reared his head back and laughed with as much enthusiasm as he could without stressing out his lungs. He didn't even know why he was laughing. The whole situation was just so damn _funny_ for some reason!

"I think I hit your brother over the head a few too many times," Blake commented with more than a bit of mirth.

"Oh don't worry about him," Magenta assured her, crouching next to Blake while she inspected the girl for injuries. She gave her brother a sly look. "Jaune's always been broken."

And for some reason that set Blake off as well. While she didn't laugh as hard as Jaune, her shoulders shook as Blake chuckled with barely contained glee. Above them the Arc sisters could only share bewildered looks as the two people on the ground laughed their heads off for no apparent reason.

After a minute they finally started to calm down. Jaune took a few deep breaths to get some oxygen back into his lungs. He accepted the hand Napier offered him and picked himself up. His aching body protested against movement, but at the same the time Jaune couldn't quite remember feeling as good as he did now. Maybe it was just the fact knowing Blake had as much fun as he did, given the way she smiled ear to ear. He liked the way she smiled.

"While I still think that was a stupid way to kill some time, at least neither of you wound up seriously hurt," Magenta informed them. "Just some bumps and scrapes, nothing your Auras can't handle. Although your clothes will have to go through some serious power washing."

"I actually kind of forgot how capable you could be in a fight bro," Napier said with a guilty grin. "Sorry about that. You did really well."

"You both did!" Eerie chirped. "But Blake, it was so amazing to see your weapon in action. The way you fight is beautiful."

"Blake is the best!" Coral added excitedly. "I mean you're cool too, Jaune, but Blake was way cooler."

"You should both be disappointed in yourselves."

All at once the smiles vanished from their faces. Jaune caught Blake's worried look. That wasn't a voice she would have recognized. But he and his sisters knew it, all too well.

Together they all turned back to the house. They'd been so entranced watching Jaune and Blake duke it out, no one had thought to look behind them. And there, casually leaning against the end of the viewing barrier, stood a woman in her early twenties. Her scarlet hair flowed in the slight breeze, and her dark blue eyes met Jaune's perplexed stare unflinchingly.

The name tumbled out of his mouth without warning, whispered like a quiet echo eking out of a long forgotten crypt.

"Mordant…"

* * *

 _CLIFFHANGERZ!_

 _But seriously, sorry again for the long wait in between chapters. To try and explain myself, I've never written a legitimate fight scene before, and I wanted to try my hand at it. As you can more than likely tell, things got out of hand. I wanted to really flesh out just what kinds of fighters both Blake and Jaune were, and how they'd fare facing off against one another. Both are smart and capable of thinking quickly on their feet. Blake's strategy is almost pure offense, and Jaune's better at wearing down his opponent while looking for an opening to really punish them._

 _Plus I needed a chapter to showcase my headcannon for Jaune's Semblance. I – and by extension Jaune – call it the Hard Light Barrier, sort of inspired from Portal 2. Essentially, Jaune is capable of manipulating light rays from any source to turn them into solid 2D surfaces, and almost nothing is capable of breaking through them. Jaune can use it to block attacks of all kinds or even use it as platform to traverse on. It is much more of a defensive ability however, and the most offensive thing Jaune can use it for is to detonate it in a sort of flash bang explosion, which we saw him use to distract Blake in the fight. The major drawback is that it takes up quite a bit of Aura in order to use it, so Jaune has to use it sparingly._

 _Also, big shout out to user twiggy! They were able to figure out the real world inspiration for the final Arc sister, Sapphire. For everyone else, here she is now:_

 _Sapphire – Based upon Shaka Zulu. Born in the early nineteenth century into the Zulu kingdom of Southern Africa, Shaka proved himself to be a magnificent warrior and tactician. Rising quickly in political standing within his village, Shaka spread his doctrine and lead his tribe to conquer several neighboring tribes, creating a veritable empire. With this power Shaka revolutionized Southern African society and warfare in ways that would threaten even the British forces attempting to colonize South Africa._

 _Last but certainly not least,_ _ **RWBY Volume 4**_ _begins this Saturday! Let the hype flow through you!_

 _Big thanks to everyone who stuck around with Shadows and Light and enjoyed reading this fic. It means a lot!_


	9. Story Update

Greetings everyone! I apologize to anyone who saw **Shadows and Light** get a new chapter, only to be disappointed when they realized all I had posted was a short story update.

To get right to the heart of the issue, Chapter 7 was mostly done prior to the release of RWBY Volume 4 Episode 5. However I was purposely holding off on finishing the chapter, because events in it were going to be heavily influenced by information I was expecting to either be confirmed or disproved in the latest couple of episodes.

This may be spoilers, but I don't think I was too subtle with the idea of implying Blake's family was dead. I was one of the people who staunchly believed Blake's family was killed by racist humans, with Blake being the only one to make it out alive and becoming an orphan living on the streets for a few years, before she runs into a boy named Adam Taurus. Which of course gives her more than enough justification to join the White Fang.

That of course isn't happening anymore, as anyone who's watched the latest episode can attest to. In case you haven't seen it yet, it should be free to watch up on the Rooster Teeth website. To summarize:

Blake's family is alive and well.

Blake's father is currently the high chieftain of Menagerie, or he's at least high enough on the social ladder to be considered a leading figure among the people.

Blake's father was the **former leader of the White Fang**. I knew this person would eventually be important to some extent, but I honestly never expected them to be Blake's father of all people.

Back in Volume 1 when Blake said she was almost born into the White Fang, I thought she was just being metaphorical, implying events in her life had really left her no other options than to join the guerrilla faction. Now we know she was being much more literal, seeing as how her family used to be some of its highest ranking members.

As I said before, I'd been implying Blake's family was dead throughout the story, and the next chapter was going to have the big reveal at the end of Blake actually telling Jaune and one or more Arc siblings about her backstory. Obviously I can't do that anymore, considering the Belladonna family has been alive and well this whole time, and Blake knew this even if she's chosen to run away and hide for a few months.

So to elaborate on my plan, I'm going back and giving my already posted chapters an overhaul. I'll be rewriting the scenes where I give you, the reader, insight to Blake's life prior to meeting the Arcs. As I said early on, I wanted this story to stay as close to cannon as possible, with only a few rather minor changes. Blake's family really isn't a minor detail to change at this point, so I want to make sure the story flows as well as it possibly can moving forward when we eventually do get into the later volumes.

Again I apologize to everyone who was patiently waiting for a new chapter. With the editing I'll have to do in addition to finishing chapter 7, I predict I should be able to update everything en masse within the next couple of weeks.

I thank everyone who has taken the time to read **Shadows and Light** and leave your thoughts and reviews for the story. It really means the world for me, and I promise to continue the story and keep giving you content you love to read.

Yours truly,

Cdghuntermco.


	10. Chapter 7

_Pre-Author's Note: We are finally back! And on April 1st no less! I'll dissuade your fears right now and assure you this is an official update to Shadows and Light. In addition, as promised I have gone back and updated several previous chapters in order to help keep the story better aligned with the canon show. I'll list everything at the end, as I don't want to keep you for too long from reading the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth

Chapter 7 – Prodigal

* * *

 **Tuesday, Noon**

"Mordant!"

Out of all of them, Eerie was the first one to react openly, calling out her big sister's name and sprinting at the woman full tilt. Blake of course hadn't moved or said anything yet, seeing as this wasn't her family. Jaune and the rest of his sisters were stock still with wide eyes, seemingly speechless. Blake could relate; she had no way of knowing how she'd react if a member of her own family suddenly reappeared after having been gone for years.

Blake thought Sapphire cut an imposing stature. Intimidating didn't even begin to describe Mordant Arc.

Mordant was about the same height as Jaune. She wore jet black high heeled boots over tight fitting crimson pants, with a crimson hip cape with silver trimming flowing down and around her legs to shin length. Dark grey form fitting chain mail hugged her upper body and shoulders, with a single of plate of dark steel covering her breasts. The black shirt beneath all that fit tightly around her neck. On her arms she wore dark red leather gloves, the kind Blake would expect a dominatrix to wear, with steel gauntlets strapped over them. Blake also noted the sword and dagger hanging off her belt underneath the hip cape.

But it wasn't the outfit nor the weapons that set Blake on edge, despite how foreboding they appeared. Facial features wise she resembled their mother the most, maybe second only to Magenta who had the same violet hair. Mordant's scarlet locks were woven into a single braid that traveled down her back. However, Mordant's most striking feature was her eyes, the same dark blue Jaune had. But these did not hold warmth like her siblings' did. These were utterly cold and they poorly masked the look of disdain Mordant stared at her with.

Then she refocused her attention on Eerie, and in the blink of an eye Mordant's sneer transformed a perfectly genuine look of joy.

"Hey there little Blitz!" she greeted with a cheery voice. Eerie practically jumped onto her and Mordant scooped up the smaller girl in her arms, spinning them around while the two laughed with joy. "Did you miss me?"

"I missed you so much!" said earnestly, and Blake could practically hear the tears in her voice. She clung tightly around Mordant's neck and showed no signs of wanting to let go. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe it either," another grim voice added. Jaune trudged up to them, his brow furrowed with a varying array of different emotions. "What are you doing here, Mordant?"

While the rest of the sisters followed after him, Blake noticed Jaune didn't have his sword, which prompted her to realize both of them had left their gear littering the ground. She decided to let the family have their moment first. Blake could be introduced later, so she set about collecting their things.

Mordant regarded the rest of them with a cool expression. "This is the home I grew up in, and dear old Dad never said I couldn't come back." Mordant patted Eerie on the back and whispered something to her that Blake couldn't hear. Eerie reluctantly nodded and loosened her grip so Mordant could put her down, though she didn't stray more than inches from her big sister.

"Sorry to say but I'm not here to stay," Mordant went on in a rather unapologetic voice. Even from this distance Blake could see a wide array of reactions pass through the other Arc siblings. "I'm actually just here to pick up some things from my room before I head back to Mystral."

"How long can you stay?" Eerie pleaded immediately.

"Not very long." She did actually sound remorseful, though Blake theorized she only felt bad for disappointing Eerie. Mordant's barely even registered the rest of her siblings yet. "Truth be told I only convinced my team to come out with me because we took a job not too far from here. Time is of the essence so I only have until they're done loading stuff in the car."

"Your team is here too?" Jaune asked, bristling slightly. Three people, all strangers, were in his house without his prior knowledge. Blake felt a stab of guilt in her chest. That seemed to be happening to him a lot lately.

"Yes," Mordant replied without any concern. "You'll have to forgive them for not coming out to meet you all. They can be a bit impatient and we're already wasting enough time indulging my desire for a family reunion."

 _I'm sorry your family is such an inconvenience to you_. Blake had to grit her teeth hard to keep from voicing her thoughts. It felt like Mordant was trying to brush them off the same way one would an annoying fly. That… that wasn't how family was supposed to treat each other. They were supposed to _make_ time to see each other. Blake may not have seen hers in a long time, but that didn't mean she's forgotten how a real family was supposed to act.

"I'm sure they're nice enough people," Jaune practically seethed. He glanced at her when Blake stepped up to their group, relaxing his posture somewhat when he remembered there was more than just family here. She passed his sword in its sheath to him, and Jaune nodded back with thanks.

"Even if you can't stay for long, it's good to see you Mordant!" Magenta chimed in, sensing the rising tension and trying to diffuse it. "You look like you're doing well for yourself, and since you're taking Hunter Jobs you must have graduated from Haven last year, with flying colors I'm sure."

"It's nice to see your eternal sense of optimism is still kicking there, Maggie," the woman said, addressing her younger sister. "I'm glad to see you stuck with the medical route. Healing others suites you far better than something gritty like being a Huntress. And you're so much taller now! You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."

Mordant turned to Napier. "And I see you haven't, short cake." Napier's cheeks puffed out with poorly contained embarrassment and annoyance. Mordant only laughed off her blistering glare. "Kidding, kidding! Arc women are notoriously late to bloom so don't feel so bad. Eerie tells me you're going to start at Watchtower next year, so that's grand! Combat schools have a knack for making kids grow up fast, whether they want to or not."

The hidden meaning behind those words was about as difficult to spot as a peacock in a herd of Grimm.

She turned to Coral next. "I'd be surprised if you actually remembered me. You were only a few years old when I left."

"I was four, you left five years ago," Coral answered, staring her older sister down with a stern look one wouldn't normally expect from a girl so young. "It was the same year the town passed its twenty third amendment, regarding placement of property lines and use of public spaces. It was also the same year several businesses in Mystral ended their trading with Vale due to stricter commercial goods laws being passed."

The surprised 'Huh' sound Mordant let slip out was probably the most believable reaction she'd had all day. "Quick witted and strong backbone, good to know. Those will take you far in life, kid." Coral snorted, unimpressed with the praise.

"And Jaune," Mordant went on, turning to her last sibling. She placed a hand on his shoulder and her voice took on a sickly sweet tenor. "You look more and more like Dad every day."

It _really_ didn't sound like a compliment.

"I could say the same of you," he replied.

Definitely not a compliment, judging by the way she saw Mordant's dark blue eyes flash with anger.

"And who's this?" Mordant asked, ignoring Jaune's jab and turning her attention to Blake at last. Mordant regarded her with an almost bored expression, like she'd finally lost the energy to keep up a pleasant façade. "Don't tell me Jaune actually got a girlfriend."

"We're not dating," Jaune quickly interjected, more than a little flustered. "This is Blake, and she's… a friend from Watchtower."

Blake's amber eyes flicked to Jaune's blue ones, taken off guard by the lie. His face was a stone wall however, not giving her anything to work with. But if he wanted to go with the story of Blake being from his school, then surely that meant he was worried how Mordant would react if she knew Blake was a stray who tried to rob them a few days ago. If she was being honest then Blake would admit Mordant just flat out worried her.

"Classmates would be a more apt description," Blake elaborated, turning her gaze back to Mordant. "I sort of got into an argument with my parents and Jaune let me crash here for a couple days while we cooled off."

Mordant narrowed her eyes but otherwise didn't respond. It was obvious she didn't entirely believe the answer, but at the same time she didn't really care enough to know the full story.

"Well if there's anything the Arc household has in spades its parental resentment, so you'll fit right in." What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Plus you're pretty attractive so there's no way Jaune would have said no to you."

Jaune coughed into his fist but failed to refute such claims. "So, uh, you didn't like the fight?" he asked.

"I always like watching people get down in the muck and beat the sh… the snot out of each other," Mordant replied casually. She jerked head back toward the house, clearly indicating she wanted to walk and talk.

"I just don't think it was anything I would have spent money to see," Mordant explained as she walked, with the Arc family plus Blake trialing behind her. "Jaune, you should understand perfectly why I was disappointed with your performance. You went for nearly half the fight without your shield, and because of that you lost damning amounts of Aura. Aura you could have spent tanking those last few hits or erecting Hard Light Barriers. Your swordsmanship has improved though, so I guess you're not a total loss."

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind," he said warily.

"The person I'm _really_ disappointed in though is her!" Mordant continued, turning her gaze on Blake. "You look like you actually know how to fight, and you're a damn sight better than whatever Watchtower is capable of pumping out. But the mistakes you made were laughably rookie, like using your Semblance right off the bat and giving Jaune the chance to anticipate it before you could really exploit its full potential."

Blake had to concede to that. In hindsight it really wasn't a great idea to use her Shadow so quickly, but at the time she still thought she could take Jaune down with minimal effort. Come to think of it, how had he been able to so accurately predict what her Semblance could do? Most people would be out cold before they realized the girl they "killed" was nothing but an illusion.

She didn't have time to mull it over since Mordant kept talking. "Again it's obvious despite however much Jaune's swordsmanship has improved, you're still leagues above him. But you kept making stupid mistakes and leaving yourself open for counter strikes. And his Semblance is extremely easy to exploit if you just take a few seconds to think about it. With all the different tools and abilities at your fingertips you shave have been able to fight circles around him. The fact you only barely won is an absolute disgrace."

Gnashing the inside of her cheek was the only thing keeping Blake from sniping back. Sure, everything Mordant was saying wasn't entirely false. Yes, Blake probably could have performed better if she'd been more analytical and not let her emotions get the best of her. But did Jaune's sister really have to be such a bitch about it?

"I don't think you're being entirely fair, Mordant," Magenta came to the rescue again. "Jaune and Blake are just teenagers, and neither has been to one of the major schools like you have. You might be expecting too much because you're so much more used to higher tier fighting."

Mordant shrugged a single indifferent shoulder. "Maybe. What I do know for certain is that you'd both get destroyed if you faced off against someone with actual skill."

"Someone like you?" Blake scoffed, fed up with Mordant's haughty attitude.

The woman in question paused in her step, stopping just in front of the back door that led to the home's back porch. Everyone else stopped as well, the siblings sharing worried looks. Blake noticed Jaune looking at her incredulously out of the corner of her eye, though she kept her stare firmly on Mordant's back. It looked as though the woman couldn't take much of a hit despite how much game she talked.

Then she was gone, vanished into thin air without so much as leaving a trace. Blake only had a millisecond to panic before a hand clamped down on her wrist, the same one holding her weapon. At the same time something pointed pressed painfully against her neck, and Blake looked down to see a gloved hand holding a parrying dagger to her throat.

Its steel was as red as blood.

"You should really watch that tongue of yours," Mordant's snake-like voice whispered against her ear. Blake gulped loudly, staring into Jaune's wide eyes, too taken off guard to even whimper. "Silly little girl. You barely survived fighting against a novice like Jaune. Do you really think you could hold a candle to someone like me?"

"Mordant!" Jaune barked. He stared over Blake's shoulder, glaring at the woman who shared his blood. "Blake didn't mean anything by it. And she's our guest. At least try to show her _some_ respect."

For a moment no one moved. No one made a sound. Air was caught in her throat but Blake didn't dare breathe lest she press back against the steel blade threatening to pierce her jugular. The blood was roaring in her ears and her heart was beating like it was on the verge of cardiac arrest.

"Fine," Mordant relented like a child being told to put a toy back on the store shelf. She released Blake's arm and removed the dagger, fancifully twirling it between her fingers. She even had the gall to pat Blake on the back as she circled around her with a large grin. "Do lighten up, Jaune. I'm just having some fun with my Semblance Sister."

"Your what?" Blake wanted to know, sneering at the woman who held her at knife-point while rubbing her neck. She had to take several deep breaths in order to calm herself down, and Blake didn't miss the worried look Magenta was giving her.

"Shadow," Mordant answered simply. "Semblance Sisters should look out for each other after all. Yours is pretty good, but it's sloppy. You leave behind visual indicators when you teleport and a trained eye could follow you rather easily."

Blake stared at her dumbfounded. Mordant knew her Semblance by name and probably understood it far better than she did. So that meant… they actually had the same Semblance? Or they were at least similar enough to be considered the same. What did that say about Blake if she had the same kind of spiritual power as this shining example of humanity?

She glanced at Jaune, who only lightly shrugged back with a guilty expression. Now it made sense. He knew what Shadow was because he's already lived with a woman who had such an ability. He's probably trained against Mordant as well, however much those fights must have certainly been one-sided.

"Is that _Kagura_ steel?" Eerie intervened. Her analytical gaze focused on the dagger, almost deaf to everything else going on around her.

Once more Mordant shifted her attention on her favorite sibling and her demeanor became positive again. "Why yes it is, good eye!" Mordant praised. She stopped twirling the dagger and held it up for them all to see. "Good ol' _Kagura_ steel. Only a third of the weight of normal steel but twice the cutting power. Why would I use anything else?"

"That stuff's really rare," Eerie said with wonder. "I'm amazed you got hands on enough to make just one dagger."

"Just one dagger?" Mordant scoffed with a know-it-all grin. "Please, this is what I had left over after my real weapon was finished."

Before anyone could ask what she meant Mordant had already sheathed the parrying dagger. She then gripped the other handle and pulled as quick as a flash.

 _All she saw was the blade being raised, and a flash of red as it came back down for her._

Blake had to look away. She couldn't focus on it, at least not directly.

The red blade of the long sword glinted in the afternoon sunlight. Aside from the color scheme it really wasn't all that different from Jaune's sword. But still the Arc siblings gazed up it, entranced by the weapon's almost infamous aura. Blake cast her gaze away, trying not to recall images of another warrior with a similar blade.

"This is Caliburnus," Mordant introduced, the pride radiating off of her in waves. "I had this sword and its sister dagger forged during my second year at Haven, and they've served me loyally ever since."

"But _Kagura_ steel is supposed to be wickedly expensive!" Napier claimed. "How were you able to afford enough for two weapons and not be bankrupt?"

"Didn't cost me a single Lien, aside from what I paid the blacksmith to craft it for me," Mordant explained. "I actually got lucky and found a chuck of ore buried in a lake bed. It was just a matter of having my team mates help me dig it out and lug it back to the academy."

Mordant spun the weapon twice more, showing Caliburnus off in all its terrible splendor. She then sheathed it, and Blake let out a shaky breath, finally able to relax once the red blade was gone. She had no idea she'd have such a visceral reaction to seeing something that reminded her of Adam.

 _It's just a weapon,_ she forcefully reminded herself. _He's not really here._

Uncaring of Blake's tumultuous state, Mordant went on saying, "But enough about me! If we spend too much time talking you guys won't get your gifts!"

"You actually got us presents?" Magenta asked incredulously. She along with her siblings and Blake followed after Mordant into the house. "You never did that even when you still lived here."

"I remember," Mordant replied cagily. "But I've been away for a long time and there's no telling when we'll see each other again. So I wanted to get you all some things to remember me by."

Before Blake and Jaune could follow the crimson haired girl into the back porch, the door was barred by a pale, slender arm. Their perplexed stares were met by Magenta's stern gaze, and they followed her eyes down to their attire, only to realize their clothes were still caked with still wet mud. Jaune grinned sheepishly at his sister, and with a huff Magenta grabbed two towels from a nearby chair and shoved them into their arms. She'd apparently had the foresight to be prepared in case their fight turned messy.

After shucking off her boots Blake began to wipe down her leggings, unwilling to actually strip out of her clothes with so many people around. Jaune thankfully had the same idea, only unstrapping his armor before wiping his clothes down as well. From the doorway they looked on as Mordant presented a large bag filled with goodies.

"First goes to Coral!" she announced, withdrawing a rectangular box with a clear side that revealed a beautiful porcelain doll laying within. "Mystral is known all around the world for the amazing artistry we put into all of our crafts. It's only fitting you should partake in such beauty, rather than be stuck with whatever dollar store junk Vale has to offer."

Coral took the box and held it at arm's length, looking at the doll with a blank stare. Blake wasn't sure if Magenta picked the gift for maximum insult or if she was simply too ignorant to know what a horrible gift it was. For a girl like Coral, who preferred intellectual conversations and portfolio reports, something as simple minded as a doll would provide her with as much fun as a rusty shovel.

Obliviously leaving Coral to hold the box like it was a screaming child, Mordant moved to Magenta next, pulling a rather large book out of the bag. "For you I got the _Mystralia Botanica_. It's a bit too dry a read for someone like me, but I'm told it's something of a master guide for studying plants all throughout Anima and determining which ones are best for food and medicine and whatnot."

"Wow, thank you, Mordant," the violet haired girl said with far more gratefulness than Coral could have possibly mustered. She accepted the book and began leafing through pages, clearly quite taken with the subject matter. Maybe Mordant could pick out a good gift if she put some thought into it.

Mordant turned to Napier next, withdrawing a couple bricks of shiny, sterling steel. In response to Napier's confused look she elaborated, "I know it may seem bland right now, but just think of it as more of a long term investment. With these you can have your very own weapon forged, so you won't be forced to use the poor quality weapons Watchtower would provide, or waste your money on lower tier Valean metal."

The small girl (And Blake was allowed to say that because it wasn't out loud) accepted the gift with a smile and grunt of effort, wobbling for a few seconds since the condensed metal in her arms threw off her center of balance. Blake was starting to notice a theme here, given all the gifts hailed from Mystral and were apparently of a higher quality than what you could find in Vale.

The woman then turned to the sister Blake quickly ascertained was her favorite. "And for you I got-"

"The Panzer Scroll 3000?!" Eerie snatched the small box out of her sister's hands, eyes threatening to pop out of her head while Mordant watched with an absolutely satisfied grin. "Five hundred more megabytes of memory, 1080 frame resolution, dozens of more miles of wireless connectivity! These just came out last week! You can't even buy Panzer Scrolls in Vale because Autoban Unlimited only trades in Mystral and Atlas!"

"They are without a doubt the best scrolls on the market these days, and I got one just for you!" Mordant declared, tussling the brunette's hair. She let out an 'oomph' when Eerie glued herself to the taller woman's waist, spouting off a never ending stream of 'thank you's.

The three other siblings to have received gifts so far looked back down at the presents in their hands, suddenly finding them to somewhat pale in comparison to the new, top of the line, highly technologically advanced communication device. Magenta was doing her best to keep a brave face, fighting her jealousy down with the guilt of knowing she still received such a wonderful gift. Napier's disappointment was more readily recognizable, but she still knew better than to complain when she was the one receiving things for free.

Coral looked about ready to murder the first person who so much as glanced at her the wrong way.

"But we're not allowed to have a scroll until we graduate middle level schooling," a voice of reason spoke up, and Blake was more than a little surprised to find it had come from Jaune. He tossed aside his towel and said, "Dad always said we had to prove we could be responsible for something so precious before we earned it."

"What, you don't think your dear sister Eerie is responsible?" The look Jaune gave her was anything but impressed, and Mordant rolled her eyes. "I remember what the old man said. I also remember the 'precious gifts' we received were always either second-hand or older generation. What's the point in cherishing a hunk of scrap? I merely thought Eerie deserved something a bit better."

"That's not the point," Jaune argued weakly, sagging in his posture somewhat. He appeared to lack a way to refute Mordant's logical arguments.

"The _point_ ," Mordant went on, "is that I all got you all gifts out of the goodness of my heart because I thought you all deserved a special little something-something. Are you telling me you don't want your gift, oh brother of mine?"

For a moment it looked like Jaune might have refused, simply out of spite. But instead he sighed and nodded. Blake simultaneously was proud and felt pity for him, seeing as how he was trying so hard to not burn this last bridge with his long lost sibling, and Mordant certainly wasn't making it easy for him.

Giving the still mystified Eerie a pat on her head, Mordant sauntered up to her brother and reached into the bag once more. The item, Blake noted, was rather small and plain looking.

"A dagger?" Jaune asked with confusion as he accepted it. It was a roundel dagger to be precise, different from a normal one in that it was built like a spike instead of a blade. Blake herself had briefly used one when deciding upon her own gear. Roundel daggers excelled at squeezing between plates of armor to pierce the soft flesh below it.

"It unfortunately isn't _Kagura_ steel," Mordant explained, which Jaune confirmed when he pulled it out of its sheath and revealed the simple Mystralian steel to everyone. "But it was the most expensive gift among them all. Check out the handle."

Jaune relaxed his grip, and Blake peaked over his shoulder to see what Mordant was taking about. The metal dagger and its sheath were quite ordinary, but their attention was drawn to the handle. Beneath the dark leather wrapping Blake could see it was mechanized to some extent. Jaune pressed a barely noticeable switch, and the flat bottom flipped open, revealing the handle was actually hollow.

"It looks like you fit something in here," Jaune speculated. "Like a dust canister or…"

"…or a syringe," Blake finished for him.

"Your friend catches on quickly, Jaune," his older sister commended. Again she reached into the bag and pulled out a small box before setting the bag aside. She opened it, and inside they found a dozen clear vials filled with sickly violet liquid.

"Magenta, can you tell me what the _Brutanius_ is?" Mordant called upon her younger sister. Magenta was only flustered for a moment before pouring through her new book. She quickly found a page that had been oh so conveniently dog-eared.

"The _Solanacea Brutanius_ , also known as the Brute Toppler Flower, is a species of pale purple plant native to the northern reaches of Mystral," Magenta read. "It is famously known for its nectar, which can be cheaply synthesized and used in the creation of various different paralytic chemical formulas."

The startling implications hit them all at once, and Jaune's eyes went wide. "Are you telling me those vials are filled with paralysis potion?" he demanded of Mordant.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Mordant answered cheekily. "The handle is pressure activated, so when you stick it into something, the contents of the vial are shot through a small hole in the dagger and injected into the target. Their muscles will start to fail in minutes, making them much easier to defeat."

"But something like that won't work on the Grimm," Blake recalled. "Their immune systems are resistant to poisons and toxins. It'd be less than useless in a fight against Grimm."

It took all of a second for Blake to fill in the pieces, and she scolded herself for letting childish naiveté cloud her initial reaction.

The grin Mordant turned to her with was full of glittering, predatory teeth. "I call it the Brutus."

Jaune's grip on the handle tightened enough to make his knuckles go white. "This is meant for other people," he realized, his voice quiet and wavering. "Other Hunters. Why would you give me something like this?"

"Because it's my job to teach you the lessons father won't." Mordant dropped her cocksure attitude, regarding Jaune with a measured stare. "Most people don't find out until it's too late that Grimm are far from the worst enemy they'll ever fight." Her dark blue eyes sought out Blake, and for once she didn't feel confident enough to hold the gaze.

Grimm were mindless killing machines, evolved solely for the purpose of eradicating human and Faunus life. But that was all they were good for. They didn't strategize, simply throwing themselves at the enemy until one of the two parties was dead. Grimm didn't lure you in with false trust, only to stab you in the back when your guard was down. They didn't systematically enforce laws designed to keep your people down for the simple fact of being different.

Thinking Grimm were the most dangerous threat was a mistake made by far too many people. And Blake couldn't say she was smart enough to see it herself before it was almost too late.

Jaune held his arm out, palm open. "I don't want it."

"No gift returns," Mordant informed him blandly. She set the box of vials on the table and said, "I don't care if you learn the lesson I'm trying to teach you, Jaune. Quite frankly I don't care what you do with your life. But you're still my brother and I know more about the Hunter's life than you do. I just thought you should be prepared for the things you'll eventually come to see."

"You're wrong." Jaune was full on glaring now, having grown tired if his sister's presence. "I'm not like you, Mordant, letting my paranoia get the better of me. I'm going to be a Hunter so I can help people, not hurt them. And if your view of Hunters is so skewed, I don't want anything you could offer me."

It was difficult to ascertain the emotion that passed over Mordant's face. It was some parts indignation and annoyance, frustrated with Jaune for being so naïve and foolhardy. Blake could understand where Mordant was coming. Blake's been on both sides of the evils people can inflict upon one another. Jaune assumed the best of humanity. It made him a good person, but not a particularly wise one.

There was something else in Mordant's gaze, however. Something like sadness, the kind where you expect an outcome but are still despaired when it doesn't turn out differently. There was a muted resignation, a reluctant acceptance. It might have been the one time Mordant ignored her better instincts, but Jaune proved that she should have anyway.

The flicker of vulnerability was gone in an instant, replaced with something else, something cold. Something that reminded Blake far too much of Adam. "Keep the dagger. I don't have the time or the inclination to argue." Without further word, Mordant brusquely turned and walked away.

While Jaune, Magenta, Napier and Coral were still stunned from the conversation that just went down, Eerie looked far more concerned with Mordant's departure and chased after her. Blake and Jaune shared a quick glance and followed after them, just to make sure Mordant didn't do any more damage while she was still here. One by one the remaining sisters slowly trailed after them.

"When will we see you again?" Eerie asked, practically jogging to keep up with Mordant's long and purposeful strides.

"I don't know," Mordant answered, her voice sounding upbeat but strained. "It's obvious to me now that coming back home isn't in my best interests. But maybe when you're older we can meet up somewhere else, wherever you want."

"Within reason," Magenta quickly added.

They entered into the common room to find another woman casually leaning against the front door. She was fair skinned like Mordant, and wearing flowing white silken robes, with an artfully embroidered light pink sash around her waist, like a traditional mage would wear. Her dark hair was long, woven into two braids that hung over each shoulder and she regarded them all with pale pink eyes.

"Magnolia?" Jaune sputtered upon seeing her. Obviously she was no stranger to the Arcs, and Blake recalled him mentioning the name while he told her about Mordant earlier in the week.

Magnolia smiled at them beatifically. "Hello, Jaune, Eerie, everyone else. Lovely to see you all again." She turned to Mordant. "Cars are all loaded and we're ready to go. Just waiting on you."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little while longer?" Eerie tried once more, looking up at her big sister with pleading eyes.

Mordant smiled sadly at her, kneeling down so their eyes could be at the same level. "I'm sorry, but my work keeps me busy. If I could stay longer I would, honest. Until the next time we see each other, why don't you get your new Scroll working and send me a message? That way I'll have your number and I can call you the next chance I get."

The younger sister nodded, eyes bright with unshed tears. It was almost jarring seeing how much effort Mordant put into maintaining her relationship with the one Arc sibling, compared to how easily she could brush aside the rest of them. Part of Blake wondered if Eerie really was the only person from her family Mordant could connect with. It was better than believing in the alternative, that it was just another aspect of the act Mordant was willing to play while interacting with her family.

She placed her hands on Eerie's shoulders, giving the girl a meaningful look. "I want you to know I love you, Eerie, and if you need help with anything, you need only ask me." Her voice dropped down a whisper, meant for only Eerie hear. "And if you ever grow tired of living here, if you ever feel unwanted, I want you to call me and I will come as quickly as humanly possible to take you away from here."

" _Mordant,"_ Jaune warned, practically hissing with repressed anger. It actually startled her, and Blake eyed him warily. Even when lecturing her the first morning she was with the Arcs, Blake has never seen him look so… unhinged.

The older sister glared at him from the corner of her eye and stood up straight. Mordant took the time to look each of her siblings in the eye one more time. "Goodbye, everyone. It was a pleasure to see you all again. Oh, I left the gifts for Sapphire and Ginger on the back porch. Be sure to remember to pass them off when you see them."

Magnolia opened the front door, smiling and waving at them as she left. Before joining her, Mordant paused by a side table and pulled something out of a belt pouch, setting it down. "My old house keys," she explained. "I imagine I won't need them anymore."

And then she was gone, gently closing the door behind her. The silence in the air was cloistering as they all digested what had transpired over the last quarter of an hour. Despite the ridiculously short amount of time Mordant was there, to Blake it felt as though the repercussions would be felt throughout the Arc household for a long time.

Eerie was the only one to go to a window and see Mordant off, watching her big sister leave with a sad look. However, the rest of the Arc sisters were too busy staring at their brother, not like Blake could blame them. Jaune was practically vibrating with rage, staring at the gift Mordant had given him in his hand.

"Jaune?" Magenta probed, frowning with concern. "Are you al-"

He didn't give her a chance to finish. The handle of the dagger was pushed into her chest and Blake just barely caught it as she was sent stumbling back. Jaune stalked away from them, ripping the door open and slamming it closed behind him.

The girls all blinked with surprise. "This isn't going to end well, is it?" Napier asked.

"I imagine it won't, no," said Magenta with a resigned sigh. "But it's between Mordant and Jaune, so we should give them their privacy."

"That would be the respectful thing to do," Blake agreed.

Naturally, they all crowded around the windows.

Blake watched Jaune chase after the retreating forms of Mordant and Magnolia. "Five years, Mordant!" the normally soft spoken boy shouted at his sister. "Five fucking years you were gone!"

"I don't need a sendoff, Jaune," Mordant called back without turning. "Why don't you go back inside and play around with father's precious sword."

"You left us," he continued, unfettered. "We're your family and you walked out on us like we were nothing! And now you come back, just so you can leave again! I want answers! I want to know why you betrayed your family!"

" _Betrayed!_ " That got Mordant to stop, rounding on Jaune with a look of scorn that would have put Adam's to shame. Magnolia reacted next, her arm almost instinctively snaking around Mordant's waist to restrain her. She whispered something into the taller girl's ear that Blake couldn't hear, the worry evident on her face. Mordant brushed her off, jerking her head toward the cars parked out front. Magnolia hesitated for a moment but nodded. She quickly scampered off, calling out directions to a pair of men Blake couldn't recognize who were standing by the lead car.

Mordant marched up to Jaune and the two of them stopped mere inches from each other. "You want to talk to me about betrayal?" She was trying to keep her words down, but the words were hissed just loud enough for Blake and the others to hear. "You want to talk to me about what it's like to be stabbed in the back by the people you thought loved you? You have no _idea_ what the word even fucking means, Jaune."

"But our parents did love you," Jaune told her. "They still love you, always will. Everything they did was for you, for all of us!"

Caustic laughter billowed out of Mordant's lungs as she took a few steps back. "I simply don't understand. How can possibly defend what that man after all he's done to us. After everything he did?"

"Everything Dad did was to protect us. All he ever wanted was what he thought was best for us."

"Tell me, Jaune, do you truly believe trying to keep you from becoming a Hunter is what was best for you?"

The question, delivered with such intense animosity, almost visually hit Jaune with enough force to make him stagger backward. Blake heard someone make a sharp intake of breath, and it took her a second to realize the sound had come from her own throat. Did Mordant really mean…?

Without waiting for an answer, Mordant leaned in and said, "I'm going to tell you a secret, Jaune: I fucking _hate_ our father. All he has ever done is try to hold me back, and despite recognizing the apathy for what it was, for most of my life I was too stupid to do anything about it. But then he tried to separate me from one of the only people who ever truly cared about me, and I realized what he is. Henry Arc is nothing but a controlling, manipulative man, who's only happy when his children are crushed beneath his thumb."

"He's not perfect," Jaune acquiesced, his tone lacking some of the impact from before. "And he's made mistakes. But he made them for good reasons."

"I can't believe you're still trying to defend him," Mordant scoffed. "Do you remember how it felt when he told you he'd never train you, or let any of us train you? When he said you'd never step foot in a combat school?"

Fists clenched at his sides and Jaune bowed his head. He didn't have an answer for her.

"I remember how I felt, at the very least," Mordant told him. "I remember how it broke my heart to see you so depressed. I remember the pity when you begged Ginger and I for help, and the almost unfathomable amount of pride I had for miss goody-two-shoes when she actually decided to go behind father's back. I put myself at risk to help train you, and I was happy to do it, because I wanted what was best for you too. The look of shock on father's face when you got the acceptance letter from Watchtower was one of the happiest moments of my life!"

No words were spoken between Blake and the sisters. Magenta's mouth was set into a grim line, Napier and Eerie were wide eyed with shock, and Coral watched the conversation with an analytical stare. Blake's focus was solely on Jaune, watching his shoulders shake with emotion.

"Fine," he said, barely audible. "You hate our father. But you didn't have to come back for him. What about the rest of us? What about me, or Eerie, or Ginger. Why couldn't you come back for your brother and sisters?"

"Because I thought you understood." Her voice was thicker than molasses, the melancholy tone a stark contrast from her normal way of speaking. "I thought you finally saw Henry Arc for the man he is. That no matter what he did, we would have each other's backs and resist him together. But then he sent Magnolia away, my only true friend, and I had no one. _None of you_ stood up for me, besides a toddler barely capable of comprehending what was going on! After everything I did for you, Jaune, and you chose _his_ side."

"Mordant, you were caught doing drugs on school grounds," Jaune rebuked. "How the hell am I supposed to defend that? On top of everything else you and Magnolia did, the school nearly had enough reasons to expel you for good. If Dad had let things keep escalating, who knows what could have happened? So instead he took it a step further with Magnolia and convinced the school officials to transfer her out of Watchtower."

The sister turned her nose up at Jaune, not even trying to hide her sneer. "I see you've decided to believe father's take on the story. Fine. But I know the truth. I know he thought I was the reason his children had been stepping out of his shadow too much, and he took it out on me by taking away the woman I love like family."

"More than your own," Jaune added bitterly.

"Loving your family and loving all the people in it aren't one in the same," Mordant told him. Blake noted she didn't actually disprove what Jaune said. "I'm willing to forgive you, Jaune, but I can't do that until you cease with this obsession that we can some be some kind of happy TV sitcom family. You can forgive father, or you can believe in me, but you can't have both. I hope one day you make the right choice."

And that was it. Mordant made the executive decision there was nothing left to talk about, turned without a word, and walked away. Her team mates gave her a few dubious looks as she got into the second car but didn't otherwise say anything. A moment later the cars revved up, and then they were gone, kicking up a small trail of dust on the rood that would lead them back to Britae.

Blake and the others watched them go in silence, until the roar of car engines could no longer be heard in the distance. By instinct Magenta had wrapped her arms around Coral and Napier, either as a means to provide them support or keep herself grounded. Probably both. Poor Eerie looked like she didn't know what to do, torn as she was between two sides.

But still the only person Blake could focus on was Jaune. The boy hadn't moved for some time, staring at the ground. The fight had left him, the clenched shoulders having now become sagging. Blake couldn't imagine what was going through his head right now, partially because she didn't want to. This wasn't the first time she's witnessed a falling out between family members. But before, she'd been on the other side.

 _I compared myself to Mordant naught a few days ago_ , she recalled with a grimace. It was meant only as a mental exercise, to better understand how to interact with Jaune. Now she could see far more parallels, from the Semblance to the sense of betrayal right down to the ultimatum made just before leaving forever, and it made the bile rise in Blake's throat.

Was Mordant Arc really the kind of person she wanted to be likened to? Blake's walked out on not one, but two different families in her lifetime. At the time of each she thought her reasons were justified. She still felt that way about leaving the Fang, but she knew now leaving her parents was probably one of the worst mistakes of her life.

But if there was one disparity between Blake and Mordant, it was that Blake could confidently say she did not hate her mother and father. The blame lied only with Blake, and if – or when – she returned home, Blake would be the one begging for their forgiveness.

Because she still loved her family. Despite the persona of aloofness and unapproachability she's cultivated through years of hard work, Blake still tried to keep her heart open. She still let people in, when they'd earned her trust.

 _I don't want to be like Mordant Arc._ Not like the woman who could so casually turn her back on the people who raised her and grew up with her. Who tried to manipulate her own family and divide them. Who turned their back on their brother when he tried his hardest not to do the same to her.

Eventually Jaune began to move again, turning around and trudging his way back to the house. Blake and his sisters gave him space as he came through the door. "Are you alright?" Magenta asked softly.

"Not really." The words sounded like they should have come from someone much older. Apparently Jaune wasn't in the mood for a chat because he began to walk away, toward the nearest staircase.

"What are you doing?" Napier wanted to know.

"Mordant said she came and got everything she wanted from her old room," Jaune said over his shoulder. "Whatever's left needs to be cleaned up and organized so we can get rid of it."

That seemed like an awfully final way to settle things, and the look Blake shared with Magenta told her she wasn't the only one to realize it. "How about I help you then?" the sister suggested. Magenta would probably be better at sorting a woman's clothing, but Blake could tell she mostly wanted to keep an eye on her brother.

"Is there anything we should be doing?" Coral spoke up.

Jaune stopped in the doorway to the next room and turned back to them, his face drawn with exhaustion. He spoke to them all, but Jaune stared directly at Blake and no one else.

"You can do anything you choose to. I can't stop you from making your decisions."

Then he was gone, and they listened to his creaking footsteps ascend to the second floor. The three youngest sisters looked to each other nervously. Unlike Mordant they didn't have a clear goal in mind for themselves, so being left directionless at such a crucial time wasn't exactly a blessing. Magenta looked to be racking her brain for what to do next and appeared to be torn on which of her siblings to attend to first. Three confused girls or an emotionally withdrawn brother?

The decision Blake made then and there wasn't a difficult one. It went against everything she had been striving for that very morning, but she knew following through on her initial plan would leave everyone worse off, even herself.

So Blake crouched down next to Eerie, giving her a warm smile. "You did get a new gift today," she pointed out. "Why don't you, Coral and Napier come with me and we'll check it out together. A Panzer Scroll probably comes with lots of different features so it'll take some time to go through them all."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Napier agreed. Eerie and Coral both thought about for a moment and nodded after deciding it was a good plan as well. "And Blake, while we're at it maybe when can think up weapons we can make with my new steel?"

"That sounds wonderful," Blake told her. She turned to Coral next and said, "I know the doll wasn't the best gift, but maybe there's still something we can with it."

"Like burning it?" Coral asked hopefully.

"Not my first idea but I won't turn it down if your heart's set on it. But we can only burn it outside." Coral giggled and nodded once more, a bit too much elated by the prospect of doll arson. Satisfied about the plan they all had in place, Blake stood up straight and bade the girls to follow her back through the house.

One the way Blake glanced over her shoulder to see Magenta giving her a thankful smile and mouth the words, "Thank you."

Blake was happy to do it. Not to knock the Arcs, but they weren't equipped to handle such familial trauma the same way Blake could. Without outside aid they'd probably tear themselves apart even further.

Blake decided to stay and be that aid.

* * *

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

"Three dozen shirts, seven pairs of shoes, two empty jewelry boxes, four pairs of pants, nine skirts, two dozen different pairs of underwear, and four boxes of knick-knacks," Magenta counted off, hands on her hips as she looked over the piles sorted on the bed. "Looks to be the last of it."

The red walled room was now pretty much barren aside from the also cleared off furniture. In all honesty it didn't look much different from when Blake had first laid eyes on it an hour ago. Mordant hadn't been kidding about cleaning out everything she wanted to keep. Unbeknownst to the Arc siblings Blake had previously checked out their other rooms before coming here, just to make sure Mordant's team mates hadn't decided to alleviate the Arcs of anything they shouldn't have.

Jaune grabbed a box of plastic trash bags and passed them to Blake and Magenta as he doled out instructions. "All the clothes still good enough to wear get separated for donation, anything we might want to keep goes in another bag, everything else is gonna be trashed."

The two girls nodded and went about their tasks. Blake focused on the clothing, leaving Jaune and Magenta to decide which of Mordant's personal effects to keep or throw away.

Blake had spent a couple of hours with Napier, Eerie and Coral going over their gifts after Mordant left. The most popular one was of course Eerie's new scroll, and she was polite enough to let her siblings play around with it as well. She and Coral had come to an agreement where she could use Coral's new doll as something of a test dummy for her experiments, and in turn Coral would use the scroll to record whatever horrible fates befell the toy.

After she was certain the girls would be fine without her hovering over them, Blake went upstairs to assist Jaune and Magenta clear out their older sister's room. Now the three of them found themselves stuffing Mordant's things into various bags.

At one point Blake caught Jaune staring at a small framed picture. From her angle Blake could see it was a photograph of a much younger Mordant, with an incredibly small Jaune held in her arms. They looked to be at a water park of some kind. The most striking detail, however, was the natural looking smile on Mordant's face. Not like any of the smiles she had today, ones that seemed to be more like masks than expressions.

Jaune slowly withdrew the photo and pocketed it before placing the empty frame in the bag of things they could still use. Blake's heart bled for him just a little bit more. She wondered if he'd still be able to look to older memories and still smile on them despite everything he and his sister had said to each other.

"I'm sorry I wasn't of much help today," Blake said aloud. Jaune and Magenta both turned to her with surprised looks.

"Sorry for what?" Jauned wanted to know.

Blake put the things in her hands aside and said, "Family reunions can be stressful events. I feel like I could have helped you out more, but all I did was antagonize Mordant and make things more difficult for you. I apologize for that."

"Blake…" the boy sighed. He put his work down as well and said, "I highly doubt there was anything you could have done to change anything about what happened today. It was a long time coming, and you just had the unfortunate luck of being a bystander when it came to a head. If anything we should be the ones apologizing to you for what Mordant did."

"Don't," Blake answered firmly. "You should never apologize for what that woman does. Her mistakes are hers alone and she should be the one to own up to them."

"Maybe you're right," said Jaune, crossing his arms and looking away. He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then he turned back to her and said, "Blake, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Jaune!" his sister immediately cut in, giving him a slight shove. "I know you're pissed right now but you can't take it out on Blake!"

The girl in question gently placed her hand on Magenta's shoulder to get her to calm down. "It's alright, Magenta. It's a fair question, and Jaune has every right to ask it."

Magenta repeatedly looked between the two of them with a furrowed brow. "I don't understand."

"Jaune was expecting me to leave today, mainly because that's what I told him I was doing this morning," Blake explained. Magenta's eyes widened with shock, and Blake went on saying, "Like I told you before, I was a part of the White Fang, and I constantly worry they'll catch up to me. It's a very slim chance, but in case they did I didn't want your family involved."

She turned a mild glare on the boy in the room. "Jaune, being the white knight he is, tried to stop me. He seemed to think that if I couldn't best someone pathetic like him, I wasn't strong enough to strike out on my own." Unlike other times when she'd made her ire for him known, this time Jaune merely brushed off the harsh words.

"So we made a deal," Jaune continued for her. "We would have a fight, and if I won then Blake would have to stay until the end of the week. If she won, Blake could leave when she wanted and I wouldn't stand in her way. Which brings me back to my first point," Jaune turned to her, "I thought you wanted to leave."

"I did, or at least I thought I did. But after everything that happened today with Mordant, I'm not sure I could have lived with myself leaving as well. Don't take this the wrong way, but Mordant Arc is not the kind of woman I want to find myself being similar to."

"I can't say I blame you," Magenta assured her. "But you're not being forced to stay if you don't want to. Our sisters would have understood if you explained why. No one's saying you have stay and help fix our problems."

"I know, it's just…" Blake sighed, lost for the right words. Her reasons for staying were more personal than simply wanting to help, and she wasn't sure if she could convey those secrets to people she had only met recently. But time and time again the Arcs have shown to be understanding people, listening to bits and pieces of her story without judgment. Maybe Blake could bring herself to trust in other people, just this once.

Blake sat down on the bed, hugging her stomach self-consciously. "I haven't seen my family in almost five years," she admitted quietly.

"Five years?" Magenta repeated, already connecting the dots in her head. Jaune didn't react outwardly, but Blake could still see he understood the gravity of what she was saying.

"The same time the White Fang's leadership changed," Blake affirmed. "My parents weren't among those who supported the new ideologies, like I did. We… we fought a lot on what we thought the right thing to do was. I wanted us to travel with the Fang and try to do good around the world, and they wanted us to settle down and be a family."

She could feel the beginnings of tears stinging the corners of her eyes, but Blake fought against it. Dredging up bitter memories was just as difficult for her as it was for other people, but she didn't want to break down crying in front of Jaune and his sister, not when they already had so much on their plates.

"In the end I said several things to them that I desperately wish I could take back, and I left home to fight with the Fang. We haven't see or spoken to one another since."

And that was that, the truth out in the open. Excluding Jaune and Magenta, Blake probably could have counted on one hand the number of people who knew as much of the story as they did now.

The bed dipped as Jaune sat down next to her, hands resting in his lap. The grim expression he'd been wearing all day was finally gone, replaced with a sympathetic frown. "Any siblings?" he asked her.

"No, just me, unless my parents decided to have another child while I was gone," she told him. Blake wouldn't have blamed them if they did. She didn't want to think about the nights they must have spent awake with worry, knowing full well their only daughter could have been killed at any time because of the life she had foolishly chosen for herself.

Magenta sat down on Jaune's other side and asked, "Why didn't you go back to your home after you went on the run?"

"I'm certain my parents would have been among the first my superiors went to in order to find me. I didn't want to place them in danger." Blake let out a chuckle completely devoid of humor. "But that's a petty excuse. The truth is I'm just too afraid to face them again. I spat on their attempts to make peace and I was the one who ended up being wrong. By all accounts they should be ashamed of me."

Something warm brushed against her hand, and Blake jumped slightly when she realized it was Jaune's on top of hers, gripping lightly. She turned to him, but Jaune wouldn't look at her. His cheeks had grown pink with embarrassment, but his face was strained with deep thought.

"Parents and their kids fight all the time, we're prime examples of that," Jaune told her, gesturing to himself and Magenta, who nodded in agreement. Jaune sighed heavily and went on, "I can tell you my old man and I have yelled at each other more than I'd like to admit. But through all of that I never stopped loving him, because he's my dad, and I know more than anything else he wants to protect me."

She resisted the urge to ask about what exactly it was Jaune and his father argued about. The things Mordant said still weighed on her mind, but despite her intense curiosity Blake has always tried to avoid getting involved in other people's personal issues if they didn't have to do with her. Besides, it seemed Jaune and his father had made up, so there wasn't any point to delving into it anyway.

His blue eyes trailed upward to meet her amber ones. "I also know my father still loves Mordant. He still would even if she told him what she told me today. He and mom would be angry as all Hell with her, sure, but they'd still love her because she's their child. I know that because I still care about Mordant too."

Blake eyed him skeptically. "Are you sure she deserves to still have your love after what she said?"

"Maybe not. I can't force Mordant to change her mind when I think she's wrong. But she can't do the same with me either. I'll try to keep being the bridge between her and our family for as long as I can. I don't know if Mordant will ever come around and forgive us, but I know I won't ever shut her out if she does."

He was far nobler than her then. There were few people in the Fang Blake could have considered her friends, but like Adam they had changed along with the organization beyond hope. Blake didn't think she could have let them in close again, and she was certain they felt the same toward her.

Jaune lightly squeezed her hand, blue eyes free of doubt. "You _are_ different from Mordant," he told her, and somehow that simple comment made her feel just a bit warmer inside. "Because it's patently clear you're sorry for what you did, and if your father is anything like my dad, I know he'll forgive you too."

She knew he was right. Blake's always held up Ghira Belladonna as the standard for what defines a good man. He was wise, kind, understanding; quite literally the perfect father. A far better one than Blake deserved.

Maybe that was why she was so afraid to go home. Even though she knew he'd forgive her, Blake still wasn't sure she deserved to be forgiven. She hasn't done anything to deserve it yet. While she did leave the White Fang after they had grown too extreme, Blake's initial plans on trying to make something of herself had fallen through. She didn't want return home empty handed, although she doubted her parents would care.

Just like how Jaune and his family didn't care all that much about her past either. Blake wasn't sure if their fathers were as alike as Jaune thought they were, but she could see more than a few similarities between Ghira Belladonna and Jaune Arc.

Blake's hand swiveled in his grip to return the gesture. She gave the boy a meek smile and said, "You know, for an idiot, you can also be rather wise."

"Like I said," Magenta offered, "he's always been weird."

Jaune grinned and laughed off their comments. It was quiet and weak, but after everything that happened today Blake had been certain she wouldn't see his spirits so high for the next few days. Brooding and morose wasn't a look that suited him.

After he calmed down Jaune withdrew his hand, and neither missed how his touch lingered for a half second too long. It was another reassuring thing to see his face grow redder when he realized his over-fondness, hurriedly burying his hands in his lap, because it was another step toward normality.

"I think you should go and see your family," Magenta suggested. "I'd bet they'll be overjoyed to see you again."

"After you're done spending the week," Jaune added with a smile. "If you still want to stay, that is."

Blake returned the grin. He needn't have asked.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Woo character development!_ _Onto the chapter updates:_

 _Chapter 1: Updated who Adam Taurus is to Blake relationship-wise as well as slimmed down her backstory a bit._

 _Chapter 2: Some minor spelling and grammar correction, nothing major._

 _Chapter 3: More of the same, plus a few more hints dropped about her past._

 _Chapter 5: Added in a couple lines of backstory during the Blake/Magenta conversation._

 _Chapter 6: There was a bit of debate in the Reviews section about proper nomenclature in regards to Jaune's shield. In the chapter itself I had said it was a kite shield, and a couple of readers pointed out it was actually more akin to a heater shield due to its shape. Kite shields are taller while heater shields are shaped much more like a triangle. Then another reader pointed out that heater shields are in fact a type of kite shield, sort of like how all squares are rectangles but not vice versa. After a bit of research of my own I decided to go back and update the chapter to say Jaune used a heater shield, since I thought it was a better description._

 _Another thing I updated was 'chink' versus 'kink.' A chink is a gap, imperfection, or weakness, usually used when referring to armor or a form of defense. A kink is a preference for an unconventional sexual habit, like how Jaune enjoys being tied- oops, sorry, spoilers for future chapters, so I'll stop talking now._


	11. Chapter 8

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth

Chapter 8 – Eldest

* * *

 **Wednesday Afternoon**

Corporeal wisps of white smoke curled around her face as Blake breathed in and out. The nice weather had not been fated to last, as grey clouds hung overhead with sporadic sunshine, and a persistent chill settled over the land. But the ground was dry and despite the overcast sky the morning's weather report only promised light and scattered showers at most. Nothing one of Sapphire's thick dark blue sweaters couldn't handle.

Which was why Blake found herself outside now, not doing much of anything, sat in a plastic lawn chair leaning against the backyard shed while she read from 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jonquil and Mr. Hyde.' The excitement of the past few days hadn't afforded her much time to read as proficiently as she wanted to. But since her current job surmounted to little more than supervision and moderation, Blake could now make up for lost time.

Napier emerged from the front of the shed and deposited what looked to be a pile of rusted junk onto the wheelbarrow designated for things to be thrown out. "This sucks," she declared for roughly the sixteenth time.

A page in her book turned over, its reader not sparing the girl the dignity of looking up. "Most manual labor usually does," she told the young girl.

"You know, you could be helping us," Napier pointed out. From somewhere in the shed Eerie grunted in agreement, though it didn't sound much different from her 'trying to pull a heavy object out of place' grunts.

"Then both of you would slack in your duties and come out the poorer for it," Blake countered. "It's your job to clean the shed. And it's mine to watch and make sure you don't hurt yourselves."

"I'm only here because you suggested the idea," Eerie complained, dragging a couple of rotten wood planks out of the shed. "Plus you're sitting out here reading! And not even next to the door. How could you possibly know if we're about to hurt ourselves?"

"The light is better on this side," Blake informed her. "Besides, I have very good hearing." She flicked her feline ears a few times to prove her point.

"Ugh, you're the worst," Napier declared, though there wasn't any real bite to her words. Blake only grinned, still reading her book, and the two Arc siblings went back into the breach.

On to the next page, the story detailed how Dr. Jonquil accidentally crossed paths with a courtesan, unaware they had actually already met before, but only ever as his alter ego Mr. Hyde. Blake idly wondered if the story would go on to set up some kind of twisted love triangle where both halves of the doctor's soul were in love with the same woman. That would be an interesting twist.

Such game changing scenarios were always more fun to read about in fictional settings. You could be rest assured the twist would eventually lead to a greater resolution, or you could put down the book if the story went in a direction you didn't like. It was why Blake loved to immerse herself so much in fantasy settings. She far preferred fictional drama over its real life counterpart.

Speaking of, everyone seemed to be doing okay after Mordant's visit yesterday. Eerie was happy to have seen her older sister again, if only briefly. Napier and Magenta were less so, but she was gone now and that set their hearts at ease. Coral was entirely unaffected by Mordant's presence and was simply pleased to have her new doll as a torture vic- err, test subject. Blake was privately thankful inanimate objects couldn't actually feel pain.

Jaune… she wasn't entirely sure. He appeared to be doing alright, his spirits having risen thanks to their heart to heart last night. But he was still quieter than usual, and Blake has come to realize he typically put the needs of his family over his own. It was possible he was only keeping a brave face for the benefit of his sisters. He must have realized it wasn't a smart idea to casually brush them off as he did yesterday when he decided to clean out Mordant's room, as he's spent most of today constantly pestering them to see if there was anything they wanted to do together. Last Blake heard Coral had roped him into playing a videogame he normally didn't like.

The only reason he wasn't out here now was due to Blake's insistence otherwise. She played it off as merely wanting Napier and Eerie to improve themselves without his intervention, as he would no doubt try to take up the worst of the burden. In reality she didn't want him to form a habit of throwing himself into work and tasks just to distract himself from what happened yesterday. Jaune needed time to fully process everything which was said and how he felt about it.

Blake was sure to remind him he could always come to her to talk if he wanted. Jaune politely brushed her off with cheap humor and said she'd already done more than enough to help. If it were anyone else Blake would have taken the person at their word and let them be.

But Jaune was… different, as silly as that sounded. He was a human who didn't care if Blake was a Faunus. There weren't a lot of people like him in this world, unfortunately. Truth be told Jaune was such an unabashed white knight it actually made her cringe a little at his naivety. But another part of her wanted him to stay that way, to remain being good and pure. She wasn't sure why. Maybe the idea if honorable men like him existed, it would somehow counter balance people like Blake and all the bad they had done to the world.

With a frustrated sigh her eyes moved back to the top of the page. She'd read the words but was so distracted by her thoughts none of them actually registered. Blake needed to stop thinking about him so seriously, nor could she hold his hand if she thought he needed help. Jaune was a grown man and he could handle his own problems if need be. Blake still wasn't sure why she had become so invested in another fam-

Wait a second.

Her nostrils twitched as the wind carried a heady scent through her sinuses. Immediately red lights and warning flags sprang up throughout her brain, her senses now on full alert. Blake dropped the book and stood up, training her sense of smell on the scent. She'd have known it anywhere.

It smelled like danger.

It smelled like evil.

It smelled like a _dog_.

Not just a normal mutt though. Normal animals had different scents from their Faunus counterparts, and this most definitely smelled like a dog Faunus. But for the life of her Blake could not recall ever seeing any dog Faunus in the village a short way from here.

Her worst fears sprang to mind. There was no reason she knew of for another Faunus to be all the way out here, much less behind the house already and in the backyard. She focused her hearing, and she could tell they were purposely keeping their foot falls light. What other reason would a dog Faunus have to be sneaking around a human's home?

The conclusion was simple: The White Fang had actually caught up to her. She didn't know how they managed to track her or how long they'd known she was here, but they had come all the same.

Blake pressed herself flat against the side of the shed. Judging by the angle of the sound of the footsteps, the Faunus was coming up on the front of shed at an angle that blocked their view of Blake's side. Blake was downwind of the intruder and she didn't hear their footsteps increase in tempo, so they must not have detected she was aware of their presence yet.

She cursed her luck for not having Gambol Shroud at her side. In lieu of a real weapon Blake quickly scooped up a garden spade Napier dropped earlier, holding the tool in a reverse grip like a dagger. Even without her weapon any enemy would be foolish to underestimate a sufficiently motivated Blake.

Inching by slowly, Blake softly padded down the wall and rounded the corner of the shed. She could only hear the one set of footsteps, but if the Fang thought one operative was enough to subdue her then Blake didn't want to take any chances. Especially if Napier and Eerie were so close by and in harm's way.

Her grip tightened around the handle of the spade. If anything happened to either of those girls, she'd make the ones responsible _suffer._

Behind the shed, Blake stopped in her tracks the same time the intruder did. She cautiously peered around the edge to find a man hovering by the open door, quietly looking inside without drawing attention himself. He was indeed some kind of dog Faunus, maybe a wolf judging from the long, bushy silver-white tail. He was a tall, barrel-chested fellow with arms as thick as Blake's head. His head was completely shaven and he had the darkest shade of skin she'd ever seen.

The man didn't look to have a weapon on him, but Blake theorized his fists were probably all the weapons he needed. He looked ready for a fight, decked in form fitting grey fiber weave armor with blue accents. It was the kind of gear one wore when they wanted more protection than a flimsy tunic could offer but didn't want to sacrifice their mobility. The color scheme was odd but Blake didn't have time to question it. He was right on top of Napier and Eerie, and she'd be damned if he let him hurt them.

While she couldn't totally see his face, Blake saw the one corner of his mouth curl upward as he grinned. No doubt he saw two ideally small and defenseless hostages to use against Blake.

She'd never give him the chance. Legs bent, shoulders squared, and mind focused, Blake wound herself like a spring, before she launched around the corner and sprinted full tilt at the man. He heard the noise and made to face her, but he only had a bare second to react before she was upon him. Faster than he could track, Blake grabbed his closest arm with her free hand and twisted the appendage, forcing him to bend down with a small yelp that mixed pain with surprise. The spade jammed against his exposed neck, and immediately he went still, recognizing the threat for what it was.

The man blinked at her with wide, incredibly dark brown eyes, a genuine look of surprise on his face. Blake snarled back up at him, not needing words to tell him what she'd do if he tried to break free.

He made no such moves, however, staying limp in her grasp. "Hello to you too," he greeted, his voice a low yet booming tenor.

So he recognized Blake for the threat she was, knowing even if the spade couldn't kill him it could deal some serious damage. Blake hadn't really planned for after this point, but now that she had a hostage maybe she could-

"Huh?" they heard Eerie pipe up from the shed. "Uncle Tiberius, is that you?"

"Hey there, Little Blitz!" the man called back.

Little Blitz?

She recalled the title, it was Eerie's nickname. Mordant had used it yesterday. But only her family should know-

Blake's amber eyes went wide with horror as realization dawned upon her. The man responded by giving her a big, toothy smile.

Noises of things being tossed aside rang out from the shed, and Blake acted quickly before Napier and Eerie could see the two of them in such a compromising position. She let go of the man's arm and removed the spade from his neck, and after a quick pleading looking he had the good graces of standing up straight and acting like nothing was wrong. Blake then tossed the spade aside, its blade digging into the soft ground a few feet away.

Not a second later the two Arc girls emerged from the shed, and their eyes lit up when they saw the Faunus. "Uncle T!" Napier shouted, and the two of them launched themselves at him. The man laughed heartily as he picked the girls up, holding their combined weight with ease while he hugged them. Blake couldn't help noting his joy seemed far more realistic compared to the same scene she saw with Mordant just yesterday.

"What are you doing here Uncle Tiberius?" Eerie wanted to know.

"I'm just dropping off your sister," the man apparently named Tiberius answered. "I was coming out to say hello when I ran into your friend here." He turned to her with a know-it-all grin, and Blake felt her cheeks go warm with embarrassment as she stood ramrod straight.

"Oh right, you two don't know each other, our bad," Napier apologized. She got her uncle to put them down and said, "Uncle T, this is our friend Blake. She's one of Jaune's… er, classmates from Watchtower, and she's been spending the week with us. Blake, this is our Uncle Tiberius Canis. He was on our dad's team when they went to Beacon." Blake recalled the name, remembering the Faunus uncle Jaune and Magenta told her about.

"I-It's nice to meet you," Blake greeted, holding out her hand as she tried to get her nerves under control. "I'm sorry I was so surprised upon seeing you." _And for, you know, threatening you with a garden tool._

"Don't sweat it," he returned, shaking her hand with a bit more force than necessary. Though from the way he laughed it was obvious the gesture wasn't meant in ill will. "Nice to meet you too, Blake. I hope the Arcs have been treating you right during your stay." If he wondered why Blake was here he didn't ask, and Blake was silently thankful for that.

"We totally have!" Napier stepped in for her. "Blake is like, one of the best guests we've ever had. She's cool and funny, and she's a crazy strong Huntress. I bet she could go toe to toe with you!" Blake winced slightly at Napier's praised. It was appreciated, but the girl had no idea how much her words stung.

"Could she now?" Tiberius asked with mirth, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd like to see that, but maybe another day. We just got back from a mission and I don't have it in me to go up against a young blood like you, Blake. Hope you don't mind."

"It's not a problem," Blake assured him. "I actually had a practice spar with Jaune yesterday, so I'm not at one hundred percent either."

"Took him down easy I hope," the man chuckled. It actually got a short laugh out of Blake as well and she nodded. He turned back to his 'nieces' and said, "I'm spending the night and I wanted to come say hi, but I guess you pups are too busy with chores to hang out with your uncle."

"We can always come back to it later," Eerie was quick to suggest.

"No," Blake cut in, quashing the girl's attempts to skirt her duties. "This is your job to do and it'll never get done if you keep trying to avoid it." An idea popped into her head and she turned to their uncle. "Actually, why don't you take up my job as supervisor for a bit? You can watch these two and I can head back inside to grab a bite to eat."

Napier and Eerie looked appalled at the suggestion, but Tiberius took to the idea with gusto, tussling two sets of hair playfully rough. "Sounds good to me! Come on girls, let's get back in there and see if we can't clear out this shed before sundown!"

Laughing the whole way the wolf Faunus herded the two girls back to their tasks, Napier and Eerie poorly hiding the stink eyes they sent Blake. She merely brushed them off with a smug smile and went to collect her fallen book before heading back to the house.

A short time later she stopped by the kitchen to grab an apple, as she was feeling a bit peckish. Voices could be heard echoing through the house, and Blake followed them to the living room. Blake entered to find four people sitting on the couches and chatting happily. The first three Blake obviously recognized as Jaune, Magenta, and Coral. The fourth was new to her, but Blake could make a good guess as to who it was.

The woman was of average height, with a round face, fair complexion, and ivory white hair that was tied up into tubular buns on either side of her head. She wore combat boots and tan cargo pants, with twin belts wrapped around her waist in a criss-cross fashion the same way Jaune did. A simple brown leather jacket sat over a white shirt with a navy blue scarf around her neck.

The woman turned to her when Blake entered the room, regarding her with warm and cheery light blue eyes. "Hi, you must be Blake. I'm Ginger Arc."

"I am, and it's nice to meet you," Blake greeted with a nod. After a brief handshake she took a spot on the couch next to Coral. "Your siblings say good things about you."

"Well that's good, considering they all groan behind my back about how much of a suck up I am." The siblings in question did indeed groan and sink a little in their seats with embarrassment. Despite the harsh words and the subsequent reaction, Ginger didn't seem to take any offense and merely accepted it as fact with a bright smile.

Blake canted her head, giving Ginger a skewed look. "They might say that, but it's also obvious they do love you. I assume it's sibling nature to complain about one another."

"Too true," Ginger agreed. "Jaune tells me you're spending the week here, so I hope your stay has been enjoyable. Jaune's always caved really easy to pretty girls."

" _Ginger,_ " the boy whined, his face going red. After coughing a few times to try and get over himself Jaune turned to Blake and explained, "Ginger was just telling us about the mission she and our uncles were on. The one that ended much earlier than expected, which is why she's here now despite the fact we were expecting her sometime next week."

"Oh, there wasn't much to talk about," Ginger continued, seemingly oblivious to Jaune's subtle explanations for Blake. "Mostly a dull affair all around. Escorting a team of scientists up in the Atlas mountains, or babysitting more like. We didn't even get to kill that many Grimm. But we got paid, so I can't really complain."

"As long as you're back safe, that's all that matters," Magenta added. Ginger rolled her eyes good-naturedly but nodded all the same. "How's Uncle Jack?" she asked.

"He's fine, although he was a bit moody for most of the assignment. His funding got cut a bit at the university so he's been peeved about that."

"Funding?" Blake wondered aloud. "For what?"

"For whatever he fancies at the moment," Ginger drawled. "Our uncle, Jackson Ripman, works for a medical university up in Atlas, mostly by heading long form medical trials and studies. Although sometimes he gets to run tests on cadavers, and I guess they didn't have the money to buy as many as he wanted."

Silence descended upon the living room and Blake sweat dropped, trying not to react outwardly and only marginally succeeding. Jaune and Magenta had both gone white in the face, and for once Coral actually looked a bit abashed for her oldest sister.

Ginger just continued to smile brightly without a care.

"Ha ha ha! Ginger you're such a kidder!" Jaune cut in with a desperately. The woman actually looked confused, mumbling something about how she wasn't joking at all. Ignoring her completely, Jaune asked, "But Uncle T was there to keep spirits high, right?"

"Oh sure, Tiberius is always in a good mood. He kept going on and on about how big the kids are growing and how much they're learning. Oh, Blake, Uncle Tiberius is actually-"

"A wolf Faunus, I know," she cut in with a smile. "We met outside before I came in."

"Oh right, when I told him where to find Napier and Eerie I forgot you'd be out there too," Magenta realized. "Sorry about that. I hope he didn't give you a fright; Uncle T can be rather boisterous sometimes."

"I was surprised when I first saw him, but after your sisters introduced him we actually got on rather well, I thought." Aside from the whole sneak attack business, but they didn't need to know that.

"Well that's surprising."

Blake turned to Ginger with an odd look. "Surprising?"

"I thought you two would hate each other," Ginger shrugged.

"Uncle T gets along with everyone, what would make you say that?" Jaune wanted to know.

"Well, you know…" she trailed off, leaving the answer hanging in the air like it was obvious. When everyone continued to stare dumbly at her Ginger started waving her hand around the top of her head and going, "Eeehhhh?"

Blake let her eyes close with a resigned sigh. "Because I'm part cat, and your uncle is part dog."

"Ginger!" This time it was Magenta's turn to complain. "Just because normal cats and dogs don't like each other doesn't mean Faunus of the same nature will act the same. It's racist to assume so!"

"But don't you remember my ex-boyfriend Peebee? He was part dog and he hated mailmen to no end."

"He was a conspiracy nut convinced the mail service was a front for a secret underground organization," Jaune reminded her irately.

While those three argued about the merits of Ginger's old flame, Coral leaned toward Blake and whispered, "Don't take what Ginger says to heart. She means well, but she's always been a little…" Coral struggled to find the right word.

"Blunt?" Blake offered.

"That's one word for it, yeah."

Blake decided to butt in and grab their attention again when Ginger started trying to defend her ex-boyfriend the time when he bit a mailman. "It's fine, just a simple mistake that anyone who didn't know better could make. There's no reason to cause a fuss."

That and Blake really didn't want to admit to despising dogs, and how that bias unfortunately carried over to those of Faunus heritage as well.

"Well I'm still sorry for bringing it up," Ginger apologized, clapping her hands on her thighs. "Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, but of course," Blake agreed with a chuckle. "Believe me, you are a far sight more deserving of it than our last visitor."

Ginger's brow creased with confusion. "Your last visitor?"

It was only then Blake realized what she let out and promptly bit her tongue with frustration. She hadn't meant to bring up the other sister, but despite not even being family the damage the woman did was still fresh in Blake's mind. And now in comparison Ginger was positively joyous to be home, like any good sister should have been, so the stark contrast must have been more prevalent in Blake's subconscious than she initially realized.

"She means Mordant," Jaune answered for her, leaning forward in his seat and wringing his hands together. In an instant he looked much older than he was, his face drawn, and Blake cursed herself for having brought it up. "She stopped by yesterday long enough to collect some things from her room."

"Ah," Ginger replied simply. She too was stoned faced, quiet for a few moments. "She couldn't stay longer?"

"Mordant said she was too busy with her job to stick around, but I imagine it was just a convenient excuse."

"She seemed eager enough to leave once she realized her siblings wouldn't be as pliable as she wanted," Blake agreed ruthfully.

"I take it you were unfortunate enough to see the family reunion," Ginger observed. "Mordant didn't do anything too horrible, did she?"

"Aside from threatening me with a dagger and spitting on your brother's attempts to make peace she was downright enjoyable," Blake snarked.

"Oh dear…"

"She did get us gifts," Magenta added, always the one to find the silver lining. "Some were unfortunately better thought out than others," Coral sneered somewhat, "but at least it's something. I left yours and Sapphire's in your rooms."

"I'll have to be careful and ensure Mordant doesn't blow me up with it," Ginger deadpanned. No one felt the need to complain about her dark sense of humor. Then in an instant her happier demeanor was back in full force. "But that's in the past so there's no need in worrying over it now. Besides, I brought home a gift too!"

Ginger rummaged through her duffel bag for a few seconds before pulling out a smaller clear plastic bag filled with green objects. She then sprang from her seat and skipped over to Jaune, dumping the bag on his lap.

"Fresh, top quality Atlas Iceberg lettuce!" she presented.

Jaune blinked owlishly at the bag of greens a few times. "What am I supposed to do with all of this?"

"I have no idea! But that's why I'm giving it to you and not Magenta."

"There were extenuating circumstances!" the violet haired girl sniped.

With an overblown sigh Jaune picked up the bag and stood from his seat. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to start making dinner. Give me an hour to come up with something."

As he left, Coral addressed Ginger. "So did you bring back any other gifts?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Ginger told her without a care.

Coral still looked about ready to murder the first person who glanced at her the wrong way.

* * *

 **Wednesday Late-Afternoon**

"…so there the three of us are. I'm on top of Henry trying to get my hands around his throat, while he's repeatedly kneeing me in the gut, and all the while Jack's hanging off my back with my head in a chokehold. We're all on the brink of killing each other when suddenly in walks Robin, chowing down on the apple pie wrap we all started arguing about in the first place. The three of us freeze, and Robin just takes one long look at us and goes, 'What are you idiots doing on the floor?'"

The dining room table creaked and shook as a meaty hand beat down on it, accompanied with Tiberius' uncontrollably thunderous laughter. Blake nervously chuckled along, mostly because it was the polite thing to do, and the Arc children laughed in the way that belied they'd already heard the story several times before.

Apparently having a new guest at dinner was all the invitation Tiberius needed to launch into his favorite stories from his youth. In the span of fifteen minutes Blake had learned Tiberius' favorite prank to pull on his team mates was spray painting their weapons with horribly bright neon colors, he was married to Henry Arc's partner Robin Sherwood and they had three Faunus children, and he had a prized collection of videos showcasing the older Arc children and the hilarity that ensued the first times they'd each gotten drunk.

The conversation was kept light and fun; Blake wouldn't have had it any other way. There were no repeats of the faux pas she made earlier in mentioning Mordant, which she was grateful for, because it no doubt would have killed the happier atmosphere. Now the family who took her in were all smiling and laughing together, just how Blake liked it.

After a short time Tiberius began to calm down again, wiping a tear from his eye. "To this day I'll never let Robin live down the fact she nearly got two of us killed because of some dessert snack. Of course, she always counters with how we were all stupid enough to try and kill each other over it."

"It sounds like you all had a wonderful time together," said Blake politely, pausing to take a bite of the chicken salad Jaune made for everyone. Mostly she was glad their uncle only spoke of his own time in Beacon, rather than ask her about her future plans as a "student of Watchtower."

"I really hope I end up on a team as awesome as yours," Jaune fretted. He was the only person at the table who seemed to actually listen intently to his uncle's stories, especially those about Beacon.

"Oh, all teams have their ups and downs," Tiberius warned him. "Ours especially. Your dad was a real slave driver of a leader for most of our first year. Heck, I wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine either, and Jack's always had his… eccentricities." Blake tried to keep her cough subtle. "But we all mellowed out eventually. Just give your team a chance to get used to each other; you'll turn out fine."

Redirecting the conversation, Napier asked her oldest sister, "How's your team doing, Ginger?"

"They're fine," she answered casually. "I called Jacqueline on our way here. She said she was taking a long term job over in Mystral a couple weeks from now, so I'll be leaving next week to live with Rose in Vale while Jackie's away."

"You do know Rose would be fine by herself for a few weeks, right?" Magenta reminded her.

"I'm aware. But I want to. I was the leader of our team, so it's my duty to look after my team mates." A dark expression passed over Ginger's normally carefree features. "The ones still around, anyway…"

"Still no word from Lincoln?" their uncle asked, turning uncharacteristically serious for a moment.

Slices of chicken were pushed around the bowl listlessly as Ginger slumped in her seat. "Nothing. Two years and still no contact made."

That got Blake's attention. "Two years? Did something happen to them?" She knew it unfortunately wasn't uncommon for Hunters to suddenly go missing while out in the field

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine, nothing bad happened anyway," Ginger was quick to explain. "My partner Amber was scouted for some kind of deep cover mission just after we graduated; she couldn't go into details with us. Amber was one of the strongest Huntresses in our year, so it was only natural for the headmaster to choose her for something so important."

"It sounds rather clandestine," Blake remarked warily, more cloak and dagger than she would have thought for a Hunter school. "Is that kind of thing normal? The professors choosing students for secret missions, I mean."

"No, it's very rare," Tiberius answered. "I'm sure there are others, but I've never known any personally. Still, Headmaster Ozpin knows what he's doing, and I'm certain Amber's in the right hands." He then broke into a wide grin and nudged his nephew. "They only pick the strong ones, so I'm sure you'll be fine, squirt." Jaune glared at the older man and stabbed a few lettuce leaves like they owed him money.

"Obviously, since you're still here too," he shot back sarcastically, goading another round of huge laughter from the Faunus.

" _Ahem,_ " Magenta coughed without subtlety, drawing the attention of the two men. She jerked her head across the table, indicating clearly how quiet and uncomfortable Ginger had grown with the change in conversation. In an instant they both sobered and dug into their meals.

The damage was done, however, as Ginger pushed her bowl with its last few bites away. "Thank you for the meal Jaune, but I don't think I could eat anymore," she courteously praised. "I should really go and clean my weapon before I forget."

Blake saw Eerie's eyes light up at the mention of weapon maintenance. "I can help!" she immediately offered.

"Could you now?" Tiberius asked with a chuckle. "Because it seems to me there's still some light left to burn. I bet with your stomachs full of Jaune's good food, you and Napier could knick that shed in no time, what do you say girls?" The children in question didn't say anything, instead sharing a hopeless look with each other.

"That's sweet of you to offer, Eerie," said Ginger with an understanding smile. "But actually," she turned to Blake, "I was wondering if you might know anything about firearms."

Blake straightened in her seat, unprepared for the attention to be directed to her. "Me? I mean, uh, yes, I do. My weapon has a side arm integrated into it."

"Good! I've always wanted to work with another Hunter in this household who actually knows how to properly clean a gun."

"I could totally help with that!" Jaune protested around a mouthful of chicken.

"Do you know how to maintain a lever action loader with a spring back failsafe function?"

"Blake could totally help with that."

"So do you mind helping me?" Ginger asked her. "I wanted to turn in early tonight and with your help I can be done in half the time."

"Sure, I don't mind at all," Blake agreed. She quickly scarfed down her last few bites of salad before rising from her seat and following Ginger out of the dining room. As they went to the kitchen to drop off their plates, Blake heard Tiberius launch into another story from his past, and she didn't miss the vindictive looks from some of the Arc children jealous that they didn't have a convenient excuse as well.

The two women walked in silence as they made their way to the garage, as Eerie's work bench was the unofficial weapon maintenance area. Blake recalled she'd yet to give Gambol Shroud a good cleaning after yesterday's spar with Jaune, so she resigned to getting to work on that sometime later. And actually do it too, not just pretend her weapon needed maintenance and weave a tale about how she needed help with it.

"So," Blake started conversationally. "You do realize there's no such thing as a lever action loader with spring back failsafe function, right?"

"Of course there isn't," Ginger said with a slight giggle.

"But as a melee fighter I'm guessing Jaune wouldn't know that."

"Obviously. I needed an excuse to make sure he wouldn't tag along."

"Right," Blake drawled. "So, technically, you just lied to him."

Ginger's right eye twitched the slightest amount. "I fed him selective disinformation." It twitched again.

"Your eye twitches when you lie," Blake pointed out.

"Not it doesn't." Said eye twitched yet again.

"Lying is really that straining for you, huh?"

"Oh shush," the older woman reprimanded lightly, ushering Blake into the garage and making sure the door was tightly shut behind them.

Blake took a few steps away and turned back to Ginger. "You didn't drag me in here to kick me out where your siblings couldn't see, did you?"

"What?" Ginger asked, genuinely perplexed from the suggestion. "No, of course not."

Despite watching intently, Blake did not see the eye twitch, so she relaxed for the moment. "Then why are we here if not to clean fictional weapon parts?"

"Because I still wanted to talk to you without my brother and sisters hanging around," Ginger explained sternly. "I know you're not from Watchtower."

Blake winced, choosing to lean on Eerie's work bench. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Not you specifically, but Jaune forgets how often I come back to Watchtower for Huntress outreach programs. Watchtower's not a large school; it's easy to work your way through the student body, and I definitely don't remember seeing you when I was there last month."

Of course it was Jaune's fault. Blake wasn't sure why she was surprised.

Ginger crossed her arms under her chest, giving Blake a sympathetic look. "I'm not saying you can't stay here. It's obvious my sisters are quite taken with you and clearly want you to stay. I just want to know why they felt it necessary to lie to me about who you are and why you're here."

"It was actually more for Mordant's benefit," Blake explained. "A slapstick excuse made up at the last minute because we didn't know how she'd react if she knew the truth. Mordant's a frightening woman, so I don't fault Jaune's decision in that regard."

"And what is the truth exactly?"

Blake grimaced, stalling for time by scratching the side of her head. "I might have… broken into your house earlier in the week and tried to steal your food."

Ginger nodded. "Because there was nothing else worth taking, I understand. But that doesn't explain why you're still here."

"That's because I got hurt on my way out. You brother bashed me over the head with his shield."

"Of course he did," Ginger sighed, sounding like she was completely unsurprised by the news. "Was it bad?"

"A slight concussion and some bleeding, nothing serious," Blake informed her. "But I'd been on the move for a few days prior. I was far from my best, so the injury hit me for harder than it should have and I didn't wake up until the next morning. To my surprise I awoke to find myself in a warm bed with Magenta looking after my injury, not a dingy jail cell."

"Let me guess: Coral felt sorry for you and insisted they let you stay and recover."

"That's the long and short of it," Blake confirmed. "I figured a few days of rest would do me some good, and I've been trying to make it up to your siblings ever since by helping out around the house."

"Well it sounds like you've done a grand job of that," Ginger commended. She walked over and leaned next to Blake on the bench, gripping the edge. "You might be the only person outside of this family my younger sisters have actually _liked._ I think it's plain to see the Arc family isn't the best at making friends."

"You're… tight knit," Blake said diplomatically. But she did understand what Ginger was getting at. In the time she's been here she wasn't sure if any of the siblings have talked about their friends or wanting to hang out with people outside the household.

"That's one way to put it. But it's clear you've been a big help, especially considering how high in spirits everyone is despite Mordant's visit yesterday." She turned to Blake with a serious look. "Which brings me to my second and much more important point: Mordant."

"I'm not sure there's much I could tell you aside from what your siblings could," Blake apologized.

"That's the thing though, I know they'll talk to me, but I also know they won't tell me the whole truth." She let out a frustrated growl, shrugging helplessly. "I'm the eldest; practically the third parent. They'll just say they're doing fine and tell me not to worry."

Blake sighed and nodded, all too aware of what she meant. A rather caring and loving family the Arcs were, but they were still proud, a caveat plaguing many around the globe.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, mainly," Ginger went on. "A different perspective, one not burdened by my reputation, so to speak."

Cupping her chin in thought, Blake wondered where to begin. "I would actually take Coral and Napier at their words when they say they're fine. They didn't seem too close with Mordant so they weren't exactly sad to see her go."

"Coral should have been too young to remember her properly anyway," Ginger theorized, nodding along. "And Napier's always had a streak of independence at any cost, so she and Mordant never got really close."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Magenta either, but maybe keep an eye on her," Blake continued. "She was genuinely happy to see Mordant again and was pretty struck by her rather… verbose departure."

"Well, that's Magenta for you. She's normally the first to call us out on our bullshit when we complain, but she can't stand it when we aren't getting along. Maggie's smart though, she'll understand why things didn't turn out." Ginger gave Blake with a weary look. "But those three weren't exactly the one's I was worried about."

"Nor I," Blake agreed grimly. "I gathered Mordant and Eerie were close when she still lived here."

"They were. Don't ask me how, cuz I'm still trying to figure it out. Mordant never liked me or Sapphire all that much, she got on well enough with Jaune, Magenta and Napier, and Coral was too young for the two of them to really know each other. But something with Eerie just clicked for the two of them. Mordant would always dote on Eerie the most, and she was pretty much Eerie's hero."

"Eerie was ecstatic to see Mordant again. And she was equally distraught to see Mordant have to leave so soon." Blake glanced at the door, just to make sure the girl in question hadn't snuck up on them at all. She then leaned toward Ginger and half-whispered, "You should know Eerie was the one Mordant tried to reconnect the most with by far. And she heavily implied she'd come and take Eerie away if she wanted to leave."

Ginger bristled, the bench creaking as her knuckles went white around it. "Mordant's insane if she thinks I'd let that happen."

"Eerie's a smart girl too," Blake quickly reminded her. "She misses Mordant, but she also knows how much it would hurt the rest of you if she ran away."

The reminder helped Ginger get her thoughts straight again. She took a few deeps breaths as she calmed down. "I know that. And I've always told Eerie she can come to me if she's ever worried about anything. I just…" She sighed again, reaching up to nervously tug at one of the buns on the side of her head. "Mordant's always been one to follow through on her promises."

Blake felt her eyes narrow. "You don't think she'd come back and take Eerie herself, do you?"

"Mordant's not that stupid," Ginger told her pedantically. "I'm sure she understands how much trouble she'd land herself in if she just came and took Eerie. If not with the law then the squad of fully trained Hunters more than willing to track her down." Judging from the hard set to Ginger's words, she'd be more than willing to follow through on that promise as well.

Ginger crossed her arms under her chest again, visually steeling herself. "I take it there's a reason you left Jaune for last," she inferred.

Blake nodded and mimicked Ginger's stance, feeling a cold weight settle in her gut. She didn't like talking about Jaune behind his back, but she knew Ginger was only asking out of concern.

So Blake divulged everything she could. She told Ginger about their cold initial greeting, how Mordant mocked their fight, and how angry Jaune became when Mordant attacked her. Blake explained all the gifts the siblings received and how they were supposed to skew their perceptions toward favoring Mordant and lands outside their home. She detailed the first argument Jaune and Mordant had about the moral implications surrounding the dagger she'd given him.

It was when Mordant offered to take Eerie away that drove Jaune over his tipping point, Blake posited. All of that culminated in the verbal throw down the two siblings had just before Mordant could leave. Blake didn't go into specifics, just elaborated on how Mordant spit on all of Jaune's attempts to make peace and belittle their father.

Ginger stayed quiet all the while, letting Blake get the story out. It was plain to see she was fighting to remain calm and collected on the surface, but Blake could tell from all the little ticks just how unsettled she was. She could only imagine what it felt like to return home and discover your sibling had more or less betrayed your trust.

"It wasn't pretty to say the least," Blake concluded. After she was done she ran a hand through her hair, trying to get her breathing under control. She couldn't help getting worked up when talking about Mordant. Blake didn't think she'd ever met a person she disliked more than her, even Adam. Hell, the entire family invoked a wide array of emotions in her. It wasn't something she was used to dealing with.

She stepped away from the bench and started slowly pacing around the room to try and work off the nerves. "Jaune was pretty rattled after she left. I got him to talk to me while we were cleaning out Mordant's room, and I like to think I helped, even if only a little. But I have the suspicion Jaune's ignoring his own feelings for the benefit of his sisters."

"That sounds like something he'd do," Ginger agreed. She smiled a sad smile and stared off into empty space. "Jaune's got a big heart, with a lot of room for others in it. Also means it's all the easier for someone to hurt him, especially if they were close."

Blake nodded, as these were things she already knew. That big heart of his was what made him so endearing, despite how annoying he could be at times. She just worried it was only a matter of time before that big heart was beaten down. There were unfortunately a lot more people like Mordant in the world, and not enough like Jaune to go around.

"I'll stick close to Jaune," Ginger decided, cutting into Blake's thoughts. "Hopefully seeing all the family still around who love him will help him work through things. I'll get Uncle T to help; he's always had a good head for knowing what people need."

"I couldn't think of a better idea than that," Blake admitted. "Sorry to say but I don't think I have any helpful advice you couldn't have already thought of yourself."

"No, don't be sorry!" Ginger pushed off the bench and fixed Blake with a wide grin. "You've actually been a huge help, thank you sincerely. If not for you I might have returned home today to find my family in tatters with nothing left to do but rage at the culprit who fled like a coward."

Blake flushed slightly at the praise. She still wasn't used to being on the receiving end of it. "Your family would have been fine without me. I just… nudged them in the better directions a few times."

"If that's all they needed then I still appreciate it." Ginger chuckled, placing her fists on her hips. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for attempting to steal from my family, Blake."

"Don't worry about it." She tried to return the smile but didn't quite have the heart for it. The truth being she was still troubled by the whole situation. Despite how much she told herself to ignore it, Blake couldn't forget what exactly it was Mordant said yesterday. The accusations gnawed at her, and over time Blake's sense of curiosity outweighed her natural instincts to stay out of other peoples' problems.

 _You could ask Ginger,_ Blake's treacherous inner voice suggested. She watched as Ginger mentioned something about wanting to catch up with Magenta and start toward the door. _Jaune would never even have to know you went behind his back._

As much as she hated the thought Blake couldn't fight the temptation. She'd never met a person like Jaune before, and she wanted to better understand what made up a man like him. It was difficult for her to admit, but Blake… wanted to know more about him.

"Wait," she called, causing Ginger to pause before opening the door and turn back to her. Blake wrung her hands nervously and said, "Ginger, I… there was something I wanted to ask you about too."

"Sure, anything," the woman agreed readily.

"Right, well, it was something Mordant said yesterday. Something I haven't been able to stop thinking about…" Even though she knew what she wanted to ask, Blake found herself choking on the words. She wanted to ask in a way that was still respectful to Jaune and his privacy, but for the life of her she couldn't think of the answer she sought.

Ginger's eyes narrowed. "What did Mordant say?"

There was no helping it. She couldn't think of any way to be tactful, so Blake resorted to speaking the best way she knew how: straight to the point.

"Was Mordant telling the truth when she said your father tried to keep Jaune from becoming a Huntsman?"

The silence that followed was more telling than anything Ginger could have said.

The expression that befell her features was so overly neutral it was almost painful to look at, and her already light complexion took one step closer to matching her hair.

After what felt like an eternity she sighed and glanced away, and again she played with one of her buns of hair. Blake ascertained it was a habit she fell into when she was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for asking," Blake tried, her voice quiet. "You can just forget I even said-"

"No." Ginger's voice was so stern it actually made Blake jump slightly when she was cut off. Ginger softened her tone and went on, "The whole reason you're here is because I wanted to grill you with questions. Turnabout is fair play, right?"

Ginger slowly sat down upon the steps leading to the door, patting the spot next to her in invitation. After a moment of hesitation Blake joined her on the stoop, hugging her knees to her chest while Ginger let her legs splay out. Blake waited for Ginger to start, wondering how the story began

"The day we found out Jaune was going to be a boy might have been one of the happiest of my life," Ginger started with a slight chuckle.

Her brow shot upward in surprise. That hadn't been the beginning she'd expected.

"As in… you were glad not to have another sister?"

"Sure, I guess I looked forward to that to," Ginger agreed. "But I was mostly happy for pettier reasons. I knew with Jaune around I wouldn't have to shoulder the burden of taking up Crocea Mors."

"The Yellow Death?" Blake translated. She was somewhat familiar with ancient languages more or less considered to be dead in modern times.

"The one and only." Ginger pulled out her Scroll and quickly swiped through a few pictures on it before handing the device over to Blake. "Tell me if you see anything familiar."

It must have been an old picture, because the two of the four people she recognized in it were far younger here than they were now. Tiberius Canis was easily recognizable by his wolf tail and dark skin, and he was far leaner in the picture. He stood in between a shorter girl wielding a bow and wearing a green hooded cloak, and a gangly fellow with pale skin wearing what looked like a tight fitting black tie suit. Standing with them was the man Blake assumed to be Henry Arc, who looked like Jaune's spitting image if he were a few years older. The armor he wore was much heavier than Jaune's, however, and his hand rested on the hilt of a familiar looking sheath.

"Isn't that Jaune's sword?" she pointed out curiously.

"It's technically the Arc sword," Ginger amended with a smile. "It's been in our family for generations. If you believe the story our father tells us, our great great grandfather was a blacksmith who allegedly witnessed a yellow comet fall to Remnant. He then found the meteorite and smelt down its metal into the sword and shield Jaune uses today."

"An interesting story, at the very least. How does Jaune being born a boy work out in your benefit?"

"Because as the Arc sword, it's been passed down through the generations to each first born in succession. It's implied the sword would go to the first born son, and since every first born child has been a son it's never been disputed. Before Jaune came along I was worried I'd be doomed to have to accept father's sword when I started training to be a Huntress. Don't get me wrong, Crocea Mors is an amazing sword, but it's just… boring, you know?"

"But effective," Blake reminded her. Her spar with Jaune yesterday had more than proven that.

Ginger rolled her eyes but nodded all the same. "Sure, but it just wasn't for me. Which was why I was so happy when Jaune came along. I figured father would focus on him once he started getting old enough to train, and I wouldn't get stuck with an ancient heirloom."

Then Ginger's smile marred into a frown and she looked away. "I should have realized something was wrong when he offered it to me anyways."

"Why did he do that?" Blake asked.

"His explanation at the time was how patriarchal traditions shouldn't bar me from things that still should have been my birthright. I was the first born, so that meant Crocea Mors should have been mine." She huffed and took the scroll back from Blake. "I turned him down as gently as I could, explained how the weapon didn't suit my fighting style, as you can tell by my weapon…"

She looked around for a second, seeming perplexed when she couldn't find something. "Huh, guess I didn't bring my weapon here when I got home. Anyway, I prefer combat rifles, and trying to aim with a hulking shield on your arm isn't exactly intuitive. I reminded him Jaune would probably be overjoyed to have Crocea Mors for a weapon. He didn't necessarily agree with me, but he let the matter go, so I thought that'd be the end of it."

"But it wasn't," Blake surmised. "Did he try to offer it to Mordant when she came of age?"

"You betcha', and she was far blunter than I was. Said she didn't want to be stuck with a decrepit relic when she wanted to strike out with her very own weapon. Mordant got a week's worth of grounding after that, but she got her way and I thought father learned his lesson. I figured as much when Sapphire started training and he let her pick out her own arsenal without trying to push the sword on her."

Ginger aimlessly poked at a loose piece of driveway gravel with her foot as she paused. Blake saw something dark like rain clouds looming behind her blue eyes, and the way her frown creased betrayed the unpleasant memories in her head.

If she were a better person would have told Ginger she didn't need to hear the full story, as it was clear enough what happened. But Blake's always had trouble being the better person.

"I still remember that one night," Ginger continued solemnly. "It was just a few months before I went off to Beacon. Jaune was getting to the age where he could start training for the Watchtower entry exams, and everyone knew all he wanted to be was a Huntsman like our dad. We were all sitting around the table having dinner, just like we always do, perfectly normal, and Jaune pipes up, asking our dad when he'd start training him for the entry exams."

She jerked her foot, sending the piece of rock skidding across the ground for a few meters. Ginger's head hung low, and Blake got the feeling this didn't turn out being a happy memory.

"But our dad just got real quiet, same as a soldier making a house call to tell the wife her husband died in combat. Then he turned to Jaune and said he wouldn't be training him. He told Jaune he wouldn't be going to Watchtower, because he wasn't going to be a Huntsman."

 _Shit…_ She was being serious, Blake could tell. Ginger took a long breath, wetting her lips as she sat up straighter.

"There was a lot of yelling over the dinner table that night, once we realized dad wasn't joking around. Me and the rest of Jaune's sisters old enough to understand what was happening all threw our support behind him. But mom sided with dad, and how are a bunch of kids supposed to argue against both their parents? That night it was decided Jaune couldn't train to be a Huntsman, and the rest of us weren't allowed to help him."

"But… why?" Blake struggled to understand the logic. His three older sisters were allowed to become Huntresses but his dreams were stamped out before they could even be realized? Her own father Ghira didn't like it when Blake wanted to learn how to fight, but he understood her reasons and still supported his daughter as best he could. Nothing like Henry Arc, ruling his family with an iron fist.

"Why on Remnant wouldn't he even give Jaune a chance? It just… it doesn't make sense."

"You're preaching to the choir," Ginger sighed, resting her chin on her fist. "To this day I don't think anyone understands why our dad did it besides himself. Even after dad changed his stance when Jaune proved he could fit in at Watchtower, he never gave us any concrete reasons, just said he was wrong."

"None of you ever asked?"

"You don't think we wanted know? I was busy with school, Mordant could hardly look at any of us anymore, and Jaune's big heart drove him to forgive father and move on. The problem was solved and we were all willing to put it behind us, so the 'why' was never so important."

The answer didn't sit well with Blake. It just didn't make sense! And it was especially rancorous if Jaune himself didn't know why either. He didn't deserve to be kept in the dark by the people he was supposed to be able to trust unconditionally.

It wasn't fair to be told you couldn't be a Hunter because of reasons out of your control.

 _Thunk thunk thunk._

Both women jumped at the sound of something banging against the door to their backs. They sprang to their feet and slowly turned to it, sharing a nervous look as they did so. Cautiously, Ginger reached for the handle and tugged the door open.

Blake's worst fears came true, as they found Jaune standing on the other side. His face was placid, and somehow that worried Blake more than if he looked angry.

He hefted the object in his hand, and Blake could see it was the kind of black suitcase meant for transporting firearms. "I figured cleaning your weapon would be rather difficult if it isn't in the same room as you," he told Ginger blandly.

The sister couldn't look him in the eye, accepting the case with a mumbled thank you. Blake didn't know what to say. Not that Jaune gave her the chance, as he only shared a brief look with her before walking away.

"Jaune, wait-" She tried to go after him, to explain even though she didn't know how, but Ginger grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Let him go," she told her. "He needs space."

"You were the one saying you wanted to stick close to him," Blake countered, jerking her arm free.

" _When_ he needs someone to be close to him. You have to learn what forms of help your brother or sister need at different times. It's an older sibling thing. And right now I think Jaune would be best if left alone."

Blake's already proven she couldn't leave well enough alone, so she didn't see why this was any different. The problem was her fault to begin with. She knew trying to delve into his past would lead to more problems, and now he was pissed at her, justifiably for once.

"He's not mad at either of us," Ginger assured her, somehow guessing at Blake's inner glowering. "And even if he were it would be directed more at me than you."

"But I'm the one who went poking into his personal life."

"And I was the one who lied to him so she could corner his house guest and question her," Ginger replied shamelessly. "I'm the one who's more at fault."

It was meant to comfort her, but it only made Blake feel worse. She was a thief in the night; it would have been fine in the long run if Jaune was angry with her. Ginger was family, and he didn't need yet another sister he couldn't trust.

But maybe Ginger had a point. Blake didn't have the same depth of familial knowledge she did. It was possible if Blake went after him now and tried to apologize she'd only push him further away and make things worse.

"Fine," Blake relented, pouting only slightly. "I'll give Jaune his space."

"Thank you, Blake. I know it might not feel like, but I meant it when I said you've been a big help to my family. I'm glad you decided to stick around."

Giving her one last smile, Ginger finally made her leave. Blake closed the garage door behind them but lingered in the hallway, unsure of where to go and what to do. Ginger's advice kept buzzing around her head. Maybe she did know how to better help Jaune deal with his problems.

Of course, Blake was still better at lying.

* * *

 _Author's Note: A bunch of new OC's were introduced this chapter, most of them simply by name, and since most of them won't be as important to the story I wanted to go ahead and detail their inspirations:_

 _Henry Arc – Jaune's father, based off of the former King of England Henry the 8_ _th_ _. Credit for this idea goes to THEREADINGADDICT123. King Henry had a multitude of daughters and a single son in his lifetime. I quite enjoyed the dichotomy of all the Arc children being based off of famous figures who resisted British rule and their father being the very symbol of British rule._

 _Robin Sherwood – She was Henry Arc's partner during their days at Beacon. In keeping with the theme of their team being famous British figures, Robin is obviously based off of Robin Hood._

 _Jackson Ripman – Originally from Atlas, he was Tiberius' partner. Based off of Jack the Ripper (Quite the original name, huh?), the serial killer who terrorized 19_ _th_ _century London. As a little aside, I headcannon that many in Atlas still practice the tradition of using more rudimentary first names (James Ironwood, Henry Marigold aka Shitty Neptune, etc.) instead of colorful ones._

 _Tiberius Canis – The fourth member of Henry's Beacon team. I'll be honest, Tiberius isn't based off of anyone. I've just always loved the idea of a large black man being a wolf Faunus._

 _Together these four form_ _ **Team Austere (ASTR).**_

 _As for Ginger's team, I followed along with the idea of genderbent US presidents:_

 _Amber Lincoln – Ginger's partner who's currently MIA. Based off of Abraham Lincoln. Little fun fact, 'Lincoln' is actually a shade of green!_

 _Jacqueline Stonewall – Based off of Andrew "Stonewall" Jackson. Another person from Atlas (Going off of the first name thing I mentioned earlier)._

 _Rose Felt – Jackie's partner, based off of Franklin Roosevelt, one of my personal heroes._

 _Together they form_ _ **Team Glycerin (GLSR).**_

 _I understand the team names aren't exactly colors, but if the show can get away with names like FNKI and SSSN then I'm not too worried about the ones I chose._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 9

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth.

Chapter 9 – The Doghouse and Curiosity

* * *

 **Wednesday Evening**

Pillows clutched in her arms, Blake emerged into the living room to find Mr. Canis, now only clad in a loose shirt and a pair of shorts, arranging blankets on the couch. "Sorry about booting you out of the guest room," she told him.

He looked up at Blake, only giving her his usual toothy smile. "Don't worry about it, Blake. I've spent many a night on the couch, so this is nothing new to me." He pointed to the pillows in Blake's hands. "Are those for me?"

"I only need two at most and the guest room had plenty to spare." She passed them over and Tiberius offered his thanks for the pillows. For a moment Blake stood there while the older man continued making his bed for the night. She knew traveling between villages and the city during the night provided an unnecessary risk, even in areas that were normally low in Grimm. So it made sense Tiberius would spend night and head out in the morning.

The prospect of a full-fledged Hunter sleeping in the same house as her unfortunately set Blake on edge the slightest bit. She knew there was no substantial reason to be worried, but Blake's always had trouble keeping her nerves under control when around those with legal authority, especially those with an Aura. The fact she ambushed him earlier that day certainly didn't make for a good first impression.

"You just going to stand there all night?" the man suddenly asked, causing Blake to jump for being caught stuck in her thoughts. Tiberius turned around and flopped down on the couch, arms hanging over the back, still giving Blake that teasing smile. "Or do you really think I'm that much of a threat?"

"You're not a threat!" Blake blathered. "I mean, you're obviously an accomplished Huntsman, but I'm not afraid of you. But not in that way! I respect you and your capabilities! What I mean is I don't think you'd actually do anything to harm me!"

"Jeeze, Blake, don't get yourself so worked up!" Tiberius told her with a haughty chuckle. Blake gnashed her inner cheek, feeling her face grow warm. "I didn't mean anything by it. You know, you and Jaune are a bit more alike than you might realize."

Blake's nose scrunched up at the thought. The worst part was that she fully realized scrambling for excuses like she just had did sound an awful lot like something Jaune would do.

"I wasn't trying to imply the idea I didn't trust you," Blake carefully said, sidestepping his embarrassing accusations. She took a moment to check the living room, making sure no one was eavesdropping on her again. "Actually, Mr. Canis, I wanted-"

"Call me T," the man interrupted. "Only people I don't respect call me Canis."

"Tiberius," she settled on, "I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier today. I knew the Arcs had a Faunus uncle, but I never stopped to consider if that might be you, and when I acquired your scent I assumed you were someone much worse."

"Do you know a lot of Faunus you'd consider a threat?"

Blake looked away, unsure of how to answer the question. She didn't know how to explain her reasons without revealing anything too damning about her past.

But then Tiberius shrugged and waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I can't say I'm all that surprised by your reaction, given how skittish you cat Faunus can be."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe so. Just don't let Ginger hear you say that."

"Believe me, I know. She's a good hearted girl, and she knows to have her head in the game when it matters, but speaking as a concerned uncle I have to say she's not exactly the most tactful person around."

"I think she's a very level headed person when it comes to serious matters," said Blake, recalling their conversation from not too long ago. "But still, I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you earlier today. I shouldn't have let my fears get the better of me, and I apologize if I made you feel threatened." She finished with a slight bow to be respectful.

"Apology accepted," Tiberius said, standing up from the couch. His smiling features were washed away, replaced with a stern look he gave Blake. "Though you should take more care to think your actions through in the future, I'm glad to see your immediate decision was to protect my nieces when faced with an unknown variable. My family is my first priority, and anyone who shares that ideal is a friend."

As proof he held out his hand, palm open. Blake in turn clasped it, and this time he gave her a steady, respectful handshake. The two shared a small smile before parting.

"Protecting Napier and Eerie was paramount in my mind," Blake assured him. "The Arcs have been very kind to me, giving me a place to stay when I had nowhere else to go. I would do anything to repay that kindness."

"I'm sure they appreciate it, but you don't have to so serious about it," Tiberius told her. "I know Henry's always tried to teach his pups about being kind for kindness' sake. A smile and a thank you is more than enough for them."

"I'll have to respectfully disagree. I think they deserve much more."

"As if they're not already spoiled enough," he said, shaking his head with a smile. "But you can do as you please. You make my nieces and nephew happy, and that's all I could ever ask for."

Blake winced slightly at the praise. As far as she knew Blake was doing a horrible job of that at the moment, especially with Jaune.

"Although," Tiberius continued, moving around Blake and toward the side of the living room, "I couldn't help but notice Jaune was a little withdrawn when I last saw him getting ready for bed."

He stopped in front of a window and pried it open, letting the cooler night air pour in. Blake shivered slightly as she adjusted. She privately speculated his Faunus heritage made him more inclined to cooler environments.

"That would be my fault again," Blake confessed, gripping her hands together behind her back. "I went snooping into places I didn't belong, and now he's angry with me."

"I highly doubt that," Tiberius countered. He turned back to Blake and said, "I've known Jaune all his life, and that boy doesn't have a hateful bone in his whole body. Even if he's being moody about something I can guarantee it isn't your fault."

Blake could only roll her eyes. He was the second person tonight to tell her not to worry over Jaune, and it was just as unsuccessful as the first time. The whole family seemed to have a vendetta against letting her take charge of her guilt.

"Then what am I supposed to do with that?" she asked him. "How am I supposed to make things right between us if there's apparently nothing wrong?"

"I sense a bit of an oxymoron in there," he teased. Blake gave him an unimpressed look, and in response he said, "Look, Blake, I'm sorta out of date when it comes to teenage drama. Maybe just go talk to him?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"How should I know? If you think you know why he's mad try to avoid that at first. Start with safe topics first, like things you have in common or things you both enjoy."

Something they both had in common and enjoyed? Clearly Tiberius had no idea who he was talking to. Blake and Jaune couldn't have been anymore different. Blake was analytical and Jaune was emotional. She was a precise person and he bumbled about. She was cynical, and he was kind.

By all rights a person like Blake should never be able to get along with a person like Jaune.

It was when she was stuck trying to think through the mental loop Tiberius had unknowingly thrown her that something caused her feline ears to flick with recognition. Her train of thought halted, and Blake focused on the sound. It was a low, twanging vibration in the air, at a handful of different frequencies. They followed a rhythm, and Blake followed their source to the open window.

"Is that… music?" Her feet took her forward and she came to a stop next to Tiberius, listening to the instrument play, as it was the only one she could hear. It was unmistakably a guitar, likely acoustic, from the thrumming cords. It was a resigned melody, soft and simple, and yet somehow elegant and beautiful.

There was no way someone had left their radio on. The music lacked the slight static quality if it were being broadcast. That meant someone was playing an actual guitar, and damned close too. Blake could hear it clear as day, standing next to the window, but try as she might to look around she saw no one in the yard playing to their heart's content.

"Sounds like the boy's at it again." She glanced at Tiberius, leaning on the window sill, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Jaune can play?" she deduced, failing to keep the astonishment out of her voice.

"Don't sound so surprised. You're not the only one with a few secrets up their sleeve." Blake narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if the comment was a jab at her.

"Everyone is allowed their secrets," she claimed, "But the idea of Jaune having any seems strange. He's usually rather forward with what he knows and feels."

"He wears his emotions on his sleeve, you mean," said Tiberius. "He gets that from his uncle."

Blake's mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. "Surely you don't mean Mr. Ripman, because if Jaune were anything more like you then he would be even more self-righteously smug than he already is."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me, or my partner."

Her head canted in confusion. What did he mean by that?

However, instead of elaborating Tiberius merely pushed away from the windowsill and clicked off the nearby lamp, bathing the room in darkness. "Have a good night, Blake," he told her, the teasing, know-it-all tilt still present in his voice. "Maybe open up your window and let my nephew lull you to sleep."

Blake pursed her lips at the man as he made himself comfortable on the couch. The dismissal was as clear as it was insulting. Coupled with his purposely vague remarks it only left an unpleasant feeling in her gut. It appeared as though he had said his piece, and even if she wanted to know more Blake doubted she could get him to tell her.

Instead she briskly left the room, churning the man's words over in her head as she made her way up stairs. As much as she wanted to spite Tiberius, Blake knew he was looking out for his family's wellbeing. Not everyone could be as forthcoming with family horror stories if they thought the recipient earned them like Ginger did.

If she wanted to know more, then maybe it was about time she stopped tip toeing around people's backs. It was time to go to the source, and Jaune was going to talk to her if he wanted to or not.

* * *

 _There is a house in Vacuo_

 _They call the Rising Sun_

 _And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

 _And God, I know I'm one_

His left hand curled around the neck of the instrument while the right struck the chords with its pick. Tune in A minor, six count beat, he kept the rhythm slow and accentuated the first and fourth beats like he was supposed to. The chords were simple, as he only had to move between variations of A, C, D, E and F repeatedly. Then the verse ended, and he repeated the same pattern of song.

 _My mother was a tailor_

 _She sewed my new blue coat_

 _My father was a gamblin' man_

 _Down in Vacuo_

He didn't sing the words aloud, only remembered them in his head while he played the music. Jaune wasn't much of a singer. He wasn't much of a guitarist either. It was a beginner's song, and one of the few he knew well enough by heart to play without a sheet in front of him.

 _Now the only thing a gambler needs_

 _Is a suitcase and a trunk_

 _And the only time, when he's satisfied, is when_

 _He's all a'drunk_

Jaune wasn't certain if the message of the song had anything to do with what he was going through right now. His father certainly wasn't a gambler, and Jaune didn't feel the constant call of a gambler's den/whorehouse on the other side of the continent. Maybe it had something to do with the sense of futility he was feeling right about now?

He continued to play, giving the allotted time for the keyboard solo even though there was no one else around playing with him. The cool wind of the night blew around him, ruffling his hair and kicking up his hoodie. Not a sound could be heard from the woods around him, all quiet save for the music coming from his guitar.

When had his life turned upside down, he wondered. A cynic might have claimed all his problems were caused by Blake's arrival, but Jaune knew that was largely untrue. He's genuinely liked having her around the house the past few days, spending time with his sisters. Mordant was always going to visit unannounced regardless of Blake's presence, and if anything having Blake around afterward was much more of a help then he could have ever imagined.

 _Oh mother, tell your children_

 _Not to do what I have done_

 _Spend your lives in sin and misery_

 _In the House of the Rising Sun_

Blake had gone asking questions about his past, however. Jaune still wasn't sure how he felt about that. Should he be angry with her? It wasn't right to go poking into someone's personal life without their permission. On top of that it had actually been Ginger of all people to accommodate her! Jaune wracked his mind and he couldn't think of any time Ginger had done anything devious. Nothing besides the time he begged her for help.

 _Well, I've got one foot on the platform_

 _The other foot on the train_

 _I'm goin' back to Vacuo_

 _To wear that ball and chain_

But no matter how much he might have been justified in being angry with Blake and his sister, the anger just wasn't there. If anything he felt more peeved that Blake simply hadn't come to him directly. From what he heard it sounded like Blake didn't have any questions Jaune couldn't have answered himself. Maybe she wanted to spare him from dredging up painful memories. Yes, he'd still been hurt when he realized Blake had gone behind his back, but that wasn't necessarily her fault. Ginger just sucked at lying.

 _Well, there is a house in Vacuo_

 _They call the Rising Sun_

 _And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

 _And God, I know I'm one_

Jaune put his brooding on hold and finished the last few chords, adding a bit of flourish at the end even though he didn't need to. He let the strings vibrate to fruition after he was done, drawing the final note out.

He should talk to Blake tomorrow, Jaune decided. She was probably confused and itching to explain herself to him. Jaune wanted to assure her there wasn't any bad blood between them. And then maybe the rest of the week could pass without incident.

"I didn't know you could play guitar."

"Ah!" Jaune couldn't downplay how much the interruption made him jump, followed by him frantically grabbing at the roof siding to ensure he didn't slip off. Once he'd gotten his breathing under control and made certain he wasn't about to fall over two stories, Jaune leaned forward to look over the gable and see who snuck up on him.

It was Blake of course; he wasn't sure why he was surprised. She was leaning out of his bedroom window, her face portraying nothing but genuine curiosity.

"Oh, uh, hi Blake," he greeted in a slightly strained voice. "I, uh, I wasn't keeping you awake, was I?"

"I wasn't sleeping much in the first place," she answered. Blake canted her head at him. "Why are you playing guitar on the roof?"

"This is where I always come to play. It's the only place I can be alone and my family believes me when I say I'm not dealing with, uh… you know, bodily urges."

Blake grimaced, and Jaune felt his cheeks go warm. _Yeah, masturbation, that's a real great ice breaker, way to go Jaune._

"Even in a big house like this, I can imagine private space is a luxury with such a large family," Blake reasoned. She looked away, turning hesitant. "I can leave if you want, since you wanted to be alone."

"Uh, no, wait!" he called before Blake could retreat into his room, and he was gratified to see her lean back out. "You can stay, if you want. There's plenty of room up here, if you wanna come out."

Blake nodded and climbed through the window. Jaune noted she was able to maneuver herself up and over the gable with far more grace than he usually did. Although in his defense he was normally also taking his guitar with him, nor did he have the same kind of nimbleness that came with being part cat.

After a moment Blake got situated, pulling her knees up to chest as she stared out at the forest around them. "It's quite the sight," she commented. The view was dampened somewhat because of the clouds in the sky masking the stars. It was quite the spectacular scene then, with all the stars that were normally drowned out the city's light pollution shining brilliantly. But the sleeping forest was still nice to look at too.

"I heard your song through an open window," Blake explained. "When I followed the sound I was bit surprised to find you. I didn't expect someone like you to be the kind who could play guitar."

"Yeah, I guess," Jaune laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head. "I decided to try and teach myself how to play during my third year at Watchtower. I, uh, I thought it would help me pick up girls."

To his relief Blake let out a short, huffed laugh, finding amusement in his confession rather than pity. "And did it work?"

"It worked out pretty well, actually," said Jaune, recalling the bittersweet memories. "So well in fact, the popular guy in our class who was a little bit taller than me and a little bit more charming than me was inspired by my music and decided to try it out himself. And wouldn't you know it, turns how he could play a little bit better than me too."

"Ah," Blake intoned, her mouth twisting in the way that meant she was doing her best not to laugh at him. "That's unfortunate."

He laughed for her, just to let Blake know it was okay. He'd gotten over the disappointment from back then, and now Jaune could look back on the anecdote in his life as a humorous story. Besides, he'd never forgotten how to play guitar, so it wasn't like the effort was a total waste.

"It really isn't a big deal," he assured her. "That's just me being me, Jaune Arc. I can never catch a break."

In an instant her smile was gone, and Blake quickly looked away. Only then did Jaune realize what exactly he said, and what she might have thought he meant by it. He didn't immediately try to claim otherwise, however, letting the two of them lapse into awkward silence. He cradled the guitar in his lap and Blake settled for twining her fingers together.

Jaune wasn't exactly the brightest guy around, but he knew Blake wasn't here by pure happenstance. He recalled how Ginger had kept Blake from going after him earlier when he'd caught them talking about him. Despite how much she tried to act like she distanced herself from others, Jaune could tell Blake constantly carried a hefty weight of guilt on her shoulders. And prying into Jaune's past only increased that weight.

It was Blake who broke the silence first. "Listen, Jaune, I just wanted to-"

"Please don't apologize again," he interrupted. "It feels like you've spent half your time here being sorry for things that aren't entirely your fault."

He saw Blake's shoulders stiffen. "You know this is different. What I did wasn't right, Jaune."

"No, it wasn't," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm angry at you, Blake. At the risk of sounding like my parents, I think I'm more… disappointed, I guess."

"Disappointed?" Blake turned back to him, the confusion clear in her amber eyes. "I betrayed your trust and all you can feel is disappointment?"

"What else am I supposed to feel?" he shrugged. "I'm hurt, sure, but more because of the fact you didn't come to me first."

"I wanted to," Blake told him. "But I didn't think you'd actually open up to me. After what happened with Mordant, I thought if I pushed too much you'd close up, and then we'd just wind up where we are now." Blake placed a hand on the roofing and leaned toward him. "Please believe me when I say I wasn't trying to hurt you, Jaune. It was just my damnable curiosity getting the better of me."

"I believe you, don't worry," Jaune placated her. "And if you really want to know more, then I'm right here. You can ask me anything you want."

She blinked at him and pulled back. "I… really? Are you sure?"

"Not really. But if I'm ever going to talk about what happened, then who better to tell it to?"

Blake only nodded, seemingly unprepared for the direction the conversation had gone in. Jaune wondered if she'd come up here expecting him to yell at her for her misdeeds. The very thought made him sick. Blake hadn't done anything near bad enough to garner such a reaction from him, and it saddened him to think that Blake thought she was deserving of such a reaction.

The brunette was quite for a few moments, probably trying best to think of where she wanted to begin. Then she turned to Jaune with a steady look and said, "Obviously you're father went back on his stance, seeing as how you're going to Beacon Academy next year. What happened to make him change his mind?"

Really? That was all she wanted to know? That wasn't nearly so bad to avoid asking him about. "Well, Ginger already told you about the night dad dropped the bomb on us. For a couple weeks afterward I just moped around, fantasizing about running off on my own to train by myself before chickening out when I realized how dangerous that would be. At some point I realized if I didn't do something soon I'd be stuck a normal person my whole life, and my only hope was the longest of long shots."

He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back on the roof. "I never expected either Mordant or Ginger to actually help me, for different reasons. Mordant rarely if ever stuck her neck out for other people, and I'd never seen Ginger defy our parents even once after the cherry tree incident. But they were my only hope, so I begged them for help, for anything they could do.

"I could tell Mordant was going to turn me down. She wanted to help, sure, but what she didn't want was to be the only person who faced dad's wrath when he eventually found out. And I understood; after what he did to me I couldn't imagine what his punishment would be like. I didn't blame Mordant.

"She was going to turn me down, but then Ginger said she'd help me." It brought a smile to his face, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Blake listening intently. "I couldn't believe my ears. It was a last ditch effort. I never actually expected Ginger to say yes. But she vehemently disagreed with dad's decision, and for once she decided she wouldn't stay on the sidelines. Ginger believed I deserved at least the chance to try and become a Huntsman, and she was willing to help me attain that dream.

"Mordant looked at her like it was the first time she ever actually saw Ginger as an older sister. Both of us were stunned beyond words to hear the golden child actually stand up to our parents. After that Mordant jumped on board too, and together we hatched a plan. My grade school wasn't too far from Watchtower, so during the lunch periods and after school, Ginger or Mordant would sneak away and help me train in secret. Mordant was able to get a couple of wooden swords from the training room at Watchtower. It was slow going, especially since we had to keep it hidden from the rest of our family. But eventually I got stronger and better at using a weapon.

"Ginger was able to sneak me away from the house on the day of the entrance exams at Watchtower. To be honest I was so wracked with worry the whole time I thought I did a terrible job. But I must have done something right, because a couple weeks later I got my acceptance letter in the mail."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Blake smiled. "You showed me yesterday just how strong you are, Jaune. I would think it'd be rather easy for other people to see that too."

The compliment sent butterflies flitting around his stomach, and Jaune swallowed to avoid blurting out something stupid. He wasn't entirely sure why, but a compliment from Blake was different from anyone else's. Maybe because they both clearly understood just how much stronger than him she was, and yet Blake was the one praising Jaune's ability.

"I'm guessing your father wasn't too happy when he found out you'd been accepted," Blake went on.

"Oh yeah, no he was not," Jaune laughed, actually glad to talk about his past problems and not the newer ones he didn't understand. "Dad was furious when he found out, and even more so when it was Ginger of all people to help me and Mordant do it. The three of us were all grounded for a month. I'd never seen Mordant look so happy to be in trouble for once.

"I guess seeing me take the initiative and get into Watchtower myself was enough to shock dad out of his decision. About halfway through my grounding he sat me down and we talked. It was the first time we'd done that since the night where all the trouble began. I'll spare you the details, but he asked if being Huntsman was what I really wanted to do, and I said yes."

Jaune got back into a sitting position, folding his hands over his guitar. "I could tell it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. He didn't look angry, not disappointed in me, but there was something… sad about the way he looked at me. I was afraid everything I did was going to be for nothing, but then he said if I really wanted to be a Hunter that badly, then he'd only make things worse by standing in my way.

"And… that was sort of the end of it, I guess. I got to go to Watchtower, and eventually dad and I grew back to speaking terms. Happy ending." He tried to put a positive spin to his words toward the end. Well, tried, anyway.

"So… did he tell you why he didn't want you to become a Huntsman?" Blake asked next.

Jaune sighed and shook his head. "I asked, and he said he was just trying to keep me safe. From what, I don't know. I could tell he was lying, or at least keeping something back, and he knew full well I realized that. But I knew I wouldn't get an honest answer if I kept pushing, so I let it go. I just…" His shoulders slumped. "I just wanted things to go back to normal. To have my dad back."

He glanced at Blake, seeing her features scrunched in thought. She was going through the same mental conundrums he's been dealing with for years. All the questions and possible answers. All the hidden reasons behind the explanation his father gave him.

All the doubts and misgivings…

"I would suggest not devoting too much effort to trying to figure it out," Jaune told her, squashing down the inner doubts before they could take root. "Like Ginger said, dad never told anyone his true reasons, not even mom I don't think. But eventually we got back to something resembling a happy family, so I was fine letting it go."

Blake huffed and leaned back, looking at the cloud covered sky. "I know I should listen to your advice for once. I've already spent too much energy trying to understand your family. The idea of a mystery going unsolved just…chafes me, you know?"

"Even a story with a bad ending is better than a story with no ending at all," he theorized, tapping into her love of literature. Blake actually nodded, letting out a short laugh at his attempt at humor. "I get you were worried, Blake, thank you. But I'm fine, my family is fine, aside from one or two bad eggs."

"You're right, I'm sorry for intruding on it. I guess I was drawn in by the allure of a happy family. It's not exactly something I've been familiar with for a long time now, and maybe I wanted a little piece of that. A happy family."

The confession brought a frown to his lips. Even if Blake acted like it wasn't something to make a big deal out of, he pitied how Blake didn't feel she truly had her own family to turn to for comfort. A naïve part of him wanted to tell Blake she could stay, that she could become a part of their family. She would decline of course, even if she didn't have a mother and father out there somewhere. Blake preferred being solitary, apart from everyone else.

So like Blake would always pity him for not having a perfect relationship with his father, Jaune would pity how lonely she was as well.

Blake turned back to him and said, "For what it's worth, I mean it when I say you're strong, Jaune. I think you're going to make a great Huntsman in time. A much better one than Mordant, certainly. And anyone who doesn't see that is a fool."

"Ah, thanks, Blake," he said, rubbing the back of his head again. There she went getting him all flustered with her praise once more. Jaune wondered if she did it on purpose to throw him off his game. "Your words do actually mean a lot to me, Blake."

"They should," she demurred. Blake stood up, briefly stretched her joints, and looked down at him. "Thank you for indulging me, Jaune. Have a good night, and I hope your time at Beacon proves to be everything you hope it will be."

He nodded to her, deciding to stay up on his house a little longer. But as Blake started to hoist herself over the gable to lever herself back into his room, a stray thought crossed his mind. A piece of information he'd learned from his sister earlier that morning.

"Will I see you there?" he abruptly asked. Jaune then winced as he saw Blake's entire body go rigid, freezing in place on the edge of the gable. She didn't say anything for several long, tense moments. "At Beacon, I mean to say. Unless you were planning on going somewhere else."

He heard her sigh heavily. "Jaune, I… don't want to talk about that."

Jaune felt a flash of annoyance at the deflection. "But it's fine to make me spill my secrets?" The insult was beyond petty but he didn't hold back his words. Jaune still wasn't angry with Blake for what she did, but she did deserve a little retribution.

Blake didn't respond, although he did see her knuckles tighten around the edge of the roof. He'd struck a nerve it seemed.

Instead of pushing her even further, Jaune decided to soften his tone. "Look, I was talking to Magenta earlier, and she told me you thought you couldn't become a Huntress. And frankly I think that's bullshit. For however strong I am, we both know you're stronger than me by leagues."

"It's not that simple," Blake ground out.

"Isn't it? If you performed with even half of the skill you showed me yesterday at an entrance exam I know you'd be a shoe in. How isn't that simple?"

"Well it's not!" she snapped, shocking Jaune into silence.

For over a minute neither of them moved, the silence permeating everything around them. The tenseness hadn't left Blake's body, and for his part Jaune didn't know how to respond. He didn't know why she had become so defensive.

Eventually Blake growled and shifted around so she could sit again and dangle her legs over his window. Cautiously, Jaune stood up and joined her on the edge, sitting down beside Blake when she didn't tell him to leave or move back, although she refused to look at him. He didn't say anything, only waited for her to make the first move.

Blake's head hung low, her voice barely more than whisper. "I wanted to be a Huntress."

"Do you… not want to be one anymore?" he asked quietly.

"There's nothing else I would rather be," she answered, although it only caused him more confusion. "I joined the White Fang because I wanted to change the world for the better. Then when I left I kept that dream with me, and being a Huntress seemed the most logical path for me to follow if I wanted to attain my dream. But then…"

She sighed again, shaking her head with disappointment. "But then what?" Jaune wanted to know. What could possibly have happened to make Blake give up on what she believed in?

Blake took a deep breath as she steeled herself. "As it turns out you can't just waltz into a Hunter Academy initiation and try out unannounced. They won't let in every John or Jane off the street just because they're skilled. Not if they don't have the proper entry requirements."

"Entry requirements?"

"Paperwork," Blake explained ruthfully. "Records stating you were properly trained. Signatures from teachers to give their consent that you were prepared for the tests. Identification to show you actually existed before the day of the exams. Nothing a girl who grew up on a poor continent and trained by radical freedom fighters would have."

 _Oh shit._ Jaune hadn't even considered something like that. He'd been sponsored by Watchtower, and they must have handed over his records to the scouts automatically. Jaune had barely been aware of the requirements because he'd never been in danger of not having them.

And then all the pieces began to fall into place. Of course Blake would have had a plan for when she abandoned the White Fang, it was foolish to think she wouldn't have though that far ahead. But because she had no way of knowing about the paperwork required for the entry exams, her plan was thrown into disarray, and from there her life spiraled out of control. Blake must have had all her hopes pinned on attaining a place in a Hunter academy, and when that fell through she was forced to fend for herself however she could. And from that point she had to devote her time to simply ensuring her survival into the next day, and her dreams were put on the backburner indefinitely.

"Blake…" He didn't know what he could possibly say. How were you supposed to respond when you realized someone almost literally had the whole universe pitted against them?

"I wanted to become a Huntress," Blake repeated, her voice labored. "But that choice was never mine to make. And now I have nothing."

Something glistened on her cheek. _Oh shit, are those tears?_ Was he really that much of a jerk he made her cry? Jaune instinctively reached his hand to wipe the tears away, to comfort her however he could.

Blake leaned away from his touch, and regret filled his being as he pulled his arm back. "I understand if you want to help me, Jaune, but I'm afraid there's not much you could do."

He wanted to help, so badly he wanted to help, but he didn't know how. This was nothing like his problem. Even if the resolution wasn't ideal, Jaune had still attained his dream and repaired his relationship with his father. But it was like Blake said; she had nothing now.

"Goodnight, Jaune," she told him before Jaune could say anything. Next thing he knew Blake was up and vaulting herself through his window. She was gone before he even had a chance to ask her to wait.

And then Jaune was alone, with nothing but a guitar and the night to keep him company. He was still stuck processing what Blake revealed to him. It left him numb.

At some point he got back into his bedroom. After setting his guitar aside, all he did was stand in the middle of the room, unable to figure out what to do. He couldn't sleep, not with how his thoughts would keep him awake. He couldn't go after Blake; he'd just make things worse. He couldn't go to his sisters for help because they would just be stuck in the same spot he was in.

Paperwork… what a laughable thing to be held back by. To have all the skill and strength in the world, only to be told you couldn't pursue your dreams because you didn't have the proper forms filled out. Jaune could never forget the regret in Blake's words, nor the sadness in her eyes.

It wasn't fair to be told you couldn't be a Hunter because of reasons out of your control.

That… _that_ made him angry, and he started pacing the length of his room. Blake wasn't perfect. Hell, she was _far_ from perfect. But she was a good person; Jaune knew that in his bones. He'd be eternally grateful for everything she's done for his family in the span of a few mere days. And she deserved far more than what the world was offering her.

It was a goddamn injustice and it made him sick. Blake would be an amazing Huntress if given the chance. All she needed was that chance, but Jaune had no idea how to help her get it.

At least, not through legal means.

He stopped dead in his tracks when the idea formed all at once in his mind. It would involve an acquaintance he'd met long ago and had no intention of ever seeing again. And it would be illegal. Hoo boy, would it be illegal. He could land himself in a lot of trouble if he wasn't careful.

But he didn't care about what was right in the eyes of the law. He cared about what was right for Blake.

Jaune whipped out his scrolled and search for the obscure number, grateful he'd gone against his better instincts to simply delete it. He put the call through, and after a few rings the recipient picked up.

"Yo yo yo, one-four eight, three to the three to the six to the nine, representin' the V-A-L-E, what up, bitch?" the receiver of the call answered in a naturally whiny voice.

"Hey there, Jesse," he greeted. "It's Jaune Arc. I don't suppose you remember me?"

"Yo, Jaune the Man!" Jesse cheered, obviously remembering Jaune and happy to hear from him. "What is up my bro? What can I do for my best bud?"

Jesse Pinkeye was hardly the kind of person Jaune would consider a friend. He was a junkie drug dealer down in Vale. The only reason they knew each other was because last year, when Jaune was down in Vale for a field trip, he'd gone against his better judgment and given Pinkeye an alibi when he was in trouble with the law.

As thanks Pinkeye had given Jaune his number and promised him he'd pay Jaune back with whatever favor he wanted. At the time Jaune had just smiled and thanked him, more eager to simply leave the guy behind, forget about the whole ordeal and never see him again. And now he was the one calling Pinkeye in need of help.

"Yeah, it's good to hear from you again, Jesse," he lied. "Listen, do you remember that favor you said you'd do for me?"

"Of course, bro, I never forget about my best friends. Just lay it on me and I'll see what I can do."

Jaune nodded and took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

"Alright. How easily can you get your hands on some forged documents? Say, the kind that'll get you into a Hunter Academy?

* * *

 _Author's Note: And so the plot thickens, like a fine gravy. In case anyone was wondering, the song Jaune plays in this chapter is_ _ **House of the Rising Sun**_ _by_ _ **The Animals.**_ _And no, the group was not picked as an insult to Blake :P_

 _Also, I've heard people like Omakes, and I've got a couple of ideas floating around my head so I've decided to try my hand at them. I hope you enjoy this one!_

 _ **Omake – The Best Ending**_

* * *

Blake couldn't help smiling to herself as she perused through the family's refrigerator. It was the dead of night, and ever the masterful assassin/thief/ninja/shinobi-kun Blake had managed to sneak into the house without so much as making a sound. The entire family was sound asleep up stairs, giving Blake free reign to the lower floor to pick and choose from what she liked. They unfortunately didn't have much worth pawning, so she settled for raiding their fridge.

Still, Blake couldn't believe her good fortune. The fridge was full of delectable goodies to her liking, and she didn't waste the opportunity to fill up her bag with what she wanted to take with her. Tonight promised to be an excellent haul. Blake silently thanked that the Arcs were so inept at securing their house against burglars. It's like they almost wanted someone to come in and-

"Alright, let's have a look at you."

"Eep!"

Blake didn't have so much as a chance to jump in fright before two meaty hands grabbed both her shoulders and lifted her clear into the air. She was spun around, and Blake came face to face with a towering man with a main of golden hair and dark blue eyes. Blake was rendered frozen with fear, although he didn't appear to be angry at her.

He made a show of inspecting Blake with a critical eye, turning her this way and that for better angles. "Yes, yes, you are pretty one. Delicate features, smooth skin, and amber eyes! Those are certainly rare. June, tell me what you think."

"Oh yes, I like her," a woman's voice behind her cooed. Blake squeaked when another set of hands wormed their away around her waist, squeezing and testing the supple flesh. "A killer body to be sure, and very nice hips. Perfect for child bearing."

"…What?" Blake whimpered.

"Well I like her," the man decided. "I think she's a perfect fit. Don't you agree, dearest?"

"Indeed I do," the woman behind her said. "Tell me, my lovely, what is your name?"

"B-Blake?" she told them, unable to think of anything else to do.

"Yes, a fine name for such a fine, young, fertile woman." The man turned away from her and shouted, "Jaune! Get down here!"

"What's going on?" she heard a new voice call back, followed by the sound of running footsteps coming toward them. "Is something wrong? Is there a burglar? Are we in dang-"

The third person, a boy around her own age, rounded the corner and came to a stop when he saw them all standing there. In an instant he went from panic to resigned disappointment upon seeing the situation Blake was in. He looked ready for a battle, wielding a silver sword and shield combo, but the effect was somewhat dampened by the light blue bunny onesie he wore.

"Oh great, not again," he groaned.

"What?"

The older man plopped her back down in the ground, presenting Blake as if she were the hog at the county fair to win the coveted blue ribbon.

"Congratulations, Jaune! We've found your next wife!"

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

"Guys," the boy named Jaune moaned. "We talked about this."

"No buts!" his mother chastised, despite the fact he hadn't used the word 'but' in his sentence even once. "This beautiful specimen of humanity is to be your next wife, and we expect you to be grateful. Now, run along back to your room and get to work. We'll start planning the wedding in the morning."

"Can't the police just come and arrest me?" Blake asked.

"No," both parents answered.

A short time later Blake and Jaune were all but thrown into his room. Blake heard the door slam shut behind them, followed by the sounds of several locks being put into place on the other side. She scrabbled at the door in a futile attempt to find a way out, but it was all for naught. She was stuck in here with him.

"I apologize for my parent's behavior," Jaune told her. "They have a habit of being overzealous when it comes to my happiness."

"Overzealous? They just kidnapped me and they're trying to force me to become your wife! They're insane!"

"Now that's a little uncalled for," Jaune complained.

"How do you think I feel?" she demanded.

"How do you think _we_ feel?" a new voice asked.

"What?"

Blake finally turned to look at the room proper, and the sight almost made her feint. For on top of an overly large and overly luscious bed sat a varied assortment of other people. There was a buxom blonde with lilac purple eyes, a loli wearing a red hood, a prissy girl with white hair and blue eyes, a brunette with impeccable fashion sense, a bunny girl, a short girl with orange hair and a manic smile, and a boy in green with a pink streak in his dark hair.

"We were a two package deal," the boy explained, pointing to himself and the crazy looking girl. "Nora wouldn't allow herself to be married off without me as an accessory."

"Everyone, this is Blake," Jaune introduced. They all chorused a rather resigned greeting. "Blake, over there you'll find Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Coco, Velvet, Nora, and Ren. And then this right here is Pyrrha." For the last name Jaune pointed down, and Blake saw another redhead clinging to his leg like a limpet.

"He's mine," she hissed at Blake, rubbing her face against his thigh. Blake didn't fail to notice the knife Pyrrha held in her hands.

"What?"

"So, uh, Blake," Jaune said, raising his arms up to indicate the entire ensemble of people. "Welcome to my harem."

"Nani?"

Jaune sighed. "My parents really want grandchildren."


	13. Chapter 10

RWBY is owned and operated by Rooster Teeth

Chapter 10 – A Helping Hand

* * *

 **Thursday Evening**

The dining room was mostly quiet as the occupants went about eating their dinners. The silence wasn't awkward per se, but it wasn't exactly companionable either. Glancing at the empty chair at the head of the table, it wasn't hard for Blake to deduce why the atmosphere was so mellow.

Blake had known there was a chance of making things worse by going to Jaune last night and asking him about his past. She been prepared for him to hate her and refuse to talk to Blake for the rest of her time at the Arc household. What Blake hadn't been prepared for was the exact way she would make things worse.

Blake hadn't wanted him to learn the truth behind why she had fallen so low in life. It was her own failure, something only she should have been forced to bear. Blake didn't want anyone else to be dragged down by her mistakes. She's already involved the Arcs too much in her life, and they've done more for her than she ever deserved.

She could tell Jaune wanted to help her once he knew the truth. But he realized there wasn't anything he could do, and he looked as powerless as she felt. The hopeless yet compassionate look he gave her broke Blake's heart, and she hated the way she almost broke down in front of him. She genuinely appreciated how much he cared for her wellbeing, but that wasn't something Blake could stand to accept from him. He didn't deserve to shoulder someone else's problems when he already had his own.

The next morning Blake resigned herself to the fact she would have to avoid talking to Jaune for the rest of her sabbatical. Quite frankly she thought she'd been doing an excellent job of remaining out of his presence for the whole morning. That was until lunch rolled around and Blake learned her efforts had been wholly unnecessary.

Jaune was gone. He'd taken the family car and left early in the morning the same time their uncle Tiberius had. Blake hadn't brought it up, but she could tell Jaune's absence was strange to the whole family. Apparently it was rather uncommon for him to suddenly head out for a day without prior warning. Blake didn't hesitate to think she'd driven him away.

The day passed by in an altogether normal fashion, however. Eerie wiled away in her workshop, Coral had her videogames, Ginger aided Napier in training and determining what kind of weapon she wanted to use, and Blake and Magenta were content to pass the time nose deep in books. While the lack of their brother around hung in the air, the Arc sisters trusted he was fine and would be back in due time, so Blake was content to do the same.

If anything his presence was most missed during meal times. For dinner Ginger had whipped up a pot of chicken noodle soup and dipping bread for them all to eat. It was still good, certainly, but it lacked the same level of quality Jaune put into his work. It was apparent Ginger's culinary skills focused more on efficiently whipping up meals for large numbers of people, rather than putting artistic flair into it that kept ones pallet on its toes.

Looking around at all the girls quietly eating, Blake decided to at least break the silence. "So is anyone going to address the elephant in the room?"

"Wouldn't that be racist?" Ginger asked.

"I have no idea what's taking Jaune so long," Magenta answered, ignoring her older sister completely. "When he said he was going down to Vale for groceries I knew he wouldn't back for a while, but I would have expected him to be back by now."

"Vale?" Blake wondered. From Britae that was well over an hour drive. "Don't you just get food from your village or a nearby town?"

"Normally, yes we do. But sometimes we hear about special deals for food only the stores in Vale carry, so our parents will occasionally take us down there to buy stuff we can't normally get."

"We usually make a day of it," Napier added on. "We have breakfast, drive down to Vale provided we don't kill each other during the car ride, and we spend the day shopping around and having fun. We'll have dinner in Vale and head back before the sun gets too low. It's really weird Jaune went by himself, and even weirder that he's taken so long to get back."

"Jaune did promise to bring us back treats for leaving us behind," Coral told Blake, reminding everyone of where her priorities truly lied.

"I'm worried about him," Ginger said aloud, steepling her hands over her meal. "He's never been this impulsive."

"I'm sure he's fine," Magenta assured her. "Jaune isn't actually as dumb as we say he is. Whatever his plans in Vale are, I'm sure he's thought through the reasons behind it."

"Maybe," Ginger allowed, clearly still worried for her brother. Her gaze shifted over to Blake, and she felt herself go rigid under the older woman's intense stare. "I heard Jaune playing music last night, and after he was done I thought I heard him talking to someone. Was that you, Blake?"

"It was. I wanted to chat with him about a few things."

"Can I ask what?"

"The same things you and I talked about yesterday," she answered. Ginger's eyes narrowed, silently displeased Blake had gone against her advice. "It was actually a rather constructive conversation. I thought we helped each other better understand one another."

Ginger's posture relaxed somewhat, as she must have realized Jaune wasn't gone because Blake had driven him away. Not for the reason she thought, anyway. But she didn't let Blake completely out of the woods yet, still giving the Faunus a suspicious look. The other sisters glanced among one another and shared a few shrugs, unclear of what Ginger and Blake were getting at.

"But did you talk about anything else?" Ginger wanted to know.

Blake squared her shoulders, silent for a moment as she thought of a response. It was personal, and she hated that Jaune already knew her secret. Blake didn't want all of the Arc sisters to also shower her with their pity and useless offers of help. It was endearing, really, but not what Blake wanted to hear.

But before Blake had to come up with an answer, she was saved by the bell. The bell in this instance being the sound of the garage door opening. They all perked their heads up at the noise and listened to the sound of a car pulling into the garage, followed by the door closing behind it.

"The fool's finally home," Napier announced, saying what was on everyone's minds.

A door opened, and they heard Jaune call out, "Can I get a little help over here?"

"Be right there," Eerie called back, as she was the only one who had actually finished her meal instead of pausing to talk about Jaune. She dashed off to go help him, and a few moments later they both passed through the dining room on their way to the kitchen.

"It's half past seven," was the first thing Ginger felt the need to remind him about. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, I got a little side tracked in the city, my bad," Jaune apologized. He waited for Eerie to drop her bags in the middle of the table and explained, "I brought home some sweets for you guys in those bags, but don't have any until you're done with dinner." The last bit was said with a mild glare in the direction of Coral's probing hand. "I'm gonna go put everything else away."

"There's still some soup left in the pot if you want some," Magenta told him as Jaune moved around her.

"Thanks, that sounds good." Still ignoring the 'disgruntled parent look' Ginger was giving him, Jaune moved to the other side of the table and stopped next to Blake. She looked up at him, but Jaune didn't address her, instead rifling through one of the bags as he searched for something. After a moment he found it and dropped the item on the table right in front of Blake. Then he walked away without a word of explanation.

She stared after him for a few seconds before turning back to what he had left her on the table. It was a piece of paper, tri-folded. Sharing a confused look with Magenta, Blake gingerly picked it up and began to read the words printed upon it.

'This document, issued by the Hunter Training Initiative of Mistral, hereby declares that the applicant in question is prepared to undergo the tests and trials necessary for-'

 _What. The. Fuck?_

Blake shot up from her chair so fast it collided with the wall behind her, making all the Arc sisters jump in surprise, not that she would have noticed. She was still frantically reading over the document. It was full of legal proceedings and course outlines, all of them signed off with signatures of people she'd never met or heard of.

There was no possible way this was legitimate, which only meant Jaune had done something immensely fucking stupid.

"Blake, is something-" Magenta tried to ask, but Blake was already tearing her way out of the dining room. She burst into the kitchen to find Jaune nonchalantly putting groceries away in the fridge, acting like he didn't have a care in the world.

She slammed the document on the kitchen counter. "What the hell is this?"

Jaune only glanced at it and continued working unheeded. "That's the cover page for a set of Hunter Academy Entrance Exam Application forms."

"I know what it is," Blake sniped. "Why do you have this? And why is it filled out in _my_ supposed name?"

"I would think the answer to that is rather obvious," he told her, nonplussed. Jaune reached into a bag and made to stow the package of deli meats in the fridge.

That was before Blake ripped the door handle from his grasp and slammed the fridge shut, causing a great many things in the kitchen to rattle ominously. Jaune didn't outwardly react, nor did he look at her, probably having expected Blake to be upset with him. She was more than willing to prove him right, glaring up at his passive expression.

"What did you do?" she growled.

"What I thought was right," he answered. When Blake only continued to glare he rolled his eyes and elaborated, "I met up with an old acquaintance in Vale. He helped me to find something I could use to help solve your predicament."

"You have no idea what you've done, do you?" She picked up the document and slapped it on his chest. "This is a forgery, Jaune! Forgeries of government contracts are illegal! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could be in if this was found out?"

"I am well aware of that," he ground out. Jaune tossed the groceries aside and finally turned to her. "I am also aware the only way it could be linked back to me is if you were the one to turn me in. I have more faith in you than you might think."

She ignored the compliment. "I would never implicate you, but you're a fool if you think this could actually get me anywhere. A cover sheet won't get me into a Hunter Academy, Jaune! Especially not one as shoddily put together as this."

"Of course that piece of paper won't get you anywhere. Forgeries take time, so I'm told, and it's not like the forger knows enough about you to properly fill out all the personal details." He snatched the piece of paper out of her hand and held it up. "This is a useless prop I asked for so I could bring it back and prove to you I was serious about helping you. The forger wants to meet you tomorrow so you can give him the information he needs."

Blake tried to tell him she'd never go through with his idiotic plan, but he cut her off and continued speaking. "Besides, the kind of paperwork needed to get someone straight through to a Hunter Academy is much more difficult and expensive for people to get their hands on. What I got you are the entry requirements needed to be let into an entrance exam. After that the only thing left you need to get into a Hunter Academy is personal skill, and I know you have that in spades."

He was a fool. An idiot. A brainless child meddling with things he barely understood. Jaune had done a number of stupid things in the brief time she's known him, and this was by far the most reckless and dangerous.

And yet the logic in his words made all those insults die on her tongue.

Blake backed off a step as she started to recognize the full weight of what Jaune was telling her. Hunter Academies only cared if their students were strong enough and smart enough to keep up with their strict regimen. If you could prove without a shadow of a doubt you passed the Entrance Exams, then the application information to get into those exams probably wouldn't get more than a glance.

And like Jaune said, if Blake did go through with it then she should have no problem passing their tests. Then she could get an invitation from a Hunter Academy, and that would be the end of her troubles.

"Even if that's true, all of this hinges on the faith that a criminal's forgeries will hold up against the scrutiny of the people who accept the applications," Blake argued, deciding to meet logic with logic. "If they realize something's amiss, I'm the one who gets burned. I'm not willing to risk going to jail by placing my faith in someone else's hands."

Jaune's indomitable confidence finally cracked and he looked away. "I was told the person forging the documents was one of the best in Vale."

"Criminals lie, Jaune."

"When it's to their betterment, sure, but in this instance it wouldn't work out to the favor of the forger. If they gave you a shoddy forgery, they'd be in trouble with the cops if you sent them his way. Even if the forger gets away, word will get around their forgeries aren't up to snuff, and then they're out of business."

She really hated it when he made sense. The logic of his explanations shouldn't have mattered, because the act of purchasing forged documents was still wholly wrong. The problem was that he shouldn't have potentially put himself in danger to try and help her.

And therein lied the bigger problem; the manner in which they approached a situation had reversed. Now Jaune was the one being analytical and calm while Blake was the one trying to appeal to emotion and morality. And while Blake struggled with trying to come up with an argument based on feeling what was right and wrong, Jaune apparently had no trouble switching gears and using a different tactic to get his point across.

So more than anything else, she hated how much he kept surprising her.

"You shouldn't be doing this," was all she could say. "I don't deserve this."

Jaune's shoulders sagged. "I think you at least deserve the chance to follow your dream. That's what I believe."

Blake just stared at the tile floor between their feet, fists clenched tightly at her sides. She was still unbelievably angry with him. She wanted to scream and shout and hit him whatever objects were within reach. But Jaune had effectively neutered her desire to take out her anger on him, and now she could do nothing more than stew in her ire.

He was the one to end their standoff, taking a few steps back from her. Jaune looked over her shoulder and said, "Maggie, can you finish putting the groceries away?"

Blake glanced around in time to see four sets of blue eyes quickly retreat around the kitchen doorframe. The fifth set bravely leaned her head out, her eyes constantly switching between Blake and Jaune. "Uh, yeah, sure, I can do that," Magenta assured him.

Jaune nodded to her, set the forgery down, and after sparing one more look to Blake he made his exit. Magenta didn't immediately move to finish the task, as Blake was still standing in the middle of the kitchen and fuming without control.

 _That stupid idiot. That… foolish, selfless idiot._

* * *

 **Thursday Night**

The cold night air wasn't helping to cool down his nerves as he hoped it would. There were too many emotions toiling around inside of him, and Jaune didn't have a hope of keeping them under control.

Jaune pondered the day's event as he laid on the roof above his bedroom. What he did was wrong, he knew that, but he did it for the right reasons. Jaune had to believe that.

He wasn't entirely surprised by Blake's reaction. Time and time again she's tried to prove to them she didn't need any help. And it eased Jaune's heart the slightest bit knowing she was mostly angry at how much risk he put himself through.

Jaune had figured Blake wouldn't break down in tears of joy and start showering him with hugs and thank you's. But was it really too much to ask for a smile in thanks?

What he hadn't been expecting was just _how_ angry Blake had become once she learned what he did. She looked ready to rip his skull out of his head and beat him to death with it. Jaune wondered if a part of it was just the surprise that 'White Knight' Jaune was the one to pull such a heinous act.

It all left him feeling frustrated. Jaune tried to give her the key to her dreams and Blake responded by trying to reject his kindness. All he wanted to do was help her, but Blake was too stubborn to willingly accept outside aid.

Unfortunately, the outcome was now out of his hands. He couldn't tie Blake up, drag her to Vale and force her to help fill out the bogus application details. Jaune feared he wouldn't survive the ordeal if he tried. Now all he had left was the hope Blake could see reason and accept his olive branch.

The sound of his windowsill creaking brought Jaune out of his reverie. His visitor didn't wait to be invited up and levied themselves out of his window onto the roof. They climbed up with far less finesse than Blake did, and had to take several moments balancing on the gable before they felt they were truly stable and safe standing on the roof.

"I still don't understand why you come out here so much," Ginger stated, casting a worried look over the side of the house.

Jaune picked himself up into a sitting position. "What are you doing her, Ginger?"

She looked to him and seemed to remember her reason for intruding on his personal space. Ginger took a few wobbly steps toward him and held out her hand. "I want you to take this."

In her hand he saw two five hundred Lien notes.

"I'm not taking your money," Jaune scoffed. "You need it more than I do."

"I have a steady career and our parents still let me live at home because they know I can't support myself in addition to my team mate. All you have is whatever you have left in your bank account. And by god I _do not_ want to think about how much smaller that amount is now."

She was of course talking about the nest egg left for Jaune by his parents. Years ago, the Arc parents had set up a bank account for each of their children and filled all of them with a modest amount of money. The intention being they were only supposed to be used as safety nets while the children transitioned from school goers to functioning members of society. Jaune had full control over his account, but his parents made him promise not to take out any more money than what he put in himself unless he needed it for truly important matters.

A promise which he broke today. The realization made him remember how much money remained in his account now, and the smaller number made Jaune involuntarily wince.

It wasn't hard to notice. "How much did you spend on those forgeries?" Ginger demanded. "How did you even _find_ someone who could forge documents like that?"

"I had help," Jaune explained. "You remember that guy I met in the city last year, Jesse Pinkeye?"

A queasy look befell Ginger's face. "That lowlife? I'd thought he be arrested or dead by now."

"Jesse's still kickin' around. And he owed me a favor, so he put me in touch with his boss or dealer or whatever he was, a guy named Mr. White. He was the one who pointed me in the direction of the forger."

Ginger took a long, deep breath while she rubbed her temples. "I can't believe my baby brother has contacts in the underworld. Where did I go wrong?"

"It was just this one time," he assured her. "I have no intentions of even seeing Pinkeye or Mr. White ever again."

"I will personally ensure that doesn't happen, but you're dodging the more important question: How much money did you spend purchasing those documents?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Bullshit it doesn't!" Ginger snapped. The Lien ground together in her clenched fist. "Jaune, you wasted your money on illegally drafted documents."

"It wasn't wasted!" Jaune argued crossly, pushing himself up to stand next to her. "I spent that money in the hopes it could help someone else."

"And you don't think that was a mistake?"

He snarled at his older sister. "What the Hell does that mean?"

Ginger gave him a placating look. "Look, Jaune, I get it. I like Blake too. And I understand feeling like you have to pay her back for how she helped you after what happened with Mordant."

The spark of anger died down a bit. "How do you know about that?"

"Because I was the one who dragged Blake into the garage yesterday to grill her with questions, not the other way around. I wanted to know how everyone was doing after Mordant's visit. Especially you."

Just as quickly as it had come on, the anger left him and Jaune felt his body sag. "But… you were telling her about what happened with our parents."

"Blake was confused and looking for answers. After she helped me I only thought it fair to answer her questions too."

"If you wanted to know how I was doing then you could have just talked to me," Jaune pointed out to her. "You both could have just come talked to me!"

Ginger arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Really? Alright then, how are you doing, Jaune?"

His teeth grit. "I'm fine."

"You just drove down to Vale today by yourself to purchase illegal documents for the girl who broke into our house less than a week ago," she reminded him.

Jaune's mouth clicked shut without a response to fill the void. When she laid it out like that, he really didn't sound fine.

Ginger sighed and crossed the last few feet between them to place her hand on his shoulder and better look Jaune in the eye. "I'm not trying to put you down, and I'm not implying it was wrong to want to help Blake. But what you did was dangerous, Jaune, and not just for you. If it's found out Blake is using forged entry papers, she could go to jail."

"I know that." It was the last thing he wanted to happen to her. The forger he'd briefly met made every promise he could to Jaune that his work was flawless and wouldn't be found out. But he doubted those same assurances would be good enough for Ginger.

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked instead. "How else was I supposed to help her?"

"We're already helping Blake," his sister claimed. "You gave her a place to stay when she was hurt, food when she was starving. And when Blake leaves we can give her whatever we can for the road, to help her stay afloat."

"But what if it isn't enough? How can I live with myself knowing I didn't do everything I could to help her?"

"You're not responsible for everyone else's happiness, Jaune. You have to accept not everyone can be helped." The words were spoken reassuringly, but all they did was cut Jaune down to the bone.

"It's not that simple." Jaune pulled away from her, letting Ginger's calming hand fall to her side. "Helping Blake isn't the same as helping someone else."

Her brow knit with confusion. "I don't see the distinction."

"I'd have thought you would, seeing as how Rose and Jacqueline always insist they'll be fine without your help."

That finally got through to her, and Ginger's eyes widen as she made the connections in her head.

"I have to do everything I can to help Blake," Jaune told her, his words free of doubt, "because if I don't, the guilt will always eat away at me. I'll always know I didn't do everything I could. Even if I go on living my life, I'll never fully live in the moment, because a part of my mind will always be focused on the 'what if?' What if Blake's huddled in an alley cold and alone right now? What if the next news report is about a Faunus girl killed on the streets when she had nowhere else to go? What if Blake was inside the latest White Fang stronghold to be raided or blown up?"

Ginger looked stricken, and this time she was the one without a response. Despite however much more mature she was due to her older age and larger wealth of experience, Jaune knew Ginger had a soft heart, just like he did.

"I had to help Blake however I could," he repeated with finality. "Otherwise I could never live with myself."

"Fuck, Jaune," his sister breathed, turning away from him. For the life of him Jaune couldn't remember the last time Ginger swore. She was fidgeting with one of her buns of hair again, struggling to come up with a response.

After a few moments of deliberation Ginger sighed heavily and her shoulders fell in defeat. Her hand retreated to her pocket and one of the Lien notes was stashed away, but the other was still thrust in his direction.

"Please take it," she implored. "You're not the only one who has trouble holding back the urge to help."

Jaune hummed in agreement. It was a compromise, and one he was far from against taking.

"If I take it, can you promise me Mom and Dad won't hear about this?" he asked. "I already hate how much I made you worry; I don't want to do the same to them."

Her confliction was clear to see from the twisted expression she made. "You know I won't hold anything back if they ask me. But then… I guess I wouldn't have to say anything if they never knew about Blake in the first place."

"That's all I can ask for," Jaune told her, taking the Lien from her grasp. He bounced it once in his palm before stowing it away in his back pocket.

"Jaune." He turned back to his sister to find her giving him a pleading look. "I… well, this rings pretty hollow considering what you've done for Blake is already out of our hands. But someday you're going to have to learn you can't help everyone. I love how selfless you are, but you'll destroy yourself if you try to fix every problem you find."

He didn't have an answer for her because he knew she was right. There were far too many injustices around the world for any one man to solve on his own. Jaune wasn't so delusional to think he was strong enough to save the entire world.

But Blake hit close to home, and he knew he could help her. For now, that was enough for him.

"Blake was still pretty angry when I left," he said instead. "Do you know if she's made a decision yet?"

"Not yet, I don't think. I'm sure she's just running through her options."

* * *

 **Thursday Night**

Actually, Blake was currently running through all the insults she knew.

"…and his stupid plan won't work because he is the most pea-brained, scum spawned, son of a bastard troglodyte of a man I have ever met!"

"You know that is our brother you're insulting right now," Napier reminded her. "Contrary to popular belief, we do care about Jaune and don't really appreciate people bad mouthing him, even if he deserves it."

"I… yeah, sorry." Blake sighed and stopped her pacing before she could dig a rut into Magenta's rug. As much as she wanted to vent her anger at Jaune, Blake had to keep in mind it was his family currently acting as her audience.

At the moment Blake and Jaune's four younger sisters found themselves in Magenta's room, the Arcs sitting on her bed while Blake did her best impression of a perpetual motion machine. Magenta thought it best if Blake had a quiet, contained space for Blake to work off her aggressions. Blake didn't know where Ginger was at the moment, and the three youngest siblings appeared to have nothing better to do than watch a Faunus lose her head.

"I just can't believe him!" Despite curtailing the insults, Blake still found it difficult to suppress her anger. She waved the forged cover sheet around, angrily spitting out, "Just look at this! It says I trained in Mistral under people whose names I've never even heard of before today. And it gets so much information wrong about me, like saying I'm a fox Faunus of all things!"

"Jaune did say it was only place holder," Magenta reminded her, although it did little to abate Blake's ire.

"It says my last name is _Lemurwitz._ "

"Uncle Tiberius says Lemurwitz is a common Faunus name," Eerie added, clearly trying to be helpful.

"So then worst case is the forger's a racist, and at best case extremely unimaginative." Blake let out an exasperated growl and leaned back against Magenta's vanity, her raged fueled energy finally starting to wither.

"Look, I don't see why what Jaune did was so wrong," Magenta claimed. She was met with four pairs of extremely skeptical eyes. "Okay, I understand _what_ he did and _why_ it was wrong, as well as being rather illegal. But he did it for a good reason, right?"

"The end doesn't justify the means," Blake argued, drawing back on their conversation from a few days ago. "By acting so recklessly, he's put everyone in this house in danger. If his plan fails, more than likely the both of us end up getting arrested, your parents will have to spend thousands of Lien in legal fees trying to get him out of jail, and then all of your records and reputations will be tarnished for simply being related to Jaune."

"But all of that only happens on account of an 'if'," Magenta argued. "Another 'if' is where the forgeries work just as well as Jaune says they will, you get into a Hunter Academy, and then you can put this life of destitution behind you."

The alternative scenario was a tempting one. It would be such a simple solution to all her troubles, but there was still the chance it could backfire horribly.

"Either way, I hate taking chances on 'ifs'," Blake told her. "I work best when I can make an educated guess to a situation's outcome. And I know for a fact none of us will have to deal with any trouble if I reject Jaune's plan."

"So you're just going to spit on my brother's attempts to try and help you?" Magenta accused.

"I wouldn't have to if his attempts to help weren't so foolish."

"You could try not being a conceited hypocrite."

Both Blake's and Magenta's eyes widened at the accusation, and Blake turned to the smallest person in the room. "Excuse me?"

Coral hoped off the bed, staring up at Blake with a stern look. "How did we first meet?"

"When I…" Oh dear. She could already see where Coral was going with this and Blake started nervously shifting on her feet. Her voice lacked the confidence it had before. "When I broke into your house and tried to steal your food."

"Exactly. On that night alone you committed trespassing, burglary, reckless endangerment, aggravated assault, and attempted kidnapping."

"I wasn't trying to kidnap you!"

"Who are the police gonna' believe: A sweet little human girl or the Faunus with a mountain of stolen food in her bag?"

Eerie wordlessly fished a tiny microphone out of her pocket and passed it her younger sister. Coral then dropped it.

Blake had no response to think of. The fact it was a nine year old to put her in her place was all the more humiliating.

"You're already a criminal," Coral summarized. "We could give you all the food and money we have, but it will mean nothing if you don't have a plan." Coral stomped up to Blake and swiped the parchment out of her hands. Blake hoped no one else noticed her slight jump. " _This_ is a plan! It might not be the best, and Jaune could have been smarter about how he came up with it, but it's also the only one you have."

"Coral, I… it's not that simple." Blake looked to the other sisters, but they all merely shrugged and shook their heads, just as shocked by Coral's assertiveness as she was. She turned back to Coral and said, "I'm sorry, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"But three lefts do."

This time everyone turned to Eerie with incredulous looks. "How does that make any sense?" Napier asked her.

The girl quailed under the scrutiny but still did her best to explain her outburst. "Well, imagine Blake was on a path in the woods that led toward becoming a Huntress, I guess. But then a tree almost fell on her and Blake was forced to jump off the path. She wasn't able to turn right because the tree blocked her, so she had to go left because she can't stop at all or it'll mean her death.

"But now she's lost in the woods and she wants to get back on the path, but Blake can't go right. The only way she can go is left, but maybe by going left enough it means she'll be able to loop back around to the path from a different direction." Eerie scratched the side of her head with an uneasy expression. "I don't know if that makes any sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense," Blake said with a defeated sigh. As much as she might not have wanted to, she completely understood what the girls were getting at.

Without the safety net of knowing her future as a Huntress was secure, Blake was forced to turn to illegal acts in order to stay alive. The problem with that scenario is the more Blake broke the law, the harder it would be for her to get back on the straight and narrow. But if things were to work out the way Coral and Eerie were implying, then it would almost be as if Blake came full circle and achieved her dreams by fully embracing the criminal life she led.

"So then the final result ends up being the same," Napier surmised. "Blake still gets to be a Huntress and won't have to live on the streets anymore. What's not to like about that?"

"The guilt I'll have to live with," Blake told her. It was her last defense, the emotion argument. "Even if everyone believes my forgeries and I pass all the tests, I'll still have to live with the knowledge I had to cheat my way in. The whole point to starting my life over is how I'm not supposed to do things like that anymore."

Magenta crossed her arms under her chest and walked up to Blake. "This might be kind of a terrible thing to say, but have you considered, I don't know, sucking it up?"

Blake scoffed at the violet haired girl. "That might be easy for you to say considering you live a nice, cushy life."

"Maybe it is easier for me to say. But Coral's right; you're not exactly in a position to say otherwise." She took the forgery from her sister and held it up to Blake. "Without this, without the hope of trying to become a Huntress, then your life quite literally amounts to nothing. You won't have done any good in the world, and chances are people will only remember the bad things you've done."

It went unspoken that in Magenta's prophecy Blake would be dead. A far more frightening prospect was the likelihood she'd be dead sooner rather than later. Her crossing paths with the Arcs was a testament to that. No matter how much they could provide to help her on her journey, if Blake kept going the way she was now she'd eventually falter and fall again, and the people who caught her next time likely wouldn't be as amicable.

A weight slammed into her gut and wormed its arms around her waist. Blake looked down to find a shock of pale pink hair, its owner's face buried into her abdomen.

"I don't want you to be in danger, Blake." Even considering how her words were muffled by speaking into Blake's stomach, Coral's voice was quiet. It might have been the first time Blake's heard her sound truly worried about something. "I wanna' see you again. I want you to be happy."

Before she could reply, another set of arms settled around her shoulders. Blake had just enough leeway to see Magenta giving her a side hug, a small smile on her face.

"I'd like to see you again too," she said. "But more than that I'd like to see just how much good you can do for the world."

It was almost expected then for Napier to fill in the gap, pressing a hug into the side of Blake's chest. "I just wanna' see you grow stronger and beat up guys even harder," she added shamelessly.

Eerie settled for simply taking a hold of her free hand. While she didn't say anything, the big smile on her face told Blake everything she needed to know.

Blake was stunned into silence, as still as stone. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea how to react to such displays of physical affection.

 _Don't break down… keep your composure, damnit…_

Despite her best efforts Blake had to bite back a sob, and she couldn't ignore the stinging sensation in the corners of her eyes. There was something about the entire damn family; somehow they just instinctively knew how to worm their way past her walls.

Blake knew for certain she didn't want to go back to living on the streets by herself. She also didn't want to use an illegal method to achieve her dreams if it could possibly put the people she cared about in danger. But more than anything else, Blake was starting to realize she didn't want to disappoint the people who placed so much faith in her.

Maybe… Blake could look past her own grievances if it meant making those people happy.

* * *

 _Author's Note: There's one last chapter to the prelude arc! Then one or two interlude chapters, and we finally move on to Beacon. Things may not be as different from the show as some reviewers have predicted, but then again chances are things won't be as similar either (Hint-hint, wink-wink, nudge-nudge)._

 _I did make a goof that I forgot to address last chapter, however. In the chapter where I introduced Ginger's team, I said her team mate Jacqueline Stone was based off of President Andrew Jackson. The problem is I called him "Stonewall" Jackson, which was actually the nickname given to a completely different Jackson who served as a general in the American Civil War. That was a mistake on my part and I apologize for it profusely. However, since I really want to stick with Jacqueline's last name being Stone, I've decided she will henceforward be an amalgamation of the two Jacksons._

 _And now back by popular demand, the sequel to the Omake I wrote in the previous chapter. I actually hadn't plan to continue this one, but after so much support and the many different ideas I received, I came up with a nice little saga for the Jaune Harem series, so I hope everyone enjoys this Omake and the ones sure to come in the future._

 **Omake – The Best Ending: The Lost Stories**

* * *

"I still can't believe this is happening," Blake groaned.

"Quit your groaning," Coco shot back, not actually looking at Blake as she was too focused on the fabrics covering Blake's body. "I can't have even the slightest distraction right now."

At the moment Blake and the ensemble of Jaune's wives (Wives in this instance included Lie Ren) were scattered about his room. Blake stood in the center, arms out in a T-Pose while Coco Adel designed and fitted a from-scratch bridal dress on her. Blake's been in this gods forsaken house for less than a day and apparently the parents had already scheduled the wedding for the upcoming weekend.

The dress Coco was making for her was a definite silver lining though.

"It's really not so bad once you get used to things," Velvet Scarlatina assured her as she followed after Coco with a sewing kit in her hands and white fabrics draped over her arms. "Jaune's actually a real gentleman, his sisters are quite enjoyable to spend time with, and his parents get anything we want for us. It's really a very comfortable life."

"So long as we sign away our freedom," Blake added ruthfully. She sighed and said, "I can't believe this many people have actually tried to steal from this family."

"Oh no, that was just you."

"What?"

"We all got roped into this idiotic situation in different ways," Weiss Schnee informed Blake whilst filing her nails. "Most of us simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I was the first!" Yang Xiao Long cut in, sounding inordinately proud of being a concubine. "I accidentally rear ended their car with my bike and Jaune's parents said they wouldn't make me pay for anything if I married their son. Eh, I thought it sounded kinda fun at the time."

"…You cannot be serious."

"She's totally serious!" the fifteen year old Ruby Rose added. "I was so worried about my older sister; I knew I was the only one who could save her! So I mustered up my bravery, my know-how, and an extremely large amount of munitions, just so I could storm the enemy stronghold and rescue the fair maiden! But alas, the temptation of the dark side proved too strong for someone even as willful as me, and I succumbed to their sweet, dark, cinnamon-y promises."

"Ruby attacked the same night Jaune's mom made cookies," Yang filled in for her.

"Snickerdoodles," the little reaper whispered, clutching a hand to her chest. "My greatest weakness…"

"Are you even old enough to be married to someone?" Blake asked.

"Only if I have my parent's permission, according to Vale's laws. My dad was actually really excited to meet Jaune. I still don't know what he was rambling about, something about 'Entire Team' or some weird stuff like that, but suffice to say he was more than okay with both mine and Yang's marriages."

"Okay, those two I can understand," Blake said. "They're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed." She ignored their combined protests. "What I don't understand is how the Schnee Heiress of all people got roped into a situation like this."

"It was a combination of the Arcs being excellent liars and my father being a greedy idiot," Weiss explained. "They came up with some crackpot theory that they're descended from the last King of Vale. Jaune's parents floated idea of royal and economically successful bloodlines merging, and it had my father chomping at the bit." Weiss took a moment to flick away a piece of dust from under her nail. "He still doesn't know he's been played for a fool."

"Alright, and what about the lovebird over there?" Blake was of course talking about Pyrrha, who was currently kneeling by the door like a lovesick puppy waiting for their master to return.

"It's such a romantic tale," Pyrrha gushed, not tearing her eyes away from the door. "Jaune loves Pumpkin Pete's Cereal, and when his parents discovered I was the brand's mascot they sent me a message asking if I wanted to marry their son. At first I thought it was pointless fan mail, but then they sent me his picture." She sighed wistfully and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "It was love at first sight."

"Love at first sight with a photo on a computer screen," Blake reminded her.

"I could feel his love for me through the picture."

"Riiiight," Blake said skeptically. She turned back to the women working on her dress. "So how did you end up here, Velvet?"

"Jaune's parents were scouting around Beacon for potential Faunus girls. They seemed to think because we're part animal we'd be more likely to produce several grandchildren at once. The offer they approached me with was far more compelling than what I had been prepared for."

"What, did they bribe you with a bag of carrots?" Blake joked.

Velvet was quiet for a suspiciously long amount of time.

"…Velvet, please tell me Jaune's parents didn't bribe you into marrying him with a bag of carrots."

"…In my defense, I was really hungry when they approached me with the offer."

 _I'm surrounded by idiots…_

"And of course my team mate being ensnared by Jaune's parents is what led me to the family," Coco told her. "I went in planning to just talk to the Arcs to make them see reason, and it looked like I was actually getting through to them. But then I met Jaune."

Coco visibly shuddered. "I have never in my life met a person with as much of an unholy abomination of a fashion sense as Jaune did. I knew I would have just lied awake at night thinking about the travesty that was his wardrobe, so I did the only logical thing I could do and became a wife. Now his fashion style is only abhorrent instead of completely beyond repair. Baby steps."

Blake nodded and turned to the last girl in the room. "Do I even want to know?"

"I volunteered," Nora Valkyrie returned without a care in the world.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Everyone was doing it!" she pointed out like it was a perfectly reasonable explanation. "And then I insisted they let Ren marry Jaune too because we do everything together! But not together-together. Although I suppose since we're both Jaune's wives now that means we could be together-together. I don't know, I've never been one for the finer details."

"That doesn't surprise me either." Blake turned to Nora's green clad friend. "And you were okay with being volunteered for this kind of life?"

"Wherever Nora goes, I go," he said somewhat tiredly. It sounded like he didn't have much say in the matter. "The Arc parents were actually rather glad to have me. Since Jaune hadn't exactly consummated his marriages with his previous wives yet, they wanted to see if my presence would lead him to realize his true feelings when it comes to sexuality."

"To see if he was gay?" Blake asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"No," Ren answered simply. He then stood up, undid his hair tie, and flicked his luxurious hair over his shoulder, the sunlight catching the raven and pink locks and making them sparkle. Every woman within a fifty mile radius instinctively swooned.

"To see if he was Rensexual."


	14. Chapter 11

_Pre-Author's Note – Check out the new cover art! It was drawn by the ever talented Exvnir in exchange for a short piece written in return. You may want to check out the Omake at the end if you like what you see!_

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth.

Chapter 11 – Farewell

* * *

 **Friday Early Morning**

Jaune awoke early the next morning, just a little before seven. At this time of day the house was mostly quiet, as everyone would be asleep. Since everyone was off from school and work, Jaune and his sisters felt justified spending their mornings sleeping in. It wasn't like they had any pressing matters to attend to, so why not kick back for once?

However, this morning the silence felt unsettling. Jaune knew why he felt such trepidation; it felt as though everything was coming to a head. From meeting Blake, to the revelation about her past with the White Fang, to the fight, to Mordant's return, to the secret he was never supposed to learn, ending with the ultimatum he gave Blake.

Today was the culmination of one of the most tumultuous weeks of his life Jaune had ever experienced, with the final decision yet to be made:

Would Blake choose to become a Huntress?

Jaune considered the answer he wanted her to make as he padded through the hallways of his large and silent home. He wanted Blake to say yes; he wanted her to have a chance at her dream and live a life that didn't involve barely surviving on the streets.

He also understood why Blake might say no. Of all the crimes Blake may have committed, this was by far the most illegal and the most dangerous. If his plan failed, Blake would be the one to pay the price. Jaune wasn't sure how he'd live with himself if he found out Blake had been thrown in prison for taking a leap of faith on his word.

A night to think things over should have been enough, right? Blake had less than a day to decide if she wanted to go through with it. Mr. White had been clear he didn't like to have his or his people's time wasted. And now her window of opportunity was even smaller. They'd have to leave by noon to make her appointment on time.

This was why Jaune decided to brave waking Blake up early. He still had no idea what kind of person she was in the early morning. If she was like Napier and insufferably miffed when woken up before she wanted to be, Jaune at least took solace in the fact she was already angry with him. Besides, Blake would more than likely recognize the importance of why he was intruding on her sleep.

At least… that had been his hope when he came upon the guest bedroom, only to find the door wide open. Jaune peeked inside, and instead of a raven haired girl snoozing away he found the bed neatly made and completely empty save for the pillows that had tactfully arranged. Blake was nowhere to be seen.

The discovery didn't make him panic, per se, but Jaune couldn't deny the slight hurry to his step as he went about the house. He peeked in on his sisters but Blake hadn't spent the night with any of them. She wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast, nor was she in the dojo for a morning workout. The garage was free of Blake's presence, as was his father's study, as unlikely as she would have been there in the first place.

He checked the living room last, in the hopes he'd find Blake sitting on the couch and reading a book. And then she'd look up, see his frazzled state, and make some snide remark about his overbearing nature that would just leave him smiling.

Blake wasn't in the living room. In her place he found the forged transcripts cover page.

Jaune slowly made his way over to the coffee table, not taking his eyes off the piece of parchment. It was held down on the top right corner by a book. Jaune picked it up to see it was 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jonquil and Mr. Hyde,' the book Blake had started reading earlier in the week. He turned it over, seeing the book mark was stuck about three fourths of the way through the pages.

She didn't get to finish her story.

His backside impacted the couch heavily, his hands still cradling the book while he stared at it. Jaune didn't know what he was feeling right now; he didn't know what he was _supposed_ to feel.

Disappointment was probably the most appropriate answer. He knew Blake might turn him down, but he hadn't been expecting such an extreme rejection. Just like she threatened to do a few days before, Blake was gone in the early morning hours without so much as a goodbye, all because she didn't want to have to go through the trouble of dealing with the inevitable pleading he'd lay on her.

"Damnit," he cursed himself. Jaune hadn't wanted to drive her away so hard. Even if Blake didn't want to risk going through with his plan, he at least wanted the chance to say goodbye. He wanted his sisters to have the chance to say goodbye. No doubt Blake figured she'd only receive more begging from them, and it would have been too difficult to deal with their combined disappointment.

And now Blake was gone, to save herself from the pain of goodbyes.

There was no use in raging against it though. Jaune couldn't force Blake to follow through with something she didn't want. He would have hated himself if he tried. He made his choice to try and help her, and now Blake's made hers. There was nothing left he could do besides accept that.

Maybe it would be for the best. Blake was an exceptionally smart girl, no doubt she'd eventually come up with a better plan than his. One that wouldn't place her in harm's way. And the maybe they'd see each other again someday, possibly as fellow Hunters from different schools. Blake would have found a way to finally get into a Hunter Academy, and without any of the baggage of their original meeting they could finally get to know each other as normal people.

Jaune tried to convince himself things would turn out alright, and he had nothing to worry about. Blake would be fine without his help.

Jaune wasn't doing a very good job of it.

 _Knock-knock-knock._

He bolted up from his seat fast enough to almost launch himself over the coffee table. The knocking had come from the front door, he was sure of it. Jaune lacked any modicum of calm and poise as he scrambled for the door, failing at keeping his hopes from rising. He knew if it was anyone else he'd be crushed, but if it was her, if she came back…

Jaune at least had enough sense of mind to keep himself from crashing into the door. He paused to take a deep breath, gripped the handle, hoped against hope, and pulled the door open.

For once the universe decided not to spit in his face.

"Blake," he sighed upon seeing her, surprised at how happy he was. He then glanced down at the object she was holding. "Is that a flower vase?"

"It is." Yellow with diagonal pink stripes, extremely similar to the one she broke earlier in the week. "I thought it only fair I replace what I broke before I left today."

"Wow, that's really kind of – wait." He eyed her skeptically. "Where did you get this?"

"From the arts and crafts store in the village."

"You mean the store that wouldn't be open yet because the guy who runs it, Mr. Castleton, never wakes up before eight? Blake, I thought we were being a good influence on you!"

"I left money on the counter," she defended irately.

"I thought you didn't have any-" A small square piece of leather was tossed into his chest before he could finish the thought. Jaune caught it and looked the wallet over, seeing it read 'Mordant Arc' on the side.

His response was to give her a completely bewildered look. "I have my ways," Blake told Jaune as she moved around him and into the living room. "Your sister isn't as observant as she claims to be."

Jaune just nodded dumbly and closed the door. He followed after Blake to see her place the vase on the coffee table next to the cover page and sit down on the couch. She turned to him with a steady look and made room on the couch, the invitation more than clear.

After tossing the wallet on the table Jaune sat down next to her, his hands nervously fidgeting around the book. Blake wasn't much better, pointedly not meeting his gaze and instead staring at the floor, her hands folded in her lap.

It felt like an eternity before she finally spoke up. "I've decided to take up your offer and use the forged Entrance Exam documents."

"Really?!" The news was like music to his ears and Jaune was already starting to bounce in his seat. "Blake, that's great-"

The open palm slammed over his mouth would have been enough to shut him up. Blake still felt the need to give him a mild glare to make sure he got the point.

"I'm still angry at you for what you did," Blake reminded him. She lightly shoved his face to make him teeter backward before removing her hand. Jaune dutifully stayed quiet while she continued. "I still think what you did was reckless and ill planned. And I want you to promise me you won't do anything so stupid again, no matter how much you feel you have to help."

"I promise," he agreed readily. "It was just a onetime thing, I swear. After this it's back on the straight and narrow for Jaune Arc."

"Back in his natural habitat then," Blake drawled. With a sigh she let herself fall back and sink into the plush cushions of the couch.

"If it's alright, can I ask what made you change your mind?" Jaune tentatively asked.

"It was mostly just staying up all night and thinking the situation through, as well as talking with your sisters. I still don't like the risk I'll be placing myself in, but they helped me understand if I don't take this opportunity then it was only a matter of time before I crashed and burned again. They all had such faith in me, in the idea I could do something with my life, it was difficult to turn them down, you know?"

"Believe me, I know." If he had a dollar for all the times they ganged up on him and made him cave on something, Jaune's bank account wouldn't be crying as hard as it was right now. Jaune turned to Blake and said, "For what it's worth, I think you're making the best decision possible given the situation you're in."

Blake hummed a noncommittal sound. "At the very least it would have been a slap in your face if you went through all that trouble and I ended up turning you down. Speaking of, you said the forger wanted to meet with me. What time is the meeting?"

"They're expecting you sometime between one and two later. I figured I'd drive you to Vale, so we'd have to leave a little bit before noon."

"Then it sounds like we don't have much time," Blake decided. She stood up from the couch and said, "I'll start waking everyone and you can go start making breakfast for us all. And I'm sure we're going to want something special considering you skipped out on us yesterday."

"Really, you're all holding a grudge against my lack of cooking of all things?" Despite pessimistic words there was a wide grin on his face. Blake could order him around to her heart's content for all he cared; she still allowed him to help her when she truly needed it.

"I don't hold grudges, I just tend to forget very few things," Blake deflected. "Now Coral on the other hand…"

"So how does waffles sound!" Jaune asked, already halfway to the kitchen before Blake could finish the ominous thought. "We'll use that special strawberry syrup Coral likes so much!"

* * *

 **Friday Morning**

"So you don't think it's a little weird Mordant didn't come back for this?" Napier asked to no one in particular. Finished with her breakfast, she'd taken to rifling through her older sister's wallet, holding the thing open above her head while she inspected it.

"It's not like she lost anything of significant worth," Blake explained while she helped to collect plates. "No credit cards or identification or anything like that. Just some Lien." Mordant did strike her as the kind of person who would be paranoid enough to have a decoy wallet with nothing more than spending money.

"As to why she didn't come back for it, I'd imagine Mordant was too embarrassed to want to show her face again when she eventually realized she'd been had," Ginger added, also helping to pick up the table. "She's always been incredibly proud, and people like that can have their pride wounded rather easily."

The thought brought a smile to Blake's lips. It gave her no small amount of joy to imagine Mordant's reaction when she realized the girl she'd spent most of the visit criticizing had pulled one over on her.

The last set of dishes to be collected was Jaune's, who gave Ginger a slightly concerned look when he passed them to her. "Are you sure you don't want help cleaning up?"

"It's fine, you already went through the trouble of making breakfast," Ginger assured him. "Besides, I've got Blake to help me. You just sit down and relax for once."

Jaune didn't look entirely pleased with the answered but didn't fight her on it. It was in his nature to volunteer for tedious tasks so others didn't have to do them. Considering everything he's done over the last couple of days for the benefit of others, Blake thought he deserved to simply sit back and do nothing for a change.

Together she and Ginger made their way to the kitchen, where Ginger set up a tub in the sink and started filling it with hot and soapy water. Like she had occasionally done with the other siblings earlier in the week, Blake's task was to rinse off the plates and glasses to get rid of the larger chunks of food left behind, which would fall into the garbage disposal grinder. She then passed the dishes to Ginger who would legitimately clean them.

"There's a qualification exam scheduled in the Vale West district three weeks from now," Ginger spoke up, giving Blake a side glance. "I looked up the next few dates last night, just in case."

Blake hummed in acknowledgement. She'd revealed to everyone over breakfast she decided to follow through with Jaune's plan and become a Huntress. There were many shouts of joy and sighs of relief from the sisters when they heard the news. They all supported the decision and looked forward to hearing from Blake when she started school next year.

It was still strange for Blake to have so many people showing their support for her, especially those she met less than a week ago under less than ideal circumstances. But support her they did, and Blake wanted to show them their faith was well placed.

"I can write down the place and time for you if you need," Ginger offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Blake replied, passing over a glass and moving on the next one. Blake looked at Ginger out of the corner of her eye. "So you're not angry with Jaune for what he did?"

"Oh god no, I'm pissed as all hell at him." She breathed a long sigh labored with years of experience. "But I would expect nothing less from him too. Like I said, Jaune's got a big heart. What's done is done so all I can do is support him. Speaking of which…"

With the kind of attempted-subtlety inherent to all the Arc children, sans maybe Coral and Mordant, Ginger glanced around the kitchen to make sure it was clear before drying off one hand and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a five hundred Lien note and placed it on the counter, sliding it toward Blake.

The cat Faunus groaned at the sight of it. "I would prefer not to take your money, no matter how appreciated it would be."

"Consider it more as a lucky windfall since I've already written off a thousand Lien of my own money," Ginger suggested. "Jaune would only take half."

Blake started at the notion. "Why were you offering money to your brother?"

"To try and make up for however much he spent on those forgeries."

She grimaced, realizing how a simple favor wouldn't be enough to acquire forged documents. Those cost money, usually quite a bit of it. "Did he say how much he spent?"

"No, Jaune somehow avoided that question. Maybe not enough to put him in the red, but probably a significant amount to say the least."

So it would have been all the worse then if Blake refused his offer. In addition to failing to convince a struggling girl she needed help, he would have been out a significant amount of his own money, wasted on a gambit. Even though it wasn't in vain, Blake still felt slightly worse to learn Jaune had also put his money on the line as well as his personal safety.

And now his oldest sister was doing the same, though in this case it was more a direct handout. "Are you sure you won't be putting strain on yourself by giving up so much money to others?" she asked the Arc.

"A thousand Lien isn't nearly enough to push me over the edge," Ginger said with a reassuring smile. "I don't buy a lot aside from what I absolutely need and I live at home where my parents take care of most of the bills. I won't be hurting for cash, so don't worry."

Blake cocked her head in confusion. "I thought you were just visiting. Don't Hunters usually make enough money to amply support themselves?"

"Usually, yes. But I have… other expenses I need to worry about, so I'm not really looking for my own place right now." From the way her shoulders stiffened and she started tapping her fingers on the counter, Blake could deduce they were starting to tread into personal territory. And since she'd be leaving in a few hours Blake decided it wasn't worth the time or the potential fallout to start asking questions.

 _Because I've had enough of prying into other people's stories this week, thank you very much._

Instead she took the Lien note from Ginger and stashed it away. "Thank you, Ginger, I promise not to waste this."

"I never considered the thought you would," Ginger replied, her smile positively radiant.

* * *

 **Friday Mid-Morning**

"I'm actually rather surprised how well Mordant's old clothes fit on you," Magenta noted.

She wasn't the only one. Blake marveled at how well the dark red winter jacket agreed with her frame. Since the estranged sister had left behind everything she did not want, Magenta decided it wouldn't hurt then to pass off some of those old clothes to Blake. So far Blake had been able to make out with the jacket, a pair of black boots, half a dozen shirts, some socks and a set of faux leather black pants that might go well with a hip cape of some kind.

Apparently Mordant had been similar enough to Blake at her age that she could wear most of the clothes with ease. The whole 'Blake and Mordant being eerily similar' idea reared its ugly head again but Blake patently ignored it. Jaune had said she and his sister were more than dissimilar, and that would be the final word on the matter for all Blake cared.

"Your sister had good taste in clothes, I can give her that much at least," Blake replied. She turned away from the mirror and said, "This was a good idea, thank you."

"It's not like I would have stood for you to keep wearing that ratty coat we pulled out of the bushes a few days ago," Magenta snorted.

Blake grimaced at the thought of it. She hadn't immediately remembered to ask someone to go and get it, and when they did the coat was beyond the use of any sane person. The constant rain had left it damp and caked in a fine layer of mildew, and even Blake wasn't desperate enough to try and revive it.

Magenta finished stowing away Blake's chosen clothes into a second hand backpack and asked her, "So what's the plan from here?"

"It's a relatively simple one; take the Entrance Exam, get invited to a Hunter Academy, and find a place to wait out the winter. Ginger gave me a little money for a motel or something like that."

"You weren't planning on returning to your home?" Magenta frowned.

Blake mirrored the reaction. "Not at this point in time. I… I'd prefer to not return home just yet, begging my parents for a place to stay for a few months. I'd like to have something to show for all the time we've spent apart."

"While I'm fairly certain they wouldn't care about something like that, I won't fault your reasoning as well." Magenta crossed her arms under her chest, giving Blake a pleading look. "But I still think you shouldn't leave them in the dark. Our parents use to agonize over how they thought Mordant was doing on her own, so far away from home. We all did."

Magenta's advice only made her grimace again. The worry her parents felt was probably all the worse as they must have known about her departure from the White Fang several months ago. Did they wonder what had prompted their daughter to leave the organization but not return home? Were they afraid she was simply gone, and her defection was a story spun by the Fang in order to ensure the Chieftain of Menagerie wouldn't actively work against the White Fang?

"I'll reach out to them," Blake decided. "For all the trouble I've put them through, they at least deserve to know I'm safe, and that I'm thinking of them."

"I wonder why that sounds so familiar to me," Magenta drawled sarcastically, earning an eye roll from the cat Faunus. "Still, I'm glad to see you moving forward."

"I had a bit of help finding my footing," Blake said with a self-deprecating smile.

"And in turn you gave us a bit of help too. Which is why I wanted to give you something to say thanks." Walking over to her, Magenta pulled something from her back pocket and presented it to Blake.

"A new ribbon?" She picked up the delicate cloth with gentle fingers to inspect it. It was extremely similar to the black one she wore over her feline ears now, but this ribbon was more of a dark aqua color.

"I still don't like how you have to wear something over your heritage so people don't see you differently from them," Magenta confessed. "But I do understand why you do it. The black one's nice but it never hurts to have options. This ribbon never really matched my style, so I thought you could make better use of it."

"Magenta, I don't know what to say." It was the truth. The Arcs had already given her food and place to rest when she needed those most, which would have been more than enough to satisfy her. And yet Magenta still felt the need to give her one last parting gift. It wasn't as ground breaking as what Jaune or Ginger had already given her, but it was still special in its own way.

So instead of trusting her words, Blake pulled the younger woman into a tight hug, an action that might have been considered a rarity from Blake prior to arriving at the Arc household. Magenta was startled at first, considering who exactly it was initiating the physical contact, but then she relaxed and slipped her hands back around Blake.

"I'll miss you," Blake said at last, her voice quiet. "I'll miss you all so much."

"And I know we'll miss you too," Magenta returned. "But nothing's saying this has to be the last day we see each other."

"I agree wholeheartedly. And in the mean time I'll be sure to write you all as well."

Magenta squeezed just a little bit tighter. "I think we'd like that."

* * *

 **Friday Late-Morning**

Napier's fingers glided along the buttons on the controller in her hands, the innate sense of hand-eye coordination belying just how much she helped her younger sister Eerie with her experiments. The drone Eerie has been working on all week floated in the air, held aloft by its rotary propellers, and Napier guided it through the hula-hoop Blake held perpendicular to her body.

Once it had passed, Blake repositioned herself so that the hula-hoop stood above her head. Napier responded by commanding the drone to ascend, though the action was a bit wobbly, and she didn't move toward the circular goal until the drone stabilized itself again. Off to the side Eerie scowled slightly as she stared at the screen of her new Scroll, leaning over her workbench to quickly make a note.

As the drone was still in its very early testing phase, Eerie needed to meticulously record how it performed while in use. With her new scroll Eerie was able to connect to integrated sensors in the machine, so she could observe the moving parts while they were in motion.

After Napier moved the drone in an arc over Blake's head, Eerie called out, "Land the drone." To the untrained eye it might have appeared as though Eerie didn't have any strong feelings as to the result of the test flight. However, Blake could tell from the slight twist in her nose she was not happy with how the drone had only been able to stay in the air for a few minutes.

Doing as she was told, Napier carefully directed the drone to settle on the ground and let its propellers wind down before picking up. Blake placed the hula-hoop aside, and together the two of them went to join Eerie at the workbench, who was rapidly jotting down more notes into a notebook for her own use later.

"So how's it faring?" Napier asked her.

"Same problem as last time, the battery life can't sustain all the different moving parts for long enough." The girl sighed, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "A lithium battery would probably fare better, but I have no idea how to get my hands on something like that."

Blake wished she could have helped the girl but knew there was nothing she could do. Lithium batteries were a relatively new invention, and expensive to boot, doubly so because they did not require Dust to provide power like most of its predecessor batteries. Unless Eerie had a few ten thousand Lien sitting around, it was unlikely she'd be able to attain such a vaunted item any time soon.

"But the rest of the machine is currently working optimally, right?" Blake asked.

Eerie thought about it a moment, then nodded and said, "The range of the transmitter could still use some work, but the drone itself seems to work fine."

"Then maybe you should focus more on fine tuning the machine and tabling the battery life for now," Blake suggested. "Then when you're older you can present the designs to the kinds of people who would be interested in researching such ground breaking technology, and they can provide you with grants to allow you purchase the kinds of parts you'd need for the final design."

The prospect of being able to finish her work with monetary aid made Eerie perk up. "You really think people will be so interested in my machine to invest money in it?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Napier answered in turn. "Even if the military and Hunters pass you over, I know these things will still be a ton of fun for people to fly around recreationally."

"I'd still strive for greater heights first," Blake added. "Drones like this could potentially provide a lot of aid to those in dangerous situations. If people really want their toys so badly, let them go through the effort of asking your permission to create a likeness of your patent."

The words of praise had the desired effect, as now Eerie was no longer slumping in her seat and her eyes began to glow with renewed vigor. "I could start working on different prototypes too! Lighter ones that don't have the same range but place let stress on the gears!"

Eerie didn't wait for her assistants' views on the ideas, already throwing herself back into her notebook with a flurry of pencil marks to create new designs. Blake smiled warmly at the display, seeing a little bit of herself in how enthusiastic Eerie could be.

Since they were clearly being ignored now, Napier turned to Blake and said, "Decide on which school you wanna' go to yet?"

"It's not entirely my choice," Blake shrugged. "All I can really do is impress the scouts at the Entrance Exam. Then they'll report back to their superiors, and if those people think I have what it takes to make at their school, they'll issue an invitation to me, like how Beacon did with Jaune. I suppose I'd have a choice if multiple academies wanted to enroll me, but that's still a while from now."

"Any preference?"

Blake hummed in thought, looking away for a moment. Atlas was a definite no-go, see as how the school was merged with the military, not to mention their close ties with the Schnee Dust Company. Come to think of it, the Schnee Heiress was supposed to be around her own age and enrolling next year, right? She would probably be enrolling in Atlas, and Blake wanted to be as far away from those people as possible.

Haven Academy in Mistral could prove to be more risk than it was worth. The White Fang presence in Mistral was larger than the one in Vale, and Blake knew Adam would eventually be returning there under orders from his superiors. Mistral would give her too many chances to be spotted by her former allies.

That left Shade of Vacuo or Beacon of Vale. Neither were poor choices, but it depended heavily on the sort of environment the applicant wanted to train in. Vacuo probably ensured all the freedom Blake would need to stay hidden in plain sight, but the entire country embraced chaos as a way of life. Staying in Vale meant day to day life would be far more stable, but the government of Vale was especially well known for its cloying bureaucracy. Hunter Academies stood apart from their cities to a certain extent, but Blake couldn't be sure the governments' influence didn't bleed over into the schools.

"No strong opinions as of yet," Blake finally decided. "It might be best to just see where the chips fall and take it from there."

"That doesn't exactly sound like an educated guess for a situation's outcome," Napier reminded her with just a little too much snark in her tone.

Blake rolled her eyes at the girl. "Educated guessing went out the door the moment I met your family. It's better to swim with a raging river and see where it takes you rather than swim against it."

"Well wherever you wash up, I think you should keep something to remember us by." Napier quickly scooted around Eerie and plucked something off the desk, presenting it to Blake. It was an old fashioned camera, about the size of the girl's head. "I actually found this while we were clearing out junk from the shed! It's one of the old cameras our parents used to use, where its spits out the photo as soon as you take it, and it still works! All I needed to do was clean it up."

"With some help, of course," Eerie butt in, sounding unusually miffed for once. Blake guessed the camera probably required more upkeep than a simple cleaning, and Eerie was far better at maintaining gadgetry than Napier was.

"So how about a keepsake?" Napier asked, using her big sister status to claim the glory for herself and she alone.

"Why not?" Blake acquiesced. Both Napier and Eerie broke out into big smiles, the latter hopping off her stool so she could stand next to Napier, who was angling the camera to face it backwards in what the younger generation colloquially referred to as a "selfie shot." Deciding to take some pity on the girls, Blake leaned down so as not to completely dwarf them in height difference.

Normally Blake shied away from pictures. Part of it was her training, avoiding having her image being caught on security cameras near where the White Fang would operate. A larger part of it was her reclusive nature; sharing pictures among friends was a sign of camaraderie, something that didn't come easily to Blake, indicative of how she hadn't had many friends in the Fang.

But as Napier raised the camera and commanded them to say 'cheese,' Blake still tried to muster up the best smile she could give. Because as the flash went off, she knew this would be a gift she'd treasure for a long time.

* * *

 **Friday Noon**

"You've made sure you have everything you're taking with you, right?"

Out of his view, Blake rolled her eyes at Jaune's persistent questioning. She wondered if he knew just how much he came across sounding like a parent sometimes.

The two found themselves back in the living room, with Blake bent over her new backpack in the process of making sure all the food and clothing she'd be taking with her was situated, while Jaune hovered nearby.

"I have everything I'll need," Blake assured him with an exasperated tone. "I got all of my personal effects transferred from my old backpack, the food and water Ginger packaged for me, and the clothes and cleaning products Magenta helped me pick out." With a sigh she zipped the bag up and hefted it onto her shoulder, turning back to Jaune. "There's nothing else for me to take."

"Maybe there is one more thing?" he asked with a wince. He crossed over to her, pulling a book out of his hoodie's front pocket and presenting it to her. It was The Strange Case of Dr. Jonquil and Mr. Hyde, with the book mark still in the spot where she left off.

"Why would you give me one of your books?"

"Because you never got to finish it," he pointed out.

She hadn't, he was right. The events of the past week had made it somewhat difficult to just sit down and read for long stretches of time. Yes Blake regretted not being able to finish the story, but it wasn't so detrimental for her to take a book from her hosts.

"I can just find another copy in Vale," she told him.

"But you won't have to pay for this one," Jaune countered. "Besides, I want you to have this. Think of it as a gift."

A gift? Those things people gave to each other to express their admiration or affection? Blake hadn't received such a thing since she was a child, still living with her parents. The money and supplies were akin more to handouts, and while Blake didn't like accepting those she could still bite her tongue and take them because she knew she needed them. But a gift was something far more intimate, more personal.

It reminded her of the gesture Jaune made for her the first morning they met, recharging her Aura with his own just to ensure her wellbeing. If Blake didn't know any better she'd have thought Jaune kept being so kind to her in the hopes of receiving some kind of romantic gesture in return. She'd known a few jerks like that back in the Fang, who thought acting kind and generous to her somehow earned them the right to see Blake naked. It was easy enough to simply sic Adam on them when they grew too ornery.

But this was Jaune they were talking about. He put the 'B' back in 'Subtle.' If he was trying to hit on her, Blake would have seen it coming a mile away. Like the rest of him, his romantic side was probably endearing and honest, but blunt and ill thought out. Jaune was at least smart enough to know trying to flirt with Blake would have ended in disaster, and made the majority of the week unbearably uncomfortable for the both of them.

Blake also realized if she kept trying to turn down his act of kindness, he'd either keep pushing because he thought it was the right thing to do, or he'd take one some broken puppy-dog expression that would just make her groan with grief. So instead she tactfully pried the book from his hand, cradling it to her chest. Blake's acceptance was rewarded with a relieved grin from Jaune, which in turn eased the tension in her own shoulders.

"Thank you for the book, Jaune," she said. "Please stop giving me surprise gifts now."

"Seriously, at this rate you'd give her the deed to the house before the month was out," they heard Napier joke, and they turned to find most of Jaune's sisters waiting for them by the front door.

Blake took a head count as they walked over. "Where's Coral?"

"She mentioned needing to find something before you left," Magenta answered. "You don't have to worry about her missing you go; Arcs have a habit of long goodbyes."

"Are you sure we can't come with you to Vale?" Napier asked her brother. "Even if it's just one or two of us, the drive will be less boring than with you and Blake alone."

"I'm just driving there, dropping off Blake, and driving back," Jaune told her. "I won't survive driving for almost three hours if I've got you or Coral in the back complaining from being stuck in the car for so long." Napier was scandalized at the accusation, but when she turned to Eerie for support all she got was a shrug and a nod that agreed with Jaune's sentiment. "Besides, the part of Vale we'll be stopping in is pretty seedy. I'd prefer not to have you guys see any of that."

"But it's totally fine to leave me there by myself," Blake drawled.

"You'll see her off, right?" Magenta asked Jaune. "Make sure she gets where she needs to go and that no one harasses her?"

"She's not some five year old who needs her hand held," Ginger complained on Blake's behalf.

"Besides, even if we did get into trouble, Blake would probably end up protecting me more than the other way around," Jaune joked. "And these guys focus more on white crimes instead of the physical variety."

"So I can knock them around if needs be," Blake noted. "Good to know."

"At least try being diplomatic first," Eerie pleaded.

Blake smiled warmly at the girl and rubbed Eerie's head, an action the shy girl would have balked at a few days ago. Taking the forger to task hadn't been on Blake's agenda, as that was a sure fire way to ensure they didn't help her at all. But she nodded all the same to Eerie's request, to prove she was serious about this.

"Well, it sounds like you have everything you'll need," Ginger said. "I guess there's really nothing to left to do but draw out this conversation until a certain someone conveniently-"

"Wait!" a certain someone conveniently called out. They turned to see Coral desperately sprinting down the hallway, before planting both feet on the floor and letting her socks slide her along the hardwood floor the rest of the way. She came to a stop next to Blake, huffing and panting the way any nine year old who ran short distances would.

"I got this for you," Coral told her, presenting yet another gift for Blake. It was a sterling silver circlet, simple in design, a couple inches in length and far too wide for any of Coral's skinny limbs.

"Didn't that used to belong to Grandma?" Napier asked.

"Mom passed it down to me, but I don't like jewelry because it has no intrinsic value aside from the dollar amount arbitrarily assigned to it by Man," Coral explained with a completely straight face. She then looked up to Blake with a wide smile. "But I realized the thing missing from your outfit is a touch of silver! So I want you to have it."

We could go over Blake's internal monologue of not wanting to accept anything more than what she needed from the Arcs, but at this point even she recognized she'd sound like a broken record. So instead Blake cradled the circlet alongside the book, giving the girl a watery smile.

"Thank you, Coral," she said. Blake then clasped the circlet to her left arm, letting it sit over the black arm sleeve. She held the arm out and asked, "So how does it look?"

"Awesome!" Coral praised.

"It actually rounds out the ensemble rather nicely," Magenta observed. Napier, Eerie, and Ginger all gave their thumbs up as well.

"It looks good, I guess?" Jaune tried.

"I love it very much," Blake decided. "And I promise to always- oomph!"

As was her penchant, Coral decided when the time for words was done and instead latched herself around Blake's waist again. It wasn't surprising then when Magenta, Napier and Eerie repeated their actions from the last night and joined in the bug as well.

Ginger and Jaune shared a confused look, and with a roll of her eyes Blake nodded her head with what little movement she had left to beckon them to join. They both shrugged and wrapped their hands around whatever siblings they could get a hold of.

Blake sighed and tried to return the gesture, a minimal effort as her arms where trapped at her sides. Despite how she wasn't on the edge of breaking down like she did last night, a warm feeling still suffused itself in her chest. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be a part of a real family.

It was a nice feeling.

"But seriously, what is it with this family and physical displays of affection?"

* * *

 **Friday Afternoon**

The drive down to Vale was a mostly quiet one. Blake would occasionally ask questions about vistas they passed, and Jaune would answer as best he could with the knowledge he had from growing up around these parts. Mostly he drove while she watched out the scenery pass by, generic music playing on the radio.

A little after one they came upon Vale's outer walls, where Jaune entered into a queue of other cars all waiting for entrance into the city. Again there wasn't much talking to be had, and Jaune settled for strumming the steering wheel along to the song currently playing.

It wasn't until their car was next in line and Jaune saw the checkpoint officer talking to the driver ahead of them that he realized he made a mistake. "Uh oh."

"Why does your sense of dramatic irony compel you to wait until we're directly in front of our destination before you start to lose your composure?"

"They're checking people's ID's," he told her.

"Yeah, so? Checkpoint officers always do that." Blake glanced at the guard, then turned back to Jaune, eyes narrowed. "Jaune I swear to the gods if you've only realized just now you forgot your ID-"

"That's not the problem!" He grabbed his ID from the dashboard and waved it around to prove he had it. "I meant I didn't think ahead to when _you_ would be with me while going through the checkpoint."

"How is that the problem?" Blake scoffed. "I've been in and out of Vale before without any issues."

"Yes, but we're trying to do it legally this time!" Blake made a noise of protest, but Jaune cut her off when he saw the guard wave the car ahead of them forward. He started to push their vehicle forward and told her, "Look, just don't draw attention to yourself or something. They have no reason to suspect I'm smuggling a Faunus criminal into the city."

"You're such an idiot," Blake mumbled as the car came to a stop next to the guard.

Jaune rolled down his window and plastered in his most winning smile. "Good afternoon, officer! How's it going?"

"It goes," the man replied, his stony expression and tone almost doing their best to cancel out Jaune's forced cheerfulness. "Identification, please."

"Of course, n-no problem!" While Blake shook her head at his obvious nervousness, Jaune handed over his ID and the guard scanned it with a handheld device to check its legitimacy. Jaune continued to sit there and smile as wide as he could, desperately hoping the man didn't notice how his knuckles had gone white around the steering wheel.

"Might I ask what you plans for visiting Vale are today, sir?" The bored tone hadn't changed a single iota, sounding more like it was an automated response.

"Uuuuuhh…" _Plans? I don't have any plans! I'm just a normal guy giving a ride to a Faunus ex-terrorist that I'm helping to sneak into one of the most prestigious academies in the whole- FOCUS JAUNE!_

"Oh me? I don't have any plans, but I am dropping off my friend here! I'll be in and out, won't even take an hour!" He finished the statement off with a hearty laugh that could put anyone at ease.

Naturally, since it was being used after an incredibly long and awkward silence along with a far too dodgy answer, the result was quite the opposite. The man's brow furrowed, small specks of dust flaking away from surfaces that hadn't seen movement for a lengthy period of time. His stare went from dead-eyed to analytical, roving over both Jaune and Blake. One of them fidgeted in their seat, while the other merely sighed in disappointment at their companion.

Do you really need help figuring out which was which?

"I see," the checkpoint officer said, the suspicion he now felt clear as day. He focused on Blake. "Miss, may I see you identification as well, please?"

 _Oh gods we're screwed!_

"Of course, officer," Blake replied casually as she started to look for something. "You'll have to forgive my friend here, he gets nervous around people with authority."

 _Wow, pot calling the kettle black much?_ The irony was even thicker considering his compatriot's dominant color scheme.

Blake fished out a rectangular piece of plastic extremely similar to Jaune's ID and reached over him to hand it to the guard. The man scanned it the same way he had with Jaune's and read the results with much more focus, but as the seconds ticked by he didn't show any outward reactions.

Jaune watched this all go down with clenched teeth, so as to ensure he didn't become slack jawed. _Is this seriously happening?_

After a moment the guard relaxed his posture, looking almost sad to find nothing out of the ordinary. This might have been the first glimmer of excitement he's had in weeks. Jaune actually felt kinda bad for him. The guard handed their ID's back and said, "I apologize for the inconvenience, we just have to be thorough when it comes to people entering the city."

"I-it's not a problem," Jaune assured the man. "You're just doing your job. And what a fine job you're doing too!"

The guard's face twitched. "Please move along."

"Okay." Jaune was quick to get underway, though not too quickly or else that might draw more suspicion. He left the checkpoint at a perfectly reasonable speed, no matter what the people honking behind him might say, and emerged into the greater Vale city, safe at last.

He then blew out all of the building tension in one explosive sigh. _That went… a lot better than I thought it was going to._

"Like I said: you're an idiot," Blake commented airily.

Jaune scowled at her out of the corner of his eye. "You know, if you're going to act all high and mighty about some forged transcripts, the least you could do is admit you're a hypocrite toting around a fake ID."

"When that day comes I gladly will. But today I don't have to, because my ID is just as real as yours." Blake sneered out of the window, watching the upscale businesses and stores they passed by.

His mouth gobbed, torn as he was trying to keep his eyes on both the road and Blake. "Wait… really?"

"How do you think I can even move around the country without being arrested by every beat cop with a bad feeling?" she asked him. "My ID can pass inspections just like anyone else's because it's genuine. I exist, Jaune. Blake isn't just some codename the Fang gave me after my identity was wiped clean from the entire globe."

"I guess I should have realized that," he acquiesced, guiltily scratching the side of his head. "But you're not worried about using your real name at checkpoints like that? Wouldn't Vale have records on possible terrorists coming in and going out of the city?"

"I assume they would, for the people they already have strong reason to suspect. But I don't see why I would be one of those people. When the White Fang changed a few years ago, they started ensuring their operatives who worked the more dangerous aspects of the movement – like me – would have greater anonymity. That way it would be harder for the governments to track us. And it worked both ways; if someone was captured, chances are they couldn't give away anymore names than the people they worked closest with, and that's usually small cells of half a dozen or so."

That made a lot of sense, in a sort of cold and calculating way. It was just like in the movies: What good is being a spy if everyone knows who you are the moment you set foot in their country?

Yet again it smacked Jaune in the face just how much smarter streetwise Blake was over him. Managing to find the forged documents for her was a sheer stroke of luck. He doubted he could survive for more than a few days on his own. Yet for Blake it came naturally. At the very least she would have lasted a lot longer than he would have.

They were starting to get further into the city now, where the pristine buildings gave way to rattier motels and nondescript warehouses. The kind of place Jaune would never want to any of his sisters step foot in. But that's where their destination was, and so Jaune began to weave through the turns he remembered from yesterday.

"So… I'm guessing your last name isn't Lemurwitz?" he asked.

"No it is not," she confirmed with a tired eye roll. "I don't blame the forger for assuming a generic name for me, but there's no way I'll let that slide."

Well, at least Jaune would be long gone by the time Blake found out the name wasn't the forger's idea.

"It just seems kinda weird we knew you for so long but you never gave us your full name," Jaune pointed out, more to pass the time as they were stopped at a light.

Blake's shoulders hitched when she realized he was correct. "I guess I didn't. In the beginning I hadn't planned on staying more than a couple days. Then afterward it never really occurred to me to give my full name. I'm… not entirely sure if that's something I should apologize for."

"It's not like we asked," he added, revving the car again. "Besides, it's your name, your life. No one's saying you had to tell us every little piece of it."

The girl hummed in thought, going silent instead of answering. Jaune didn't press, careful as he was not to take a wrong turn and get them lost in the last kind of place he wanted to be lost in.

It only took a few more silent minutes to reach their destination, and Jaune pulled up alongside the curb. The building wasn't much to look at. It might have been a bustling office space at one time or another, but now it was rundown and boarded up.

"Looks welcoming," Blake noted dryly.

"I had the same thought when I saw it yesterday," Jaune agreed. "The destitute look is just a cover though; it's actually fairly nice inside."

"How do I get in?"

Jaune pointed to the side and said, "There's a door in the alley over there, with a big black hat spray painted on it. Knock three times, and tell the person who answers you're looking for Ozymandias. That's the password, I guess."

Then Blake would enter, get her forged transcripts, and she would be set. The Entrance Exam would be no obstacle for her, so it was all but guaranteed Blake would attain her place in a Hunter Academy. After she got out of his car, Blake's life would finally get back on track, and he wouldn't have to worry over her safety anymore.

There was also the serious chance this was the last time they'd ever see each other.

For some reason the thought made his stomach twist. Despite the fact they'd known each other for less than a week, because of everything they went through together in such a short space of time, to Jaune it felt like he'd known Blake for far longer. And he always hated saying goodbyes to friends. They seemed to move away or drift out of his life with far too common regularity.

Even if she didn't consider him the same way, Blake was his friend. And he hated saying goodbye to her.

"I don't really know what to say," Blake broke the silence first, turning away from her future and staring at the hands folded in her lap. "There's so much you and your family did for me these last few days. Simply thanking you feels so hollow and insincere."

"Then… don't."

That made her rear back, turning to him with confusion in her amber eyes. "I don't understand what you mean."

"What I mean is don't _say_ thank you, _show_ it," he explained. "Prove to me – to us – that our faith in you isn't misplaced. Go out there and reach your dream, if not for yourself then for the people who believe you can do it. Don't say thank you when you have nothing to show for it. Show us after you've already made it, and I guarantee that'll be better than any words you could say right here and now."

Blake stared at him, face blank, seeming unsure of how to respond. But then she laughed. It was a short, quiet sound, cut off when Blake broke off her gaze, but there was no denying the beautiful sound had tumbled past her lips. A faint blush covered her cheeks, and a small smile remained, only barely hidden from his view.

He wasn't entirely clear on what the reaction was supposed to mean, and Jaune went back to strumming the steering wheel again to contain his nervousness. "So… okay?"

"Okay."

And that was it. With one word, Blake may have very well sealed her fate in his eyes. It was a promise made, one that would ensure Blake did not give up when she faltered. She would rise, become the person she always wanted be, and she would make them all proud when they all saw who that person would be.

Most importantly, it was a promise he'd get to see her again.

Giving him an uncharacteristically bashful look, Blake made to open the door and get up from her seat. But then she paused, hand on the lever, and with a sigh Blake's eyes closed as she sank back into the seat.

"Blake?" he wondered. Was something wrong, was there something he was still supposed to do?

"It's just… I think there is one thing I can give you. To show how much this week meant to me."

She turned to him again, amber eyes sparkling with mischief and a coy smile on her face. Instantly Jaune was worried. The expression was almost entirely foreign to him being on Blake's features, but not quite. She'd gotten the same look when she made the joke about Jaune preferring to be a subordinate in the bedroom.

That look terrified him. Terrifying in just how much it excited him.

Slowly but deliberately, Blake placed her hand on the armrest between the seats, dangerously close to his thigh, and Blake began to lean forward. Toward him.

 _I –I don't understand what's going on._

Blake's faced inched closer and closer, the teasing eyes and smile not once wavering. Close enough for the smell of her shampoo to wash over him. Close enough for him to count every single one of her eyelashes. Close enough for him to suck in a breath of sweet air when he realized their lips were scant inches apart.

 _Shit! Shit shit shit! Is… is this what I think it is? Is Blake going to kiss me? Right here, right now? My first kiss? A-a-a-am I ready to give my first kiss to Blake? Oh gods I'm not ready! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_

His brained ceased rational thought and instincts took over. Of its own accord, Jaune's head started to lean toward Blake, and his eyes began to drift closed.

Then a finger poked into his cheek, forcing him to turn his head, and Jaune's eyes snapped open when he realized she made him face back out the front of the car.

 _ **Fuck.**_

Blake closed in on her true target, his unprotected ear. While the words spoken were far from seductive, their whispered tone sent shivers down his spine, and Jaune's eyes widened further as the message was relayed from her mouth to his brain.

With her goal complete Blake drew back, eyes alight with mirth. Jaune didn't meet her stare, breathing heavily to counteract just how excited certain parts of his body had become. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard he feared he might warp the thing beyond recognition.

 _That was… so not cool._

That smug smile still firmly in place, Blake finally extricated herself from the vehicle. It took her a moment to gather her bag from the backseat, and when she did she paused by the still open passenger side door, looking down at Jaune.

He finally turned back to her then, and the look they shared brought them both back to a sense of normalcy. His smile mirrored hers, small and quaint yet bridled with emotions neither truly knew how to communicate. Jaune had no idea how to bring an end to their time together, or even if he really wanted to, but as per usual, Blake had him covered.

"Goodbye, Jaune."

Short, simple, to the point. So much like her. Blake didn't like to mince words.

That was what he liked about her, and Jaune smiled just a bit broader.

"Goodbye, Blake."

Though hers was much subtler, Jaune was certain he saw Blake's smile widen just a tad bit too. With no more words left to be said, Blake closed the door, turned away, and strode toward the less than ideal catalyst for her future. Jaune stayed awhile longer, watching her until she was out of sight. Then he turned the car back on and began his long ride back home.

Along the way, thoughts of the girl with black cat ears and beautiful amber eyes wouldn't leave his head.

* * *

 **Saturday Evening**

"Ah, it's good to finally be home," Henry Arc sighed as he settled into the seat at the head of the dining table.

Sitting to his right, June Arc gave her husband a simpering look. "You make it sound like you haven't been on vacation all week," she said reproachfully.

"A vacation, yes," the man grinned, "but not one spent relaxing."

"Daaaaaaad," Napier groaned. "We're trying to eat here!" All of her currently green in the face siblings nodded in assent.

The eldest Arc laughed heartily at their expense. "Think nothing of it, children. Now, let's eat! I've missed Jaune's cooking and hotel buffets can only sustain a man for so long."

"Thanks, dad," Jaune said to him, sitting to his father's left. He'd made sure to prepare a special dinner for everyone in honor of their parent's return earlier today. And now following their father's advice everyone began to dig in. After they got their appetites back, that is.

"So ignoring certain details, it sounds like you guys had a nice week," Ginger observed, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"A very good week," their mother confirmed. "The weather in Vacuo this time of year is much better than Vale's, and we got to spend plenty of time on the beaches."

"I hope the weather back here didn't keep you kids cooped up too much this week," Henry told them.

"Some days weren't too bad," Eerie answered. "Napier and I got a lot of work done on the shed!"

Jaune smiled at how the two girls preened at the rather surprised praise they received from their parents. It felt good to have them home again. After the tumultuous week he and his sisters had been through, having the Arc parents here helped bring a sense of normalcy back to household. And it brought Jaune no end of joy watching his family sitting around and chatting with each other happily.

A warm feeling settled in his chest as Jaune went to take a drink of water. Hopefully now he could actually get to relax a bit.

"So," his mother started conversationally, "who would like to be the first to tell us about this Blake character?"

And then he nearly choked on his water. Judging from the sounds around him, he wasn't the only one in such a predicament.

Five sets of accusatory blue eyes turned on the woman sitting next to their mother, and Ginger shook her head and waved her arms around frantically. "It wasn't me, I swear!"

"You didn't actually think you could keep this a secret," Henry scoffed at his children. "You know, despite how old we are, Tiberius and I are still capable of using these handy little things called Scrolls."

With a groan Jaune sank back in his chair. Of course their uncle had ratted them out. This was far from the first time, they really should have seen it coming. Sure, Tiberius would often encourage their antics and ensure they were safe while doing so. Then he'd do an about-face and turn them into their parents, much to his glee to play the good hearted snitch.

"It wasn't supposed to be a secret, necessarily," Jaune deflected. "But it wasn't exactly something we wanted to worry you with."

"Worry?" his mother asked curiously. "Why should we have any reason to worry about you inviting your friends to stay over for a few days?"

 _Inviting my friend over… oh!_ That's right, Tiberius didn't know the whole truth! Or maybe he suspected it and was magnanimous enough to not throw them under the bus for once. The end result is all their parents thought they knew was that one of Jaune's classmates had spent the week.

"I-it's because I forgot to ask for your permission!" Jaune pounced on the excuse. "Blake needed a place to stay last minute and I just offered without thinking. I was worried about how you guys might react to being kept out of the loop."

"You're seventeen years old, Jaune," his father admonished. "Quite frankly I'd be a little worried if you weren't trying to smuggle your friends into the house occasionally."

Jaune just chuckled to mask his sigh of relief. His parents were buying the excuse, and all the better for it. The Arc parents weren't as sympathetic on a lot of matters as their children. No doubt they would have absolutely lost their minds to find out Jaune and his sisters had given shelter to an ex-Faunus terrorist.

"Beyond that, there was really nothing to worry about," Magenta told their parents. "Blake spent most of her time here spending time with us or helping out with chores."

"Yes, Tiberius mentioned you all seemed quite smitten with her," June recalled. "She must certainly be the interesting person to be held in such high regard by all of you."

"Blake's the coolest!" Coral agreed. "She's a crazy strong Huntress and whooped Jaune's butt during a sparring match."

"It was nearly a tie!" he complained.

"Nearly, but you still lost," Eerie reminded him with a sweet smile. Jaune mumbled something unkind under his breath.

"You went easy on her, I'm sure," his mother said, taking pity on Jaune. There was something he didn't like in the teasing lilt of her light blue eyes. "Blake must be quite special to you to go through so much effort for her."

"Special?" Jaune wondered. "I mean she's gifted, sure, but Blake and I don't really know each other that well. I just thought it was right to help a friend."

" _Only_ a friend?" Henry pressured, the teasing smile matching his wife's.

What exactly were they getting- oh. _Oh._ Jaune could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as the implication dawned on him. The fact he sat frozen in his seat and failed to come up with a rebuttal was probably all the more telling.

"Pah!" Napier laughed. "Like Blake isn't leagues beyond Jaune's reach."

"She's certainly beyond _your_ reach!" Jaune sniped back.

Napier looked ready to climb over the table throttle him. "Why you son of-"

"Children!" June Arc bellowed, instantly quelling them and making everyone freeze in their seats. "Your father and I just got back. I would prefer it if the first thing I had to wasn't disarming one of your petty squabbles."

"Yes, mother," they all echoed, cowering under her intense glare.

Henry coughed carefully, so as to draw the attention of the room but not to shift his wife's ire onto himself. "Well, at the very least it sounds like you all had an interesting week with this Blake girl. Although I must say I don't recall you ever talking about her before, Jaune."

"Uh, l-like I said Blake and I were never close," he supplied, thinking of new lies on the spot that sounded reasonable. "Besides, her family lives pretty far from here, so she doesn't spend much time around here outside of going to Watchtower."

"That make sense," their father concluded, and Jaune hoped the sagging of his shoulders wasn't noticeable. "I hope to meet her for myself one day, but Tiberius couldn't give us a full name."

Jaune saw his sisters all go stiff, pausing with forkfuls of food still suspended in their air. They all started glancing between each other, asking the same silent questions. _Did Blake ever tell us her full name? Did we ever even ask?_

Obviously none of them had an actual answer, so the younger ones all turned to the eldest to represent them. Naturally, Ginger broke out into a panicked blush and her left eye started twitching.

"Uh, I think Blake said her name was Lemur-"

"Belladonna."

Ginger's mouth clicked shut, and everyone turned to the younger man in the room. They found Jaune smiling fondly as he recalled all the antics he and their guest had been involved with during the past week.

"Her name is Blake Belladonna."

* * *

 _Author's Note: And so concludes the prelude arc! Finally! Now we can start to get into the Beacon arcs and see if the events that unfold are as different from canon events as some people are predicting. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story, the support means a lot to me!_

 _In addition to the end of the prologue, we also have another Omake! As I said, this was inspired by the new cover art drawn by Exvnir, and I hope this snippet lives up to his expectations._

 **Omake – How do I Look?**

* * *

Ginger looked up from where she was reading on the couch when she heard Jaune walk in. "Hey, you're back from dropping Blake off! Everything go okay?"

"Yup, not a single thing went wrong for once. But enough about that. Have you found my hoodie yet?"

For some reason the Pumpkin Pete's hoodie had gone missing this morning, and Jaune hadn't had enough time to look for it before he had to leave with Blake. He instead had gone with wearing a mundane button up shirt.

"Yes I did," Ginger confirmed, pointing over to the loveseat where she had left it for him. "Why did you leave it in dad's study?"

"The study?" Jaune wondered aloud as he went to collect the article of clothing. "I don't remember leaving it in there. Come to think of it, that's probably the last place I would have thought to look."

"You should really be more careful with your things," Ginger told him before going back to her book.

"Oh hold on, there's something in the pocket," Jaune realized, and Ginger heard the sound of rustling fabric. "A picture? What's this doing he-"

 _THUNK_.

Ginger jumped in her seat and dropped her book at the sound of her brother falling to the floor like a log. "Jaune, are you okay?!" She rushed to his side, finding Jaune flat on his back, but for some reason he didn't appear to be in pain. He was twitching, and his eyes were glazed over, but his mouth was wide open in a manic grin, with drool seeping out of the side. There were also two very definite lines of red blood spouting out of his nose.

Then she noticed something clutched in his trembling hand, a picture like the one he was talking about before he collapsed. Ginger carefully pried it from his gasp and flipped it over to see the image.

 _Holy shit._

It was a picture of Blake, cat ears uncovered and a heavy blush on her face. She was posed in Jaune's beloved hoodie, and judging from the cleavage Ginger could see, it was the _only_ piece of clothing Blake was wearing.

The captions written on went, "How do I look to you, Jaune? Do I look okay?" It had a winking smiley face drawn on too.

"I'm never washing that hoodie again," Jaune moaned in glee.

* * *

 _And in case anyone is wondering, this is NOT the last time we'll be seeing Blake wearing Jaune's hoodie._


	15. Chapter 12

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth.

Chapter 12 – Every Now and Then

* * *

 **Then**

Jaune Arc hit the ground. Hard.

"Get up," the girl standing over him commanded without sympathy. "The more time you waste getting knocked down is all the less time we have to train."

Eleven year old Jaune groaned as he tried to pick himself up on his knees, reaching over to grab the wooden practice sword he'd dropped.

 _Don't cry,_ he commanded of himself, clenching his teeth to try and ignore the pain of the newest welt on his upper arm. _Don't start crying, darn it._

"Maybe taking a break would be prudent," the other girl in the clearing suggested. Jaune saw through bleary eyes the worried look Magnolia was giving him.

"We don't have time for breaks," the sixteen year old Mordant Arc rebuked, standing tall and twirling her own practice sword around as she waited for her brother to get up. "Jaune has less than hour today to train, and we've already used up half of that. Combined with the rest of the past week that's barely been five hours. The Entrance Exam is a month from now, and Jaune will never get in if we take a break every time he gets a boo-boo."

She was of course talking about the test to get into Watchtower, just about the only thing Jaune coveted in this world. Like most days when the free spots in their school schedules synced up, Mordant and Jaune found themselves in a wooded clearing just outside of his middle school's perimeter. As she often did, Magnolia tagged along as well, sitting on a tree stump as she watched the siblings duke it out.

"I'm fine," Jaune moaned, finally staggering back to his feet. "I can keep going."

Even though Mordant's face was stone wall of emotionless determination, Jaune saw her eyes light up with pride. He knew how she hated weakness, not to mention she'd just put him through the ringer more if he complained. The best Jaune could do was square his jaw and prepare for another bout.

Mordant got back into a combat stance but didn't make a move yet. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"I… lunged when I shouldn't have?" Jaune tried, mirroring her stance. Mordant nodded, but he got the impression she was still waiting for more. "And that left me open for your attack."

"Almost." Mordant sprung toward him at speeds that shouldn't have been possible for a normal human being. Jaune barely had enough time to bring his sword up and block the high attack. More familiar with his sister's style by now, Jaune instinctively twisted his sword and parried the next strike aimed for his side, and he used the opening to go for a diagonal strike.

If Mordant was impressed by how quickly he learned she didn't show it, instead taking a half step back and deflecting his attack with ease. "You should never let your opponent have control over you," Mordant instructed calmly while their swords clashed.

She kept taking small steps back as Jaune continued his assault, on the defense for once. But Jaune still couldn't get a hit on her, and he pursued Mordant relentlessly, yearning for that fateful strike.

"Or else you'll let your opponent lead you where they want you to go." Jaune aimed high, but instead of parrying the attacking like he thought Mordant would, she deftly spun under the blade and let it sail past. The uninterrupted momentum pulled Jaune forward and the boy stumbled to keep his footing, which was all Mordant needed to shift behind him.

The wooden sword smacked his upper back, the clearing briefly filling with a loud crack and Jaune's cry of pain. He lost his footing altogether, and Jaune's face became intimately familiar with the dirt. Again.

 _Don't cry… don't cry._

"Mordant!" someone barked, causing them all to flinch. Jaune wearily picked his head up, expecting the worst, but was relieved to see Ginger coming upon the clearing. There was a fierce scowl on her face, aimed solely at the combatant still standing.

"What do you think you're doing?" the oldest sister demanded.

"Obviously I'm training Jaune," Mordant answered casually. "That's what we all agreed to do, wasn't it?"

"Training, yes! Not beating him into a bloody pulp!"

"There's no teacher better than pain."

"Stop trying to sound so edgy and above it all," Ginger admonished. "We can't unlock his Aura, remember? So that means every bruise he gets is another chance Mom or Dad could notice he's injured, and then everything we've done so far will have been for nothing!"

"She has a point," Magnolia agreed. Hearing her friend take sides with her sister was enough for Mordant realize her mistake and back down a bit, turning her nose up at the ground like an accosted child.

"I was only hitting him in the spots his clothes covered," she muttered.

"That doesn't change anything," Ginger told her. "We're trying to help, Jaune, not beat him down to nothing."

"I'm right here, you know," Jaune pointed out, who by now was standing again, not that either of his sisters would have noticed.

"This _is_ how we help him," Mordant refuted, still continuing to ignore Jaune as if he weren't a living person. "I break him down and then you build him back up. I don't see what's so wrong with that plan."

"I need something left to build up!" Ginger spazzed, throwing up her arms. "There's more to being a Huntsman than pretending to someone else's punching bag. He needs to actually improve."

Something flashed in Mordant's gaze, and stood to her full height to meet her only older sister eye to eye. "Were you not just watching the last bout? He is getting better, I can assure you that."

"Maybe he is," Ginger allowed, lowering her voice again. "But the fact remains we can't push him too hard, or else someone is going to notice. And then we're all screwed."

"If we don't push his boundaries then Jaune will never grow stronger and be ready for the Entrance test, and if he fails, _then_ everything we've done will have been for nothing."

"I can take it!"

Whatever Ginger's retort was going to be died in her throat. Yet again Mordant's eyes lit up, but she made no moves to capitalize on the apparent victory. Even the normally teasing Magnolia wisely chose to stay quiet.

Slowly, Ginger turned to Jaune, finding him standing there with the practice sword clutched tightly in his hand. Jaune knew he didn't exactly cut an intimidating figure. He was short and scrawny for a boy his age, covered in dirt and bruises. Be that as it may, it didn't do anything to deter the fierce look in his eye or the ready stance to his shoulders.

"I can take it," he repeated, more quietly. "I have to get stronger. I have to get better. If that means getting hurt along the way, then I can take it."

Despite the pitying look Ginger gave him, the pride was also clear in her gaze, though different from Mordant's. Hers was less looking upon something she helped create and more surprised by what Jaune had created for himself.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Jaune," she told him.

"I know you are, Ginger, but so is Mordant. Just because what she thinks is best is different from what you think doesn't mean it's any worse. If we had more time, maybe we wouldn't have to go so hard. But we don't, so we have to."

"The boy says it's okay," Magnolia said for them all to hear. She always liked to play the mediator for the sisters during these clandestine training sessions. "If Jaune thinks it's best that's probably the optimal course of action."

Ginger took a long breath, coming to terms with how she'd have to alter her moral compass in regards to Jaune and his training. "If that's what you want, Jaune, then we can work with that. This is your future we're talking about; it's not like Mordant and I can be the ones to decide it for you."

"Although as older sisters, it is our right to point out when you pick a path we think is stupid," Mordant acquiesced, uncharacteristically offering an olive branch to Ginger for once.

"Thank you, both of you, for all of this," Jaune told them. "I'd have nothing if it weren't for you."

"You do have a pretty cool family," Magnolia noted with a smile. She then clapped her hands and said, "How about as a compromise Ginger takes over training for a bit while Mordant takes a break? You can help me come up with a prank to pull on the teacher for giving us that pop quiz yesterday."

Mordant rolled her eyes at her friend's childish attitude but didn't say anything to deter the thought. Instead she pivoted the sword in her hand and passed it handle first to Ginger, who took it with a nod. As she went to join her friend, Ginger and Jaune squared off against each other, weapons at the ready.

"While I don't agree with her methods, Mordant had a point earlier," Ginger said, a teacher-like tone to her voice. "Don't let an enemy manipulate you to their own benefit. Both on and off the battlefield."

Jaune nodded, storing the information away with all the other lessons his sisters have taught him over the last couple of weeks. He ran through everything he's absorbed as Ginger struck at him, her attacks more designed to force Jaune to cycle through all the moves he knew. Ginger liked for Jaune to improve his technical ability, as opposed to Mordant who focused more on upping his raw skill.

While he agreed Mordant's method proved to be the more brutal one, Jaune always forgave her. He knew Mordant wasn't the one who pushed him the most. He always rose to the challenge because he was the one who pushed hardest. Jaune had to, or he'd never overcome those who would hold him back.

 _I'm going to show you how strong I can be,_ Jaune vowed, matching Ginger blow for blow. _I'm going to grow strong and make you proud, Dad._

* * *

 **Now**

 _It's alright, this is fine. You have nothing to worry about, Blake. It's perfectly normal for the Headmaster of Beacon Academy to want to talk to prospective students after they're done with the exam. There's no way he could know you're a former terrorist who used forged transcripts to get into them in the first place._

Despite constantly repeating the mantra in various different ways for the last several minutes, it did little to quell Blake's rising panic. She'd been prepared to meet with a scout who was in the audience, as that wasn't unheard of. Blake was far less prepared to meet with _Professor Goddamn Ozpin_ of all people.

Sat on a somewhat isolated set of bleachers within the gymnasium where the testing was held, Blake's knee was pumping up and down at an astounding rate while her hands gripped each other tightly enough to pop out the kinks. While it probably would have been perfectly natural to appear nervous at the prospect of meeting the Headmaster, Blake feared she looked more like a worry ridden mess of a person, which might cause the professors to become suspicious, which in turn would lead to more invasive questioning, and all that did was cause Blake to freak out even more.

It was probably her own fault. Blake hadn't necessarily been trying to stand out, just good enough to be considered within the better upper half of the applicants. However, when you compared a battle hardened former terrorist to a bunch of school children, it would have been difficult not to see Blake as a league above them even when she was intentionally handicapping herself.

She'd aced the theory tests, made short work of the obstacle course, and weathered through the combat test without so much as a scratch. The only area she was lacking in was conditioning, and even then she was average at worst.

Certainly good enough to catch the eye of any scouts, but the Headmaster of an academy? What was a man like that even doing wasting his time at events like these? Shouldn't he have been too busy running an entire school to take time out of his schedule and attend a relatively small Entrance Exam, much less talk to a single applicant from it?

The questions and useless reassurances all fled from her mind when Blake heard the sounds of footsteps coming toward her, and she snapped her head up to see none other than the vaunted man himself coming toward her. Professor Ozpin didn't exactly cut an intimidating stature, considering his walking cane, simple dark green suit, bespectacled brown eyes, and white hair that betrayed his age. But Blake knew appearances could be deceiving, and in all likelihood Professor Ozpin probably could have killed several city blocks worth of people before someone finally managed to stall him.

There was also a mug in his hand, with the symbol of Beacon emblazoned upon it. For the life of her Blake could not accurately make out the aroma wafting off of it.

Behind him, the woman who had previously introduced herself as Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch followed, attention focused solely on the Scroll tablet in her hands which she used to work on something. She had blonde hair, fair complexion, piercing green eyes, and had a riding crop of all things holstered on her hip. Blake wondered if it was just for show or if it actually served a practical purpose.

"Good afternoon, Miss Belladonna," the Headmaster greeted when he was close enough. "I do apologize for the sudden request for an interview. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important."

"Of course not, sir." Blake had no time to wonder if her words sounded as cagey as she thought they did, as she quickly rose from her seat and accepted the handshake Ozpin offered her. "It's an honor to meet you."

"A sentiment shared," said the Headmaster with a slight incline of his head. "You performed quite well today. While the tests we hold at examinations like these aren't quite up to the same level as what you'll experience at an academy, they do provide an excellent baseline for seeing how the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses will perform in the line of duty. And I must say, if today is anything to go by, then you have a rather bright future ahead of you."

Blake flushed at the praise, seeing as how it was coming from what was probably one of the outright strongest people in the world. So far his words and actions had been nothing but amicable, but that wasn't enough for Blake to let her guard down completely.

"Thank you, sir, that means a great deal coming from you. But if you forgive me for asking, why exactly are you speaking with me personally?"

"I make time to attend all of the Entrance Exams in Vale to gauge prospective students," the man answered honestly.

"No matter how much it eats into the schedule time," Miss Goodwitch added behind him. She somehow managed to sound completely neutral while still communicating a disparaging underlying tone.

Professor Ozpin must have been expecting the response as he went on talking without missing a beat. "And if an applicant stands out among the crowd, then I take the time to meet with them as well, to gain perspective on whom they are as a person."

"Perspective?" Blake wondered, failing just a bit to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Yes, an understanding of the individual and the events that shaped them. Take yourself for example, Miss Belladonna. In order to pass these rigorous exams, most students spend years training at one of the numerous intermediary schools around the world." Something indeterminate passed through his gaze. "You, however, are one of the few who did not, and yet you passed with flying colors."

Blake resisted the urge to wince at the subtle accusation. "I grew up outside the kingdoms, sir. If you don't learn to fight and fend for yourself, your chances of survival diminish greatly."

"Of course, I meant no disrespect for your upbringing," Ozpin genially told her. "Any experienced Huntress or Huntsman will tell you time spent out in the world provides far more worthwhile lessons than the ones you'll find in a classroom. I've known several associates in my time who have spent much of their lives braving the untapped wilds of Mistral. Not an impossible feat, but still certainly an admirable one."

Professor Ozpin paused a moment to take a sip of his mystery beverage. "Obviously your upbringing was no exception, to gain the attention of Mr. Acajou. I have never met the man myself, but I'm told he is an excellent judge of character, even if his commendation rates are a bit lower than the average."

He was talking about a Mistralian Professor named Mr. Acajou, a man Blake has never actually met. In order to receive a commendation, a prospective student must prove themselves proficient to a combat instructor with the proper credentials, like Mr. Acajou, and then they would sign off on the appropriate paperwork.

While it was true Mr. Acajou had rather high standards for the students he taught or came to him, he was also somewhat easily exploitable. Blake didn't know his exact age, but he was certainly old, and like many other elders throughout the globe he had an obsession with resisting the technological revolution as much as he could. Which meant all commendations he gave out had an extensive paper trail behind them, with very little information recorded digitally until the student made it through the Entrance Exams.

Fortunately for Blake, every once in a great while a new name could be slipped into that cornucopia of tangled paper trails, with no one being the wiser unless they spent the time and resources going through the whole thing bit by bit. Not to mention if someone wanted to check with Mr. Acajou directly it would be a far more arduous affair because he didn't use Scrolls of any kind.

Blake's forgeries could certainly fail if they came under the eye of someone who knew Mr. Acajou more personally, or at least professionally. Which was why Blake had no intentions of going to Haven Academy, much less an Entrance Exam in Mistral, though it wasn't as if she could have afforded the trip.

"I only knew Mr. Acajou long enough to earn my commendation," Blake lied to the Headmaster. "In that time I learned he was… an interesting person, to say the least." She couldn't say anything specific about the man, lest it somehow reach the ears of those more familiar with him and trace the conflicting information back to her. Only briefly knowing Mr. Acajou would lend credence to Blake's apparent naivety.

"'Interesting' about sums up what I've heard of him as well," Ozpin agreed. It didn't seem as though he caught on to her mistruths, but there was still something he appeared to be grappling with. "However I must confess I am somewhat confused as to why you would travel all the way to a separate Kingdom just to attend an Entrance Exam, when surely there must have been those in Mistral as well."

Her nostrils flared, Blake's only outward reaction to being caught in a partial lie. Luckily, she'd been smart enough to anticipate such a question from a recruiter. "I understand it may seem odd, but I never had any intention of attending Haven Academy. There are… acquaintances I had in Mistral, and things ended poorly between us. Staying to study at Haven Academy would have only led to more problems."

It wasn't so much a lie because it was closer to fact rather than fiction. Being in Vale when Blake broke ties with the White Fang had actually been something of a stroke of luck, as the contingent Blake and Adam were part of had only been transferred to Vale a few months prior. Most of Blake's time with the Fang had been spent in Mistral, and she knew Adam and his men were bound to return there in a few months' time, if they weren't already back now. At the moment, avoiding any encounters with the White Fang was Blake's top priority.

"In truth I had been hoping to secure a position in Beacon Academy," Blake continued, a slight inflection of hope to her voice. "I moved here a few months ago to become better acquainted with the Kingdom and its customs, so I would not be unprepared when the school year began."

Ozpin made a thoughtful sound and nodded. "While it brings me no joy to say this, there is a reason I spent so much time securing a place for myself in Vale. Despite developing a great deal since The Great War so long ago, change has always come the slowest to Mistral, and its people do little to rectify that. The kingdom lives by its divisive nature, and I fear any meaningful change is still a ways off."

That was an awfully controversial thing to say, especially from someone as renowned as Headmaster Ozpin. If the wrong sources got wind of how poorly he thought of another kingdom, calling it a scandal would be putting it lightly. But Blake was certain there was no one else around to hear them, and evidently he trusted Ms. Goodwitch enough that she wouldn't reiterate his words to anyone else.

It might have surprised Blake to be privy to the headmaster's thoughts, were it not for the fact she agreed with them wholeheartedly. The class divide in Mistral was greater than any other kingdom's, and only Atlas matched their racial divide. There was a reason the White Fang's presence was greatest in Mistral.

"I try to be a little more homogeneous in how I conduct my school," Ozpin went on, though he did not sound braggadocios about his claims. "At least in Beacon, all students are treated equally. Be they rich, or poor. Human…"

His dark brown eyes zeroed in on her, and Blake felt she could be forgiven for flinching.

"Or Faunus," he finished.

 _Ah. It always comes back to that, doesn't it?_

"To the untrained eye you would appear as human as any of the other students here today," Ms. Goodwitch observed, finally tearing her attention away from her Scroll. "Of course, your transcripts say otherwise."

"As they should," Blake agreed. As bold as she was being in this moment, Blake felt adding on lying about her species to all the others would have tipped the scales out of her favor. She inclined her head and said, "I have a second set of ears beneath my bow." She twitched them slightly, safe in knowing only the two teachers could see.

"People often underestimate the potential of hiding in plain sight," said the headmaster. "Though I must assure you, Miss Belladonna, at our school we do not teach our students to hide who they truly are."

"That's good to hear, sir, but this is by my own choice." Blake straightened with a sigh, doing her best not to let the decades old bitterness seep into her words. "Even if you accept the Faunus, Headmaster Ozpin, most of your species does not. I would prefer to avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."

"And what are you?" Ozpin asked.

"I…" she blinked, mind drawing a blank instead of an answer. "I'm not sure I understand the question."

"That's quite alright, I wasn't expecting an answer." The Headmaster smirked like Blake had told him a joke, which only confused her all the more. "And do not worry, Miss Belladonna, we take the privacy of our students very seriously. Of course the staff will be informed of your true lineage, but they will also be instructed not to disclose that information under any circumstances you do not deem appropriate, lest they face severe contractual punishment."

The train of confusion didn't appear to be coming to a stop any time soon. "I don't know what to say, sir. I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but wouldn't all this be purely hypothetical until I was accepted into Beacon?"

"Ah yes, it would appear I'm getting a little ahead of myself," Ozpin confessed, chuckling slightly. He waved his cane toward the Deputy Headmistress. "Glynda, if you would, please?"

"Of course." While Ozpin took another drought of his beverage, Miss Goodwitch circled around him and approached Blake. Faster than even Blake's trained eye could see, Goodwitch whipped an envelope out of a discreet pocket and presented it to her. "Here is your acceptance letter, Miss Belladonna."

 _Acceptance… what?_

Blake just stared at it. Were they… being serious? Was this some kind of trick? Did they know Blake was lying and this was all part of some game to catch her with more damning evidence? Despite the worry her hands were already starting to inch toward the piece of paper, hovering in the air.

"That's it?" Blake gasped, wide eyes switching between the two professors rapidly. "Just like that I've been accepted into Beacon?"

"Of course," Ozpin told her, smiling enigmatically. "As I mentioned, you are extremely talented, Miss Belladonna, and I do confess to being a covetous man. When I find a student with great potential, I endeavor to sink my claws into them as quickly as I can, before the other headmasters catch wind and steal them out from under me."

That sounded a little creepy to Blake, imagining an older man doing his best to ensnare impressionable children before any other could. It was stranger still to think the different headmasters worked against one another to secure the more promising students. But Blake was still young, and she didn't confess to know what kinds of politics were warred between the different Hunter academies.

It sounded too good to be true, being offered a place at one of the influential schools in the world. Blake knew it was her paranoia doing most of the talking at the moment, but it's served to help keep her alive plenty of times over the years, and she wasn't going to stop listening to it now.

"I understand if this feels somewhat surreal," Ozpin went on, giving her a sympathetic look. "This is highly irregular, I must admit. But then again you are a highly irregular student, and more than anything else I would hate to see your talents squandered in another school."

"This is just… a little overwhelming," Blake admitted. She wanted to take the envelope. By the gods she wanted it. But was it safe?

The professors appeared to believe the story that Blake grew up outside the kingdoms, her training a result of living a rugged life instead of going to a combat school. Headmaster Ozpin agreed with her Haven Academy in Mistral was a bit of a lackluster choice to attend. And he gave Blake every assurance her Faunus identity would be her own secret to bear, and they would not force her to come out of her shell before she was ready.

These were extremely odd circumstances, but looking back Blake realize this was the culmination of a series of extremely odd circumstances. It started on the train, when Blake decided she would no longer play a part in breaking the world apart even more. Then it continued in the house, when Blake encountered a family who would rather help a burglar than condemn them. At last it boiled over when a chivalrous knight went against his morals and secured an illegal means of entry for her.

Maybe it was about time Blake stopped focusing on how strange her life had become?

Slowly, gingerly, Blake took the envelope from the Headmistress' hands. She opened it, marveling at the letter held within and its words telling her dream had at long last come true.

"You will also need to sign here, to make this official," Miss Goodwitch told her, swiveling the Scroll around for Blake and offering her a stylus. Still gawking like a fish, Blake dimly nodded and signed her name where she was directed.

"Welcome to Beacon, Miss Belladonna," Ozpin nodded, his mysterious smile just a bit wider.

"Thank you, sir." That didn't seem like enough, so she bowed slighlty to the both of them. "Thank you both so much. This… this means a great deal. I promise I won't disappoint you."

"On that, I have no fear," Ozpin told her, voice free of doubt. Then without preamble he turned and began to walk away. "I look forward to seeing you in the spring. I expect great things from you, Miss Belladonna."

Great things indeed. Blake felt like she was having an out of body experience, still not quite believing she'd done it. She'd made it into Beacon, and thus far her most damning secrets haven't dragged her down yet. It was impossible to describe what she was feeling, happy and nervous and giddy and queasy all rolled into one.

"In the meantime, I was hoping to discuss your living arrangements through the winter," Miss Goodwitch said, dragging Blake down to Remnant. "Where are you currently living?"

"Oh, a motel on the outskirts of the city." It was a dank and dingy place, its sole redeeming quality being how low the rent was. Despite the money and food Jaune's family had given her, Blake still had to be as frugal as possible if she was going to make it through the winter. As it stood with what she had, Blake theorized she could stretch her resources until just a few weeks before initiation.

After that? Well, Blake could only plan so far ahead.

"Assuming this motel doesn't have some emotional connection for you, I believe we can find you better living arrangements," Miss Goodwitch told her. Before Blake could ask what she meant Goodwitch quickly flicked through a few screens on her Scroll and presented it to Blake once more. Blake viewed what appeared to be the web page of a hotel she wasn't familiar with.

"This is the Emerald Tower," Miss Goodwitch explained. "While it does function as a normal hotel for any guests seeking lodging, Beacon Academy has an arrangement with the Emerald Tower wherein we direct enrolled students who need better lodging, and in return they receive a reduced monthly rent for temporary apartments, which the school will also pay a portion of."

Blake quickly scrolled through the page, skimming over the more important points. The rent was a bit larger than what she was paying now, before whatever percentage the school would pay. But Blake also saw the package deal came with two free meals every day, so that meant she wouldn't have to devote as much of her Lien to buying her own food. Coupled with the vastly more comfortable accommodations, it likely would be worth the extra money she'd spend every month.

"This is awfully generous," Blake worried. Again it sounded too good to be true. "Especially for someone who isn't even officially a student yet."

"This is to ensure all applying students have a fair chance in the initiation test. Students like yourself are more common than you might think, either those with no home of their own, or those who found their old life unpalatable and moved to Vale in the hopes of starting a new one. This way we can ensure the students who don't have a home in Vale are still rested and ready come the spring. Besides, you'll still be managing the majority of the bill yourself, so this comes as little expense to the school."

Well if anyone qualified as being adrift and in need of a safe place to weather the winter, Blake was certainly it. "Thank you, Miss Goodwitch, this will help immeasurably. Is there anything I have to sign or apply for?"

"The Emerald Tower will take of that," the professor assured her. "I will call ahead and let them know to expect your arrival." Miss. Goodwitch powered down her Scroll and adjusted her glasses. "If that will be all, thank you for your time, Miss Belladonna. If you'll excuse, I must follow after my employer and ensure he does not create another fiasco I will have to deal with."

As the professor turned and made her leave, Blake got the feeling she was only half joking.

* * *

 **Then**

The wooden sword in his hands banged against the leather bound strut before it could strike his head. Jaune then retracted his arms, bracing his stance to block the mid-level strut before it too could hit him. The dummy jittered to a halt, and breathing heavily as he was, Jaune stepped back to take a moment's break.

The air of his house's dojo was tepidly warm and still, doing little to help alleviate the sweat beading his brow and back. Jaune reached for a nearby bottle of water, also warm now as he's been practicing for so long, but that didn't stop the liquid from refreshing his parched throat.

Despite however much time he spent with the practice dummy, Jaune knew it would never equate to the real training he had with Ginger and Mordant. But he was content to do something so mundane and monotonous, even if it would never provide him with the same level of experience as his sisters did. There wasn't as much need any more to train so hard and so fast with them, and Jaune enjoyed slowing things down a bit now since there wasn't a looming deadline on the horizon.

"You should try holding the sword closer to your chest," a gruff voice spoke up behind him.

Jaune jumped, hacking past the water he nearly choked on. He didn't wait to get his breathing under control before spinning around, coming face to face with his father. Henry Arc leaned on the door frame, dressed in casual wear, watching his son with a passive expression.

"You overextend yourself," the man went on. "You may be keeping up with the dummy, but you're tiring yourself out quicker than you need to. In a real right, keeping up your stamina is just as important as matching your opponent's blows."

"Okay," Jaune nodded. He didn't really know what else to say. It was good advice, something he should have already been aware of but neglected. It was the fact the advice was coming from his father that threw him for a loop. They haven't exactly been on speaking terms the last few weeks. Or months.

Henry Arc caught on to his son's wariness, which made him shake his head with a labored sigh. He pushed off the frame and said, "Would it be alright if you took a break for moment? There's something I was hoping to show you."

While the request didn't abate his confusion, Jaune nodded all the same. He wasn't like Mordant, questioning everything their father said. Henry had already said he wouldn't stand in Jaune's way anymore, and while it was obvious for anyone to see the tension was still there, Jaune wasn't looking distance himself from his dad completely.

Jaune took a second to properly store is training weapon away before following after his father. They didn't go very far, just to his father's office. Jaune marveled at the sights while his dad flicked the lights on. He's seen them a few times before, but never with the chance to fully examine everything. The suit of armor was hard to miss, its metal layers not quite to the same level as the knights of old, but still far bulkier than what you'd see most Hunters wearing these days. The shelves were populated by old tomes with funny names Jaune didn't quite understand and knick-knacks his father like to boast as 'treasures from past victories.'

Of course, the one item that truly drew Jaune's interest was hung up on the wall, freshly polished and almost glimmering with ancient energy.

Henry noticed his curiosity but didn't comment on it, instead moving behind his oak desk and sitting in his chair. He gestured to the one across from him and said, "Please sit, Jaune. I'd like for us have a talk."

"About what?" Jaune asked cautiously, taking the seat.

"Nothing terribly important. How are your classes going?"

Jaune straightened in his seat, not expecting the question. "They're alright, I guess. A lot of the basic stuff is pretty close to what we had in normal school. I'm kind of behind the other students in the physical classes, but the teachers keep saying I'll catch up."

 _No thanks to you_. He chose to keep the last comment to himself, even though he knew Mordant would have encouraged him. Jaune would be lying to himself and everyone else if he said he didn't feel at least a little bit of resentment toward his father. But he didn't try to be a resentful person.

"That's good." If he sensed his son's displeasure, Henry didn't act on it. In fact it seemed more like he was purposely remaining calm and passive. "Training and sparring can be difficult, especially when you and your opponent both know he has more experience. But this is the time in your life when you can afford to make a few mistakes, so you can learn from them."

Jaune nodded to show he understood. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but his father sounded almost… happy to be talking about stuff like this with him. But what did that mean for the two of them?

Henry leaned back in his seat, folding his hands together. "I noticed you always use the practice sword at home. Have you tried branching out to different weapons?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "But other weapons feel weird in my hands. Axes and maces are too top heavy, daggers and spears feel too light, and the pop guns make me freak out too much. Swords are basic, but I understand them. I'm good with them."

"I see," Henry nodded. He didn't frown, but there was a stony quality to his expression. Henry started to say something, but then thought better of it, choosing instead to rise from his seat. He grabbed the vaunted object off the wall and placed it on his desk, where Jaune's eager eyes could devour it in its entirety.

"You know this weapon's name, yes?" his father asked.

"Crocea Mors."

The ancestral blade of the Arc family. Forged by his great-great-grandfather, it had been wielded by the eldest Arc son of every generation, used to undo evils and help those in need. The sword and its sister shield were made of the same silvery metal that wasn't quite steel, and Jaune knew in his youth Henry Arc had modified the shield so it could collapse into a sheath and store the sword. It was a simple instrument, but still beautiful without compare.

"I have used this sword all my life," Henry went on saying. "The same can be said of my father, and his father before him, and his father before him. This sword has seen countless battles across all manner of dangerous creatures, both those of darkness and those of light. It is a tool designed for one thing and one thing only.

"Killing, both Grimm and people."

A shiver ran down Jaune's spine. He knew his ancestors had fought in wars, and that meant people fighting people. But the world wasn't at war, and he had no intention of going down such a dark path.

Henry Arc circled around the desk and knelt in front of his son, taking Crocea Mors and holding it between them. The pain was clear to see on his face, but Jaune didn't know what to say.

"Jaune, I… I think I've made it rather clear I never wanted you to wield this sword. I wanted a better life for you; something better than a mere Huntsman or soldier. Something to be proud of."

"But I want to be like you," Jaune argued, confusion marring with grief. "You kill the monsters and save people from them. What's better than that?"

"Maybe, but that was never the life I chose for myself." Jaune cocked his head, not understanding, so Henry sighed and said, "Because of who I was and the family I came from, it was always expected of me to follow in my father's footsteps. Take up Crocea Mors and commit myself to a lifetime of fighting. It wasn't until I was much older that I realized I never had the chance to choose for myself what life I wanted to live. I don't regret the good I've done for others, but I've never stopped wondering if there was more good I could have done by being something else – by being someone else.

"And I wanted that choice for you, Jaune. I wanted you to have the chance to be better than I was, to become someone you were proud of." Henry wetted his lips, looking down at Crocea Mors with sorrow in his eyes. "I realize now by trying to better than my father I sank down his level. In trying to give you a choice I took it away. And I'm sorry for that, Jaune. So deeply sorry."

"I-it's okay, dad," Jaune muttered. He had no idea what else to say. He was too young to fully absorb everything his father was telling him.

"It's not, but I'll do everything I can to make it right," Henry vowed, looking back up at Jaune. He raised Crocea Mors and said, "This sword is your birthright, Jaune. It was wrong for me to deny it to you, I see that now. And in truth I still don't want you to take up this sword, and by extension the life that will come with it. But your life is not mine to decide; it's yours." Henry presented the sword to him, awaiting to see if Jaune would take, but the boy was stunned into inaction.

Crocea Mors could be his? Jaune wasn't sure how to process that idea. Ever since the argument over dinner so many months ago, Jaune had reluctantly grown accustomed to the fact he'd never see the fated sword beyond fleeting glances. And now he was being given the option of wielding Crocea Mors to do with as he saw fit.

He wanted it. Oh, how _badly_ he wanted it. Jaune's dreamed of himself, holding Crocea Mors in his hand and slaying great beats of darkness, a hero in every sense of the word.

But was his dad right? Was the life of a Huntsman really as lackluster as he said it was? Jaune knew his father would never lie to him, and if Henry thought his life was wasted being a Huntsman, then he truly meant it.

Jaune couldn't believe that. He'd read the letters from people thanking Henry for saving them and their love ones. He watched the news reels about the Grimm invasions Henry helped to stop. He knew the stories of how his father's Beacon team all hated one another in the beginning of their time together, and how through their work they grew past their differences and learned to love each other as if they were family.

And most of all Jaune couldn't believe it because he still saw his dad as a hero. Even through all of the trials and fights they had been through the last half year, Jaune never once thought of his father as anything less than a hero. Not a perfect one, but the real heroes were flawed, choosing to continue forging onward in spite of their shortcomings.

That was man Jaune saw his father as, the kind who kept doing their duty even if they knew there was something – or someone – else they could have been. Because that was the right thing to do. It's what the hero would. And Jaune's always wanted to be a hero.

Slowly, gingerly, Jaune reached out and touched the sheath for the first time. Henry took his hands away, and Jaune truly learned how heavy Crocea Mors was. Weighed down both by the metal it was forged from, and the burden that came with it. Jaune quickly realized he wouldn't be swinging it around effectively for quite some time, but he would grow and get stronger. And when he was ready, Crocea Mors – _his_ sword – would be waiting for him.

Jaune looked up, finding his father had moisture in his eyes. The look he gave his son wasn't sad, but it wasn't entirely happy, somewhere in between. But the pride was still there, Jaune could see that clear as day.

"I'm going to earn this," Jaune vowed to his father. "I'm going to prove I deserve to hold Crocea Mors. And I'll be better than you, if that's what you want. I'll become someone you can be proud of, dad."

"Jaune," the man sighed, breaking out into a watery smile. He cradled his son's head and placed a kissed atop his hair. "I am already proud of you, I want you to know that. And nothing will ever change that."

Tears stung in his eyes, and Jaune couldn't stop himself from launching out of his seat and wrapping his arms around his dad for what felt like the first time in ages. Henry did the same, the pair of them not-quite-crying.

And even if his dad said it was alright, that night Jaune swore he would never break his promise.

* * *

 **Now**

"So just sign here, here, and here," the hotel concierge instructed, and Blake did as she was told. Once she was done he swiveled the documents back toward himself and gave them a cursory look through to ensure everything was in its proper place. "And that should do it. Welcome to the Emerald Tower, Miss Belladonna."

As the man went through the provisos and guidelines she would have to abide by during her stay, Blake internally marveled at this latest development. She had been accepted into Beacon completely out of the blue, and now the school was posting her up in an above average abode until initiation next year. Was this what it felt like to be a Hunter? To have the basic necessities provided for you so long as you continued to perform a highly dangerous job few others could?

Blake didn't fool herself into thinking the stroke of good luck would last indefinitely. In the license agreement she read through Blake saw this deal was only given to students initially applying for Beacon. Next year when the school year let out she would be expected to find her own arrangements. Still, this would be nice while it lasted, and Blake was grateful to Professor Goodwitch pointing her in the right direction.

Money would be tight though. Blake had barely enough money to last all winter in the motel she'd originally been staying at. The rent here wouldn't be too much larger, but the cost difference would still mean having to head out weeks earlier than she initially. Blake wasn't keen on dipping back into her life of crime, so maybe it would be prudent to try looking for a part time job again.

That was a dilemma for another time however, and Blake tuned her attention back to concierge as he got to the important bits. "Now all that is left is the matter of your room. Do you have any preferences? A view of the city or perhaps one facing toward the ocean?"

"The view is of no great importance," Blake informed him. "The only consolation I might ask for is a room tucked away from the main thoroughfare. I enjoy my privacy."

"We can fast track you for a room on the top floor then," the man decided. "Those will be among the last we assign to students as they trickle in over the next few months. For the time being it would just be you and one other pair of students already sharing a room."

"That's sounds ideal, I'll take one of those rooms if you please." The man nodded and quickly typed out a few commands on his computer. A moment later he handed over a pair of key cards and instructed her which way to go.

One elevator ride later, Blake stepped out into the hallway with her meager possessions. As she walked and counted off the rooms she passed, Blake immediately took note of how quiet the floor was. With only one neighbor to worry about, Blake looked forward to many a night spent in peaceful silence, curled up with The Strange of Dr. Jonquil and Mr. Hyde to read.

Hearing there were multiple people sharing one room didn't surprise her. Blake knew the Hunter academies had teams of four students spend the fours years together in the same room, no matter what composition of boys and girls they were. Blake idly wondered how she'd manage having to sleep in the same room as hormonal teenage boys, but decided that too was another problem for another time and filed it away.

Finally Blake came upon her room, situated nicely at the end of the hallway where there wouldn't be constant foot traffic to distract her. Blake keyed the door and pushed it open, pausing in the doorway to take stock of her new abode. It wasn't spectacular, which was to be expected considering the price she was paying for it was much less than the norm. It was basically one large room, with a bed against the far wall, a small kitchenette by the doorway, and a couple of doors separating the closet and bathrooms.

Nothing special, there wasn't even a television, but most TV was garbage so that suited Blake just fine. But it was cozy and peaceful. Overall she decided she liked it and looked forward to spending her time in her very own room. With the happy thought in mind, Blake hiked up her bags and made to move in.

"Hiya!"

That is, until an impossibly loud voice sounded off behind her, causing Blake to stop in her tracks. She slowly turned to address the newcomer, and came face to face with a pair of aquamarine eyes framed by a shock of orange hair sitting atop a girl much shorter than herself.

The ginger held out her hand, smile so wide it hurt for Blake to look at it. "I'm Nora!"

"Uh, hi," Blake greeted warily. She readjusted her grip on her bags to indicate she couldn't shake hands, and while the strange girl got the hint and retracted her hand, it did nothing to stop the way she was positively beaming at Blake. "I just moved in," Blake explained, not sure what else to say.

"Really? That's so cool! My friend and I moved in a few weeks ago, and we think it's great! Aside from the fact they keep moving us around to different rooms again and again, but that's what makes it so exciting! We never know where we'll go next and who we'll meet there, and this time we get to meet you!"

 _My brain… it aches._ Blake had no idea how someone could fire off so many words in such a small space of time without going down even a single decibel in volume, and it was already taking its toll on her.

"Nora, at least give her a chance to get settled," a masculine and much calmer voice advised. Blake looked over the Nora girl's head (Which wasn't hard to do, she and Napier would probably get along famously) to see a boy their age standing in the kitchenette of the room across from Blake's. He had pale pink eyes to match the single pink lock nestled in his dark hair.

"Hello, my name is Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie," the boy introduced whilst stirring batter in a mixing bowl.

"You can just call him Ren," Nora added. Ren didn't seem to care much at all to have the girl determining what people could and couldn't call him.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Are you going to Beacon?" Nora asked without preamble.

"I would imagine she is if she's staying here," Ren answered for her, unperturbed answering a clearly ludicrous question.

"Oh yeah," Nora realized, poking a finger into her cheek. "You're so smart, Ren!"

"Yes, well, I have to get my things unpacked," Blake said, slowly backing into her room and hoping the ginger would get the hint.

She did not. "Oh! Do you wanna come over for dinner once you're ready? Ren makes the best pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" Blake wondered. It was past six in the evening, who had pancakes at this time of day?

"Whatever Nora wants," Ren said with a beleaguered expression. "I can also make you a salad if that would be more palatable."

Blake didn't have to be a genius to understand Lie Ren was trying to apologize for Valkyrie's actions in his tone. It started to make sense why these two were the only other people up here, away from all the other guests.

A few months ago Blake might have immediately fled back to the reception area and demanded a new room when she had the chance. But looking at Nora's wide, innocent eyes and earnest smile made her remember an extremely girl with light blue eyes and pale pink hair.

So she mustered up a believable smile and said, "That sounds lovely, just give me a few minutes to get my things in order."

"Awesome!" Nora cheered. "You're gonna love Ren's pancakes, I just know it. And there's so much we can talk about! Like how weird Vale's laws are, what kinds of classes Beacon might have, the weapons we use- ooh! Do you like _explosives?!_ "

… _This is going to be a long winter, isn't it?_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Nothing super exciting this chapter, sorry for that. Mostly just more backstory and exposition. But with Blake's new life comes even more changes from canon, and I didn't want to introduce those changes without any warning we we got to Beacon. So fr now this chapter and the next are all about how Blake spends her time between meeting the Arcs and the start of the school year._

 _As always, thanks for reading and leaving me your thoughts. We have another Omake as well, a continuation of the Jaune Harem AU that everyone's been so keen to read more of!_

 **Omake – The Best Ending: Meet the Belladonnas**

* * *

 _It's okay, Jaune, just remain calm. You've done this plenty of times before, so there's no need to worry. I'm certain Blake's parents are going to be kind, rationale people, and they'll understand I'm only trying to help._

Jaune took a long, deep breath to stem his nerves after her heard the doorbell ring. Together he, his mother and father, and Blake all made their way to the front door to greet the guests they had been waiting for. Behind his parents' backs, Jaune and Blake shared a discreet look and nodded to each other.

Henry Arc opened the door to reveal a large, burly man with jet black hair and beard, decked in regal looking clothes befitting of a chieftain of a small country. Jaune's father immediately took note of the man's size and was inordinately pleased, already imagining how large his future grandsons would grow.

Next to him stood a shorter woman who looked remarkably similar to Blake, though obviously older. She had a kind smile, and like his own mother was still quite the beautiful woman despite her age. Blake must have somehow sensed that last thought because she elbowed him in the side.

"You must be the Belladonnas!" his father greeted. "Please, come in and make yourselves at home! We have so much we'd like to discuss with you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Ghira Belladonna returned, sharing a high octane hand shake with Jaune's father that sent small tremors spiking throughout the immediate area.

Kali Belladonna sidestepped them all and made a beeline for her daughter, ensconcing her in a tight hug. "Oh my baby girl," she sighed whilst vigorously rubbing Blake's feline ears, "It's so good to finally see you again."

"I… I missed you too, mom," Blake replied, patting her mother on the back. She actually looked to be verklempt over the reunion with her family, and Jaune feared she might forget their plan altogether.

Thankfully Blake still remembered, carefully extricating herself out of her mother's grasp. "Mom, dad, you already know Mr. and Mrs. Arc from when they called you. I'd like to introduce you to… my _betrothed_ … Jaune Arc."

Their two sets of amber eyes focused on him, and Jaune stood a little straighter to try and hide his nervousness. He held a hand out and said, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna."

Ghira hummed thoughtfully as he inspected the younger man before him. "So this is the boy who thinks he is worthy to marry my daughter." He roughly grabbed Jaune's hand and gave him the most violent handshake he'd ever experienced. "I hope you live up to the title your father has painted for you."

"You'll have no worry of that!" his father argued happily, seemingly oblivious to the sound of his son's knuckles fracturing in multiple places.

"It's nice to meet you," Kali said with a smile, quietly urging her husband to let go of Jaune's bruised hand. "It's such a treat to meet all of you. And I must thank you for opening up your home to our daughter."

"Our home is always open to family, which will include both of you as well after this weekend," June Arc assured her. "Speaking of which! I have a scrap book full of all the ideas I want to use for the wedding and I've been just dying to see what you think!"

The laughter Kali responded with was just a tad too shaky to be entirely believable. Her eyes sought out her daughter, but Blake could only shrug with a slight wince.

"And while they're going over plans for the wedding, I was hoping I could give you a tour of our house, Mr. Belladonna," Jaune's father offered. "Show you just how much a good home this'll be for the all the grandkids to play around in."

Blake's gaze snapped to Jaune's, her eyes wide and beseeching, and he nodded back to give her the go-ahead. "Actually, Mr. Arc, I heard Nora was heading to the weight room, and she was boasting about how she could lift more than you?"

Henry Arc made a sharp intake of breath. "A challenge of strength? I'm sorry, Mr. Belladonna, but a man of your stature must understand I cannot simply ignore a challenge to our honor!"

"I… understand, I suppose," Ghira acquiesced. He looked to have already gotten to the state where he didn't question Jaune's parents' eccentricities.

"Actually that could give Mr. Belladonna and I some one on one time," Jaune suggested. He pretended he didn't cower when Blake's father slid his gaze over to him. "You know, man to man."

"Sounds good to me!" his father decided. He clapped Ghira on the shoulder and said, "Go easy on my son, will ya? He's still got a ways to go before he can measure up to men like us!" His raucous laughter echoed throughout the house as he made his way to the weight room to face his opponent.

"Well, we better get started on that scrapbook!" Blake said, failing somewhat to not sound too eager. She placed her hands on the backs of both the mothers in the room and forcibly pushed them toward the kitchen. "Wouldn't want to waste any time!"

Once they were gone Jaune took a long breath to steel himself and turned back the father of his bride to be. "Would you like to move to the living room, sir?"

"Certainly," the man agreed. One scene change later the two men found themselves sitting on the family couch, Ghira with his hands in his lap and looking like the very epitome of calm yet deadly below the surface. Despite his best efforts Jaune couldn't keep from dry washing his hands, unable to look the burly man in the eye.

"Just so you are aware, in our culture it's considered an insult to not seek the father's blessing before proposing to his daughter," Ghira told him, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"That's along the lines of what I wanted to talk to you about, sir," Jaune replied, his Adam's Apple bobbing wildly. "There wasn't exactly a proposal, per se."

"I'm aware. Blake broke into your house, and instead of calling the authorities your parents instead decided to force her to marry you. I feel I shouldn't have to point out indentured servitude is also usually seen as an insult, though not just to Faunus in this case."

"And believe me, I understand that! If I were in Blake's shoes I'd hate it too. That's why I'm trying to help her and ensure this marriage doesn't happen."

Ghira's eyes narrowed at him. "You don't want to marry my daughter?"

"I've known Blake for less than a week, sir. Yes, she's beautiful, smart and capable, but that isn't nearly enough time to decide if I want to spend the rest of my life with her. More importantly Blake's made it abundantly clear she doesn't want to marry me, and I don't want to force her into anything she's against."

"I must say that's very noble of you, Jaune Arc," Ghira praised. Jaune didn't even try to hide how much he preened at his kind words. "But do you really think you can convince your parents to let my daughter go?"

"I'm sure of it. Despite how eccentric-"

"Batshit crazy."

"… _eccentric_ my parents can be, they're not malicious. If both you and your wife don't give consent to this marriage, they'll let Blake go, I promise you that. Then you can return home with your long lost daughter and we all get our happy endings."

Ghira cupped his chin in thought. "I have to say this isn't how I foresaw the day going. I expected to fight tooth and nail for my daughter's freedom, and yet here you are freely me handing me the key."

Jaune just shrugged. "Even if we don't know each other that well, Blake's happiness is more important to me than having another wife."

"So you really have a harem then? How many wives do you have, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Technically eight, if you count the guy who got dragged into this by his girlfriend." They could just barely hear the orange haired girl shout something about how they weren't like that even though everyone knew they were totally like that.

"And they're all happy here, living with your family?"

"Sure, or at least I think so. We don't exactly act like husband and wives around each other, since this is still relatively new for us all, but I still care about them as much as anyone else in my family. My wives are happy and well looked after, and I try to attend to whatever needs they may have. Given how well we get along I don't see why that friendliness couldn't develop into love down the road. It's not the typical romantic tale, but it works for us, and I'm fine with that."

"That's surprisingly mature of you, young Arc. Most men your age would be clamoring to have even one betrothed as beautiful as the women in your flock, let alone several of them."

"Well, it's not like I don't want a girlfriend," he shrugged, feeling somewhat guilty. "But I'd have preferred actually courting them myself though, to make the bond between us pure."

"I see. You've given me much to think about, Jaune Arc, and yet the answer to my troubles is exceedingly quick to ascertain."

"Sir?" He was confused as to what that meant, and even more so when Mr. Belladonna didn't immediately respond. Instead the man rose from the couch, urging Jaune to do the same. The two faced each other, standing at their fullest heights, and Ghira looked down to him with a warm smile.

Ghira clapped his hands down on both of Jaune's shoulders, practically grinning ear to ear. "My boy, I think you'll make an excellent husband for my daughter."

 _What?_

Pieces of drywall and plaster exploded throughout the room after Blake burst through the wall, a distraught look on her face.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

"Ah, Blake there you are!" he greeted happily, pulling Jaune into a friendly yet smothering side hug. "I was just letting your fiancé here know that he has my blessing to marry you."

A glare with the intensity of a thousand suns was squared directly on Jaune, and he swore he heard the fireplace behind him catch on fire. "I thought you were going to try and get me out of this!" she accused.

"I did, I swear! I told him everything!"

"Indeed he did," Ghira agreed. "In just one conversation I learned Jaune Arc is an honest, trustworthy, honorable young man. What more could a father want in the husband to his baby daughter?"

"But but but daddy!" she pleaded. "His parents kidnapped me!"

"Because you broke into their house."

"That's beside the point! How can you just stand there and let me be married off? Don't you want me to come back to Menagerie with you?"

"So you can run off to join a terrorist organization again?" he asked.

Blake's face went ghostly pale. "Uuuuuhhh…"

"Do you know how worried your mother and I were, Blake?" her father continued. "How many sleepless nights we spent thinking about all the danger our baby girl could be in? The fact there was nothing I could do to help you brought me no end of anguish."

Then he gestured to the house they were in now, breaking out into a large smile. "Then we receive word our daughter is in the hands of people who can not only capture her, but also keep her from going anywhere! Better yet, they've provided her with food, a home, and a strapping young man to keep her happy. And you think I'd just give that up? Ha! Fat chance!"

"But…" Blake looked widely between the two of them, lost for words. Even if Jaune weren't being crushed into the man's side, he couldn't think of anything to say to make this situation better either. "But…"

"Speaking of butts, I can't help but notice you inherited your mother's magnificent rear," Ghira went on, and both Jaune and Blake went green in the face. "I simply must see the wedding dress and determine if it brings out your best features. Oh, there's so much planning we need to do in such a short amount of time! Jaune, do you think your parents will let us invite a few friends from our country? Say, a few dozen of them?"

As Ghira rambled on about the wedding, with Jaune slowly but surely losing consciousness, he watched as Blake raced to the nearest window, ripping the entire thing out of the wall, stuck her head out of the gaping hole, and screamed her lungs out.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"


	16. Chapter 13

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth.

Chapter 13 – Season's Greetings

* * *

 **Late November**

Frigid fall winds assaulted her the moment she stepped through the entryway of the post office, prompting her to grimace in displeasure. Making sure the newly bought and stamped envelope was secure in an inner pocket, Blake pulled her second hand coat tighter around her frame to try and abate the cold.

Just as they promised, Ren and Nora were waiting outside for her, both as bundled for the cold weather as Blake. Although in Nora's case it may have been more of a formality given how temperature didn't seem to apply to her on a metaphysical level.

"Get everything you need?" Ren asked her, and when she nodded they all turned and made their way down the sidewalk. Blake was thankful the post office was only a few blocks away from the Emerald Tower. The bus ride to get back to this part of town was long enough as is.

"Work today suuuuuuucked," Nora lamented, skipping along at a moderate pace so as not to stray ahead of her companions. "I can't wait to get home and just relax."

Blake didn't even try to imagine what 'relaxing' with Nora involved. The end result would have been like an AI construct trying to decipher a paradox.

"You could try to earn the manager's ire a little less often," Ren softly suggested.

"But it's just so boring working at the diner if I don't try and play around with the rules," Nora whined. "I was finally gonna have a little fun watching that one jerk get kicked out, but then you had to step in and suck out all of the excitement. Boo you."

"I will not apologize for peaceful outcomes," Ren defended.

By reasons Blake didn't entirely understand, Nora had taken a shine to her when they first met, which by extension pretty much meant Lie Ren ended up being her friend as well. They'd only known each other for a couple of weeks when Ren and Nora informed Blake a waitress position had opened up at the small café diner where they worked, Nora as another such waitress and Ren as an assistant cook. They knew Blake was unemployed at the time, so they promised to put in a good word for her with their manager.

It was only a part time job, and the pay wasn't spectacular, but Blake was glad to have it. So long as she could keep it going through the spring, she wouldn't have to worry about meeting the Emerald Tower's rent anymore. It even allowed Blake enough extra cash to indulge in small purchases, like the stamped envelope she bought a few minutes prior.

"Thank you for handling that, by the way," Blake said to Ren. "If you hadn't stepped in, the outcome wouldn't have been pretty to say the least."

The uniforms waitresses wore, a blouse with a pleated skirt, weren't designed to be provocative, but they also did little to hide a woman's better aspects. Blake had long grown used to men leering at her, simply content to ignore them, but she'd forgotten in the White Fang the perverts knew how dangerous she could be and didn't dare make a move. Civilians who thought her to be of the same social standing had no such foreknowledge, so it was understandable if they had fewer reservations.

Thus far it hadn't been a problem, until today when an especially raunchy asshole made to cup her behind while her back was turned. He might have thought Blake to be some docile waif, which she immediately corrected him of when she turned and started to spit curses at him. Unfortunately he was the kind of man who wasn't used to people talking back to him and rose to meet her challenge.

Blake's temper quickly flaired, and things might have ended badly for the both of them. Badly for the pervert because he'd walk out of the diner with more than a few broken bones, and badly for Blake because she'd be out of a job at best and facing legal action at worst.

Thankfully Ren was nearby collecting dirty plates and quickly intervened, placing a firm hand on the man's shoulder. Blake wasn't entirely certain what Ren did, but immediately the man began to calm down to a rather placid state, and Ren escorted him out of the building with almost no resistance. His acquaintances followed of their own accord soon after.

Ren merely shrugged his indifference. "I don't like it when people mess with my friends."

"Ren's always been super protective," Nora added with a smile. "I remember this one time a few jerks wouldn't stop hitting on me, so Ren stepped in and…"

Blake only half listened to Nora's story, already knowing by now how she liked to embellish them with details ranging from highly unlikely to downright ludicrous. While Nora spoke, Blake took the time to consider the two people walking with her.

Much like with the Arcs, companionship had somehow found its own way to Blake. Ren was a good friend to have. Like Nora said, he was reliable and stood fast to his morals. Then on the surface he was a near carbon copy to Blake in male form, given how calm, studious and intellectual he was. He was also handsome and charming in his own reserved way. In a different set of circumstances, Blake might have entertained the idea of asking him out on a date.

But even if the current life she was living was more ideal, Blake wasn't narcissistic enough to think dating someone exactly like her would end well. Neither was she suicidal enough to risk the repercussions of dating Nora Valkyrie's best friend.

Nora was… Nora. There was no better way to explain the amalgam of character traits comprising her being. In a world where no two people were alike and everyone did their best to stand out, Nora was still on an entirely different level of uniqueness.

Together she and Lie Ren were the two most personably discordant people Blake had ever met, and yet they interacted as if higher powers had designed them specifically for each other. It actually made Blake a little jealous; she couldn't claim to have ever been so close to another person.

"…and then Ren punched the last guy in the face so hard he flew through an entire building!" Nora finished.

"He fell and scraped his arm," Ren translated for Blake. "After which he and his friends ran away calling for their parents."

"Sounds like they got what they deserved," Blake noted, knowing Nora wouldn't let her get away without adding in some kind of two cents.

"You betcha!" Nora agreed. Her constant chatter was paused when they finally made it to the hotel, and the three eagerly rushed into the warm lobby.

Ren thumbed the elevator button and Nora asked, "So what are you doing for the Winter Solstice, Blake?" Such drastic conversation segues were common for Nora, who cared little for any fluff in between the topics she truly wanted to talk about. "Planning to go home for a couple weeks?"

"Travel isn't in the budget right now," Blake answered. "What about you guys?"

"Nowhere else to go," Ren answered freely. Blake bit back her instinctual follow-up comment. She'd noticed neither Ren nor Nora mentioned their families all that much, and it wasn't difficult to fill in the blanks, so Blake didn't pry any deeper.

The elevator dinged and opened up, allowing them crowd inside. "You can spend the holiday with us," Nora eagerly suggested to Blake. "Ren will make his special peppermint pancakes and we can exchange gifts!"

Blake didn't try to hide her wince. "Actually, I was going to ask you guys not to get me anything. Gifts aren't in the budget either, and I don't want you to go through the trouble of finding me something if I don't have a gift in return."

"The Winter Solstice is about giving presents, not receiving," Ren reminded her. "But our gift can be small and cheap, if you like."

"Ren, you don't get cheap presents for friends!" Nora scolded, lightly slapping his arm. Ren and Blake both chuckled at Nora's obviously overblown outrage, and over her head (Still wasn't hard to do) they shared a brief nod. Maybe Blake could find small but meaningful present for them as well.

Once the elevator stopped and they spilled out onto their floor, Nora made another executive decision to change the flow of their conversation. "So you're gonna write a letter for your family since you can't go home?" she asked Blake.

"That's the idea," Blake sighed. Another aspect of Nora's extreme uniqueness was how incredibly perceptive she could be. Normally it was hidden beneath her bubbly and excitable nature, but Blake knew the short ginger girl had a cunning mind, which she could break out for stunning effect.

Unfortunately, thus far the idea with the letter had only been conceptualized up to the 'buying' phase. The 'writing' phase is what still vexed her. Her relationship with her family was… complicated, to say the least.

"Not sure what to write?" Ren asked, picking up on Blake's inner turmoil.

A groan this time. "Not really. We, uh, my parents and I… they didn't support my decision to leave home so soon." It was technically the truth; Blake just hoped Ren and Nora wouldn't ask for a specific time table.

What were you supposed to say to the people who birthed you and raised you, only to have their diligence rewarded by skipping out on them for almost five years? How was she supposed to explain she left one of the most important organizations in her life in order to become something else? What right did Blake have to expect her parents to forgive her transgressions?

"There's a lot that needs to be said," Blake told her friends, purposely remaining vague. "And I don't know what I should and shouldn't say to them."

Both Ren and Nora hummed in thought; Nora's being a bit more overdone and cartoonish. At the end of the hallway they paused to fish out the keys to their respective rooms, giving Ren the chance to think.

"I would say start with what they'll likely think is the most important information," Ren decided.

"How am I to know what that is exactly?" Blake asked the boy.

But instead of Ren, Nora came up with an answer. "Well, if I had a daughter, I think more than anything else I'd wanna know if she's safe. I'd want to know she's happy at what she's doing. Everything else is stuff that can be saved until we can see each other again."

Key in hand, Blake turned to her door, but found she was unable to open it just yet. "Even if you think you should beg for forgiveness for how you acted toward them? Apologizing for everything you've done isn't as important?"

"Not even then," she heard Ren agree, and Blake knew he wasn't taking Nora's side just because of their friendship. "Apologizing so much will just make them think you're in danger, causing them to worry more. Then you'd have to apologize for making them overreact, and you'll never get the chance to make your true feelings known."

Nora stepped up into her field of vision, and Blake turned to her, seeing Nora had that small smile usually only reserved for Ren. "The important stuff first," she told Blake. "Apologizing can come later."

Important stuff first, apologizing later. Simple and easy to follow. Given how Blake feared her emotions would start to fray once she sat down to start writing, simplicity would be a boon to her.

Returning a timid smile, Blake gave her shorter friend a nod. "Alright, that'll work."

"Cool!" Nora preened, instantly reverting to her much more positive state. "Are you still gonna come by later to watch Super Robot Battle Tourney later?"

"Sure," Blake agreed, partly to indulge in Nora's love of violent TV shows and partly because she knew Ren would make a great dinner for the three of them.

With plans decided for later, Nora skipped past Ren to go shower, and Blake and Ren briefly shared their own set of smiles before retreating into their own rooms. Finally alone, Blake let out a long sigh weighted down by the entire day's events and started shucking off her clothes.

After a quick rinsing off and changing into a more comfortable outfit, Blake reclined on her bed, letting her hair air dry, her feline ears flicking off the moisture near them. Despite having found two new friends in Ren and Nora, Blake still wasn't confident enough to reveal her true nature to them, and her room was the one place she felt comfortable leaving her bow off. She felt bad for the duplicity, but not bad enough to overcome her insecurities just yet.

For the time being she found herself with a glass of water on the nightstand, a writing board in her lap, and a pen in her hand. A piece of paper lay before her, still as white as the freshly fallen snow outside, and her hand remained still.

 _Important stuff first, apologizing later._

Repeating the mantra several more times in her head, Blake took a deep breath, steeled her nerves, and scraped the pen tip across the top left corner of the page.

 _Dearest mother and father…_

* * *

 **Early December**

Say what you will about Menagerie, and there was a lot to be said from both sides of a decades' long argument, but the weather definitely wasn't something worth lamenting.

Right about now the globe was eking into its winter months, and save for Vacuo, all the other populated territories of the kingdoms were starting to feel the harsh winter weather. Atlas would get it especially bad, seeing as how the continent was mostly tundra and snowy mountains already.

But not Menagerie. Ghira would dare say this was the best time of year. Right around now the tropical storms would become more frequent but much less brutal, helping to transport life giving water to the inner parts of the large island. Humidity would go up but the temperature as a whole would go down to a much more comfortable level. Only once in a blue moon would they be gifted with the sight of snow, but Ghira's had enough of the cold.

He's had enough of a great many things. Menagerie was far from perfect, and this was far from the kind of life he originally wanted, but Ghira was content, and at this point in his life that was all he could ask for.

Well, besides the most important thing in his life…

Ghira shook the thought from his head. He'd already spent months fretting about the news, and despite how he worried about her, Ghira knew worrying would not help her. She was a strong girl, always had been. Ghira had to believe she would be alright. The fact there hadn't been any word from her since her disappearance didn't help to alleviate his troubled mind, but he also knew it didn't necessarily indicate bad news.

With a sigh he reclined back into the beach chair in front of his home, trying not to let his clouded mind spoil the nice the day. There was an ever rare gap in his schedule, free of meetings and paperwork to poor over. So he took the opportunity to laze about on the front lawn in the warm midday sun, sipping on a glass of ice tea.

Yes, it was good to be chieftain of a small country. Sometimes, at least.

The sound of shoes clacking on pavement caught his attention, and Ghira looked up to find his wife Kali strolling down the steps leading to the front gate. She carried a few bags in her hands, and the similar looking compatriots flanking her either side helped to carry the rest of her burden, and the three were chatting happily as they walked up to the house.

Yet again a niggling bout of worry wormed its way to the surface upon seeing the Albain brothers so close to his wife, but Ghira quickly stamped it back down. Fennec and Corsec had always been nothing but polite and cordial when they came by to conduct business. True, there was a strange quality to the pair, but that was a secret to no one, and Ghira knew there was nothing to reasonably fear from them.

Ghira sat up in his seat and raised his glass to the trio. "I see you picked up a few stragglers while at the market!" he called over jovially.

The Albains responded with quiet chuckles, which were eclipsed by Kali's much more musical laughter. "It's true what they say, give a dog a scrap of food and he'll follow you all the way home hoping for more!"

Ah, how he loved her wit. Ghira guffawed as he rose and went to get the door for them. Kali placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before she passed, and Ghira turned to the two men following her. "Fennec, Corsec, always good to see you both."

"The pleasure is all ours, your grace," Fennec greeted in his oddly airy voice, bowing deeply even though he knew he didn't have to. Corsec did much the same.

Together they all shuffled into the foyer, and Ghira closed the door behind them. "Will you require any more assistance, Mrs. Belladonna?" Corsec asked Kali, gesturing to the bags he and his brother held.

"No thank you, boys, I can take it from here," she said with a genial smile. The brothers nodded in understanding and passed their bags to her. Kali turned to her husband and said, "I can put on a pot of tea if you like?"

"That would be wonderful, Kali, thank you," he nodded. Kali flashed him that small, coy smile reserved only for him, and then she was off. Ghira then waved the Albains forward, and they followed him into the dining room.

"Nothing of note happened in the market I hope?" Ghira asked as they took their seats, keeping his tone light to show he didn't actually expect any bad news.

"Only normal occurrences for a normal day," Fennec assured him.

"We happened to run into Mrs. Belladonna on her way out of the post office," Corsec added without even a beat passing. "She was kind enough to allow us to walk her home."

"Yes, that sounds like her," Ghira agreed. Kali was always kind like that, even to strangers. Of course he was safe knowing she wouldn't give her time to anyone if she had even the slightest reason to distrust them. Ghira then clapped his hands and said, "So, on to business. I assume you've brought the information with you in more than just mental form?"

"Of course, your grace." Fennec withdrew a scroll from his sleeve and passed it to the chieftain. Unfolding it, Ghira quickly skimmed through the items Sienna Kahn was gracious enough to inform him about.

Not for the first time he felt a pang of regret, missing the position he once held in the White Fang. He understood why his tenure lasted as long as it did, and Ghira never withheld his true opinions on how he thought the Fang should operate. But he was not the leader his people wanted.

Not the father his daughter wanted.

Still, even if she had more extreme views than he, Sienna was cut from an honorable cloth. Through the Albain brothers Ghira still had a connection to the White Fang. Not one he could use to influence it, but Sienna was still kind enough to keep him informed of the organization's progresses and developments.

Ghira's eyes narrowed when he read a tidbit discreetly tucked away toward the bottom. "Taurus is being assigned head of the Vale Branch?"

"Despite his younger age, Taurus has proven himself as a beacon for the men to rally behind," Corsec answered without delay, probably having expected the reaction. "And he has personally led a number of important successes in the Vale area. It is only natural he's finally attained a position worthy of his commanding aura."

Ghira only grunted in acknowledgement. He'd never liked Adam Taurus, and not for the obvious reasons. He shared Sienna's views of using force to attain victories for the Faunus cause. Unlike Sienna, he had far less restraint and a much more open hatred of humans. Taurus seriously took to the creed of victory at any cost, and he instilled a rather unhealthy level of fanaticism in his followers.

For the more obvious reasons, Ghira just wished he were a few years younger, strong enough again to show the upstart what for.

"While I'm certain my advice will go unheeded, please send word to Sienna that I do not support this decision," Ghira instructed the brothers. Already the news had run afoul of his mood, and now he couldn't coax his thoughts to stray from the situation in Vale. "What is the current climate in Vale? I'd have thought Taurus' heavy-handed actions were better utilized in Mistral."

"Vale, as a whole, is more understanding of the Faunus plight," Fennec answered. "However because of this, there is generally less support for the White Fang among the Faunus population than in Atlas or Mistral. They are more removed from the horrors we face, and as a result more people, both Faunus and human, do not fully understand how serious the injustices we fight against are."

"Adam Taurus has shown great capability to inspire individuals and help them realize their true potential," Corsec reiterated. "This is why he was chosen to succeed the Vale Branch."

While Ghira didn't think the brothers were lying, he was also fairly certain they weren't giving him the full picture. If Taurus was in charge in Vale now, that meant there were plans in motion, most likely. The only question was whose, and what did they plan for the end result to be?

Those questions were not paramount in his mind. Speaking so much of Vale made him recall other events that had taken place their recently. Events he cared for more about but had precious little news for.

Ghira placed the scroll down and spoke carefully to shift the conversation. "Speaking of Vale, has there been any news about my daughter? Has Blake made contact with anyone in the organization?"

At this the Albain brothers didn't have a ready answer, choosing instead to turn one another. Their flat looks were completely unreadable to him, and yet somehow they were capable of communicating to one another with nothing more than sight.

"There have not been any new reports," Fennec said at last. "As we have said before, it's been speculated Miss Belladonna moved into the interior of Vale to go into hiding. Not that we are pursuing her," Fennec was quick to add.

"While your daughter's abrupt departure from the Fang was perplexing, we understand one can grow weary of constant service," Corsec added. "Has Blake not contacted you at all?"

"No, she has not," Ghira confirmed, not bothering to hide how his shoulders sagged. He'd expected to hear as much. The news was no less disheartening.

"Rest assured, your grace, the moment Miss Belladonna contacts us again you will be the first person we inform," Fennec promised. "We understand better than most the connection of family." Corsec nodded in agreement.

Ghira mustered up a passable smile for him. "Thank you, Fennec, that means a great deal. And if Blake returns-"

Something smashed in the kitchen. "Ghira!"

"Kali?" The three men sprang to their feet. The Albain brothers dropped into combat stances and prepared to rush to his wife's aid, but Ghira headed them off. "You two stay here, but come for us if I call for you." Ghira didn't wait to see if his order went heeded and ran through his home toward the kitchen.

Ghira burst into the room, eyes sweeping for an assailant, but all he found was Kali alone and appearing to be quite safe. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, and Ghira noticed the shattered remains of a teacup on the floor next to her feet, but Kali paid it no mind. A piece of paper was clutched in her one hand, and the other was clamped over her mouth. Kali was wide eyed as she read what was on it.

"Kali?" he probed, stepping carefully into the kitchen and brushing away the broken ceramic away with his sandaled foot. "Is everything alright?"

She reacted to his voice, staring up at him, and now that he was closer Ghira could see the tears in her eyes. But when she moved her hand away from her mouth, he saw she was smiling, the joy plain to see as clear as day.

"Ghira, it-it's her!" Kali told him, passing the parchment to him. "It's from our baby!"

He gave her an astonished look but didn't waste time turning his attention to the letter. Without even needing to read the words he knew Kali was right. He would have recognized Blake's elegant handwriting anywhere. Kali crushed herself into her husband's side as they read together.

 _Dearest mother and father,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. As I recall the weather in Menagerie is quite nice this time of year. The weather in Vale isn't nearly so hospitable, but I have a place to stay that is warm and filled with trusted colleagues. I understand it has been quite some time since we last spoke. Hopefully your lives have been far more mundane than mine in our time apart._

 _As you no doubt must have heard, several months ago I parted ways with the White Fang. While I still agree with the intended message of the Faunus rights organization you helped to build so many years ago, I can no longer abide by the actions and practices undertaken by it. The people I once called my friends are no longer recognizable to me, and the justice I believed to be fighting for has now been overshadowed by crime and senseless violence._

 _My departure was long in planning, but short in execution. I gave no forewarning to my superiors I would be leaving, and fled the first moment I could. I did this because I feared the repercussions of my actions. The leaders I once looked up to have grown paranoid, and I feared if they sensed even the slightest weakness, they would have had their forces descend upon me, and then I would have never been able to speak you again._

 _Thankfully, my plan worked and I am now free. As a consequence of my actions I realized I could not contact you immediately. There is no doubt in my mind the White Fang would have been monitoring your correspondence so soon after my departure, and I did not want to drag you into my affairs for your own safety._

 _The last few months I have mostly spent traveling around Vale, remaining inconspicuous and taking whatever odd jobs I could find. I won't lie, it hasn't been easy living on my own for so long, but I far prefer life on the streets over the one I had been living before. In all that time I have been contemplating what I believe I want for the future. As I said, I still believe in the White Fang's original goal. I still wish to help change the world for the better. And now I see I can aid in that change through more positive means._

 _To that end, I have decided to become a Huntress. I've spent many years cultivating the skill set I have now, and it would have gone to waste in any other field. This way I can now use my abilities to help protect the innocent and undo the injustices of the world. And while I do not know how exactly it will aid in my goals to achieve equality for all our kind, I am certain whatever plan I come up will be far better than any the White Fang can concoct._

 _Thus far my prospects have been promising. I have passed an Entrance Exam and have been invited to Beacon Academy in the spring of next year. For the time being the school has set me up in a hotel specifically for prospective students. Funds are tight, but I can confidently say I will be able to stay here until the school year begins, and if the Initiation Exam is anything like the qualifiers, I'm not worried about my chances of getting into Beacon as a full time student._

 _While there is much more I can say, I am restricting myself to single sheet of paper, or else I would be sending you an entire compendium. More than anything else, I wish for you to know that I am safe, healthy, and happy. There is much I wish to tell you, but I believe that should be saved for when we see each other again._

 _The one thing I can tell you, more important than anything else, is that I love you. Despite all of our arguments and the mistakes I made, I never stopped loving you. And while I'm not entirely certain I deserve to have that affection returned, just know I will do everything I can to become a woman you can be proud of._

 _Until we meet again, your loving daughter,_

 _Blake_

There were tear stains marring the bottom of the page. Ghira couldn't be certain if they were Kali's or his own.

Blake, his beautiful, darling daughter… she was alive. She was safe. Only now with pressure gone from his shoulders did Ghira realize how much the unknown had been weighing down on him these past few months.

Despite her joy Kali had to stifle a sob, burying her face into his chest, and Ghira held her tightly. "It's okay now, Kali," he soothed. "Our little girl is safe."

She was more than that. A Huntress! Ghira hadn't known many in his time, but he knew like all other walks of life Hunters came in all shapes, sizes, and personalities. There were always bad eggs in every bunch, no matter the stock. But Ghira had no such fears for Blake. She was strong of will and good hearted. He just knew she'd make for one of the best Huntresses the world had ever seen.

"Safe and all grown up," Kali said with a watery laugh. She pulled back, cheeks streaked with tears but smile beaming, and collected the envelope the letter had come in. "Ghira, she left the return address. I know she didn't ask for anything, but if she's serious about money being tight-"

"Then we'll send what we can her way," Ghira agreed readily. "We're her parents. It's our job to help Blake, whether she asked for it or not."

He didn't think it was possible, but Kali's smile only widened even further as she nodded. "Yes, of course! Well obviously we'll have to send her money to keep her afloat. Oh, everything is so expensive in the city! But what else? Blake must still love books, that much couldn't have changed. But what titles should we send? Do you think she needs new clothes? Bedding? There is simply so much we could send her…"

Ghira chuckled to himself as he listened to his wife ramble on about the things Blake could need. She had been quite the helicopter parent when Blake was still around, so that much hadn't changed as well. Although if Blake was anything more like her mother now then she would likely protest against any extravagancies they sent her way. Ghira figured any care package they made would have to be modest, but large enough to show they cared.

"Good news, your grace?"

Kali's mouth snapped shut and Ghira couldn't stop himself from jumping the slightest amount. They both turned to the doorway to find the Albain brothers some distance away, having clearly gone against Ghira's order to remain in the dining room unless called upon. They stood calmly with arms folded, looking positively unimposing as they awaited the news.

Unlike a hundred times before, their serene act did not put Ghira at ease. Knowing Blake was safe had been the most important news in her letter, but her insight on the White Fang was a close second. Blake had said she ran from the Fang because she feared what they might do if they found out she wanted to leave. In addition she feared they would have intercepted any letters she sent her parents, and Ghira believed her. You didn't make it into a position like the one he had without a bit of paranoia.

While Sienna Khan has been nothing but accommodating him these last few years, the choice was clear in Ghira's mind. No one deserved his trust more than family.

"Very good news," Ghira told them, folding the letter and placing it in an inner pocket. Since he was looking for it, he did not miss the way the brothers' eyes tracked his movements. "Blake is safe and wished to let us know we are in her thoughts."

"That is very good to hear," Fennec said with a smile that grated Ghira's inner psyche. "Did Miss Belladonna say anything about her departure from the White Fang? Does she wish to return?"

"She does not, and she told us to say goodbye on her behalf if anyone asked," Kali said, stepping up beside her husband. They shared a brief look, both well aware of why they were lying to their 'friends.' "Blake has chosen a new career path for herself, and she no longer has need of the Fang. She wishes you well in your endeavors."

"That is… disappointing to hear," Corsec lamented. "Perhaps you could put us in contact with Miss Belladonna to see-"

"Out of the question," Ghira immediately shot down. "Blake has decided to pursue a new life and has asked us to keep it private. Obviously as her parents we intend to do so. I'm certain you understand that family must come first."

The Albain brothers did not wince or sneer when faced with responses they did not wish to receive. Rather, it would be more accurate to say their smiles became all the more solid, plastic-like, in their attempts to remain affable and sincere. This wasn't the first time Ghira has seen them react in such a way, but this was the first time their lack of empathy truly disturbed him.

"While we are saddened to hear this, know we will respect yours and your daughter's wishes, your grace," Fennec assured him, his voice as trustworthy as a snake's. "But if it is not too much to ask, please inform Miss Belladonna our door is always open, should she wish to seek us out again."

 _Over my dead body._ If Ghira were less of a civil man he'd have let the thought out into the open. But this was a dangerous game they found themselves in now. He couldn't appear antagonistic to Kahn's envoys, or else they might decide to start taking more drastic actions in regards to his family. At least now he had an excuse not to be so accommodating to them anymore.

"I'll be certain to give her the message," Ghira lied. "For the time being, I believe it would be best for you to leave now. My wife and I have matters we need to attend to for our family."

The brothers were not happy to hear this but did not object as they were led out of the house. Instead of giving them a cheery wave in farewell as he usually did, Ghira opted to swiftly shut door behind them. Together he and Kali stood by the window, watching them leave.

"Our baby is in danger, isn't she?" Kali asked him.

Ghira knew she didn't need to hear him say it to believe it, but he chose to anyway. "Yes, she is."

"Which likely means we're in danger to a certain extent as well," Kali surmised.

"Most likely," Ghira agreed.

Kali only hummed, appearing unperturbed by the thought. "Do you think Blake is ready to face whatever might be coming for her?"

That brought a smile to Ghira's lips. "Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

 **Mid December**

Blake stared at the international check in her hands. It had been on top of the collection of items found in the box she'd received in the mail.

It had a couple more digits than she had been prepared for.

"That is… quite a bit of money," the normally unflappable Lie Ren said in awe, he and Nora staring at the parchment over her shoulders.

"You didn't tell us you were rich," Nora stated, though not in an accusatory manner.

"I'm not rich," Blake immediately deflected, but then realized how that sounded given the hefty sum now held in her hands. "My parents are… affluent."

"Isn't that just a synonym for rich?" Nora pushed. "Like if you were to type 'rich' into a digital document and pull up synonyms 'affluent' would literally be the first word that popped up?"

The logic was sound, not that Blake would give Nora the satisfaction of saying she was right. In the back of her mind Blake had always known her parents must have been well off, given her father was now the leading figure of a small country. But there was a disconnect from the information, much the same way Blake knew there was plenty of air to breathe without having to put much thought into it.

Apparently they were well off enough to casually hand out large sums of Lien like the check Blake was holding now. Good to know.

But that wasn't the item most deserving of her attention. The envelope the check had come in also stored another parchment, not unlike the letter Blake wrote a few weeks prior.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but do you guys mind…?" She pointed to the door of her room with the letter.

Ren was as quick as ever, realizing Blake wanted to be alone for her personal moment. "We'll see you for dinner later," Ren assured Blake before dragging Nora out of the room.

"But I wanna see all the cool stuff Blake got!" Nora whined as she was manhandled against her will. They all knew it was only a show. Nora could carry four separate Rens at once if she wanted to.

"I'll show you later, I promise," Blake consoled her, softly shutting the door behind them. Once she was alone the jitters truly started to set in, and Blake went back to the box on her bed, sitting down beside it.

She clenched the letter tight enough to warp the paper, unable to open it immediately. A part of Blake had been hopeful her parents would respond, but another part of her expected to receive no response at all. She believed her parents to still be disappointed and angry with her, and Blake's attempt to let them back into her life would have been quashed.

The money and box full of personal items seemed to suggest otherwise, but Blake's paranoia still ran rampant on her mind. What if they only felt obligated as parents to send her one last token act of help before they were done with her entirely?

There would be no knowing until she read the letter, so Blake took a deep breath, let it out slowly, unfolded the parchment, and began to read. The first few paragraphs of writing were square-ish and bold, Ghira Belladonna's handwriting.

 _Our dearest Blake,_

 _We were overjoyed to hear from you at long last, and doubly so to know you're safe. The last few months have been difficult not knowing where you are or how you've been, but I suspect our troubles pale in comparison to yours. But hearing from you again has washed away all those fears, and as I write this I could not be happier._

 _First and foremost, I am so proud of you for leaving the White Fang. Your mother and I made it no secret how we felt about the organization before you left, but you're a smart girl. I should have never doubted you would come to same realizations we did. To that end there is no need to apologize for not contacting us sooner after your departure. While there is nothing I can say for certain, I feel your concerns about the White Fang being privy to our conversations was warranted. To reassure your mind your mother and I are making certain this package is only being transferred through associates we trust. I'll include their names and services on the back of this letter should you wish to speak to us again._

 _On to more important matters, your mother and I approve of your new career choice. I don't know much about what the life of a Huntress entails, but I'm taken to understand it can be a dangerous one at times. But I remember how eager you were to learn how to fight, and I'm certain you were no slouch these past few years. I look forward to the praise the people will sing you when you're out there helping the world._

 _As you must have noticed, this letter came with a sum of Lien and a collection of items to help keep you afloat. No matter how independent you obviously are now, you're still our daughter, and we will do anything we can to help you._

 _Just like you there is much more I would like to say, but Kali is glaring at me now so I have to pass the letter on. Just know that I love you too, Blake, and I have always been proud of you. I cannot wait until we see each other again._

The font changed, now bearing a close resemblance to Blake's handwriting, perhaps a bit more squat. Kali Belladonna's handwriting.

 _Hello sweetie! I am so overjoyed to know you're safe and happy living in Vale! I've never been much of a city girl, but I can't wait to hear about your experiences living in one of the kingdoms. I'd offer to travel up there once you're settled in, but Ghira is always so busy with his work here, and I couldn't bear to leave him alone. He's never been as independent as you!_

 _Like your father said, we are so glad to know you've left the Fang. Your potential was wasted there, sweetheart, and I don't say that just because I no longer agree with their methods. You've always been destined for great things, Blake, I just know it._

 _Which is why I think becoming a Huntress is such a good idea for you. You spent too much time cramped up on this little island, and too many years surrounded by the hair brained idiots leading the Fang. Hopefully now you'll be able to go out and really see the world, make friends from all walks of life. You're already smart enough to know the White Fang is a doomed path, but all this new exposure should be good for you._

 _It's been a while since we last saw each other, so I didn't pack many clothes, just a few items that could go with anything. There's also some shampoo and body wash I requisitioned from a maker in the village, so if you're ever feeling stressed out the smells of your old home will always be there for you. And I remember how much you liked to read so I threw in a few books I've read over the years that I think you'll enjoy. You always did have such a soft spot for the darker fairytales._

 _I wish I was there to say this in person, but I love you, Blake. You're mommy's special little girl, and you always will be. Just know Ghira and I will be there in spirit if you ever need support._

 _From your loving parents,_

 _Ghira and Kali_

There were tear stains marring the bottom of the page, and Blake wiped up her soggy cheeks.

They were happy to hear from her… happy to know she was safe and send their help… they still loved her.

A stricken laugh bubbled its way past her lips, followed closely by an emotional hiccup. Blake read the entire letter through again, just to make sure it was real and not a trick of her mind.

But it was true. A letter from her parents saying they were overjoyed to hear from her again, genuinely pleased to hear she'd left the Fang without telling them.

Blake never expected this, to have her parents accept her back into their life so readily. She never expected… to ever be as happy as she was now. There was a broad smile on her face, and it only grew as she read it through a third time, just because she wanted to.

After the fourth reread did Blake finally set the letter aside and start to get her breathing back under control. She was still in shock somewhat to have the best outcome come of this. She's been so used to drawing the short end of the stick it only felt natural to be let down.

First a stranger's kindness, and now a family's forgiveness. Maybe her luck really was starting to turn for the better.

Calmer now, Blake moved onto the box and began rifling through it. Like her mother said there were some clothes and toiletries, nothing extravagant considering it was all from Menagerie. But Blake was more than glad to have it. She picked up a shampoo bottle and flicked off the cap, deeply breathing in the pleasing berry smell she'd almost forgotten.

There was also the small stack of books, seven in total. One was a compendium of old fairytales that Blake used to love having her parents read to her when she was a child, but the rest were certainly more geared toward the young adult market. Some titles she was familiar with, like the first book of the Howling at the Moon series, and a few she wasn't, but she trusted her mother's tastes.

It was when she was removing everything Blake noticed something was off. There was actually an eighth book, smaller, deep black and tucked into the corner as it was, it could have easily gone unnoticed if she didn't remove anything else first. The title and author weren't on the spine, and the bright red letters on the front were obscured by a sticky note. It read 'From Mom' and when Blake pulled it off and flipped it over she saw there was more writing on the back.

 _This one's a personal favorite of mine, but I don't think Ghira would appreciate me giving this kind of literature to our daughter. But you're a mature woman now, so I think it's about time you discover where the really good stories lie. Have fun in Vale!_

That was strange. A book dad wouldn't approve of? It wasn't exactly a new trend, mom was always the one who'd let Blake stay up to watch the scary movies she wasn't supposed to see with her. But again Blake trusted her mother wouldn't steer her wrong, so she hefted the book and inspected the title.

 _Ninjas of Love, huh? Bit of a corny title, but if mom enjoys this then it can't be all bad. I'll save it for later._

Blake placed the book with the others and inspected her new belongings. While all the little favors were nice, the check would go the longest way, and now Blake was certain she'd be able to stay at the Emerald Tower until the school year began. Even after she set aside all the money to go toward rent, Blake now had a rather sizable sum all to herself. With it she could now afford other things she'd need, like bullets and spare parts for Gambol Shroud or better clothes geared for combat.

It was actually quite fortuitous this all arrived before the Solstice. Now Blake could actually find gifts that were more than cheap knick-nacks for Ren and Nora. She suspected they never intended to get a gift that was small for her, so she felt better being able to return the favor.

And while she was thinking about it, staring at the check in her hands, Blake remembered a few other people who deserved to have a favor returned as well.

* * *

 **December 21** **st**

"Happy Solstice everyone!" June Arc said aloud once all of the gifts had been doled out. Her children echoed the phrase with varying amounts of enthusiasm, engrossed as they were with their new toys. Sapphire had been the loudest, but only because she halfway up the stairs already to go try on her new clothes.

Another Winter Solstice come and gone, with the Arc family mostly all together to celebrate it. The world outside had taken on a fresh coat of white, and inside the seldom used fireplace was roaring with life once again. The TV was on, playing the same holiday movie that would repeat all day, but it was muted while the family all exchanged gifts.

Jaune sat at the one end of the couch, deciding which songs to download to his Scroll with the music gift card he'd received. Next to him Napier was fiddling with her new digital camera, a hobby she had picked up shortly after Blake's stay with them. Coral and Eerie were both on the floor, the former pouring over her new maps of Vale and the latter excitedly inspecting all the instruments from her new tool kit. Ginger was hugging dad, thanking him for the new lightning rounds for her rifle, and Magenta appeared to have cocooned herself in the throw blanket/sweater combo she received on the other end of the couch.

Then there was the small black ball of fur and hatred playing with a bit of string in the corner, but Jaune didn't pay it any attention.

"Yes, glad to see you're all enjoying your presents so much," June drawled sarcastically. "If for some reason someone can tear themselves away from their toys long enough to need me, I'll be in the kitchen preparing breakfast."

While the girls let out grunts of general coherence, Jaune was actually able to lift his head up and address his mother. "Let me know if you need help?"

"Sue thing, sweetie," his mom said with a relieved smile, and a moment later she was out of the room.

"Suck up," Napier muttered.

Jaune rolled his eyes at the weak jab. With his attention directed for the moment, Jaune collapsed his Scroll in favor of watching his family. Dad muttered something to Ginger and left the room in the direction of his study. With a shrug Ginger went to lounge on the loveseat as she turned the sound on the TV back on. The rest of his sisters were content exploring all the new accessories they received.

It was a nice feeling, being safe, warm, and surrounded by the people you love. Naturally for Jaune all it did was make him think of those who weren't so fortunate this time of year. Specifically those with cat ears and a weakness for seafood.

"You've got that look again," Magenta commented, having roused herself from her hibernation the least bit.

"What look?"

"The one that says you're thinking about Blake."

Jaune flushed a bit at being caught. He knew she wouldn't believe him if he tried to deny it, so instead Jaune said, "Just wondering how she's doing."

"Do you think Blake's okay?" Napier asked, perking up at the conversation. Eerie and Coral had also forgone their own devices to listen in. "We haven't heard from her since she left."

"No news could be good news," Magenta posited. She lowered her voice to insure their parents wouldn't overhear. "And Blake does have a pretty justifiable reason for not wanting to contact us if she thinks it would be dangerous."

Jaune hummed in agreement. He doubted the White Fang had caught up to Blake, and even if they did he trusted her to cover her tracks. As grim as the thought was, Jaune was certain Blake would rather die before selling out the people she cared for.

This wasn't the first time the siblings had had such a conversation. They'd become more frequent as of late as the weather continued to grow colder. Jaune tried his best not to think on the possibility where Blake was still left alone on the streets. Even if she did pass the Entrance Exam like she wanted, Jaune wasn't certain where she'd be staying or how she would take care of herself until the spring next year.

"Blake's smart and tough, she'll be fine," Coral decided, just like she always did. While they all had faith in Blake, Coral was the one who seemed to have absolutely no doubts about her wellbeing.

"Hmph-hmph," Ginger coughed meaningfully, drawing their attention. They could hear the heavy steps of their father coming closer, so Jaune and his sisters quickly went back to their presents or the movie on TV. Out of the corner of his eye Jaune watched his father reenter the room, but he stopped in the doorway, hands behind his back and a strange smirk on his face.

"Everyone get what they wanted for the Solstice this year?" he asked them, seeming quite pleased for some reason.

The siblings shared a few confused looks with each other because of the odd question, and Jaune told him, "Uh, sure, dad. I think so anyway, I can't speak for everybody else."

"So you're all gifted out then?" Henry continued. "Don't think you need just one more present?"

"Dad, you're not gonna make us go through a competition for the last present again, are you?" Magenta whined. "That stopped being funny, like, five years ago."

The way their father laughed had Jaune fearing he was going to do just that, but the man shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that again. I only asked because a package arrived a few days ago. It was addressed to the whole family, but for some reason the sender didn't leave their name. I got the funniest feeling you all might know who it was from though."

Before the suspense could become too much, Henry finally brought his hands out in front of him, and the siblings saw what he was holding. It was indeed a present, and quite a large one at that, but it didn't look much different from the rest they opened today.

Well, aside from the fact the colors weren't festive at all. The wrapping was a deep violet, and black ribbon looped around it, tied at the top in the shape of cat-like ears.

Coral lunged at the package with animalistic fury, and Jaune saw genuine fear pass over his father's face.

Jaune couldn't claim to be much better, he and his younger sisters following after Coral's example with barely any more decorum. Henry wisely decided to let go of the present and back away slowly, lest he risk losing his hands in the chaos that ensued.

The wrapping and ribbon only lasted mere seconds under the onslaught of the Arc children, and when the cardboard box underneath was revealed, that too was all but torn to shreds for daring to stand in the siblings' way. Only when the treasures within were finally revealed did the Arcs finally pause in awe.

X-Ray and Vav. That was the first thing Jaune acknowledged, mainly because the comic had a sticky note with his name on it. It was the latest issue to have come out last month, and Jaune never picked it up because of how much his bank account was hurting because of certain events his parents still weren't privy to.

 _She actually remembered. I only mentioned it the one time…_

Jaune slowly withdrew his present, and as he did so his sisters took out their own gifts as well. He saw Magenta had gotten what appeared to be a thick hard covered tome on philosophy. Napier had gotten a book as well, this one more an instruction manual for different types of sword fighting techniques and the core motions for each. Eerie had received an electrical wiring basics package filled with resistors, diodes, and spools of wires and what not.

All Coral got was a picture frame, and for some reason it had her squealing loud enough to break his eardrums.

"Please calm down, sweetheart!" their dad begged, hands over his ears. "What could possibly get you this excited?"

Coral flipped the frame around to show them the picture of city hall it held, and Jaune noticed a scribble of writing on it. "It's an autograph from Councilwoman Olivia Moss!" she yelled, bouncing with barely contained joy.

"Who?" Jaune asked.

"One of our city leaders," Ginger explained, who had come over to see what everyone was so excited about. "How in the world did Blake manage to get her to sign a random photo?"

"Blake is the best!" Coral repeated forcibly. "I keep telling you all!"

"I guess she really did make quite the impression during her stay," Henry Arc wondered. "I can't remember the last time I've seen so many of you all be passionate about the same thing."

"Blake is… just the kind of person who leaves a lasting impression," Jaune told him. She certainly made an impression on his shield when they first met.

Snickering reached his ears, and Jaune looked to see Napier holding back her laughter as she held the last item in the box. "Hey Ginger, hrk, there's a gift here for you too!"

Napier tossed it her way and Ginger caught it. Jaune saw it was another book, this one paperback and mostly black and yellow. As Ginger read the title, her expression became increasingly flatter and unimpressed.

"I'm not sure I care all that much for your friend anymore, Jaune," she glowered.

"What did you get?" he wanted to know.

Ginger stashed the book behind her back, and Jaune noticed her left eye starting to twitch. "Oh, just some silly book, it's not-"

Whatever else she was going to say was drowned out by Napier's laughter, who had now fallen on her butt as she could no longer control herself.

"Lying for Dummies!" she exclaimed, wiping legitimate tears from her eyes.

A hand flew to Jaune's mouth to try and hold back the automatic chortle, though he didn't quite succeed. The rest of his sisters didn't even try to hold back their laughs. Jaune looked to Ginger and saw how her lips puckered and cheeks grew red. Without a word she turned and stormed off, the siblings' laughter following after her.

"You all suck," she muttered sourly before she was gone.

"That wasn't-" Henry paused a moment as he got his chuckles under control, "that wasn't funny. Someone should apologize to her. Maybe, I don't know. Eh, I'm sure she's fine."

Magenta let out a long sigh to calm herself down before saying, "Still, that was really nice of Blake to get us gifts. I just wish we could return the favor."

"But you can," Henry refuted. "She left a return address for the Emerald Tower."

"The Emerald Tower?" Eerie echoed. "What's that?"

"Low rent apartments for initiative Beacon students," their father explained. "Your uncle Tiberius stayed there for a few months prior to our first year."

"Initiative students," Jaune whispered, the pieces starting to connect themselves in his head. "You mean kids like me who passed the Entrance Exam and got invited to Beacon?"

"Sure, but more specifically those with nowhere else to stay in the meantime until Beacon starts. It's so every student is on equal footing for the initiation test. I guess you weren't kidding when you said Blake didn't get along with her parents all that much."

Most of the man's words after 'sure' didn't even reach Jaune's subconscious. Around him his sisters fell into various states of shock as well, the gifts in their hands all but forgotten.

"Blake passed the Entrance Exam," Magenta marveled. Which also meant her transcripts hadn't been flagged as being forged.

"She's staying at the Emerald Tower," Eerie added. Which also meant she had somewhere safe and warm to spend the winter.

"Blake's going to Beacon," Jaune finished. Which also meant he'd see her again.

All of which meant the plan had worked. Blake had the chance to follow her dream.

"It's a Solstice miracle!" Coral cheered, jumping in Napier's arms as the pair laughed in glee. Jaune joined in their merriment, vaguely aware of people pulling him into a few hugs as well. He couldn't quite comprehend just how happy the news made him.

It was, without a doubt in his mind, the best gift he had ever received.

* * *

 **December 25** **th**

Evening had fallen on the cold landscape, leaving little illumination within the outdoor tent. A few candle stands were placed around the interior to provide at least some light for the two occupants within.

The poor lighting matched the mood of the tent's owner. Sat at his desk, he peered through a white and red bone mask at the slip of paper one of his subordinates had just handed him. On it was a name, The Emerald Tower, followed by the building's street address and area code.

"You're certain of this?" the man growled.

"I wouldn't waste your time if I wasn't, sir," the specialist deferred, standing ramrod straight. He too wore a faux-Grimm mask and had ears not unlike a bat's, with dark fur on them. Adam tried not to dwell on how it cast a stark similarity to a person he once trusted.

The bat Faunus had long worked with the White Fang, but had been assigned to Adam's entourage when he was yielded control of the White Fang in Vale. He was their defacto information supervisor, managing the web of eyes and ears they had all over the kingdom. It wasn't a perfect system, but if something important was happening in the city, they would know about it sooner rather than later.

Maybe the location of a single girl wouldn't qualify as important, but Adam could make allowances.

"The news from the Albain brothers was almost a month ago," Adam said, his words deceptively calm. "Why has it taken this long for a confirmation?"

"While Ghira Belladonna's influence has reduced since stepping down from the White Fang, he still has considerable pull," the specialist explained. "The package they sent to their daughter only passed through hands we do not have a hold over, and following paper trails takes more time."

Adam grunted in acceptance. Ghira always had been a thorn in his side. When Blake joined him with the Fang five years ago, he thought that connection of familial weakness has been severed. It was obvious to him now Blake had simply buried it, letting it fester and play havoc on her conviction from deep inside.

"Have they kept up correspondence?" he wanted to know.

"It would appear so. Blake Belladonna has sent out two more pieces of mail in the time we've been monitoring the Emerald Tower. The first was another letter, and while we weren't able to intercept that either, we could more readily confirm it was sent back to Menagerie. The second was a package, but thus far we have lost track of it. I assure you I do not intend to let off of my subordinates until we find the intended location."

A different correspondent? So then Blake had other allies in Vale. The thought was worrisome. Adam had been certain there wasn't anyone she knew within the kingdom, no one she could turn to when she ran. The hope being when she finally fell to her lowest point she'd come crawling back, and while Adam couldn't get away without punishing her, he relished the idea of Blake being back at his side once she atoned for her mistakes.

But it was clear now Blake had help in some form. He doubted she could have acquired a position at a Beacon Academy proprietor by herself. And if Blake had other allies to fall back on, then it would be all the more difficult to coerce her into returning to the Fang.

The slip of paper was crushed in his fist, and Adam could practically smell the fresh wave of fear rolling off of his subordinate.

"I am prepared to offer my assistance in any way I can to reacquire Miss Belladonna, sir," he was quick to say.

Adam wanted nothing more than to stalk up to the hotel, cut down whoever stood in his way, and force Blake back into submission, with force if necessary. Nothing would bring him greater pleasure.

But this wasn't the time to stop using his head.

"Continue to monitor but make no other movements without my express orders," Adam instructed. "Also continue to keep track of her mailings and shipments, but do not tamper with the contents themselves. Inform your agents anyone who alerts the Belladonnas to our presence will be subject to severe punishments."

"S-sir?" the bat Faunus stuttered.

Adam lifted his head the slightest amount, and while the man couldn't be certain if Adam's eyes actually trained on him, he still had to bite back a gasp of fear.

"Blake Belladonna is now property of Beacon Academy in all but name," Adam explained. "If we were to attack one or more of their students, in one of their holdings, it will draw Ozpin's attention, and that is not something we cannot afford right now." He decided not to add how poorly their newest 'ally' would take that news.

"Besides," Adam went on, leaning back in his seat, a facsimile of appearing relaxed. "Beacon Academy will fall. There are still preparations needed to be made and the end is still far off, but the outcome is inevitable. So let Belladonna play at Huntress for a year. It should make it all the more tragic when she witnesses that life fall to pieces around her."

The thought almost brought him comfort, imagining Blake's anguish when he took from her the same way she took from him. Almost.

"As you command, sir," his subordinate assured him, bowing deeply. Adam gave a flippant wave, letting him know he was dismissed, and the bat Faunus bade a hasty retreat from Taurus' tent. Adam sneered, a semblance of a smirk, reveling in how effectively he made his men fear him.

Left alone with his inner mind, Adam didn't try to steer his thoughts away from Blake. The mental wound still burned now as much as it did that day months ago, when she left him on that gods' forsaken train. It was clear to him now she'd likely been planning for quite some time how she'd make her escape, and decoupling the train cars was a perfect opportunity for her. The knowledge only worsened his anger. Adam had been certain to crack down on any dissention or voices of uncertainty since Blake's departure.

An outside observer might have speculated many of Adam's more wicked qualities only became worse in his time apart from Blake. Adam wouldn't have disagreed with them. Blake had been his rock, a trusted confidant, maybe dare he say the goal he strove toward. She was a beautiful young woman, and Adam would be lying if he said he hadn't entertained the idea of finally pursuing her himself.

But she had thrown away that opportunity when she ran. Thrown away all of the connections and bonds they shared. Blake ran from him, too foolish to accept their destinies were intertwined, and the rejection only fueled the fury he felt within himself.

A hand reached out to grip the weapon leaning on the desk beside him. His thumb flicked the hilt, and the sight of the red blade helped to calm his rage. It called out to him, begging Adam for more violence and bloodshed. He would have to go along on the next mission to appease his most loyal compatriot.

Together they would find Blake Belladonna, when the time was right, and they would punish her. Adam lied awake at night thinking of all the ways she would pay for her sins. But death was not one of them. After she had paid her dues, Blake would be his again, and they would stay together forevermore.

But not those who aided her. They would pay with blood.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Happy nondenominational winter holiday in the middle of October everyone! In this interlude chapter we find Blake reconnecting with her family, the Arcs being rewarded somewhat for their good deeds, and the villains are not standing idly by._

 _By the time this chapter comes out, the first episode of RWBY Volume 5 should be available for everyone to view. If you haven't seen it yet, I'll give you a little hint: It's gooooooooooooooood._

 _No Omake today, sorry about that. I felt there were some rather serious scenes in this chapter, and I didn't want a comedy piece at the end taking away some of their weight. Rest assured the story of Jaune and his Harem is not over yet!_

 _As always, thank you to everyone who has decided to check out this story and leave their thoughts. And with the next chapter, we finally move on to Beacon!_


	17. Chapter 14

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosterteeth

Chapter 14 – The First Step

* * *

 **March 25th**

Face first into a trash can while he purged the contents of his stomach, Jaune Arc wasn't having what you might call a good first day of school.

He grimly wiped a sleeve over his lips and forced himself to tear his head away from the waste receptacle. The first thing he noticed was that there was no one left in the docking ground, not that he could blame them. It wasn't like Jaune wanted to stick around while a guy puked his guts out. Speaking of which, the smell of vomit was starting to get thick in the air, so he decided to make a hasty exit as well, popping a mint to try and fight back the sickly taste in his throat.

Of all the ways to make a first impression with people. More than anything else he hoped the pretty blonde girl didn't actually beat him up for _allegedly_ getting vomit on her boots.

Thankfully it only took a few feet before Jaune was able to forget about his problems. Beacon Academy was incredibly hard to miss, especially when stepping off the bullheads that transported the students here. Much like his peers who hadn't been waylaid by their treacherous bodies had done a few minutes ago, Jaune stood staring in awe of the size and grandeur of the school. This was the first time he's actually seen it in person, and photos and videos did little to prepare him for the weight of this moment.

Then and there it truly crashed into him where he was. Beacon Academy, known worldwide as one of the premier schools for aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses. He'd spend the better part of the next four years here, training under the brightest minds the kingdom of Vale had to offer. It was here he'd stake his dream. There had been setbacks and heartbreak along the path that led him to the end, but he still made it all the same.

Jaune smiled. It was possibly the most profound feeling of wonderment he's ever experienced.

Then an explosion brought him back down to Remnant.

Resourceful and intrepid Huntsman he was, Jaune had a plan for everything. In this instance that plan involved throwing himself to the ground and curling up beneath his shield, scrunching his eyes shut as he awaited an onslaught of fiery death.

But as the seconds ticked by no horrible doom was forthcoming, so Jaune dared to peek out from around his shield. The courtyard was still as bright and shining as it was before, and it didn't look like the school was under attack. The only noticeable difference was a shallow smoking crater that appeared a few meters away from him.

As Jaune collapsed his shield, he saw the crater had an occupant. It was the girl who had been with the blonde, short with dark hair and wearing a black and red hoop skirt. There were a few suit cases scattered around her on the ground, and an elderly butler was in the process of picking them up. Jaune got the feeling the short girl wasn't the one with the entourage, so he looked over to see she was talking the most beaUTIFUL GIRL ON THE FACE OF REMNANT!

Long, snow white hair. Light blue eyes sharp with intelligence. Perfect porcelain skin. An incredibly well-crafted white dress that accentuated her slim waist and left her long, slender legs bare for his viewing pleasure.

And quite the set of lungs as well. All the way from over here he could easily make out the vicious scolding she was giving the girl in the crater. Looking closer Jaune saw some of the suitcases had spilled open, letting vials of Dust to roll about. He didn't need to use the stuff much himself, but Jaune knew how volatile Dust could be if handled poorly. He surmised the girl in red and black might have caused a small explosion, and the embodiment of perfection and beauty was taking her to task for it.

From what he could see things weren't going well, even before the shorter (Though not by much) girl started arguing back. Jaune wondered if he should do something to intervene, but then a stranger approached them, so maybe they could help to disarm the-

His heart skipped a beat.

It was her. She was here.

Blake Belladonna.

She looked good. Incredibly so. Strong, healthy, self-assured. Far from the kind of person who might have spent the last few months on the streets. Jaune knew she was staying at the Emerald Tower, and his father had assured him it was a great place to live, but it was still one worry off Jaune's mind to know Blake had spent the winter safe and warm.

There was no around to call out Jaune for letting his mouth hang slack stupidly, and he could only watch as Blake approached the two other girls. Unfortunately things did not improve as he hoped they would, as whatever Blake said to the one in white only had the girl becoming all the more incensed. She swiped a Dust vial from Blake's hand before storming off, her butler in tow with the rest of her things. Blake didn't even say anything to the other girl before she too turned and began to walk away.

Only then did Jaune shake himself out of his stupor and shoot to his feet. It was Blake, she was here! There was so much he wanted to say to her. His family hadn't received any replies to the few letters they sent earlier in the year. He wanted to know how she was doing, what she'd been up to, if she was as glad to see him as he was her.

He'd only made it a few steps after her when he heard someone sadly mutter, "Welcome to Beacon."

Jaune slowed his trot and looked over to see the third girl hadn't left the crater yet, instead choosing to collapse back into as despair washed over her. Jaune felt a wave of sympathy wash over him; it would appear he wasn't the only one having a less than stellar first day.

His instincts warred with each other. On the one hand he saw Blake walking away at a calm but steady rate, and he wanted nothing more than to catch up to her. But on the other hand there was a girl who was clearly alone and without a helping hand. It was wrong to leave someone in such a state, wasn't it? Jaune knew he'd want someone to help him out if he was feeling down.

But it was a choice between someone he almost threw up on and Blake. She was the first person he'd ever truly helped, and now she was here. Was it so wrong to want to reconnect with her?

Jaune cursed his indecisiveness. If he didn't act soon they would both be gone, and he'd just look like an idiot standing all by himself in the courtyard. What was better: to go after a cherished friend, or help a complete stranger?

But then one question put all the others to rest: What would a hero do?

Jaune watched as Blake rounded the corner of a building, disappearing from sight, and Jaune let out a sigh. He reminded himself they'd be spending four years at Beacon. There would always be more time to catch up with Blake.

Instead he took a deep breath and went in the opposite direction, toward the crater. He carefully stepped around it, so his shadow fell over the girl and the sun wouldn't be her eyes, which she had closed as she wallowed in her self-pity. Closer now, Jaune marveled at young she looked, like she was more around Magenta's or Napier's age. But he knew Hunters came in all shapes and sizes, so he didn't question it.

"Hey," Jaune said to her. The girl reacted quickly, blinking up at him with sterling silver eyes. It might have been the most unique eye color he's ever seen, and now they were staring at him with a mixture of surprise, wariness, and hope.

He extended his hand and put on what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm Jaune."

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey wait!" Jaune called after the girl, but it was already too late. Ruby Rose was already sidling up next to the blonde girl who Jaune figured was probably her older sister, despite the two not looking very much alike. He could relate, a lot of people didn't think he and sisters were related upon first glance either.

"Ugh, great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune lamented, going off to find a spot of his own. For a moment he thought he could feel a pair of eyes following after him, but when he turned and didn't see Blake anywhere he shrugged it off as wishful thinking.

There went his first real friend, Ruby. They'd chatted for a few minutes as they meandered the school grounds in search of the main hall, and in that time Jaune learned she was a nice, innocent, and maybe overly enthusiastic about weapons, girl. While Jaune did have low standards for what he wanted in a friend, he knew he could do a hell of a lot worse than Ruby Rose.

Maybe she'd be willing to be his partner? Dad and Ginger had always been tight lipped about how partnerships and teams were formed so he wasn't sure how he'd fare come initiation. But being on a team with Ruby couldn't have been so bad. Naturally his parents and sisters would give him all kinds of insinuating looks when they realized he was partnered with a girl, and an admittedly cute one at that, but Jaune would just have to weather through that when the time came.

"Scuse me, pardon me," Jaune said to those he had to muscle past. The auditorium was packed with students, a few of whom gave him nasty looks as he tried to find a spot to stand. He finally found one toward the center and pounced on it accordingly before someone else could claim it, and with a satisfied huff he turned to the stage.

Something animalistic growled behind him.

"Nora, behave," a calm, masculine voice told the first.

"But Reeeeeen!" the first voice, a girl's, whined. "He took our friend's spot!"

"Huh?" Jaune turned around, confused for a second when he didn't immediately see the hulking figure he'd expected based on the growl. But then he looked down and saw a girl at about Napier's height with orange hair and lightning blue eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he apologized readily, mainly because the girl looked prepared to bend him in half the wrong way for encroaching on her territory. "I didn't realize you were saving this spot for a friend."

"It's fine," the second voice interceded, stepping slightly between the two. Jaune now saw he was boy his own age with dark hair and pink eyes. "We haven't even seen our friend yet today, and Nora was just acting on her behalf."

"That's fine, I can still move if you want," Jaune suggested. He was one to appreciate friends helping each other out, and he didn't want to be the jerk standing in the way of that.

"I…" the girl trailed off, her frown marring into one conflicted with indecision. But then Jaune blinked and it was gone, replaced with an almost impossibly wide smile. "It's alright, you can stay. We can make more room for our friend when she gets here." Jaune noticed a few people around subtly shift away from the three of them.

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Nora Valkyrie!" she greeted.

"Jaune Arc," he returned, choosing to leave off the second half of his introduction given how Ruby mocked it earlier. Jaune took the proffered hand, then tried not to wince as Nora shook his with the same intensity of a gorilla.

"And I'm Lie Ren," her green clad friend said once Nora released him. As if sensing Jaune's hand was practically broken now, he merely nodded in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both," Jaune laughed, trying to shake some feeling back into his hand. "So… I guess since you're here, you're both new like me?" he asked. He couldn't think of anything better to say, small talk had never been Jaune's forte.

"We are, both to the school and the kingdom," Lie Ren answered for the two of them.

"You're from outside Vale?" Jaune guessed. "That's pretty cool. I don't know many people who weren't from around here."

"The place we used to live was pretty crummy, but Vale has been super awesome!" Nora praised, bouncing slightly on her feet. "It just sucks we've been cooped up in the Emerald Tower all winter because of the weather."

"The Emerald Tower?" Jaune echoed, suddenly breaking into a cold sweat. "You mean the hotel for initiative Beacon students?"

"The same," Ren confirmed. "You know if it?"

"I do. Funnily enough I actually know another person who stayed there-"

He trailed off when something familiar moved in the corner of his vision, and Jaune instinctively turned to it. Of course it was Blake, finally joining with the rest of the initiates. Jaune saw she had her nose buried in a book, and despite that she was still able to deftly weave through the throng of teenagers as she looked for a more secluded place to stand.

Maybe this was his chance to finally catch up to her? But Jaune didn't want to make a scene, and he didn't know how to grab Blake's attention what with how loud all the chatter around-

"Hey Blake!" Nora yelled over the din with ease, waving her hand. "Over here!"

Or he could let Nora do it, that worked too.

Blake stopped in her tracks, paused the length of time it might take someone to count from zero to ten, then snapped her book shut and turned. Jaune saw her amber eyes focus on him for the briefest second, he knew he did, but he wasn't surprised to see her not react in any meaningful way.

She made her way over to them, unperturbed by the confused glances a few people gave her as she passed. Jaune found he actually sympathized with them somewhat. Nora didn't seem like a bad girl, but given how loud and rambunctious she was, how had she managed to get into the good and overly serene graces of Blake Belladonna?

"Hey guys," she said to Ren and Nora when she drew near. Like Nora had predicted there was enough room now for them all to stand together, though not because Jaune or Nora or Ren had made it so. Blake's gaze slid over to him, turning analytical. "I see you've made a friend."

"This is Jaune!" Nora introduced. "We were just telling him about how we're from outside the kingdom. Jaune, this is the friend we told you about, Blake."

"Yeah," Jaune perked up, "like I said we actually-"

"Met briefly on the airship on the way over here," Blake interrupted. Jaune clammed his mouth shut. "As I recall you were the one throwing up, right?"

"Uh… yeah, not my best moment." Jaune tried to emote his confusion to Blake subtly, an ability far outside his depth, but Blake remained impassive.

Did she… really not know or remember who he was? Nary had a week gone by where Jaune didn't think about her at least once. Everything they went through together during that fateful week, it wasn't exactly something you could forget about easily. Not unless Blake suffered from some kind of memory disorder, but she hadn't given off any impression like that when she stayed over with his family.

Then Blake's bow twitched. The movement was so slight anyone else would have assumed it was a trick of the light or a small gust of wind. But for Jaune it came with the realization that there was something he did forget. Blake was a Faunus, and that wasn't public knowledge.

He was reminded of their encounter with Mordant, when Jaune more or less forced Blake to adapt to his fibbed story. He didn't know how close Blake was to Ren and Nora, but he did know how sensitive Blake was in regards to her true identity, so he could imagine she probably hadn't told them yet. Jaune remembered he'd only found out by accident.

Drawing from that conclusion, Ren and Nora also likely didn't know about Blake's true past. If they knew Blake had a spent a week with his family, they might want to know why she was on her own and what she was running from. Ren and Nora seemed nice enough, but you had no idea how a person might react to finding out their friend is a former terrorist until they finally knew.

All of which meant in Blake's story, she and Jaune had never met before today. So now he had to pretend he didn't know anything about her. And he had to clamp down on all the emotions he was feeling in preparation to finally see her again.

The things he did for friends…

"In my defense, motion sickness is a very serious problem that doesn't get the coverage it deserves," Jaune deflected, and he didn't think he imagined the way Blake subtly relaxed.

"Motion sickness seems like it would quite debilitating for a Huntsman," Ren pondered, cupping his chin. "We are expected to travel quite often once we're done with school."

"It usually doesn't act up that often, just on aircraft and trains," Jaune assured him. "I do have medication for it, but the bullhead ride over took longer than I thought it would. Stupid scenic routes."

"Indeed," Ren smirked. Jaune got the impression that was the closest he ever came to laughing. "You know, I'm quite a hand at herbal remedies. Perhaps I can concoct something to help alleviate your stomach?"

"Ren!" his shorter companion complained. Nora's arms snaked around Jaune's midsection, and he wheezed like an old toy as the air was drive out of his lungs. "We just made a new friend! Don't try to poison him already!"

"My algae smoothies are not that bad and you know it," Ren denied. "Right, Blake?"

"Hey look, I can see the professors coming out to give a speech," she said, sidestepping the question with all the grace of bull in a ceramics shop. Nora finally released Jaune to be better able to bicker alongside her friends , giving him a chance to breathe again. But while they argued the merits of alternative medicine, the tail end of a different conversation caught Jaune's attention.

"…And we can talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!"

"Hmm?" Jaune looked over to where Ruby was standing with her sister, and saw they had been joined by the beautiful girl in white from outside. And she had her thumb hiked over her shoulder, pointing right at him!

"She thinks I'm cute?" Jaune wondered aloud. Apparently she also liked guys who tall, blonde, and… er, trim. Jaune was all of those things! It was perfect!

Blake let out a disgusted groan for some reason.

"I'll… keep this brief."

All other voices in the hall quieted when the new one came in over the speakers. They all turned to see Headmaster Ozpin himself had taken center stage, speaking into the microphone. This was the first time Jaune had ever seen the man in person, and while he didn't look all that intimidating with his green suit and walking cane, Jaune knew looks could be deceiving. There was a reason this guy was in charge of one of the most important schools in the world. He could probably take on hundreds of Grimm all by himself.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge," the Headmaster continued, addressing all of the initiates. "To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people."

Out of the corner of his eye Jaune saw Nora share an excited look with Ren, who also had an eager smile. They were here for the same reasons he and Blake were; to grow stronger and become heroes!

"But I looked amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy." Well that wiped the smile from Jaune's face. A tremor of unease rippled through the crowd. "You are in need of purpose, and direction. You assume that knowledge will free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far."

Ozpin paused, his gaze sweeping over the entire ensemble of teenagers gathered before him. While Jaune couldn't be certain, it felt as though Ozpin paused on him, looking at Jaune directly, though for what reason Jaune had no idea. Ozpin was already looking elsewhere by the time Jaune realized it.

"It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin finished. Then without preamble he stepped away from the mike and walked off stage. More than a few students shared confused looks as the female professor gave them instructions on sleeping arrangements for the night.

"Did that seem strange to anyone else?" Blake asked, yearning to know if it wasn't just her paranoia acting up.

"It certainly wasn't what I was expecting for an opening speech to new students," Ren agreed.

"Kinda felt like he was only halfway there," Nora said with a frown.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Jaune decided. Creepy speech or not, he had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Ignoring Blake's furrowed brow, Jaune sauntered over to the center of the room, making sure he had his most cocksure grin in place.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know," he said to the white haired girl, as smooth as (Jaune) can be. Said target of his affection buried her face in her hands, Ruby and her sister started giggling at his remark, and somehow he could just hear the glare Blake directed at his back.

 _Yeah, I totally nailed that._

* * *

 **Later that Night**

His Scroll started vibrating in his pocket just as Jaune finished rolling out his sleeping bag. He fished it out and put the call through, seeing a familiar face appear on the screen.

"Hey little brother," Ginger greeted. "How's your first day at Beacon been?"

"It's been alright, so far," he hedged. Jaune situated his pillow so he could better lean back and relax as he talked to his sister. "But it hasn't been great either."

"Bullhead ride give you trouble?" Ginger asked knowingly.

"Yeah," he huffed. "On the bright side I was able to hold it in until after we landed. But by then it wasn't like anyone wanted to stick around and say high to the guy throwing up."

"Well, it sounds like your first day isn't going any worse than mine did," Ginger assured him. "You'll probably get some teasing like I did for a few weeks, but don't make a big deal out of it and people will probably just forget, hopefully."

Jaune nodded, as the teasing had already begun. Ruby's sister Yang had taken to calling him Vomit Boy; though it was clear she meant it more as an endearing pet name than an actual insult.

"Remind me again why Dad thought marrying a woman who also had motion sickness was a good idea?"

"I couldn't say," Ginger laughed. "But anyways, is that the highlight of your troubles or are in you in even deeper already?"

"That's the worst of it, don't worry." Unless you counted how the white haired girl threatened to get a restraining order on him if he didn't leave her alone, but Coral did that all the time. It must have been a chick thing.

"At the very least I'm glad you decided to leave the bunny onesie behind," Ginger told him. Like most of the other guys in the hall Jaune now wore sleep pants and a white shirt as he prepared for bed. "Even _I_ would have been embarrassed to call myself your family."

"Yes, such a loving sister you are," Jaune drawled. "Even I can learn from my mistakes sometimes. And judging from what I'm seeing, it probably was pretty good advice." Around him Jaune could see a bunch of the other guys pretending to go about their business, when they were in fact showing off their admittedly impressive physiques to the girls in the hall with a distinct lack of subtlety. Just like at Watchtower, a lot of guys judged their self-worth based on how much better they were at just about anything when compared to other guys.

However, to many of them, being better was equivalent to proving someone else was worse at something than you. Which meant being able to put down another guy with bullish taunts or shows of bravado were all too common. If they sensed weakness, they would pounce on it regardless if anyone was actually paying attention to them or really cared.

Originally Jaune would have been fine bringing his onesie to Beacon, because it was what he felt comfortable sleeping in and he had long grown use to bullies' harsh words. But with the benefit of hindsight, Jaune realized just how badly walking around in that outfit could have hurt his chances during tomorrow's test. A onesie was childish, and like a moth to flame it probably would have drawn a multitude of insults and snide remarks. That would undermine Jaune's credibility, and everyone, not just the ones picking on him, would have seen him as being weak for wearing an outfit that clearly invited rebuke.

And if someone thought you were weak, why would they want to be partnered with you, much less on the same team? You had to spend the next four years with them, anyway.

"Very good advice indeed," Ginger agreed. Jaune saw his sister glance around her surroundings before she leaned in to her Scroll and lowered her voice. "Speaking of, is the person who gave you that advice at Beacon like we thought she'd be?"

"Is there a reason why we're whispering?" Jaune asked instead of answering.

"Technically none of us are supposed to contact you and wait until you call us after initiation," Ginger confessed guiltily. "But I'm a worry wart and wanted to make sure you and Blake are both okay, plus I knew the rest of our sisters would make a big fuss out of wanting to see and talk to Blake. So if anyone asks, this call never happened."

"Sure, Ginger," Jaune said with a roll of his eyes. "Thank you for making this conversation feel like it's part of a script for a B-rate spy movie."

"Don't be a brat," she scolded lightly. "So have you seen Blake? Is she alright?"

Jaune glanced over his Scroll, staring at the far wall where Blake sat. She too had changed into sleepwear, some kind of violet robe he'd never seen before. Blake sat against the wall reading a book, aided by the light from a candelabra situated next to her.

"She's more than alright," Jaune confirmed with a small smile. "It looks like the last few months have been treating her especially well."

"That's a relief," Ginger sighed. Jaune knew he wasn't the only one who'd had Blake on their thoughts a lot. "So it was a happy reunion then?"

"Uh, sort of," Jaune said, scratching the side of his head nervously. He looked around to make sure nobody was in ear shot, but the guy sleeping closest to him was still in the bathroom. Jaune turned back to Ginger and said, "There's been a bit of a snag."

"What kind of snag?"

"Well, Blake's pretending we've never met before today."

Ginger blinked owlishly at him. "Kay… why?"

"Think about it. I met Blake when she tried to steal from our house. If people knew that, they're going to wonder why Blake acted like a petty thief. They might ask why she wasn't just hanging out at the Emerald Tower like normal initiates, and if they realize Blake technically never had the schooling to qualify for an Entrance Exam, they'll start to wonder where exactly she learned to fight."

"And then they might figure out she might have been part of something as dangerous as the White Fang," Ginger filled in the rest. She'd put together the pieces while Blake was still staying with them, but Ginger hadn't asked him and Magenta about it until after Blake left. "And if they figure that out, Blake could get into a lot of trouble. Which also means _you_ could get into a lot of trouble."

"Exactly," Jaune confirmed with a grimace.

"Are you okay doing that?" Ginger frowned. "Blake means a lot to you, Jaune, to all of us. It isn't healthy to just ignore that connection."

"It's because I care about Blake that I'll do it," Jaune argued. "I don't like it, sure, but more than anything else I'm just glad to see Blake made it here, safe and sound. I don't want to jeopardize that by getting her caught."

Ginger sighed, giving him a proud – if sad – smile. "You're a good friend, Jaune. I only hope Blake understands that."

"I think she does. Besides, there's always the chance we could end up on the same team. Four years should be long enough to eventually get some time alone together and finally talk freely."

Ginger crooked an eyebrow. "Is talking all you're going to do when you have Blake alone?"

Jauned cocked his head at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Jaune," Ginger said, her grin bemused. Then she turned serious again and went on, "I wouldn't put all your eggs in one basket, though. You'll want to make sure everyone on your team are people you'll be able to work with. Have you met anyone else today you got along with?"

"A few," he nodded. Looking about, he saw Ruby over near Blake, talking with her sister while she wrote a letter. Then off to the one side he saw Ren trying to coax Nora to go to sleep, which appeared to be an uphill battle considering how wired she looked. Then his gaze zeroed in on the beautiful girl whose name he had yet to learn, brushing her silky white hair with all the grace and poise of an angel. "There are definitely a couple more people I wouldn't mind being partnered with, and then a couple more who seem like they'd make good team mates."

"That's good," Ginger praised. "Maybe try to talk to them tomorrow morning before the exam, get a feel for how they hope the testing goes. But don't try to push for forming a partnership or team too strongly. That might freak people out and push them away."

"I'll try my best. You know, it might actually help if, I don't know, a certain someone actually told me about how initiation is supposed to go."

"Hey look at that it's time for bed!" Ginger was obviously running against Blake for the 'Most Inept at Sidestepping a Question' award. "Good luck tomorrow, Jaune, hugs and kisses, bye!" The call cut without a second to spare.

"Loving sister indeed," Jaune groused to himself as he put his Scroll away. He still didn't know why the Initiation Exam was this big secret. How bad could it possibly be?

He wasn't the only one having sibling troubles, as Jaune heard tell of shouted protests. He looked up to see Ruby manhandled by her older sister, being forcibly dragged over to the far wall where Blake sat. From what Jaune could tell, Yang was trying to introduce Ruby and Blake in the hopes they could be friends. Obviously she didn't know Blake that well.

The one guy finally came back from the bathroom, and Jaune quickly averted his gaze before he could be caught staring. As he laid his head back and got comfortable on his sleeping mat, Jaune instead turned his thoughts back to initiation and the prospect of teams. The obvious choice of partner was Blake, of course. They already knew each other's strengths and weaknesses to a certain extent. The real question was who else could make up the rest of the team?

Ren and Nora seemed like a two package deal, and considering they both seemed to be pretty cool people that wasn't a bad thing. Unfortunately neither of them were light blue eyed beauties that invoked the jealousy of the gods. So if it was him, Blake, and the beautiful girl, who would make for the fourth? His initial thought would be Ruby, but it didn't seem like she and the other girl got along all that well, considering she'd now gotten up to chastise Ruby and Yang for causing a ruckus.

Maybe he was focusing too much on the people he's actually met today. There were plenty of students here, and chances are most of them would make for good team mates.

Jaune glanced over at a hulking boy who had his green-mohawked friend in a strangle hold, while their other two friends looked on and laughed.

Jaune did say _most_ of them, after all.

* * *

 _Author's Note: First Beacon chapter, covering the 'first episode' of RWBY. I must say it's incredibly easy to write these scenes when most of the action has already been laid out for me. Plus we can even skip entire conversations because we already know how they go in canon! Double win!_

 _As promised the next Omake installment is here as well. I may have gone a little overboard because the scene had to cover quite a lot. At one point it even made up half of the entire document. Oops._

 **Omake – The Best Ending: The Big Day**

* * *

Music began to play, and the assembled guests all rose from their seats and turned to the church entrance. As well over a hundred pairs of eyes focused on her, Blake couldn't help the nausea she was feeling now.

The strong hand that looped around her left arm helped to calm her though, and Blake turned to see the warm smile her father was giving her. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he assured her.

 _Besides signing my life away for eternity, but we're beyond being able to do anything about that, aren't we?_ Instead of voicing the complaint Blake took a deep breath and nodded to Ghira, and together they began to walk down the aisle.

All in all, Blake supposed the wedding could have been far worse. Just as Coco promised the white dress Blake wore now was absolutely beautiful, slim enough to accentuate her better features, but reserved enough to give off an air of regality. The Arcs had even gone the extra mile to find a bouquet of violet Belladonna flowers for her to hold.

Most of the faces she passed by she didn't recognize, even some of those from Menagerie. Most of the attendees were either from Jaune's side of family or her parent's friends from the home country, but for some reason there was also a troupe of summer camp children in attendance. Apparently Jaune's cousin David was a counselor for them and was making a camp activity out of the day or something like that. She sympathized with the one boy, Max, who was stuck consoling David while he cried his eyes out in joy.

Getting closer to the stage now, Blake caught sight of her bridesmaids, which were really just all of Jaune's other wives. If you ignored the fact their dresses didn't follow any kind of coordination at all, since they all just wore dresses matching their usual color pallets, they too looked quite beautiful.

The remaining parents stood nearby as well. Henry Arc was beaming with pride, and June and Kali were sharing tissues to stem back the joyful tears.

And in the center of it all stood Jaune Arc, his blue eyes glued to Blake in clear wonderment. Blake had to admit he cut a nice figure in his deep black suit with gold accents. Truthfully she'd always thought he was a bit of a looker, at least above average. In actuality Blake's reasons for hating the wedding had almost nothing to do with him specifically. Given enough time to pursue it on their own, Blake didn't see why they couldn't develop a romantic relationship.

But circumstances (And grandbaby obsessed parents) forced them together with little warning, and while Blake still chafed at the idea of being married off, she accepted there were far worse suitors out there.

Ghira unloosed their arms, took the flowers from Blake's hand and gave her a final kiss on the side of her head, and Blake didn't have to fake the smile she gave him. It was nice to him and mom so happy, despite the circumstances. With the music coming to an end, Blake stepped beside Jaune, and she was close enough now to see how incredibly nervous he was. It wasn't surprising; he knew Blake didn't want to go through with this and he wanted to make this day as comfortable as possible for her. He was nice like that.

The music finished and the attendees took their seats. The minister came forward to perform his ceremony, and Blake had to do a double take when she recognized him. "Aren't you Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy?"

"Yes, and hello to you as well, Miss Blake," he greeted cordially. Blake saw he was still wearing his patented green suit, though it had priestly shoulder pads hastily sewn on.

"Why are you here marrying us?"

"Ozpin's handled all of my weddings," Jaune answered.

"Naturally I would never miss a chance to ingratiate myself with the Arc family," Ozpin explained. "There will be a lot of powerful children coming from these unions, and I intend to ensure they all make it to Beacon one way or another."

Of course he was here for his own politically motivated reasons. Blake wasn't sure why she was surprised.

"Now then." Ozpin cleared his throat and addressed the church at large. "We are gathered here today to bring together-"

"Just get on with it!" a person near the back yelled, someone from June Arc's part of the family if Blake recalled. "This is like the sixth wedding we've had to attend this year!"

"Yeah!" another Arc family attendee added. "Everyone knows the only reason any of us are here is because Henry and June will hurt us if we didn't come!" The parents both subtly coughed and made no moves to disprove such claims.

"Perhaps it would be better if we expedited things," Ozpin muttered, and there was a large chorus of agreeable noises coming from the pews. "Yes, Jaune Arc is marrying Blake Belladonna, love and family and all that jazz. No, Mr. Arc, you do not need to take out your vows."

Jaune glumly placed the slip back into his pocket, and Blake didn't mind admitting she was grateful for that. From what she heard Nora and Ruby had been the ones to help him write it.

Ozpin continued, "If there is anyone with a death wish who has any reason as to why this young couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your-"

The church doors slammed open. "I object to these proceedings!"

"Oh thank the gods," Blake sighed, turning to view her savior. "Oh dear gods no."

Adam Taurus strode down the aisle, hand on his weapon Wilt and Blush, flanked by Illia Amitola and a hulking man Blake had only ever known as Lieutenant Banesaw. A dozen more White Fang troops streamed in as well, their rifles raised at the attendees in order to keep them in line. Most of them anyway, one was a short girl with deer antlers and the rifle looked comically large in her fumbling hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ghira demanded, rising from his seat. Adam drew forth his blade the slightest amount, and Blake wasn't the only one to flinch. She knew how dangerous Adam could be on his own, and with a small force of White Fang grunts at his back there was no telling how much damage he could do. Not for the first time Blake cursed how Coco shot down the 'knife in her garter' idea.

"I'm here to make things right," Adam declared, drawing from his inexhaustible pool of one-liners. "And to take back what's rightfully mine."

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked, but Blake already knew the answer, giving Adam a withering look.

Adam only smirked and pointed to her. "You have no right to marry this woman, Jaune Arc, because she already belongs to the White Fang. But more importantly, she belongs to _me_ , as _my_ wife!"

"What?" Blake exclaimed. "But Adam, you and I never dated in the canon of Shadows and Light."

"Yeah," a deep voice interjected. Banesaw leaned out from Adam's side, actually managing to look a bit apologetic in his terrifying Grimm bone mask. "Adam kind of went off the deep end after you left, and he's convinced himself the two of you have been dating for the past two decades."

"I'm only seventeen," Blake pointed out.

"Like we said, the guy's lost his marbles," Illia added.

"He made a shrine and everything for you," Banesaw informed Blake. "It's tasteful, but still creepy."

"Come back to me my love!" Adam declared, seeming not to have heard his soldiers' disparaging comments. "You know deep in your heart we're made for one another, bound together by fate. There is no other place for you than at my side."

"And what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Yang challenged.

"Then I order my troops to open fire," Adam answered simply.

Most of the White Fang grunts all cocked their weapons on cue. A few seconds passed, then the deer girl went, "Oh!" and cocked her own gun. She pointed it menacingly at a flower arrangement.

The attendees were sharing worried looks, and Blake knew there was nothing she and the other combat proficient people here could do. Even if they could overpower Adam, too many people would lose their lives. And Blake couldn't stand the thought of anyone getting hurt over her sake. It appeared her fate was out of her hands once again.

With a resigned sigh, Blake bowed her head and moved to go join Adam, but a hand caught her wrist. The grip was soft, and Blake could have easily broken out of it, but it stopped her all the same. Blake turned back to Jaune, seeing the devoted look he gave her.

"Blake, do you want to go with this man?" he asked her seriously.

"Jaune," she sighed, actually touched by his concern. She looked between all the faces around them, from her parents' concern, to the congregation's fear, to Illia's embarrassment. She turned back to Jaune and said, "He'll hurt all these people if I don't go. I'm not worth that."

"That isn't what I asked," he deflected. "I asked if you want to leave with Adam Taurus."

"I…" She looked to her old mentor, and even with the mask she could see nothing but the hatred and perverted desire in his gaze. There was no doubt in Blake's mind Adam Taurus was the worse of two evils. "No, I don't want to go with him. But If I don't-"

"That settles it then," Jaune interrupted, and Blake gave him a confused look when he stepped in front of her. Jaune stood to his fullest height, meeting Adam's glare without backing down. "I'm afraid Blake doesn't want to go with you, so it would be best if you just leave."

"Are… are you being serious?" Adam demanded. When Jaune didn't immediately answer, Adam just started to laugh hysterically, and Illia and Banesaw shared a worried look behind him. "You truly are delusional, boy. And what's to stop me from taking her?"

"Me," Jaune answered without fear. Blake tried to grab his arm and move him out of harm's way, but he wouldn't budge.

In an instant Adam flipped from manic to furious, and drew forth his blood red katana, pointing it squarely at Jaune. "This is the worst mistake of your life, Jaune Arc! If I must I will cut you down to bloody ribbons just to claim what's rightfully mine! And for your insolence I will have my men execute everyone here just to **spite** you! There is nothing you can do to stop me! I am a villain of Machiavellian proportions! There is no one smarter than me! There is no one stronger than me! There is no one edgier than _me_!"

Jaune let out a tired sigh and raised his left hand, palm open toward Adam.

"Overpowered Harem Protagonist Super Semblance Deus Ex Machina Ability Level Zero."

"What-"

…was all Adam managed to say before white, blinding light filled the entire church. It had everyone shielding their eyes, and when Blake regained her sight she could no longer see Adam Taurus anywhere. Instead there was a smoking crater situated where he once stood, his katana clattering into the shallow pit.

Jaune let out a satisfied huff and wiped his hand off on his lapel.

The White Fang operatives stared at Jaune.

They stared at what now remained of their leader.

They stared at Jaune again.

"Well, I hope you have a lovely wedding day!" Banesaw exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Just let us get out of your hair and you can finish up what you started."

That was the cue for the White Fang troops to drop their weapons and bolt for the door. Blake noticed Illia's clothes fluttering to the ground and the chameleon girl herself could no longer be seen. Banesaw passed by the gifts table and decided to leave his chainsaw as extra incentive to not be atomized. Together they all clambered in the doorway, each of them not wanting to be the last in the church full of scary people.

"Wait!" June Arc yelled, rising from her seat.

The terrorists all froze, and slowly they turned to the matron Arc, fear of divine retribution clear on their faces.

"Leave the deer girl. She is adorable."

Banesaw clapped the girl in question on the back hard enough to make her hop back toward the aisle. "It's been nice knowing you, Deery. Send us a postcard, and don't invite us to wedding." Then he forcibly tackled the grunts still stuck in the doorway and ejected them outside, and the doors slammed shut a second later.

Deery looked at the doors, thought about it for a second, and decided it was probably too late to run. Instead she glumly took a seat in one of the back pews, next to a few people who were already giving her sympathetic looks.

In less than a minute it was all over, and Blake could only blink in stupefied surprised. Just like that, she was free of the White Fang.

Ozpin coughed loudly to gain everyone's attention again. "Well, if all the excitement is over with, perhaps we can get back to the wedding?"

There was a general chorus of agreement, and everyone in the wedding quickly got back into their places, even Blake. Jaune stood across from her, giving her a small, nervous smile.

"So moving along, Blake Belladonna, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She considered her answer and the boy in front of her. A mere ten minutes ago she wouldn't have been certain, still considering saying no just to see what would happen.

But then he went and stood up to her worst nightmare, all to protect Blake with no thought for himself. Because that's what he thought was right. And he only wanted the best for Blake, no matter what that was.

It was like she said, Blake could do a hell of a lot worse.

"Screw it, I do."


	18. Chapter 15

RWBY is owned and operated by Roosteteeth.

Chapter 15 – The Fall

* * *

 **March 26** **th** **– Morning**

"Nora."

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise," Blake heard Ren say to their third friend as he sheathed (Or in his case sleeved) his weapons.

Nora considered this new information for all of a second before working it to her advantage. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Walking up to them, Blake rolled her eyes at the friendly chatter. "But not together-together, right Nora?" she intoned with a smirk.

Instantly the smaller girl shrunk in on herself – as if that were somehow possible – and took on a heavy flush. "N-n-n-no! Of course not! Just together! Best friends! Uuuuhhh come on, Ren, we don't want to miss any of the good spots!"

As if he even had a choice in the matter. Nora grabbed his arm and dragged the bewildered boy along with her, shooting an annoyed glare at Blake for her teasing. For her part Blake just waved and sent an impish smile back, reveling far too much in Nora's embarrassment.

Were it anyone else Blake might have considered apologizing, but she knew Nora only stayed angry for as long as it took her to spot something shiny and distracting. Nora also knew she brought it upon herself, given the glacial pace she worked up her courage to so much as probe Ren about being more than friends. Was it really so wrong for Blake to take a little pleasure in teasing her friend?

Probably, but Blake didn't tend to lose any sleep over it. Speaking of, she'd slept in a little later than she wanted to, so Blake quickly keyed her locker open and starting taking out her gear. It wouldn't do well to be late to the very first test of the school year.

First came her mecha-shifting weapon Gambol. Instead of giving the weapon a thorough look over like she did yesterday, Blake simply ejected the clip and pulled back the slide to make sure everything was in the right place. Then she collapsed the blade and re-extended it to insure the gears were still working properly.

Next was Shroud, the cleaver that also acted as a sheath for her sword. It was only a single piece of metal, but Blake made sure no imperfections had manifested over the night. Satisfied her weapons were in peak condition, Blake combined them and placed the weapon aside for the moment.

Then last came her newest piece of equipment. The casual observer might have mistaken it for a backpack, but it was much too thin to carry anything. Not to mention it was almost entirely metal. Blake punched in her code into the keypad on the backside, and immediately there came an almost imperceptible hum even her advanced Faunus hearing struggled to detect.

Though it wasn't a carrying pack in the normal sense, it still slipped her around her arms like one, and Blake fastened it tightly to her back. Then she hefted her weapon and lifted it across her shoulder blades, though she did not have her ribbon in place to loop it around her front. Instead the weapon clacked against the metal pack, and when Blake withdrew her hand, her weapon did not succumb to gravity.

Blake smiled, glad the magnetic pack still worked as well as when she received it in the mail a few days ago. With this Blake could move with certainty knowing her weapon would stay in place, at least to a much better extent than when she only used her ribbon to secure it. She gripped the weapon and pulled it away a couple of times, just to make sure she could draw it easily. Blake still had to be careful, as her weapon could still fly off if it were swiped by a Grimm or she was sent tumbling, but she knew the magnetic pack still worked well in tandem with her normal movement, even the leaping acrobatics she routinely performed.

Lots of Hunters used magnetic clamps to secure their weaponry. Especially for those with larger weapons, it paid to be able to draw your weapon at a moment's notice without having to worry about it being caught on its sheath. As she recalled, Jaune used a clamp like that on his belt for his sword, which made sense considering the sheath also had to be pulled away in order for him to use it as a shield.

"This is ridiculous! I swear I don't remember having to count this high yesterday!"

 _I'm starting to wonder if I have some secret gift to summon Arcs when I think about them_. Blake glanced over her shoulder to see Jaune coming her way, face marred with confusion as he stared at a slip of paper in his hands. Not paying attention as he was, Jaune could have walked straight into Blake.

Sensing eyes upon him, Jaune looked up and gave a little jump when he saw her. "Oh, Blake! Didn't see you standing there, sorry."

"Having trouble already, Jaune?" she asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, kinda," Jaune admitted sheepishly. He started scratching the side of his head as he turned his gaze back to the paper in his hands. "I just can't seem to remember which locker was mine! For some reason I wrote down eight hundred and one, but there can't possibly be that many lockers-"

On a hunch Blake swiped the paper from his hands, turned it a hundred and eighty degrees, and re-slotted it back in his fingers.

"…Or maybe I wrote down one hundred and eight, and never thought to flip the number around," he realized. Jaune let out a weak little chuckle and gave Blake a strained smile.

"You should really calm down, Jaune," she informed him. "It's just a test, and it's not like you're some civilian who got in here on accident."

"I know, I know," he sighed, putting the paper away. "It's just nerves, you know? A big test like this, I get worried that I'm not going to do well."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Jaune," Blake assured him. Then she quickly glanced side to side to see if anyone could overhear them, but the only other initiates nearby were the Ruby and Yang sisters, and they were engrossed in their own conversation. She leaned toward Jaune and said, "Although, I've heard if you really do want an easier go of things, it might be best to head toward the North side of the Emerald Forest."

"North side of the forest?" he echoed, clearly confused. When it took too long for him to take the hint, Blake growled a bit and furrowed her brow at him, purposefully twitching her ears slightly. Jaune caught the movement and only then did his eyes widen as he realized her hidden meaning. "I, uh, yes, the North side you say. Sounds like a good idea if I do say so myself."

Blake rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker. "I'll be seeing you later, Jaune. I hope you do well in the initiation."

"Yeah, um, same to you, Blake." Jaune moved around her, toward the far end of the room where the higher number lockers were. Blake discreetly watched him go, seeing Jaune pull out his Scroll and bring up a compass application.

There was a sad frown on her lips as she went back to her locker, pulling out various equipment like extra ammo clips and a spare ribbon. She didn't like doing that, lying to his face and forcing him to lie back to hers. Only in the privacy of her thoughts would Blake admit she had sort of missed the blonde goofball, and she wished their reunion didn't pose as much of a threat.

The thought had occurred to Blake in the dead of night a little under a month ago, and afterward she hadn't gotten much sleep. Jaune would more than likely be overjoyed to see her again, and if people saw them being chummy the very first day at Beacon they'd assume Jaune and Blake were longtime friends.

But then Ren and Nora would ask why Blake had never mentioned him before. They and others might ask how a girl who supposedly came straight from a foreign land to the city of Vale knew a boy who lived just outside it most his life. According to Blake she had lived most of her life on the outskirts of Mistral, and that lie was already strenuous enough given Ren and Nora had come from the same kingdom.

If anyone doubted her story, then they would start to doubt Blake. They would question where she really came from. They'd question who she really was.

They'd question _what_ she really was.

You could only offer up so many lies before they started to collapse in on each other. Which meant for her own safety – and Jaune's safety – she had to pretend yesterday was the first day they ever met. Only one lie meant to circumvent a multitude of others.

Despite the ruse's necessity, Blake still hated it. She'd been looking forward to seeing Jaune again, to see a familiar and friendly face. Once they were officially in Beacon and things started to settle down, Blake vowed to make it up to him in some way. It was the least she could do repay Jaune, given how quickly he'd caught onto her plan and gone along with it. Others might have been surprised to see he could be so astute and react as quickly as he did, but Blake was not one of those people. She knew Jaune wasn't as simple minded as he looked.

Satisfied she had everything she might need for today's test, Blake closed her locker and made for the exit. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Schnee heiress talking to another student, and didn't that make Blake bristle with annoyance. What in the world was Weiss Schnee doing at Beacon and not Atlas Academy, or not living it up in one of her mansions? Blake wanted nothing to do with the girl and resigned to staying away from her as far as she possibly could.

Naturally, that's when Jaune chose to approach her. "You know what else is great?" he asked in response to whatever the Schnee said. He leaned on her locker and did his damnedest to come off as suave as he said, "Me: Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?" the heiress groaned. Blake shared in the girl's annoyance, as for whatever reason Jaune had apparently become smitten with the Schnee the moment he laid eyes on her. Blake could understand the attraction on a physical level, as all Schnees were known for their almost ethereal beauty. It still didn't help her to understand how anyone could fall for such a vile person.

For some reason the Schnee's incredibly familiar companion was quick to circle around Jaune and introduce herself. "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

"Yeah yeah," Jaune dismissed as he shoved her – shoved Pyrrha _goddamn_ Nikos – aside to get to the Schnee. Blake halted in her tracks and her eyes went wide from shock, giving up all pretenses she wasn't spying on their conversation.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me yesterday," Jaune went on, striking poses he must have thought looked manly.

The Schnee face palmed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, don't worry, no need to be embarrassed," Jaune assured her, missing the point by a country mile. "So, I've been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me could make a good one. What do you say?"

He wanted the Schnee heiress of all people on his team? Did he not know the kinds of atrocities her family inflicted upon the Faunus? Then again he did just brush off Pyrrha Nikos like she was no one, so in all likelihood Jaune probably didn't even know who he was talking to. Blake took back her previous thought: he really was as simple minded as he looked.

"Actually, I think teams are comprised of four students each," Nikos chimed in, seeming to be completely unperturbed at being ignored.

"But of course!" Jaune agreed, sidling up to the redhead without delay. "Well, play your cards right, hotstuff, and you can end up partnered with Weiss on the winning team." He pointed at himself to indicate his team would be the winning team, just in case Nikos was a six year old who didn't know how to pick up on subtext.

The Schnee, sensing her hold on the strongest potential student of their year weakening, dashed in between the two of them and pushed them apart. "Jaune, was it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Blake could immediately tell the Schnee did not like the pet name. Blake also immediately decided to bring up the nickname at every avenue she could.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello again!" the girl said with a cheery wave.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum," the heiress informed him smugly, like she had the right to boast about the achievements of her would-be partner.

"Never heard of it," Jaune replied without a care.

The Schnee let out a scandalized gasp. "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record."

"The what?" Jaune asked. It was only the single most important competition for Mistralian Hunter students in training, an event which was normally broadcast all around the world. Blake felt the need to revise her thoughts even further; Jaune was even more simple minded than he looked.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box!" the Schnee exploded, waving her arms violently. Apparently she'd reached her quota of dealing with woefully ignorant people for the day.

Jaune gasped in realization. "That's you?!" Seriously, _that_ was the connection he made? "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Either Jaune didn't watch much of any TV or he had an extremely bad case of being a shut in, because the idea of him not knowing who Pyrrha Nikos was is baffling to her. During her time in Mistral Blake could hardly go a day without hearing something about the prodigy. She was a national treasure. The kind who created sensationalist scandals that news networks loved to eat up when she decided to study in Vale rather than Mistral.

And despite all that, Nikos looked positively pleased to find someone who had no idea who she was.

Whatever the Schnee next said finally got Jaune to see reason, who slumped and lamented how it wasn't his place to ask Nikos to be on his team. But instead of taking the out, Nikos crossed over to Jaune and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader."

Blake narrowed her eyes at the action. Faced with a boy who all but insulted her to her face, Nikos' response to give him a compliment? She knew nothing about Jaune Arc, for justifiable reasons, and yet it appeared she was willing to give him several benefits of the doubt. Blake had never thought much of the regional champion, simply thinking of her as yet another pompous human celebrity who likely didn't deserve their stardom. That mental picture was not jiving with the girl she saw before her now, as Nikos was going out of her way to ingratiate herself with someone she'd never met or heard of before today.

It didn't sit well in Blake stomach. She didn't like it, not one bit.

Her dark musings were cut short at the sound of a weapon being activated. Though she saw it coming, Blake didn't have a chance to warn Jaune before a red spear lanced through his hoodie and carried him several meters away. She noticed the Schnee mouth the words 'Thank you' to Nikos, so Blake surmised the redhead had skewered Jaune in order to spare the heiress from his awful attempts at flirtation.

The Schnee stormed past Jaune where he'd fallen without a word, but Nikos was all smiles as she collected her weapon. "It was nice meeting you."

Jaune returned the sentiment glumly, and Blake finally took her cue to leave as well. She left Jaune to the care of his other new friend, Ruby Rose. Now there was a girl Blake wouldn't have minded being on a team with. Though she was younger, Ruby seemed like an honest and committed Huntress. Then again anyone would have been a preferable option over Weiss Schnee, even Yang Xiao Long, though Blake hoped it wouldn't come to that.

As she walked, Blake kept an eye on Pyrrha Nikos. Another student she wouldn't have hated being on a team with, possibly as Ruby's partner. But something about the Mistral champion rubbed her the wrong way, given how she reacted positively to Jaune's bumbling ignorance. Humility and friendliness shouldn't have been seen as suspicious traits, but not when they were coming from world renown celebrities normally borne to arrogance, and not when Blake was the one judging them. Nikos was up to something, and Blake had a feeling it had to do with a certain noodly blonde.

Blake wouldn't let that distract her, though. She already knew who Jaune's partner was going to be.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning**

 _Of course I'd get stuck with the very last spot in line,_ Jaune lamented. Apparently he'd waylaid himself, Ruby, and her sister long enough that they were among the last students to make it to the cliff side where their initiation test would begin. Jaune now stood on a metal platform of sorts, the last one of many all arranged in a curved, single file line, indicating where everyone would have to stand, for whatever reason. Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood in the middle, with the students somewhat surrounding them to both sides.

His spot doubly sucked because by being all the way to the right meant he'd be starting off the furthest South in the Emerald Forest. If Jaune wanted to traverse over to North side, he'd have to wade through a whole lot of forest and whatever students were spilling out into it. He still had no idea whether they were supposed to seeking each other out to form teams or facing off against each other to prove their mettle, but either way anyone else could prove to be an obstacle standing in between him and Blake.

That is, assuming he hadn't misinterpreted what Blake had said to him earlier. Jaune had surmised their initiation test would be held in the expanse of Emerald Forest before them, and judging from Ozpin's warning about it being filled with Grimm, Jaune didn't think any part of the forest would be 'easier' than the rest. Blake was one of the smartest people he knew, so Jaune didn't think she actually believed her own words. That meant she had specifically told him about the North side of the forest to act as a waypoint where the two of them could meet up.

Now would that mean they could join up as partners if they found each other?

"That being said," Professor Ozpin interjected into his thoughts, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Oh, well, that worked. Or maybe not for everyone, like Ruby Rose who sounded like she just had her entire world shattered.

Half listening to what the Headmaster said next, Jaune subtly (As much as he was capable of) leaned out to look down the row of students. There were quite a lot of them, probably more than sixty if Jaune were to take a headcount. Jaune's side was populated with more people he recognized from the last day or so, Like Pyrrha Nikos, who gave him another cheery wave before turning to listen to the professor again. Apparently she was some kind of celebrity, and she was nice too! No matter what happened in today's test he hoped they could grow to be friends.

Jaune had to look even further past Pyrrha to find Blake, standing about three quarters of the way down. She looked small and unassuming, nestled as she was between several much larger and more imposing Hunters. But Jaune knew she was twice as skilled over anyone else here, barring the professors, and maybe Pyrrha if his Snow Angel was to be believed.

Whether she sensed another's gaze or had been anticipating him looking to her, Blake turned to him as well, amber eyes meeting blue. Jaune tried to match her determined gaze and sent her a nod, and Blake returned it. The plan was set then. All they had to do was make sure they were the first people to see each other after landing, and Jaune was certain Blake would have no trouble…

Wait… landing?

Jaune raised his hand when Professor Ozpin asked if there were any questions. "Yeah, um, si-"

"Good!" the Headmaster went on unheeded. "Now, take your positions."

A tremor of confusion passed through the students, several of them looking between each other and trying to figure out what the man meant by 'positions.' A few of the more impatient ones, like Yang, simply drew their weapons and got into fighting stances.

"Uh, sir, I've got a question," Jaune tried again. "What exactly do you mean by-"

He was cut off by the sound of whirring motors, though he wasn't alone as the loud noise actually made every student assembled jump in surprise. Before anyone could even think to ask what it was, there was the sound of something large and metallic slamming into place, followed closely by a long, terrified scream. As one several dozen heads snapped up to see the boy who'd originally been standing at the Northern end of the line sailing through the air, tumbling end over end as his limbs flailed about, toward the Emerald Forest.

Everyone gathered finally realized what Ozpin meant by 'landing.'

One by one in rapid succession, students were flung from their newly realized Launch Pads in the most outlandish form of mass murder Jaune had ever seen. The first few to go went with about as much decorum as the first boy, but by then the students still remaining had enough sense to prepare themselves for violent take off. Jaune found Blake's wide amber eyes once more, and he got the impression she might have been internally screaming before her launch pad ejected her into the unknown.

"So this whole 'Landing Strategy' thing," Jaune said with a surprising amount of calm given the situation. By now more than half of the students had been launched. "Did you hand out parachutes or something for us?"

"No, you will be falling," Professor Ozpin informed him without worry. "And you will be using your own Landing Strategy."

"Yeah, right." Of in the distance behind the professors he could see a multitude of weapons fire and Dust explosions fill the sky as students desperately tried to mitigate their fall.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yang don sunglasses just before her launch pad went off, and Ruby gave him one last smile before she too was gone. A second that lasted an eternity passed, and only at the end of it did Jaune realize he had one more question.

"So what exactly is a Landing StrateGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

 _This is not good for my motion sickness_ , was the only coherent thought running through Jaune's mind. Just as well since for the second day in a row his light breakfast was threatening to become intimate with his mouth once more. Through sheer force of will and terror Jaune forced it down, instead trying to focus more on the wind screaming in his ears or the blur of colors passing through his eyes as he tumbled through the-

Okay that wasn't helping his motion sickness either. But spinning about as he was, it was nigh impossible for Jaune to get his bearings. The forest could be below him and not even a second later it would appear to be above him. Despite his panic Jaune knew he wouldn't be staying in the air forever, and if he didn't act quickly then the ground would help him with his orientation problem. _Permanently._ Jaune still had no idea what a Landing Strategy was, so instead he ran through what he did know, as scattered as his thoughts were.

 _Cooking? No, for obvious reasons. Outdoor Survival Training? Closer, but that all came with the assumption you weren't a red smear on the ground. Swordsmanship? What, am I gonna fight gravity and bend it too my-_

 _Wait! Gravity! Physics! All objects are constantly accelerating toward the ground because the planet has way more mass than anything else, which means what goes up must come down. But you don't rocket into the sky, stop suddenly, and immediately go back down at the same speed as when you went up. You slow down first, stop, and then start to pick up speed in the opposite direction, so that means…_

At the highest point of his flight arc, Jaune focused his Aura and flung out his hand. A shining golden wall appeared just under his outstretched form, and Jaune landed on it with about as much force as if he'd fallen out of a chair.

However, as a testament to how Jaune only got a C in Physics, he neglected to account for his horizontal velocity as well as the vertical. So rather than safely landing on his Hard Light Barrier like he thought he would, Jaune instead skidded off the platform like a skipping stone against water, and his descent simply began anew.

Thankfully, while the act did not stop Jaune, it did buffer his momentum. Jaune flew through the air at a more moderate rate now, and he had more control over his faculties. With newfound clarity he sent out another Barrier, which he again bounced off of, but then Jaune was prepared to immediately dispel that one and create another in his path. Only needing to repeat this process once more, Jaune finally came to a stop on a platform of golden hexagons just large enough to carry his body lying down.

 _Move fast, Jaune! You know how much these things drain your Aura_. The thought kicked him into gear, and Jaune quickly got to his feet. The first thing he noticed was that the students still in the air were getting much further ahead of them, seeing as how they had cool abilities and weapons to give them bursts of speed. Not wanting to be left behind, Jaune set about 'running' after them, which meant hopping from one Barrier just large enough for his foot to another.

Focusing half his attention on not tripping while hundreds of meters in the air, Jaune tried to take stock of the students in the process of landing like him, most of them to his left but not all of them. The launch pads seemed to have flung students in somewhat odd directions rather than straight lines, and as they implemented their Landing Strategies they managed to criss cross each other even more. Jaune tried to shift his focus away from the ones who lacked subtly, creating explosions to break their falls or altogether smashing through trees because they couldn't be bothered. No, he was looking for something with far less pomp and circumstance…

There! Dipping in and out of the tree line as she swung from branch to branch, Jaune could make out a vaguely white, black, and purple shape. Blake had already landed but she was still moving at a breakneck pace, aiming more toward the center of the forest. Jaune followed suit and adjusted his own midair path.

Something twanged in the back of his skull, making his teeth grit. Even though he was doing his best to keep his Semblance use expedient, Hard Light Barrier still ate away at his Aura, and already he could feel it approaching the fifty percent mark. He was still some distance away from Blake, but he knew he'd be no use to her if his legs were smashed up, or worse.

Instead Jaune ended his game of high stakes hopscotch and let gravity claim him once again. Only this time he was more prepared, and Jaune threw out an angled Barrier he slid off of, followed by another as he got lower. With these Jaune was able to mitigate his descension while also pushing himself forward somewhat.

As Jaune slid from Barrier to Barrier he tried to keep his eyes on Blake, but she'd disappeared beneath the trees. From there Jaune guestimated what her intended direction was and aimed accordingly. Besides, it was more than likely Blake had taken note of his descent and was moving toward him now. The thought brought a giddy smile to his face. His friend was down there, waiting for no one but him, and he had every intention to meet her there.

A gunshot went off somewhere to his right, and then Jaune's plans – much like his momentum – went sideways.

One second he was just upon the tree line, the foliage starting to become clearer in detail. The next it felt like something snagged his hoodie, and that foliage turned into a blurred mass of green moving to his right. Jaune made to yell and got a mouthful of twigs and leaves in reply. Branches snapped and bit at his arms and legs as he sailed through the canopy. Then with a loud smack that almost jostled more than a few bones out of place, Jaune finally stopped when he slammed into a tree.

Jaune blinked blearily as he tried to get a bearing on his surroundings. He was most certainly in the Emerald Forest now, surrounded by the tall green trees that gave it its name. But the trees looked shorter than he thought they'd be, as if Jaune looked up he could clearly see their tree tops. Although come to think of it, even though his now rather sore back was pressing into something rough, Jaune felt fairly certain he wasn't actually laying on it. It felt more like he was standing up, but that didn't make sense since his feet weren't touching anything.

Something like dread filled his being, but after being flung through the air Jaune wasn't really feeling up to being fearful at the moment, so instead he sighed with resignation and looked down. Sure enough, the rest of the trees stretched out far below him, though now at least Jaune wasn't so high up to fear breaking several bones upon landing. Speaking of which, why wasn't he on the ground yet? Old horror movies passed through his mind and Jaune patted himself down to make sure he hadn't been impaled by a tree branch. But no, wooden spikes covered in viscera weren't poking out of him. So then why was he still floating there?

Jaune thought he could faintly hear someone yelling, "I'm sorry!" through the woods, and for some reason that prompted him to look up again. Only then did Jaune see what he had missed before. Sticking out of the very same hole it had created in his hood earlier this morning was a long scarlet and bronze metal lance, ornate in its mechanical design. One of the weapons of Pyrrha Nikos.

That was odd. Why had Pyrrha skewered him again? Had she been attacked by a Grimm, thrown her spear at it, and aimed so badly she launched it far into the air where it would catch Jaune's hoodie? The scenario seemed highly unlikely, even to Jaune.

Figuring out the 'why' wasn't his biggest problem, however. That would be getting down, preferably before some Grimm spotted him and decided he looked like a tasty treat all strung up nicely and what not. So Jaune grabbed the spear sticking into him, gave it a tug, ignored the voice in the back of his head that sounded like Magenta's complaining about innuendos, and pulled. And pulled again. Then gritted his teeth and pulled even more.

"Gah, stupid thing!" Jaune cursed, trying with all his might to dislodge the weapon and failing horribly at it. The spear was really stuck in there; Pyrrha must have put a lot of force behind that throw. Then again Jaune really wasn't at the best angle to pull it out, so even if Jaune were a lot stronger than he was now it probably wouldn't have helped much.

Rustling from down below caught his attention, and fearing a Grimm had found him Jaune looked down. To his infinite relief it was only the Snow Angel, pushing her way through some bushes. She looked up and caught sight of him, appearing quite unimpressed with what she saw. Not that Jaune could blame her, since he was the one stuck nailed to a tree.

Still, their eyes met. Did that mean they were partners now? She wasn't Blake, sure, but Jaune wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. With what little dignity he still had left worth salvaging, Jaune waved to her with a nervous smile.

Weiss stared at him for barely a second before turning around and marching straight back the way she came, leaving Jaune to let his arm drop with a frown. From his vantage point Jaune watched Weiss stroll back to Ruby Rose, who he hadn't noticed before, walk past her, and grab Ruby's hood to pull her along. Weiss mumbled something sour, but it only made Ruby throw her arms up and cheer.

"Hey, wait, come back!" Jaune called to them in panic. The hoop skirted partners either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Jaune groaned and said, "Who's going to get me down from here?"

"Jaune?" He looked down to the new voice calling his name, surprised to find Pyrrha Nikos standing at the base of the tree. She stared up into his eyes without reservation, though she did look a bit nervous. "Do you… still have any spots on your team?"

"Very funny," Jaune harrumphed, crossing his arms and looking away like he was offended. It was only a show though, and it looked like Pyrrha saw through it easily given the way her smile only grew. Jaune smiled back, happy to at least see a friendly face.

 _So, partners with Pyrrha Nikos, huh?_ Again, not his first choice, but not one Jaune felt the need to begrudge. From one conversation Jaune could tell she was nice and good hearted, and she humored his terrible jokes, so that was a definite bonus. Jaune felt he was pretty lucky to have her as a partner.

Then Jaune noticed something else thanks to his position, and the sight had him snapping his gaze away as the heat rose in his cheeks. "Uh, Pyrrha, do you mind getting me down? Because from up here I can kinda see down your shirt."

"Oh!" Pyrrha jumped in realization, her own face taking on just as much color as his. She half turned away from him, likely thinking it would obstruct the view even though it really didn't. "Yes, I, um, perhaps we should go ahead and get you down. It will only take me a few minutes to climb up to you."

"But we're on a timer and that'll take too long," Jaune pointed out. "I don't suppose you have some cool Semblance trick to retrieve your weapon from down there?"

"I, well, yes, I could, but then you would fall."

Despite himself the explanation actually made Jaune laugh. "It's not that far a drop, Pyrrha. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" If anything it was Pyrrha who sounded uncertain. But she took his advice and raised her hand toward her weapon. Jaune saw a thin sheen of black energy cover the spear, and with apparently no effort Pyrrha withdrew it from the tree, and the weapon floated back down to her hand.

Gravity didn't waste any time reasserting its presence. "Watch out!" Pyrrha yelled as she watched him fall, holding out both arms like she was going to catch him. Jaune appreciated the gesture but rolled his eyes at it all the same. Instead Jaune copied what he did naught a few minutes before, summoning a slanted platform beneath himself to slide down on, angled just enough to break his fall but not stop him completely.

Jaune only needed to do that once more before he landed on the grassy ground, barely even needing to bend his knees at the impact. Jaune held out his hands and gave Pyrrha a grin. "See? Totally fine?"

Pyrrha's emerald green eyes were wide in surprise. "Y-you weren't actually falling before," she realized.

"Well, I guess I was, but I was just doing it with more control," Jaune allowed. "I guess from a distance my Hard Light Barriers aren't all that easy to see, huh?"

"No, I never saw them at all," Pyrrha shook her head, giving him a pleading look. "I saw you falling you falling and just assumed you were in trouble without thinking. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for helping me?" Jaune repeated, surprised to see Pyrrha so bent out of shape over it. "Pyrrha, I'm not going to begrudge you for wanting to help someone. I do that all the time whenever I can. It's not like you could have known what my Semblance was or what it did."

"No, I suppose not. Still, I'm sorry for overriding your test like this. I wanted to let the chips fall where they may, but it would appear I wouldn't even hesitate to take that opportunity away from others."

"Pyrrha, it's fine," Jaune sighed. Sure, by sticking him to the tree Jaune would have been at the whims of whoever found him first. But the only person to do that was Weiss Schnee, and she had already randomly found another person to team up with. "Finding my partner was still a stroke of luck either way, and I know there are a lot of people that I'd still pick you over if I had the choice."

Jaune meant it as a compliment, and it appeared Pyrrha also construed it as such. For some reason his words made Pyrrha's eyes widen and the red return to her cheeks, which she tried to hide from him when she spun about, hands clenched in front of her sternum.

"That's very kind of you to say," Pyrrha told him with a half-smile.

 _Such a strange girl._ Weiss had said she was some kind of champion, but she didn't act like the celebrities Jaune saw on TV. If anything she looked nervous to be meeting Jaune, like she was worried he wouldn't accept their partnership. The very idea was baffling to Jaune; who wouldn't want to be partnered with Pyrrha Nikos?

"Well, what do you say, partner?" Jaune asked her, rubbing his hands together. "Those relics aren't going to collect themselves, right?"

Pyrrha nodded and turned back to him with a bright smile. "Yes, that sounds grand. You lead the way."

"Alright then." Jaune was a little taken off guard Pyrrha would so easily defer leadership to him. She probably saw him playing around with the compass on his Scroll earlier, so she must have thought he'd have a better idea of where to go.

"We should be heading in this direction," Jaune said, pointing the way he meant as he started walking. Unbeknownst to him Jaune was actually pointing more North-East, toward a small mountain in the distance. If Pyrrha knew this, she didn't say anything as she followed along.

As they walked, Jaune let a grimace befall his features since Pyrrha couldn't see. He was glad to have Pyrrha as a partner, he truly was. It did nothing to alleviate this mood knowing Blake was not so fortunate. She'd been the one to come up with the plan, and Jaune did his best to see it through, but it appeared life loved to get in the way of them both.

Still, Jaune wouldn't feel too bad for Blake. Even if they weren't going to be partners now, Jaune had no doubts Blake couldn't find someone else willing to partner up with someone so strong. Maybe they could even end up on the same team still?

It took a second for Jaune to realize he was alone as he walked. Confused, he paused and looked around to see Pyrrha had stopped as well a few paces back. She had on a worried frown as she glanced over her shoulders, hands on her weapons.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Pyrrha confessed. "I thought I felt a dark presence watching us."

His hand fell to his own sword hilt. "Grimm?"

Pyrrha didn't say anything for a moment while she continued to search. Then she shrugged, turning back and saying, "If it was they would have attacked already. The feeling's gone now so it must have been nothing. Maybe I'm just feeling some jitters because of the test."

"It is a pretty big one," he agreed. "Come on, we don't want to lag behind."

"Right." Pyrrha nodded and jogged to catch up, and then the two were on their way again. As they walked Jaune glanced over his shoulder, but all he saw were trees and leaves.

Eh, it was probably as Pyrrha said; nothing out there to worry about.

* * *

 **Late-Morning**

 _Bitch._

Blake didn't normally think herself be a vain or petty person. She tried to go about her life as calm and unaggressive. She would curse unfortunate setbacks just like any other person, but Blake did her best not to dwell on the more minor inconveniences.

None of that stopped her from glaring at Nikos' back for as long as she dared while the redhead walked away with _her_ partner.

With a scowl Blake turned away from the _partners_ and forged her own path through the forest. More than anything she had to stay a step ahead of any Grimm she'd attract with her dark mood being as she was now.

Of course Jaune would be the reason her plan fell apart. Blake was disappointed in herself for actually being surprised. Jaune only had to barely even know there was a plan at all for things to careen out of control. He just had to go and ingratiate himself with Pyrrha Goddamn Nikos of all people.

Things had been going so well too. Since she was able to land first, Blake was able to keep an eye on Jaune throughout his descent while she moved through the tree tops. She knew the relative area where he would land, and Blake was able to make it there first, waiting for him to arrive.

Her first hint to something being wrong was how long Blake was forced to wait. All around her she could hear the other students touching down and engaging Grimm, but there was no sight of Jaune. She knew it didn't take that long for something to fall, even if they were using a special Semblance to mitigate their descent.

Perched up in tree branches, Blake was starting to wonder if Jaune was stalling and scouting out the area from above the tree line, when down below she spied Pyrrha Nikos sprint past her position at a break neck pace. That was only her second clue, but Blake had always been a quick study and sped after the champion.

Despite her natural agility, Nikos had the advantages of a head start, long legs, and a forest floor being unusually clear of trappings like vines and overly large shrubbery. Blake had been able to catch up to her, but by then it was already too late, and from where he was stuck up in a tree Jaune was already staring into Nikos' eyes.

A shrewd part of Blake actually admired the duplicity. Incapacitating a fellow student to ensure they couldn't wander off and leave them hanging as they waited for you. If Blake were more of a morally loose person she might have considered the idea herself. But she hadn't where Nikos had, capitalizing on her mistake.

And now Jaune was out of her grasp. While much of the blame lied with Blake for not anticipating such an outcome, it was still much easier for Blake to aim her hatred at the scarlet haired harpy. And at Jaune, since this was partly his fault too. Sure, it might have been weird for him to hold a hand over his eyes and pretend no one else existed until Blake showed up, but he could have at least tried to stall for time. Mordant had been right; put a pretty girl in front of Jaune and saying no to her was the last thing on his mind.

All of which meant Blake was now shit out of luck. Jaune had been the only person she'd felt comfortable being partnered with, and with Ren and Nora assuredly pairing up it left Blake with no other option than to seek out a stranger. She did not like unknowns, and assured as she was in her plan in being partnered with Jaune, Blake hadn't felt the need to truly evaluate any of the other prospective students in the initiation.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was the Schnee, but Blake would rather turn herself into the authorities before she let that happen. Then there was Ruby Rose, who seemed like a nice enough girl, but from what she heard while chasing after Nikos, Ruby had already been paired with the Schnee. Blake pitied her, she truly did.

Blake paused a moment to hide behind a tree while she waited for a few other students to pass by, a group of heavily armored and extremely loud mouthed human boys, laughing at each other's racist jokes and smacking their shoulders because they were 'bros'. The four of them were likely all paired up, and Blake felt confident saying she'd dodged a bullet there.

After they passed Blake resumed her search, going through her memories of the past day. Unfortunately of those she could remember they were either far and away unremarkable or as equally unpleasant as the group of boys she just came across. Blake didn't think she had high standards, but it didn't appear as though there was anyone else who could live up to Jaune's ideal, as shuddering as the thought was.

Well, maybe no one else besides…

"Hellooooooo?!"

The familiar voice made her ears perk, and Blake quietly made her way over to it. Staying hidden within the underbrush, Blake spied the only other blonde she knew, Yang Xiao Long. They'd met the night before when she tried introducing Ruby and Blake in the hopes they'd become friends. Like her sister, Yang seemed like a nice enough girl. Unlike Ruby, she was loud, bombastic, and had a perpetual spotlight following after her.

"Is anyone out there?" Yang called out. She also appeared to have a distinct lack of patience. "I'm getting bored here! Hello!"

Blake grimaced at the way her voice carried through the forest. She may have been probing for other students, but with how loud she was a lot more was going to take notice of her. Dangerous things like-

A low growl behind Blake had her dropping low. So focused on Yang she hadn't heard the thumping footsteps coming up behind her, heavy ones like that of a bear. There was no urgency to them so Blake figured they hadn't spotted her yet. But they were getting louder and coming closer, drawing in straight on Blake's position.

Before they could be upon her, Blake quickly dashed to the side to change hiding places. However due to her expediency, Blake snagged herself somewhat on a bush. Not enough to get stuck, but enough to send it rustling as she passed.

"Is someone there?" she heard Yang ask. From her new spot behind a tree, Blake noted a pair of dark shapes also noticed the noise and started ambling toward it. To her dismay the blonde made her way over to Blake's previous hiding spot. Blake bit down on her first instinct to call out to the girl and warn her, because it was easier to deal with the Grimm when you had the element of surprise, and Blake still wasn't certain how many of them there were. She just hoped Yang was as hardy as she looked.

Yang reached the bushes and starting pushing them aside. "Ruby, is that you?" Then she looked up and locked eyes with the being on the other side, her smile quickly fading. "Nope."

The Grimm roared and charged, swiping at the blonde, but thankfully Yang didn't lack for speed and dodged with ease. Blake watched her fall into a brawler stance while her bracelets extended into weapons, and then Yang had to backflip out of the way again as another Grimm charged at her from another angle. In the clearing now, Blake could see they were two Ursa, both on the younger side. While Blake knew she would be more than a match for them, she wasn't sure how they stacked up against a regular Huntress in training. Curious now, Blake decided to hang back and see how Yang handled herself, ready to jump in the moment she thought the blonde lost the advantage.

The Ursa on Yang's right charged and leaped at her. Where Blake would have found it easy to dodge, Yang instead stood her ground and a threw a fist at its midsection, discharging her weapon in the process and flinging the Grimm away like it weighed nothing to her. The other charged and met much the same fate, this time getting an upper cut and kick combo.

"You boys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked the mindless creatures with a grin. Apparently see found it easy to remain cavalier in the face of danger, an appreciable trait. Better arrogance than nervousness at any rate.

One of the Ursa roared in answer. "You could just say no!" Yang complained, back stepping to avoid its next swipe. She then back flipped under its paw when it attacked again, cartwheeling a few paces back and laughing as she did so.

"Jeeze, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a bu-"

Yang's smile fell as she went cross eyed. Something glinted in the sunlight, and Blake focused on what Yang saw before her. It was a single lock of golden hair, shimmering as it floated to the ground.

" **You** …" Something growled menacingly. It was not the Grimm, who were actually sharing worried looks with each other. Blake felt a little afraid for their wellbeing.

" **YOU MONSTERS!** " Yang exploded. That wasn't an adjective, Yang literally exploded, with flame rolling off her hair and her previously lilac purple eyes going red. Like a comet she rocketed away from where she stood, slamming into one of the Ursa and catching it completely off guard. Blake could only watch in wide eyed amazement as Yang landed a flurry of punches on the Grimm, not letting up an inch as she pummeled it into oblivion.

She was strong, unbelievably so. With punches alone she was able to juggle the Grimm in the air like it was a plastic ball. It spoke of raw power beyond that of mere strength. Blake could not readily say if she could face off against such a large beast as easily as Yang did. She preferred being able sneak up on her enemies and take them out before they even knew what hit them, and she could struggle when they were prepared for her.

More dots connected themselves within her shrewd mind, and Blake had an epiphany. Yang might not have had a shield, but a wall of muscle and power could potentially work just as well. If Yang was the kind of warrior who charged in and drew the attention of her foes, then Blake could be the one staying on the outskirts and taking out the enemies too focused on the girl with the fiery hair. At the same time, while the spotlight illuminated its target for all to see, it intensified the shadows around its circle of light, and those focused on Yang would have all the more trouble seeing who she walked with.

It wasn't an ideal partnership. Blake hardly knew anything about Yang Xiao Long, and what she's seen so far has painted Yang as the kind of person she'd normally avoid. But then again so was Jaune, and until recent events she'd been rather hopeful to secure him as a partner. That wasn't going to happen anymore, and Blake needed to face facts: Either partner with a girl certain to be a powerful Huntress, or risk failing at her dream altogether. There was no easier choice.

Yang's assault ended with one last haymaker to the Grimm's face, though Blake theorized the Ursa was probably already dead by then. The blow sent the Grimm's corpse flying through the forest, bringing down several trees in the process. The second Ursa charged Yang from behind, and Yang turned to face it, the rage still coming off her in waves.

"What, you want some too?" she challenged it.

As a testament to its lack of self-preservation instincts, the Ursa likely did want a piece of the blonde brawler, but Blake decided the fight had gone on long enough. With the Ursa distracted watching its brethren being beaten into pulp, it was an easy task for Blake to sneak up behind it.

With a simple flourish, Blake let loose Gambol on her ribbon and swung the weapon at the Ursa's back. The half scythe blade stuck itself in the base of its neck, right where the spine was, and the Ursa went stiff. Quick, clean, the Grimm was dead in under a second, and it toppled forward like the limp rag doll it was.

As it began to disintegrate Blake flicked her ribbon, calling Gambol back to her hand so she could re-holster it in Shroud. Standing on either side of the Grimm's fading corpse, Blake gave Yang a smirk, her preferred means of showmanship after a good kill. Yang gazed back into her eyes, her own returning to their calm, lilac state, and she relaxed her fighting stance.

"Heh, I could have taken it," Yang boasted.

"I'm sure you could have," Blake agreed. "After the show you put on, just think of it as my proof I can handle myself as well."

"Enjoyed that, did'ya?" Yang grinned, hands on her hips. "If I didn't know any better I'd think I have a stalker."

"I think you flatter yourself too much," Blake drawled, stepping past the girl. As Yang followed she went on, "Though I know we didn't exactly start off on the best foot last night. Are you sure you're comfortable partnering with someone like me?"

"I am comfortable with the fact Blake Belladonna has graced with me with the honor of being her partner?" Yang asked herself in an overdone stage voice. Blake rolled her eyes, and Yang responded by laughing and giving her a slight shove. "It's totally fine, don't worry. You're tough and you humored my little sister; those things mean a lot to me. Not like I have much else to go on without knowing who all my potential class mates are months before today."

"If only," Blake sighed, smiling at the irony. "I can't say I'm complaining either."

"You better not be!" Yang pulled her into a side hug, and Blake's good mood instantly vanished. Great, she was one of those touchy feely types. Yang held her hand to the sky and announced, "You've made the best decision of your life, Blake Belladonna! Together, you and I are gonna go far!"

"How about we just go and get the relics to start with?" Blake suggested, carefully trying to pry herself out of the hug without much success. "You know, before we fail for being too late?"

"Ugh, this is already how things are gonna be, aren't they? You'll be the worry wart while I'll be the dashing and upbeat one? Gotta say, that plotline's kinda been done before, Blake."

"Are you some kind of movie producer in your spare time?" Blake snarked.

"Hey, one of us has to keep an eye on the big _picture_."

Oh no… was that… did she…

 _Why must the gods curse me with unfunny blondes?_ Blake lamented while Yang made another pun about how 'Grim' things were.

* * *

 **Evening**

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren," Professor Ozpin rattled off their names as the four students stood center stage. With the three girls who'd likely be her team, Blake watched from the side as Jaune's team was inducted. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR."

The four students were happy to hear this as applause sounded for them, though none more so than Nora who jumped into Ren's arms. As Blake recalled juniper berries were some shade of light blue. Maybe not the most ideal color for a team consisting of people whose color motifs were yellow, red, green and pink, but Blake didn't think it was all that easy to come up with team names that were also colors _and_ incorporate letters from the students' names.

"Led by Jaune Arc," Ozpin continued. Blake could see Jaune's confusion at being made team leader was palpable, as was Nikos' pride for him. She sneered at the girl's reaction, but Miss Goodwitch was waving them forward now, so Blake schooled her features and took on a calm expression once more.

As she and her team ascended the stage, it was difficult not to take notice of all the bright lights and scored of seated people clapping along. Blake theorized these were all the students from the upper years, with the teachers and staff sprinkled among them. It left the auditorium filled to the brim with the people she'd be spending her days with for the next four years.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin announced, as true to his words they were the last team to be named. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

Blake wasn't the only one whose brow shot up in surprise. The Schnee let out a scandalized gasp, and Yang instantly tackled her sister with a bear hug, spouting off about how proud of her she was. While Blake still found the decision to name a fifteen year old Team Leader, she still thought it was probably the best choice out of all of them. Blake had never taken well to commanding others, not like Adam or Sienna Kahn. Yang was a little too hotheaded to be an effective leader, and Blake would have chafed under the Schnee's regime. So yes, while Ruby Rose did seem like an odd choice, Blake still felt confident saying she could be the best one given the only other options.

The rest of the first years were called back to the stage again, so they could all stand side by side. The newly named Teams RWBY and JNPR ended up next to each other on the one end. Together they comprised a total of twelve new teams, one for each pair of chest pieces from both sides of the board. And at four students each, that meant no more than forty eight had been able to pass initiation.

The thought was rather sobering. Of the seventy odd students Blake had seen yesterday, barely two thirds of them were now able to become Hunters. The rest, Blake had no idea where they were, though it probably would have been too cruel to force them to wait around and watch the people who'd actually passed being inducted. She wasn't sure what would happen to them; for most becoming a Huntsman or Huntress was your entire life, and what were you supposed to do when you apparently failed at your dream? Blake didn't think it would be the end for them, because surely they should have been allowed to try again, after another year of training and disciplining. Blake could tell a few of her fellow first years, like the Winchester lout, were about a year older than the rest of them.

But Blake would not concern herself with those who had not made it. If the fifteen year old Ruby Rose could pass with flying colors, then they clearly were not ready to face the trials of actual Hunters. Blake subtly looked to the blonde leader of their sister team JNPR, standing tall and smiling broadly as the applause was lauded upon them all. Jaune looked so happy to finally be here, pursuing his life's dream, and it made Blake's heart well up a bit. As far as Blake was concerned, the only two people who actually mattered made it into Beacon.

Ozpin stepped to the front of the stage and announced, "May I present to you, our newest class of Huntsman and Huntresses in training. It would appear things are shaping up to be an interesting school year."

Indeed it did. An underage Huntress paired with the Schnee Dust Company heiress on a team with a former Faunus terrorist in disguise; Blake's own team was testament enough to that. Still, they'd all passed initiation, and now the hardest obstacle had been overcome. Hopefully now they could settle into some kind of normalcy, and for Blake it appeared the worst had passed.

Right?

* * *

 _Author's Note: And so we've finally put an end to what people have been speculating about for months now: Team compositions! Predictions were pretty split, with some people looking forward to seeing how Blake and Jaune interact through their canon teams, and others were convinced because of the changes I've made already there was no way the teams could wind up the same way they did as in canon. I understand not everyone is going to enjoy seeing this, as a lot of readers don't especially like seeing the same old story paths being retread again and again in fanfic. I'll have you know that I thought long and hard about team compositions, and while canon teams was the original intended set up, I did experiment with other team combinations and brainstorm how that would affect the long term story. In the end I decided I loved the interactions and connections of the canon partnerings and teams too much to break them up completely, and any other combinations would have put too much of a wrinkle on the story._

 _In other news, I want to put this out here right now that I do not dislike Pyrrha Nikos. Any negative comments about her in this chapter are purely from Blake's point of view, and even then she only makes them because she's angry about Pyrrha 'stealing' her partner. POV bias is always a thing one should keep in mind when reading a person's inner thoughts. And in case you need proof that I like Pyrrha, please feel free to read_ _ **Jaune's Happy Ending**_ _which is a straight up Arkos fluff fic._

 _Also, with the reveal of Blake's new magnetized backpack, we have finally completed her Volumes 1-3 standard outfit. I wonder how Blake came to receive such an expensive trinket, and what the circumstances behind attaining it were. Hmmmm?_

 _As some readers may have noticed, Chapter 14 was also updated in addition to Chapter 15 being posted. It's patently obvious both I and you, the readers, weren't too thrilled with the last chapter. Reasons ranged, like questioning Blake's decisions or not enjoying certain explanations for opinions. I decided to go back and update that chapter to fix a few things like tonal issues and grammar mistakes. The story won't change at all, and I stand by Blake's decision as it serves the greater story. I'm not asking readers to like the decision, only to give it a chance as the story goes on._

 _Since I think you deserve a reward for reading all these boring notes, here is the final installment of the Jaune Harem Omake series! I'm glad everyone's come to enjoy these so much, but unfortunately this is the hard stop end, as like a few readers have pointed out, their word counts are starting to get astronomical and taking up too much of my time while trying to type out the main story. But again, thank you for reading and leaving your thoughts, and I hope you enjoy the final Jaune Harem series chapter!_

 **Omake – The Best Ending: Happily Ever After**

* * *

"I guess I could get used to this," Deery noted, taking a sip of her ice tea. Sitting next to Blake on a pair of reclined lawn chairs, the two of them were on the front lawn enjoying the warm sunshine. Deery had done away with her White Fang uniform and now wore a pretty pink sundress, and without the Grimm mask everyone could see she had nice hazel eyes.

It had been a few days since the wedding, when Blake's worst nightmare had been defeated and she realized she didn't all that much mind being married to Jaune Arc. The last few days have been relatively quiet, what with Blake no longer attempting to escape and instead helping Deery get settled in. Normally Jaune's parents would have been in a tizzy planning the next wedding, but they'd actually been away from home for the past couple of days, giving free reign of the house to Jaune, his wives, and his sisters.

"It's like Velvet said; Jaune's family doesn't mind going the extra lengths to make sure we're cared for," Blake agreed. Off to the side she idly watched as Ruby and Weiss faced off in a tag team match against Coco and Velvet, with Jaune's sister Magenta nearby on standby to apply medical attention.

"Jaune's been really nice too," Deery said, a faint flush on her cheeks. She turned to Blake and asked, "Are you sure the others don't mind if he and I are close? I don't want to step on yours or anyone else's toes."

"Jaune has a lot of love to give and he knows to spread it out equally, and we all understand that so you don't have to worry. The only person who might have given you a problem would have been Pyrrha, but I think she's pretty mollified."

With a simple nod she gestured down to her reclined feet, where Pyrrha sat hugging Blake's legs.

"Blake-sama," she sighed dreamily, rubbing her face against Blake's shin.

"Explain to me again why you decided to let Pyrrha join in on your wedding night?" Deery asked her.

Blake shrugged. "I wanted to take Jaune to task, and I figured the alternative of not inviting Pyrrha would have led to the girl trying to assassinate me at every moment she could. This way we all got have a little fun." Pyrrha giggled happily as she recalled the night's sordid events.

Just then the loud revving of an engine could be heard in the distance, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and listen to the sound. A moment later a pickup truck emerged from the tree line surrounding the Arc home, speeding down the gravel path toward the house. It stopped a safe enough distance from them all, spinning out somewhat to give them a view of the driver side, and Blake could see Mr. Arc standing in the back flatbed.

The driver side window rolled down and Mrs. Arc poked her head out. "Hey there, kids! We have great news for you!"

"Mom? Dad?" Blake turned and saw Jaune racing toward his parents, a few of his sisters and wives watching on from the front door of the house. Blake made to stand and join him, a somewhat difficult task given Pyrrha still clung to her legs, and Deery followed after them as well.

"Ah, Jaune, there you are!" his father called. "Here, we got a present for you!" The man crouched in the flatbed and grunted with exertion as he lifted something out of it. Henry tossed the thing in question onto the lawn for them all to see, and Blake was completely unsurprised to find it was a collection of people, all bound with ropes and those special Aura dampening collars she's read about around their necks.

The first one was extremely similar to herself, with raven black hair and golden eyes, though this one wore a revealing red dress. The second girl was dark skinned with red eyes and green hair. The third was incredibly small in stature and was colored the same as Neapolitan ice cream, right down to the heterochromatic eyes. The fourth person was actually a guy with silver hair and mechanical legs. None of them looked particularly pleased to be in such a predicament, and Blake could sympathize.

"Hey, I know you guys!" Deery piped up. "You're the ones Adam was working with before he got vaporized."

"These guys are criminals?" Jaune asked warily, coming over to get a closer look.

"Indeed they are," Henry confirmed. "This here is Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Neo Politan, and Mercury Black. Your mother and I were in town when we heard tell of a bunch of idiots trying to infiltrate Beacon Academy. The nerve of some people, right? Anyway, Ozpin asked us for help and we tracked them down easy peasy."

"They were actually hiding inside the school itself!" June Arc guffawed. "Can you believe it?"

"In return for saving the kingdom, Ozpin let us keep the dumb kids so we could… keep an eye on them." Mr. Arc winked suggestively with a shit eating grin.

"You mean so you could add them to my harem," Jaune translated with a frown. With a sigh he turned to the captives and said, "While you probably deserve to be punished in some way, I'm really sorry this had to be the way it went for you."

"I will destroy you," Cinder hissed in typical tsundere fashion. Emerald appeared to share in Cinder's annoyance of being trapped here now, although Neo just looked bored more than anything else.

"What about the guy with the robo legs?" Ruby asked.

"Judging from the sounds we heard coming from Jaune's room the night of his wedding to Blake, Henry and I can safely say we're not worried about him not liking girls anymore," June Arc explained with a lecherous grin. Jaune, Blake, and more than a few other people went red in the face at hearing the couple's dirty laundry being taken out to dry. Pyrrha just giggled some more.

"But then we felt kind of bad Ren wouldn't be receiving such attention," Henry added. "So we figured we'd snag Mercury to keep Ren company."

"I'm not gay!" Mercury wailed.

"Yes he is," Emerald immediately countered. The boy kicked her in protest, and the two quickly devolved into a fight of childish proportions while Cinder let out a defeated sigh.

"They're probably going to need a bit more of an adjustment period than I did," Blake whispered to Jaune, who nodded in agreement.

"But what's more," June Arc went on, "we found out from these louts that their leader resides on the uncolonized continent to the Northwest, where Grimm roam the lands in unparalleled numbers. She is a cold and dark sorceress, with hair and skin paler than snow and eyes redder than blood. She controls the Grimm with her arcane powers, and it is her millenniums long missions to eradicate all of humanity and Faunus kind alike."

Mr. Arc hefted his sword onto his shoulder. "Naturally, we think she sounds perfect for Jaune. So we'll be spending the next week or so forging our way into the Grimm Lands so we can meet this fine woman and persuade her to come back with us."

"Please just be careful," Jaune pleaded. He knew there was no stopping them now as they'd already set their mind to the task.

"Don't worry about us, sweety." From anyone else Blake might have scoffed at the usually ironically spoken words, but with the Arcs Blake had learned to stop questioning the upper limits of their possible successes.

The matron Arc flung a credit card at them, which Blake caught before it could slice open Jaune's face. "Use that to order some take out while we're gone. We shouldn't be gone for too long, so no wild parties while we're away!"

"I leave the house in your hands, Jaune!" Henry Arc called as his wife revved the engine and drove the car away, the laughter of the married couple echoing over the rolling hills. A moment later they were gone, leaving Jaune and his family with the criminals.

"Why don't you let me field this one," Blake suggested to him. When he nodded, Blake put on her most winning smile, walked up to the quartet of equally peeved criminals and said, "Hello, my name is Blake Belladonna Arc, and as Jaune's latest wife, allow me to say…

"Welcome to the Harem of Jaune Arc."


End file.
